A New Tomorrow
by Gailerina
Summary: Bella and the Cullens have read the Twilight Saga...but just because they been able to change the future, does not mean everything is easy now. Join them as they survive their senior year and a summer of change. The future will always hold surprises.
1. Chapter 1  The First Day of School

**A/N: Note at the bottom, please read. It answers a lot of questions. Remember I own nothing, ENJOY!**

_**A New Tomorrow**_

**Chapter 1 - First Day of School**

As Edward parked the Volvo, I had a weird feeling. It was the first day of our senior year and in the past few weeks so much had chance. Not for the worst of course, but for the better. I had so many things I no longer had to worry about. No Victoria and no Volturi and this made life easier. I knew every problem in the world could not be solved, but Edward and I were happy. I was slowly figuring this whole Jacob thing out as well. I had to make things work with the wolves and the Cullens even more now. In a world that was a secret to so many, they needed each other more then they thought. Though some things did need to change, I hope a compromise could at least be made. I also know is that it will not be easy and that it is like trying to push a boulder up a steep hill.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked as he opened the passenger side door and reached for my hand.

"I was just thinking of how different this school year will be" I smiled at him.

"Yes, probably the best senior year ever" he said happily. It was then I realized that he probably never had a decent senior year, I would have to change that.

"More than better, it will be amazing!" Alice chirped coming out of the back seat.

"Mike is coming" Edward whispered, "He's looking for you since you have not worked in the past 2 weeks. He is looking for your truck before he looks for my car. The book has been right so far, him and Jessica just recently broke up a few days ago."

I rolled my eyes, I wonder if they broke up before or after the act at the mall. I also wondered who broke up with whom, I would believe Mike broke up with her, because she would not have dumped Mike without some assurance she would get Edward. Lauren would not give her that, as she wanted Edward or well to hurt me or maybe a combo of both.

"He wants to see if she is free" Alice giggled as her eyes glazed over and she smirked at Edward.

"I hope he plans to wait for eternity" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Let's say it will be an interesting school year for you both. Jessica has not given up on Edward either. I can see a few awkward moments to come for you both" Alice giggled and I don't even have to see the future to know that".

I am going to be more worried about Lauren then Jessica, she does not always think things through, and Lauren is another story. Lauren is a planner but she makes other do her dirty work. I sighed again, I should not let this worry me, I know everything they do is lies and I will never fall for them.

"At least we have all our classes together now" I sighed, "Even gym".

"You'll be fine in gym Bella. Edward will protect you, haha, when he is here. Mike is in your class and so is Jessica. Be careful on sunny days" Alice smiled at me.

"Can't we pretend I am going on camping trips with you all or something?" I pleaded.

"Edward already thought of that, but Charlie will never allow it, even if one of our parents will be with us. Edward is still a teenager to him" Alice sighed, "We might be able to convince him in the spring maybe".

"You sound more disappointed in that then I thought" I said looking at her.

"That is because she was thinking of the shopping trip she could have taken you on for camping clothes" Edward laughed.

"Figures" I mumbled.

"O, get ready, in less then a minute Mike will notice you. Oo, nice plan Edward" Alice giggled again.

"What plan?" I asked.

"Just wait…5…4…3…2…1" Alice counted in a whisper.

As I was focusing in on her counting and wonder what in the world she meant, Edward whispered my name. I looked up at him and he smiled and brought his lips slowly down onto mine as his hands wrapped around my waist to pull me closer and mine around his neck. He chuckled softly as he pulled away too soon and told me to breathe. I thought I heard a click behind me. I shook my head clear as Edward continued to chuckle. I looked over at Alice and she had a camera.

"Did you just take a photo of us kissing?" I asked horrified.

"No, not yet. One day you will let me though. No I took a photo of Mike's face, because you would never have noticed it in time, so I thought you would like to see it" Alice smiled. She showed me the photo and I started laughing. He looked horrified and pissed at the same time.

"See, there are some benefits of having a camera" Alice chirped.

"Edward…you do know that if you kiss me every time Mike looks at me, you are going to be kissing me majority of the day" I winked at him.

"Hmm, that is not something I mind at all. Though, it would make it hard for you to concentrate in school and I am sure they might start a new no PDA school rule or something" Edward sighed.

"It's ok Edward, I am sure you will have plenty of times to upset Mike and Bella to piss off Jessica" Alice said.

"I really do not want Jessica pissed off at me" I sighed. I did not need her and Lauren working on Master plans, I knew nothing would come from it all, but it would still be more annoying.

"As you learned from reading Midnight Sun, Jessica is not a good person anyways. She is still going to be nice to you, make Edward think she is a good person or something, be the nice shoulder to lean and cry on if anything happens" Alice muttered, 'Be careful of her Bella".

"I will, believe me, I will" I sighed as Edward took my hand.

"We better get to class and also get ready for Jessica. She is in first period and as soon as she sees us she is going to ask you a thousand questions probably and also make sure I know that her and Mike have broken up" Edward groaned.

"Do you think they will end up back together, like they did in Breaking Dawn?" I asked.

"It's hard to tell, but two people like them….deserve each other" Alice smiled.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked to our first period, Chemistry. I giggled softly; Edward and I had Chemistry together.

"What's so funny?" he asked as we took our seats at a table in the back of the room.

"You and I have Chemistry together" I smiled.

He looked at me for a moment confused before he softly chuckled, "Indeed we do". He kissed me on my cheek and I smiled back. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jessica walk into the room glaring at Edward as he kissed my cheek and took the table next to us and her seat was closest to me…it was going to be a long semester.

"Hi Edward, Hi Bella" Jessica smiled sweetly at Edward. I was going to have to watch her; I knew her smile and her thoughts were not the same anymore. I would have to ask Edward later.

"Hi Jessica, how was your summer?" I asked. I should have asked her this during the mall and now I would have to pretend to care.

"It was fun, my family and I went to California for a couple of weeks, I even got a light tan. Sadly, Mike and I just broke up. He was just not the guy for me" Jessica frowned, but I saw her look at Edward out of the corner of her eyes.

"O Jessica, I am so sorry to hear about Mike. I really thought you two would work out together. I am glad you had fun in California though" I faked my own smile, "I did not even know you guys were broken up when I saw you at the mall".

"Well it happen the following day, but things have been leading up to it" she shrugged.

Before Jessica could quiz me about my summer, the teacher walked in the room to start class. I sighed, relieved. I really did not want to continue to talk to Jessica; I knew she had a thousand questions. Sadly I knew I would not be able to protect myself against her in the locker room.

Edward and I had been holding hands underneath the table when he suddenly moved our hands so that they rested on top of the table. I looked at him and he just smiled. When the bell rang he slipped his arm to my waist and held me close. I waved at Jessica, not wanting to get caught by her when I had a chance to escape.

"What was with that?" I asked.

"Jessica kept looking at us, wondering if we were holding hands or not. Then when she started picturing herself holding my hand, I just felt the need to burst her bubble" Edward chuckled.

'Let's get to English" I said rolling my eyes but silently giggling.

"Excellent, Angela and Ben are in that class with us" Edward smiled.

"O that is good. I really want to see them" I said.

"Yeah she was looking for you when they pulled in, but we were escaping from Mike at the time," he said as we walked into the class room and we took seats at the back, "but we are here early enough so we can talk to them".

Angela and Ben walked in and Edward just leaned in his seat, playing with a strand of my hair. I was glad that neither Jessica nor Mike was in this class. I knew that Angela and Ben's thoughts would not upset Edward, so he would just relax.

The day flew by and soon it was time for lunch. I was unsure how this would go, everyone sitting together that is. In the book no one ever figured out that they did not eat, but they were also gone for majority of it. As long as Angela, Ben, and I were the buffers, I have hope that it will all work out.

Edward and I took our seats at the end of the table, with Alice soon dancing over to sit on the other side of Edward. Angela sat next to Alice, the look on her face was one of uncertainly, but she still sat down. Mike and Jessica made their ways over, also looking confused at the 2 Cullens that were sitting at the table. Soon the others join and I had to remind myself to be calm. Alice was calm and happy, if she saw this ending badly, she would have said something.

"Bella" Alice chirped.

"Huh, what?" I asked, thinking I was missing something.

"Little lost in a daydream? Such a silly thing, why dream of Edward when you can just stare at him" she winked.

I started blushing and shot a glare her way. Edward was chuckling with her, so unfair.

"Anyways, I was talking to Angela and Jessica about doing something Friday or Saturday night to celebrate surviving the first week of school, what do you think?" Alice asked.

"That sounds great, count me in" I said.

"Trying to exclude the guys again Alice? How about we all come?" Edward smirked.

She looked at him funny for a moment but giggled, "Sure Edward, don't want to be away from Bella?"

He just rolled his eyes, "I just think Ben, Mike, and the others would want to be included. The guys have to survive the first week as well".

"Fine, we can all go together. We can go to the movies or bowling or putt putt…" Alice was soon lost in her plans to pay much attention to anyone.

I laid my head on Edward's shoulder, I hope he reign Alice in before she did anything to drastic. A simple outing should not be so complicated, but once you added a little pixie in, it could become insane.

"Bella, we have to go to class" Edward whispered.

I opened my eyes, I must have gotten lost in the moment, and the bell had rung.

Alice came to walk next to me, "Be careful in gym, Jessica is itching for details. She wants to know why you are so close to Edward now…she is ready to start rumors of your summer…many of which would make you permanently red. Mike is going to try and talk to Edward…but his normal human fear keeps him from asking too much".

"So basically I should not let Jessica corner me in the locker room?" I asked.

"Yes" she chirped, "But you also need to make sure she understands your relationship a little better. Lauren will start some rumors, but without the juice to prove em, they won't go far".

I sighed and caught up with Edward and took his hand, I was happy for my senior year because it was one step closer to forever, but the drama some people want to start is insane. He had my favorite smile on and my heart was beating a little faster. Maybe I was spoiled now that Edward was in all my classes…now to get him to get me out of gym. I was sure Carlisle could write a note or something. I had to escape Jessica…things would only get worst over the semester.

"Honey, Carlisle will not write you a note to get you out of gym" Edward murmured as we walked into class.

"Hey, how did you know what I was thinking?" I demanded.

"Alice saw you going to ask Carlisle and he would refuse. It would be a little hard to think of a reason for you to miss a year of gym" Edward replied.

"I think me being clumsy is a good enough reason" I mumbled.

"Don't let Jessica get to you, eventually she will give up" he said.

"Yeah, when the sky falls down" I grumbled.

"Be glad you don't have to read her mind or Mike's for that matter" Edward said trying to help me see the bright side I guess.

"That just makes me feel bad. I know I don't make them to think their thoughts, but I know it is hard on you" I whispered, not wanting the other students to hear.

Edward just shook his head as we made it to Calculus…I was glad Edward was in this class, I was going to need the help. I did not need the book to have known that.

Now it was time for gym...if I thought I feared it once…now there was even more a reason.

As soon as Edward gave my hand a gentle squeeze, I walked into the locker room and Jessica was ready. Can anyone besides the Cullens change that fast?

"Hi Bella" Jessica smiled.

"Hi Jessica, how is your first day going?" I asked.

"Great, I think it will be an awesome senior year" she replied.

"Yeah me too" I said as I grabbed my uniform to change in.

"You never did say what you did over the summer"

"I worked at the store, hung around my house and with the Cullens"

"All the Cullens?"

"Yeah, Emmett is hilarious and Rosalie and Alice love to shop, I was dragged on way too many shopping trips. Jasper is really cool to play chess with and Esme and Carlisle are such awesome parents. Esme is an excellent cook, so it was good to be able to take a night off".

"Did you and Edward have a lot of alone time together?"

"Ummm,.. No. I like hanging out with his family and plus they did go on a few camping trips, the guys went on a few more though, which gave us girls times to have sleep overs"

"You two seem closer then last semester, Lauren said she saw you two kissing outside before school started"

I wish I knew Lauren was by us…but did she see Mike? Great now I have to worry that Jessica is a little jealous if Lauren said anything about Mike's facial expression. It would make no sense, since she is after Edward, but I guess she figures she can have them both. Man, I wish I was the mind reader right now, I know Jessica made it sound like the break up was her idea, but I know Mike is the one who wanted to end it in some vain hope or something for me, "I guess we are"

"Guess?"

"I love him" I blurted out, man that was a bad idea with Jessica.

"Really? Are you sure?" she asked excitedly…but was she really excited? Edward better explained to me everything she was thinking today.

"I am very sure, he means a lot to me" I said softly.

"Wow…that's nice. Does he feel the same?"

"Yeah, he does" I said as the coach yelled for everyone to get out on the floor. For some reason I did not like the way she asked the last question. I was going to have to get Edward to explain that to me.

Plus she heard us in the mall when Alice was basically saying I was the One and we were going to go to college together and all. She either had a short term memory problem or she just did not want to believe she heard any of that.

I hated we had to change when all we did was discuss what we would be doing for the semester and was told our first week would be basketball, I was going to have to hide behind Edward the entire time or risk getting a ball to the head. When the bell rang, I made it to the locker room quickly to change and get back to Edward and away from Jessica. As soon as I walked out of the locker room, there he was leaning against the door, looking marvelous as usual. Man, I was lucky.

"Did you enjoy your time with Jessica?" he asked smirking.

"We both know I did not. What was going through her head at the last question she asked me, about wondering if you felt the same way?"

"She did not want to believe it. She saw the way I was looking at you in class and at lunch, but she is still refusing to believe it" He said rolling his eyes and frowning, "She is still a tad mad that I would refuse to date anyone and you show up and I am suddenly available and all. She still has a hope that I would want to date around or well in her case sleep around. She is hoping she can get a chance with me before Lauren so she can rub it in her face. Those two are more about outdoing one another then being friends at times".

He took my hand and we walked to the car, it felt wonderful to hold his hand, especially after this day. I could only hope that Jessica would get bored or even start ignoring me, which might be better then having to try and talk to her at times.

"Bella, you can't hide behind Edward during Basketball, it is going to make you a target" Alice said as we reached the car.

"I rather sit out" I grumbled.

"You could pretend to hurt your ankle" Alice suggested, "O wait, no…Mike might fake an injury and no one would believe Edward if he got hurt".

I rolled my eyes, "Of course he would fake an injury".

"I can make it a real one" Edward smiled.

We drove off and Alice filled the car as she talked about what everyone was wearing and how some needed some help from the fashion police and then she was suddenly quiet as Edward pulled in front of my house.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"Your dad just asked the Blacks to dinner and they are coming. Charlie told him you had spent the better part of the past week with us and that he had barley saw you without Edward or me by your side" Alice said.

"He is coming to check on you" Edward hissed, "I just know it".

"Look, calm down. He is coming to my place, so you two will just stay, I invited you to dinner and you can help me cook. Edward you just control your temper" I said quickly as I got out of the car. We saw the Blacks driving away a few days ago when Alice dropped me off, so I knew they would be back soon. I guess Billy thought that the Cullens might not be with me since it was the first day of school and all. Maybe one day he will realize he is not as smart as he think he is and that he is blinded by his prejudices.

"Edward she has a point, Jacob is just a boy at this point, nothing to worry about. Just focus and make sure that Billy does not say anything stupid, Bella and I can take care of Jacob" Alice said.

"Do you think by so many things changing, the wolves will change in a way, especially towards me?" I asked, "I wonder if there would even be so many this time around".

Alice signed, "I really wish I knew, but I don't. I will only be able to tell if they come to you and your future becomes black. I wish I could be more help, but in the end they make a lot of decisions in the moment, so even if I could see them, I would not be much help".

"I think Billy will become a problem. I think it is clear from the books he had some hand in the way Jacob was and since we are not leaving, he would try to push Jacob on you. I guess we will know in a few weeks" Edward frowned, "I do believe there will be fewer wolves with the fact that we will not have to worry about The Volturi coming around or Victoria and her newborns".

"No more frowning…cooking time! Or well…you cook and I watch" Alice smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for all the help".

**V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V- V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V- V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V- V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V**

Edward, Alice, and I were in the kitchen when Charlie came home. He was not surprised, though that was understandable; they have been here a lot recently, especially Alice.

"Bella I invited the blacks over for dinner, is that ok?" Charlie asked.

"That's fine, I will make enough"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked looking uncomfortable.

"Sure dad" I said as I wiped my hands on a towel and followed him into the living room. I caught a slight smirk on Alice's face as I walked out…what as that for?

Charlie sighed as he sat in the chair, looking rather uncomfortable, "I just want to warn you that Billy was acting weird when I was telling him how close you were to the Cullens lately. I know they all do not like them and if he starts anything I want you to tell me. I don't agree with their opinion and Billy has been fine about that, but lately he has been pushier. I like having them for dinner, but please let me know if he says anything and all".

"There is more you want to say" I said, clear from his expression. He still looked uncomfortable, Charlie was not one to talk about his feelings, neither of us were, so whatever it was, he was not having the greatest time sitting here talking to me…but I do wonder what prompt it. If there was something on his mind, then I had to hear it. He would not be here warning me in a sense about his best friend. I really hope that Billy has not been annoying my dad, it is one thing to annoy me, but to try and turn my dad against my boyfriend was another thing.

"He has mentioned you dating Jacob before and when I told him you and Edward seemed serious", Charlie scowled a little at that, "he might have had some choice words. I like Jacob a lot, he has done a lot for Billy and all, but I don't want to seem like the type of father who pushes boys onto you to date, I rather you not date at all until you are older, so it makes on sense to shove another guy into you" Charlie frowned.

I went and sat on the arm of the chair, "Thanks dad. Billy mentioned that once when he was here a little while ago. I don't really know Jacob well….and no offense dad, he is not my type. I can see Jacob staying in forks forever working in a garage or something like that, which is not what I want at all. I don't hate forks like mom, it is actually a really nice town, but I want to go to college and do some traveling and all before I settle down anywhere. I can see myself doing that with Edward and probably his siblings tagging along every now and then. Jacob is too young for me as well, I have only met him a few times but he does seem a tad immature, but he is also 16 I guess and a sophomore".

Charlie rubbed his chin, "You are probably right about Jacob. Not many of those from the reservation ever leave. His sisters are a rare form, but I think that was more of a memory from their mother, I have never been sure. Jacob is a teenager, at least he is not one of the trouble making ones. He is a good kid though. I just want you to be prepared when he comes; Billy was mentioning you coming down to first beach and all. I am sure he will have Jacob begging you to come and visit everyone, which is weird since I think they are the only two from the reservation you know".

"Dad I don't go there because the Cullens are not welcomed. I think their hatred for them is ridiculous and I am not going to go somewhere where they can't go. I have no problem making new friends, but I have a feeling the tribe is a little close and all, me going would be awkward and only to serve a point of getting me away from my friends. I am fine hanging out with the Cullens or my other friends for school. For the matter, is it ok if I go out with a group from school on Friday night?" I asked sweetly.

"Had to get that in, didn't you? No problem; who are going?" Charlie chuckled.

"Edward, Alice, maybe Jasper, Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Lauren, Eric, and Tyler and we are not sure what we are doing yet. I think we might go to Port Angeles and go bowling or see a movie, we are still deciding".

"Sure honey, let me know when dinner is ready" Charlie said as he turned on the television to a baseball game.

I walked back into the kitchen feeling a little better; I was hoping Charlie would be a little better in this reality. I know his biggest problem was Edward leaving and what it did to me, but with him staying, I can only hope he stays on my side and not Billy's. I know he will never hate the Cullens; I just don't want Jacob pushed on me and I hoped Charlie understood Jacob and I would never work at all. Jacob may seem like a nice kid now, but when he becomes a wolf he will be dangerous and his anger fuels a dark side at times. Forks is not the place for me either, even if I was not going to one day join the Cullens, I would never have stayed here. I was telling the truth, I don't hate forks as much as my mother did, it has grown on me, but I would want more.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek, "You seemed to have a nice talk with your dad".

"I did, it will be interesting to see what Billy has to say. He has no need to worry, you would think after all this time he would see you are no danger to me" I huffed.

"Love, we will always be dangerous. I believe the book made the clear from what happen on your birthday" Edward frowned, I hated when he had the look in his eyes. No matter the fact we knew we had a long future ahead of us, I know it still hurt him to know what could have happen.

"Stop being a downer Edward, everything is going to be fine. We will handle whatever the wolves or Billy has to throw our way" Alice chirped.

We continued to make the meal in silence, well I made the meal as Alice talked a mile a minute and Edward helped in any way he could. As I placed the food on the table Edward frowned and I knew that meant the Blacks were almost here.

**EPOV (Because we all want to know what is going on in Billy's head)**

I could hear them and I was already annoyed. Billy noticed my car parked and he was seething. He had some colorful words for me and I smirked, it is not like he would be able to use them with the chief around. Jacob was frowning and it seemed he really wanted to talk to Bella alone, seems Billy has been talking her up for a few days and even told him that she may be single again. Where in the world did he get that thought? There even seems to be a part of him that believes his own theory, because he wants them to be family. He wants to be family with a best friend he can have Jacob date Leah, that way he can have the older girlfriend. Too bad Leah would eat someone like Jacob alive.

Jacob seemed a little please that Bella might be single, he thought she was hot and having an older girlfriend would be cool. How can his dad talk her about her being smart, beautiful, and think that she would want to date a child? Seems he was also telling Jacob how it was almost destine that he had a son and Charlie had a girl that way they could all one day actually be family…Billy was more trouble then I thought.

We each grabbed our plates of spaghetti…which I am sure is delicious since Bella is a great cook…but I will never know, as there was a knock on the door. I took Bella's plate and went into the living room after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll get it Dad, we are going to eat in the living room to let you, Billy, and Jacob talking about fishing I guess" Bella smiled as she opened the door. Billy and Jacob were both glaring at me, but I gave them a soft smile as I followed Bella into the living room.

"Charlie will be in the kitchen in a moment, he is washing up. We won't be in your way; we will be eating in the living room".

"Bloodsuckers don't eat, unless she is giving them blood or something" Billy grumbled under his breathe to low for anyone to hear.

"_How could dad have said she was single? How am I supposed to compete with a senior and someone she has been with for a while? It doesn't matter, she is hot enough to try, and maybe I can do some flirting and make him mad or something. Dad keeps going off about her being perfect for me, no harm is seeing" Jacob thought causing me to growl softly._

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me into the front room waving at Billy and Jacob, "Why were you glaring at them?"

"Jacob was thinking how hot you were and that if he flirts some he could cause a fight between us" I huffed, "And yes I know it is not true, but he was imaging himself winning and kissing you and it was annoying".

"Well stop being so upset and spy on them" Alice giggled.

"Dad I thought she was single?" Jacob hissed.

Billy shrugged, "Ok, so maybe I was wrong, but why does that change anything? Do you really want my best friend's daughter dating a blood sucker?"

"Dad I don't believe in those tales, I have no idea why you hate Cullens unless it is jealously" Jacob grumbled.

"I am not jealous, but maybe you should. Maybe you would have a chance if Bella was not so tempted by the easy life they are offering" Billy growled.

"Did you just basic call her a gold digger?" Jacob asked confused, "why would you want me to date someone like that?"

"She is not a gold digger, but Cullen could be wooing her with gifts and all. She is probably just another pretty face on his arms and he is going to hurt her, she is going to need a good friend like you to help her put the pieces back together"

"He does not look at her like she is just some arm candy, plus from other girls from the school use to say on the beach the Cullens would refuse all of them and believe me…some of those girls at that school are easy and flirt with everyone. There was one there the last time who was angry that Cullen was even paying attention to Bella in the first place, my guess is she could be like the queen bee at that school".

"Maybe Cullen is bored before college and saw the new girl as a target. You have to protect my best friend's daughter".

"I really don't think she needs protecting"

"She needs more protection then you know. Now go out there before Charlie comes in and say you want to eat with them like last time and try to get close to her. Let Cullen know that he does have competition"

"Fine" Jacob grumbled, _"__I__ can__not __believe __I __am__ doing__ this,__it __is __a __good__ thing__ she __is __hot. __I __wonder __if __she __likes __cars __or__ sports,__ what __in __the __world __am__ I __supposed __to __talk __to __her __about.__"_

_"Jacob better take this serious, I have to find a way to save Bella before he kills her. How can she be so stupid to want to be with someone who is only going to kill her? Poor dear is probably so fooled into thinking he actually cares when all he is really doing is playing with his food. Hopefully Jacob takes an interest in her, even if only for her looks or I am going to have to find someone else to flirt with her, which will be hard considering I know the blood suckers won't let her down to our beach where she would be protected from them for a while"_ Billy thought but was interrupted when Charlie came into the kitchen and started talking about the game from this afternoon.

Jacob came into the room and he really wanted to sit near Bella, but she was on the couch by the corner and I was next to her. Alice was sitting next to me; he had to sit in the chair. I should not have been smug about it all, but I was.

"Hey, I hope it is ok if I sit here with you guys, I really don't need to hear the game play by play again or which fishing spot they like the most" Jacob chuckled.

Alice smiled at him, "That's no problem at all. Has school started at the reservation yet? What year are you now?"

Jacob frowned for a moment, he did not want to stress his age and all again, "We start next week, I'm a sophomore".

"That's a fun year, we're all seniors. The whole stress of college and SATs is really put into focus. We are hoping to go to Dartmouth or somewhere in Alaska since we are from there" Alice chirped.

"Really? I thought Bella would be staying in the area a little longer since she has not been with Charlie long" Jacob said confused. _"I really thought dad said she was going to be in the area for a while because she wanted to spend more time with Charlie and all. If I was to date a senior girl, there is no way I could compete against college guys. I'm not even sure I want to leave the area"._

Bella looked up confused, "I'm not sure where you heard that from. I really like being here with my dad and all, but I want to go to college and get a degree in English and probably teach and then I would love to do some travel. Especially see parts of Europe and South America".

"_She wants to travel? Why was dad making her sound like a home body? I wonder if this is more of the Cullens, maybe they make her want to travel? Still she is serious about going to school, she would make a good teacher, she could be the hot teacher students drool over. I wonder why dad keeps saying these things._

_Well the reason is obvious; he wants me to go after Bella. She is hot and all, but the only real reason to go after her is to piss off the Cullens, my dad would like that. This is a little ridiculous though"._

"My dad might have mentioned it" Jacob shrugged.

"My dad knows I want to go college, he is really proud of that fact. Your dad might have heard wrong" Bella said, clearly irritated.

"Do you want to go to college?" Alice asked.

Jacob's mind went blank before all he could think of was the fun that college guys had but he thought of his dad. I felt bad a little; he did not see college as a real possibility because of his dad. He knew the tribe would help him if he needed it, but he felt bad at the thought of leaving him, especially with his sisters gone so much. Maybe if Rebecca came back. Paul is to imprint on her soon, so maybe Jacob could get his chance…but he would be a wolf. I am not sure that is avoidable and he might even take the position of Alpha, since I think Bella and him wanting to get away played a role in him not doing it. He proved he could be a good Alpha in the book.

"I'm not sure yet, if I did I might go for Engineering" Jacob smirked a little. He was trying too hard. He had no idea what he wanted to do and was not even looking into college to know what he would want to do. He could see himself owning his own business as mechanic. He should have said Business, it made more sense.

"That would be cool, Dad said you like to work on cars and all. You did a good job on the truck" Bella smiled.

"If only it went faster" Alice giggled, "One day Rose is going to get under that hood to do something"

Bella glared at Alice, "She better leave my truck alone".

"Your sister likes to work on cars?" Jacob asked, confused.

"Yeah, she is really good at it. She normally does a lot of the maintenance on our cars. She wants to open her own shop one day" Alice explained.

The small talk continued, it was more of Alice asking questions and Jacob trying to think of a good answer. I had set my plate down and was playing with a strand of Bella's hair, it felt so soft.

"Bella, are you planning to come down to first beach with your friends anytime soon? Charlie speaks about you a lot, but not everyone has met you" Jacob asked.

Bella seemed annoyed but shook her head, "I'm sorry, as I explained before I won't be going anywhere near First Beach or the Reservation. It is a beautiful place, but the Cullens are not allowed there and I am going to go somewhere that part of my family is not allowed to go. If they can't go, then I can't either".

"Part of your family?" Jacob asked, clearly annoyed. _"They are not her family, Charlie is. I wonder if the Cullens are making her think that way. She should not have to ban from such a beautiful place because of them. I am going to have to convince her that she needs to visit the place and not to let all this pettiness gets in the way of her visiting"._

"Yes, they treat me like part of their family and I truly believe one day I will be a member" Bella said with conviction. I kissed her on the cheek, all the while smiling.

Jacob was not happy.

"_She has barely been here and suddenly she and Cullen are so serious they are talking about the future? Why are they even slumming it here anywhere, I heard they live in a big house in the woods. I'll show him who is the better man" Jacob though, "I would not be as controlling as he, I will get her to see I let her do what she wants, Cullen seems to have her on a short lease"._

"I can't control my elders, but I think it is a shame to not go to such a beautiful place with your other friends just because some friends are not allowed. It would be like not going to your favorite store after your best friend was ban for playing a prank" Jacob winked at her.

I growled under my breath, his flirting was not going to work and was only going to annoy me. I am also not happy with the fact that he thinks I control her, he has no idea how it is the other way around. He is too blinded to see it is his tribe that makes her not want to go to first beach.

"I disagree, if my friend did something stupid like that, it is there fault. The Cullens have not done anything wrong. Your tribe holds lies as a base for fact. I rather not be involved with such close minded people" Bella hissed.

She stood up and took my plate, "Be right back love" and walked out of the room. She was pissed, really pissed.

I groaned and turned to Jacob, "I cannot control where she goes, I can only tell you she will never be going to that beach or the reservation, the decision in her own. I have told her she should go if the others go, but she wants nothing to do with the place".

"Sure…not sure if I believe you don't have something to do with it" Jacob grumbled and went to take his plate in the kitchen. I did not want him alone with her, but I remembered that Charlie was in the kitchen.

_"What did that boy do? She is ignoring him. How is this going to work if he is making her mad? He had to understand the importance of this all. I need to get her away from those people, she had to understand the danger she is in"_ Bill thought.

Through Billy's eyes I could see Jacob glaring at him, especially with Bella ignoring him and Charlie looking a little confused, but also unhappy. He has to know that something was said or is going on. Charlie does notice things about Bella a lot; more then we give him credit for.

Bella came back into the room, while Jacob took his time in the kitchen. She came over and curled against my side. I grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and wrapped her in it.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Don't let him upset you, he mainly wants to attack me, it is has become more of a macho thing" I explained, "It'll be ok".

"I guess I should have been more prepared for the way he might act, but it is still annoying. Can I guess that Billy has been filling his head with a lot of things?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yes, Billy really wants to get you away from me and there is also a part of him that things you two will be good together. He believes that if Jacob does eventually change that if you were his imprint everything would be perfect. He gets you away from us and you would stay in forks forever. There is a part of him that does care for your father, but I do not think he understands that Charlie would love for you to go to school. He would miss you, but he really wants you achieve your goals and do something more than stay here. He does not want you to be one of the many young married people who also become young parents. He knows how that turned out for him, he wants you to go far in life" I tried to explain. Billy may have felt he was doing some good, but in reality he was not paying attention to what Charlie really wanted.

"I know my parents love me, but I always wondered how life would have been for them had I not been born why they were so young" Bella whispered.

"I know the situation is not good, but I for one am glad you are here" I smiled as I gave her a short kiss, "I think it is time to walk us out, it is a school night".

I grabbed her hand and led her to the door, Alice said she was going to go say goodbye to Charlie and she would see him tomorrow. Jacob was planning to follow us out the door, figuring once I was gone, he could talk to Bella. I knew she would kiss Charlie goodnight and then get ready for bed and then wait for me. I again was smug about it.

"Good night love, I'll see you soon" I smiled.

"I love you Edward" she whispered and reached up to kiss me.

I love kissing her. I tried to focus; I did not want Charlie to walk out of here. I pulled her a little closer until she needed to breathe again. I kissed her neck softly, "Good night my love".

Jacob was pissed; it is what he gets for spying. He was mad I was kissing her, but the look in his eyes is what was making him mad. He really thought he had a chance and now he sees that this is not going to be as easy as he thinks but it does not mean that he is going to give up. This all is a game to him; he is going to learn he has no chance of every winning.

Through his eyes I saw Bella head into the kitchen and then head upstairs. Jacob was pouting, not understanding why she was not staying downstairs. He was not her guest and he does not deserve her time. I signed and ran my hand through my hair. I really did not want to leave her alone, but I knew I had to go home for appearance sake and then I could be back here in 2 hours and sleep with my love close.

"She will be fine Edward, no wolves are in the area since I can see her and we would smell one if they were close. Jacob is just an annoying child. Let's go home and be good children and gush over our first day of our senior year" Alice giggled.

I rolled my eyes, but she was playing the scene out in her head and it was hilarious.

I parked in front of the house and gave Esme a hug and played the part of the devoted son, all the while waiting to leave.

"Alice said the Blacks showed up" Carlisle said as he came into my room as I was changing from my shower.

"Yes, nothing bad. Just Billy wanting to check up on Bella and have Jacob flirt with her and all. It was annoying at times, especially their thoughts, but Bella did not really let him get to her. He was trying to be rude at one point but she told him off" I smiled, I really loved that part.

"Hopefully that is all you have to face when dealing with them" Carlisle suggested.

I frowned; I did not think so, especially once he became a wolf. I am smart enough to know that this is only the beginning to what is to come. Jacob just wanted to do what the guys at school wanted to do, prove to Bella that they were better catches and she was stupid to not see that.

Carlisle sighed, "I am guessing you feel as I do…that things might not be as easy as we want them to be".

"Life is not meant to be easy. We were given a chance to see into the future, but that does not mean all things are going to be easy. The whole relationship with the wolves is a question mark, a really big one. I do not know what struggles we face with that, but I am not stupid enough to think we will get by without something happening. All I know is I will never let them take Bella from me" I explained.

"Of course not" Esme said as she came into the room, "I think we can make this work. All we have to do is show them that we are not as bad as they think we are".

"It might not be that easy" I grumbled.

"As you said, life is not meant to be easy. We will get through this all, you just wait and see" Esme smiled.

"Just enjoy this new chance Edward, we will face whatever we need to face when the time comes" Carlisle smiled, "We'll see you tomorrow morning".

I grinned, "Yeah, I guess you will". I gave Esme another kiss on the cheek and jumped out my window.

As I flew through the woods, I knew I would focus on my chance at a new tomorrow. I would focus on the things I could fix and the future that I had with Bella. We will always face everything together and I will never take for granted the things I have.

I climb through her window and she smiled as she saw me. I climbed into her bed and wrapped my arms around her. I silently hummed her lullaby to her and she drifted off to sleep.

Yes, I would focus on my New Tomorrow with my beautiful beloved

**A/N**

**So…what do you think?**

**Next chapter is date night! Well group date night, it should be hilarious…maybe they will run into some wolves? Or maybe they will run into trouble? So many good and bad things can happen.**

**There was no real drama in this chapter, but I wanted to give an idea of the thoughts of those around them, especially the blacks.**

**I also wanted to include a little and Carlisle and show what everyone already knows, things with the wolves are not going to be super easy. I do have things in my head floating around that might be interesting.**

**They will be getting engaged in this story and that has been planned for a long time on how it will happen. Some have guessed when, but one has guessed the how. I will not confirm if you guess right or wrong ****J**** It is better to just wait and see, haha.**

**I am hoping to stick to a schedule of Updating on Sundays, but the January 1st to the 8th I will be out of the country and I am not far enough to get too update. I will be taking my mini laptop on my vacation, so who knows, I might get to some writing…but I will be a cruise in the middle of the ocean…maybe not ****J**** I guess only time will tell. I am going to try and get a head of things and who knows I might be able to get a head. I just do not want to make promises that I cannot always keep because of real life, but I will try my best. I have a good idea of where I want to go with this.**

**I have plans for the book Twilight and I am hoping it will be revealed soon. It all depends on Bella really, haha.**

**I meant to post this earlier (The above has been typed for hours) but football got in the way. I heart football and I love my team and I really believe we can make it to the Superbowl this year; we are already in the playoffs.**

**I hope you all like the small heart to heart talk with Charlie, we will hear more from him. In my head I had to redeem him for the major fail he did in the book concerning Jacob kissing Bella against her will, I found it to be wrong and Charlie should have went knocking to Jacob's house with his gun to teach the boy a lesson.**

**I cannot remember what else I was going to post, besides this:**

**I can't thank you all enough for you well wishes and for caring. Life is insane and this is something I say all the time. We never know what is going to be thrown towards us and sometimes we might not handle it the best way. I write because it helps me to get lost in a way. A lot of what I write is poetry, but normally it is too dark for me to really ever show people. My family is insane and not in the good way. I have no idea where things will go, I just have to remember that I am stronger then people think and I will not be walked on and abused. I will not be a victim and I will not let people use kids to get their way. I am doing the one thing I know my father wish he could do but could not risk losing his grandkids, telling people off. No more games, some people need to get out of high school.**

**Again, thank you all for everything, it means a lot.**

**Also just in case anyone asks, no I have no idea how long this story will be. It can be anywhere from 20 to 50 chapters, we have a lot of events of senior year to cover, plus a wedding and etc. I'll be here for a while and I already have a new story plan for after this, but it all human…hopefully that does not turn people off.**

**Peace all.**

.


	2. Chapter 2 Date Night

**A/N: You know the drill, note at the bottom and I own nothing.**

**Merry Christmas Everyone **

_A New Tomorrow_

**Chapter 2 - Date Night**

"I think this blue looks wonderful on you" Alice grinned as she studied me in the mirror. She had given me a deep navy blue blouse to wear with some dark jeans and black lace flats. I was going to wear my sneakers, but the flats did look cool.

"Why does it matter what I look like, Edward would like me in a trash bag" I huffed. I may like the outfit, but I still not like her fussing over me. She had put some light makeup on me and curled my hair a little,

Alice rolled her eyes, "In a way this is a group outing, but it gives people an idea of how you might look on dates. Plus Edward does like when you get dress up, because he knows it is for him. Can you tell me you don't like when Edward gets all dressed up for you?"

"Edward looks good in anything" I said as I blushed.

"As you said before, Edward would think you look good in anything, even a trash bag" Alice cringed said, "Don't even think of ever doing that though".

I think I could make the first vampire in history faint if I walked out in a trash bag, only I would have to do it on the spur of the moment. Though if she did not faint, she would attack me every morning for the rest of my life, never letting me forget the one time she committed a fashion sin. Maybe it is not worth it in the long run.

"So the plans are what again?" I asked

"We were going to see a movie, but that would seem weird, sense not everyone is a couple AND I could see Jessica and Mike annoying the both of you, no matter how I tried to seat you two away from them. So we are going to do a group dinner at Bella Italia, we are good at making people think we are eating, and then we are heading to the bowling alley. I'll make sure it is us four and Angela and Ben at one lane and them at another. It will help some, but I can't solve all problems. It will be good for them to see how Edward interacts with you, though girls do stupid things out of jealously, but we will be ok" Alice explained and assured me after a while.

I took a deep breathe, "This is going to be a long evening, isn't it?"

"Yes" Alice giggled, "But we are teenagers, this is what we are supposed to be doing. Plus you are doing normal things; it makes Edward happy in a way to know you are being normal"

"There is no way to know if I would have ever done this in the long run if I never met you guys" I explained.

"I disagree. Jessica would have been your friends, if for no reason you captured the attention of the male population; she would have talked you into events with them. You went to First Beach with them, so it is possible you would have gone on group outings with them" Alice explained.

I nodded; she made a lot of sense and was probably right. I would have gone along with them if invited, "Any wolves?"

Alice giggled again, "Only Sam is a wolf and I do not see the future going black and I do not see Jacob or anyone showing up, but we both know anything can happen at the last moment. Unless he is a stalker or something, he should not be planning into running into you. Charlie is not revealing anything to Billy, even though he asked. Billy is trying to hard, which in your case is a good thing, because it just makes Charlie say less".

"I don't want that though. Billy is my dad's friend and I really do not want my dad to lose a friend over all this" I frowned, "Plus in the long run I still want to be able to help Harry".

"I know Sweetie. I wish we could have done more for Emily, but she was hurt before we knew anything. I know Carlisle would perform surgery for free, but the wolves would never go for that" Alice huffed, "If nothing it would help Sam not feel guilty and even have Emily maybe look in a mirror without having to be reminded of what happen".

"Darling, some scares serve as a reminder. Try to see at least some good the fact that we are unable to help now or maybe ever, the other wolves will know that that will have to be careful or they could hurt someone that they love" Jasper said softly as he came into the room.

"I know, but I wish there were other ways for some things to happen" Alice sighed.

"Sometimes no matter the options or paths one can take, there is only one in the end they can take" Jasper smiled as he kissed her cheek, "I been sent to gather the young ladies, Esme wants photos".

"Photos?" I shrieked.

"She believes it is the normal thing for a mother to do, since teenage boys rarely dress properly" Jasper smirked.

I groaned, this was not a good thing and I had to wonder what part Alice had in this. You do not take photos of your kids going out on a normal date, prom and everything, yes. I sighed, I would not ruin this for Esme and they all knew it.

Alice linked her arm through mine as we headed down the steps. There by the door store the boys. Alice skipped over to Jasper in her purple sweater dress with black leggings and 4 inch heels. Jasper had on a darker purple polo shirt with dark jeans and sneakers. My Edward looked amazing in a shirt similar in color to mine, dark jeans and sneakers as well. It was so simple, but looked so good. He beamed a smile at me and I melted.

Esme took a few moments, Edward chuckling through most of them. He led me out to the car, Jasper and Alice in the back seat.

"This is going to be so much fun" Alice clapped her hands excitedly.

"I think this is going to be insane" I frowned, "I still think this is a bad idea".

"I think it is a wonderful idea, everyone gets to see me my beautiful girlfriend and you get to show me off" Edward smirked.

"We can do that at school" I sighed.

"It's not the same; people are too behaved in school. This gives us all time to interact in a different way" Alice explained.

I turned to glare at her, "I think you just want a reason to dress us up and then analyze the way our classmates are dressed"

Alice grinned at me and then giggled.

I rolled my eyes and then Edward reached over to hold my hand and lifted it to place a kiss on my wrist, "Ignore her, you will have fun, especially since Alice is going to do a terrible job at bowling".

I giggled at that and especially at seeing Alice scowl in the backseat.

We arrived at Bella Italia and noticed that Ben, Angela, Lauren and Jessica were the only ones there and they were already seated. I saw Edward roll his eyes before he wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. I took a seat next to Angela; Alice in the end was the unlucky one sitting next to Lauren. A few moments later Mike, Tyler, and Eric showed up.

I ordered the mushroom ravioli with a coke; Edward smiled at me and ordered the same.

Dinner was turning out ok, just random stories of the first week of school. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, every now and then Alice would glare at Lauren when she was not looking and I had no idea why until she turned with a fake smile on his face.

Lauren was wearing a tight blood red top, her breast barely contained and tight capris. I am guessing she was hoping to stand out…she looked like her mother should have locked her in the room until she dressed herself. Jessica has on a tight summer dressed that was emerald green with black sparkling leggings. I wonder what Alice was thinking of their outfits, besides burning them since they are wearing the wrong sizes.

I would roll my eyes whenever Lauren would bend over a little too much when she was talking to anyone in Edward's direction. I guess that is why he mainly played with a strand of my hair and was staring off into space. I would want to stop myself from going blind too.

"Are you going to homecoming?" Lauren asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Probably not, I'm not a huge dance person".

"Did you not have fun at prom?" Lauren wondered.

I smiled, remember my time dancing with Edward, "I did, Edward and I had a wonderful time".

She turned to Edward, "Are you going to homecoming?"

I blinked, confused…if I did not think I was coming…why would Edward being going?

"Because if you want to go and Bella does not want to, we can go as friends" Lauren finished. I tried not to show my rage on my face. Did she really think it was that easy or that Edward would want to go without me?

Edward chuckled, "I'm not that kind of person and if Bella is not going, neither am I. Bella and I are not huge dressing up people. We may just go on a date that night".

One may think Edward was finding this all amusing, but I knew better. He was furious and I wonder if he saw it in her mind or it she was just going with the flow.

"It's senior year, you have to go" Lauren protested, still only looking at Edward. Tyler looked uncomfortable; I had no idea if they ever actually started dating or anything. She was not mentioned a lot in the books besides stating she hated me.

Edward shrugged, "If Bella decides to go, I will be glad to accompany her, it is not that big of an event here". Lauren frowned but then turned to Jessica and they started talking about going dress shopping. Part of me was still upset that Lauren was trying to basically have my boyfriend accompany her to a dance.

We finished our dinner and each headed to our vehicles to the bowling alley a few minutes away. It was then that I saw the guys all drove together and so did the girls besides Ben and Angela.

Once we were in the car I turned and stared at Edward, he promises he would tell me what people were thinking if I asked.

"Lauren was trying to be nasty. She wanted to get a rise out of you and was disappointed that it did not work. She was also trying to use me to get Tyler to ask her out, because she is still mad about prom. Tyler thinks Lauren is hot, but because she is always trying to flirt with me, he is not sure he wants to ask her. Mike was disappointed you were not going and he might ask Jessica or not go; he is not sure. His thoughts were on you a lot though" Edward growled at the end.

"Is that why you were glaring at her" I asked Alice, "Did you see her asking Edward that?"

"Yes, she kept changing what she wanted to ask him. Basically she just wanted to call it a date, but realize that might seem to forward. I don't have to be a mind reader to know that she wants you to believe that Edward has no problem leaving you for someone else and that he has his eyes on her. She is not that original" Alice explained.

"Do you think the whole school year will be like this?" I wondered out loud.

Alice shrugged, "That is not something I can tell you really, there are still too many things that could happen to play a factor into a lot of things. To be honest I can see Mike giving up sooner only because he will lose interest in something he has no possibility of having, girls are not that easy. Some can be determine and others can be bored. There is just no way to know what the school year holds. The only good thing is that you know whatever they might say to come between you two is a lie".

We arrived at the bowling alley; Alice split us up into two groups as she said she would do earlier. Lauren and Jessica were not happy at first, but Alice simply explained there was no way to have too many people at the same lane and being beside one another was ok. She may have also said it was a better idea the couples were on team and the singles on another. They could mingle more. All that did was earning her an icy glare from Lauren and Jessica; she just turned around snickering at them.

We were all actually having fun, just sitting there, bowling and talking about random things. I guess this is what some would call normal. Whenever it was not one of our turns, Edward spent that time with his arm across my shoulder, kissing my forehead or cheek. Every now and then giving me a peck on the lips when he got a strike and I had yet to receive one….which was not a surprise. I can barely walk, try walking and bowling…not a good combo. I laughed when I saw Alice had brought her own bowling shoes, even if it did not surprise me.

Edward was coming back to his seat when he looked at Alice and frowned and then glared at the entrance. I turned around and saw no other then Jacob and a few friends coming through the door…why are they here?

Edward took his seat and whispered in my ear, "They were at your house eating, and Charlie only said you were out with some friends from school. When Billy made a big deal out of the fact Charlie should know where his daughter was, your father said to Billy he knew you were having dinner and bowling and for him to think you would lie to him upset him, since you are not that kind of girl. Billy may have then mumbled stuff about how would he know since the Cullens are horrible people and etc…Charlie told him to be quiet and that he trusted you. He had no idea that Billy would send Jacob out here with some friends from the Rez. Jacob was not even 100% sure why his dad sent him out, but once he saw you he had a feeling why".

I rolled my eyes and huffed, this was a little ridiculous. I was going to make sure I told Charlie what happen and let him put the pieces together. I refuse to look at Jacob and his friends, not wanting to give him any reason to come over here.

"Jacob thinks you look hot" Edward hissed, "That he hopes you are jealous of the girls with them. Alice saw things go black, Sam and Emily are with them, it seems Billy mentioned you might be danger and he should check things out. He is in control of his anger now, though he had no idea why Billy thought it was wise to leave the tribe unprotected to go on a scouting mission".

"Hey Bella is not that some of the boys from the beach that were flirting with us?" Lauren asked sweetly, staring at Edward.

I shrugged, "Yeah, looks like my dad's best friend's son and his friends".

"Let's go say hi" Jessica suggested.

"That's ok; Jacob has been over to have dinner with my dad at times. We are not that close, he is tad immature, I don't like hanging out with him" I said.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "They're hot, and they cannot be that bad".

Jacob and his group took 2 lanes not too far from us. Lauren's eyes lit up and she took off with Jessica and they both starting flirting, I could tell that from here. I wonder if they realize that most of them were sophomores in high school…that would change their tune. I smiled to myself, I would tell them that later. When I looked back over, Sam was glaring at us. I glared right back and then kissed Edward before I went to take my turn.

A little while later I went to use the bathroom, Alice right behind me. She looked concern, I think mainly because she was unable to see anything and she was not happy with getting the first taste of what it would be like. At least she would know what to look for in case she saw it and would know if the wolves would coming near.

As I came out of the stall, the door opened. I really hope it was not Lauren and Jessica. They kept going between the groups and had the 2 lanes not been between us, I am sure they would have convince them to move down…though I doubt Sam would want to be that much closer to the vampires. I turned and saw Emily. She gave me a small smile and walked to a stall and stopped.

"He asked me to come in here and tell you something" Emily frowned, "He says you are making a mistake".

I wanted to be mean, but it was not in me…I doubted Emily wanted to do this, "He has no idea what he is talking about. I know he hurt you, even if by accident. I know he destroyed your cousin, even if he did not mean to".

Emily lowered her head and I felt bad, I am sure she carries that guilty with and always will. I should not be shoving Leah in her face.

"The Cullens and the pack are not that different, they both have secrets to protect and care about people. The Cullens live their lives this way for a reason, to make a difference. Carlisle uses his knowledge to help people who might otherwise die. They can benefit being friends if sides can put their prejudices aside" I whispered.

"It's not that simple, I will be the first to know that maybe I do not know everything. The wolves are not as dangerous as the Cullens. They can kill you in a moment notice" Emily explained.

I took a deep breathe, hating for what I was to say next, "The wolves can too…you look in the mirror each day and see that. Edward has never hurt me; he saved me from another vampire who wanted to kill me. He did not want to kill me for being around others; he wanted to kill me base on how I smelled. Had it not been for the Cullens I would have been dead, because he would have found me without them. Sam could have killed you, even if by accident, it could still have happen. I'm not saying accidents don't happen, especially to me but the truth is, Sam could have killed you".

Emily shook her head, "It's not the same". I could tell no matter what I said, she would believe that. She believed what she was told and could not see pass that, not yet. I still had hope deep inside that these two groups could work something out if they looked deep enough to see the similarities.

"You love him, correct? The thought of living without him impossible and too hard to imagine?" I asked, "He is your entire world, he is everything. Your future is tied to him and only him. There will never be another, correct?"

Emily stared at me and blinked confusion on his face before she nodded.

"That is what Edward is to me. You all can think it has to do with some weird force, but you are wrong. I have no future without him; he is everything to me and always will be. I know Billy is pushing Jacob on me, tell him to stop or I will tell Charlie what has been going on. I am not say toy he can dangle in front of his son. I will never ever date someone like Jacob. All Billy is doing is slowing driving a wedge between him and his best friend. He needs to wake up and realize he is making a mistake. I am not going to wake up and see Jacob as a prince charming. If Jacob keeps showing up at places I am at, Charlie will know and he will deal with it. I am not going to play games with the tribe. I do not need protection from the Cullens, they are my family. I will not let anyone hurt them, especially the wolves. Before you go and tell Sam that the Cullens told me about him…blame Jacob, he told me the legends. It is because of Jacob I learned who the Cullens were. If Billy is not careful he will create a monster and since Jacob can technically be Alpha…does the pack really want to be ruled someone who sees things through rose colored blinders because of his father. If I see the wolves in forks or anywhere near me…they broke the treaty, tell them to stay on the Rez where they belong" I explained and took a deep breath and walked out of the door.

Alice was not the far behind, probably waiting for Emily to go into a stall. Edward was smiling, I knew he heard everything. Maybe it was pointless, but I had to defend my family, especially form people who are so blinded by lies they tell themselves.

I saw Emily come out of the backroom, she looked at me for a moment with a small smile and I saw her sit next to Sam and start whispered to him. He looked interested and then he looked upset and was shaking his head. I guess he refuse to see the similarities between our feelings. The only difference was that mine were free will and a part of me would always believe that hers were not.

I believed that they were unable to see this, because imprinting made you believe that you were in love and everything was peachy and happy. I saw at times breeding vessels, which sadden me. These girls would never leave the Rez; a part of their free will was gone forever.

Edward got up to take his turn when a shadow covered me, I looked over to see none other then Jacob.

"Hey beautiful" he grinned.

I shook my head, "I only like Edward calling me that".

"I am only stating the truth" he smirked.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Can someone not go out on a Friday night with friends?" Jacob grinned as he checked on Edward to make sure he was still bowling.

"You can anywhere you want, why are you over here talking to me?" I wondered.

"Just wanted to say hi" he answered.

I sighed, "Jacob stop; please. You need to stop. I know your dad found out from Charlie where we were and he sent you here. I will never be interested in an immature 16 year old. I will never date you, even if you were the last man on earth. We have nothing in common. I do not care what your dad has been telling you, because he has been lying. Just please leave me alone and stop the flirting and what can amount to stalking. I'm done and I will be telling Charlie I saw you all as well. This has to end".

I really did not want to sound that mean, but I was not going to spend the rest of the school year having to deal with all of this, something was going to have to change and change fast.

Jacob looked shocked for a moment and the scowled, "You don't know anything. I could have been interested in you or maybe wanted to be your friend, you did not have to be mean or accuse me of being a stalker".

"Can you really tell me that your dad just wants you to be my friend and not have your try to break me up from the only man I will ever love?" I asked.

Jacob was quiet for a moment, "You are just some girl who is blinded by the flashy life they can offer. Watch him cheat and leave you a broken shell and you will never have anyone who can help you since you decided to close yourself off and only be friends with his family".

I was taken aback by his tone, but then I became piss off, "Hell will freeze over before he would ever cheat on me. I'm not like your friends; say Sam, who left his long term girlfriend for her cousin, what does that say about him? Plus in case you have not noticed, I have other friends. I will make friends in college. You know nothing about me, so don't try to pretend you do. Go away until you grow up Jacob".

I got up and walked away to where Alice was sitting, Edward with her. As I sat down, Jacob was glaring at us, but went with his friends. I knew enough to know Sam heard what was said and he was glaring at me as well, probably for mentioning Leah again, but I don't care. His imprinting broke her and I hope she becomes a wolf and tortures him forever.

I sighed, that's not true. I needed to calm down¸ I was letting myself get upset for all the wrong reasons. Though maybe if I was harsh enough Jacob would realize that his father was lying to him and I had no interest in him.

I wondered about our friendship in the book and there will always be a part of me that saw it as something that was born out of a tragedy and also the fact there was manipulation going on. Were my feelings, even the ones of friendship wrong? I wish I knew the answer, because right now the fact of us becoming best friends just seems odd to me. I know you do not have to have everything in common with people to be their friends…but at this moment the only real this we have in common is the fact we have to keep this other world a secret.

He is too immature right now, more interested in cars and motorcycles, and more than likely to never leave Forks. I have no idea how time would play in all this, but I have to be calm. I need to find a way to see that the two worlds of the vampires and wolves can be put together. Being upset and rude will make that hard. The wolves have to see the Cullens can be helpful and while I wanted them to be friends, they can never know about the fact I would want to get pregnant and if I had a daughter, I could never let her near Jacob. I wanted to raise my child and I wanted them to find love without being tied to someone by some destiny.

This also made me wonder if maybe the rumors of Leah having something wrong with her was true and maybe even Jacob has something wrong.

I sighed, I am getting distracted again.

"Are you alright love?" Edward asked, clearly worried.

"Yes, just getting a little lost in my head" I explained.

"I'm not happy about the things they have been saying or even thinking, but I know I can not cause a scene here. I also can not risk Sam losing it and someone getting hurt. I believe he is in complete control, but I just can't risk it" Edward whispered to me.

"I for one am not having a good time, all these emotions are driving me insane, you have list, anger, happiness, hyperness, and etc" Jasper grumbled, "Are we almost done?"

"Yes" Alice answered as she came back to her seat, "We each only have a few frames left".

"Few too many" Jasper huffed.

I frowned, I felt bad for Jasper, I know he felt insane sometimes at all the emotions at school, but to have to deal with so many in a small area could not be good.

"Jasper, how about you try to send some calm out, it might help for a little bit" I suggested.

Jasper nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, it felt really peaceful. When I looked over at the wolves they even seemed to feel it, the glares from Jacob and Sam were not so bad. It was nice, even if it would only last a few moments.

"Why does that one keep glaring at you?" Jessica asked as she came back once again from flirting with the tribe.

"Which one?" I wondered.

"The younger looking one, the older one with the girlfriend looks angry mainly, the other one hurt" she explained.

I shrugged, "His father is friends with Charlie, his dad had some dream of his son and I marrying and making Charlie part of his family and hates that I am dating someone else".

"The Cullens are not allowed there, correct?" Lauren asked with a smirk, "I heard some of them mention that last time we were there this summer".

"Yeah that is what I hear, no idea why. The Cullens have never been there" I explained.

"I wonder if one of them did something to one of the locals" Lauren grinned.

"As far as I know no, they have never had any interaction with them. From the day they moved here they were not allowed" I stressed, not liking where her thoughts were going.

"I bet it is because their dad is a doctor, I have never heard of any of them going to the local hospital. Maybe they believe in ancient medicine and think being friends with a doctor's kids might brainwash the kids or something" Jessica suggested.

I have never been so happy in my life that she said something so obvious. Hopefully that would shut Lauren up.

"I agree" Mike said, "My dad said one of the girls got hurt by a bear or something and they refused to let her to the local hospital. She lived" he said and then whispered, "She is the one over there with the tall one. Had they taken her, they may have been able to help with the scaring".

They then launched into a discussion of reasons, from jealously over the fact that the Cullens were rich, to them being upset attempts to date one failed, and etc. My head was beginning to hurt; it all felt like a soap opera in a way.

"Ben wins" Alice announced suddenly, looks like we were done, "And Edward came in second, then Jasper, Angela, Bella, and then me". She pouted at the end, not liking the fact she came in last.

"Tyler won, followed by me, then Eric, Jessica, and then Lauren" Mike said, "Maybe if the girls were not floating back and forth they could have done better". He chuckled at the end, but I had a feeling he was not that happy.

"Aw don't be jealous that none of the girls wanted to flirt with you" Jessica teased.

Maybe their breakup had more a story behind it. I would ask Edward, but I think it is easy to know they still like one another, but thought they might as well try and get someone they been pining after.

Edward wrapped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close to kiss my temple, "It's get late, Charlie will expect you home soon".

"Home so early? Does Bella have an early curfew?" Lauren asked sweetly, "You can always drop her off and then come and hang out with us at Jessica's house. His parents are way for the weekend in Seattle".

Edward chuckled, "No thanks, I have a lot of homework to do and still need to finish some things for the college applications".

"You know where you are applying?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, Bella and I have been looking at a few up north and all" Edward said.

"You two trying to go to the same school?" Angela wondered.

I grinned, "We are trying, I guess we will see".

"Never worry love, you can get into anywhere. You are brilliant" Edward smiled.

"Aww" Angela said, "Ben and I are going to try and get into the same place".

"We are thinking of going to school in Seattle" Ben added.

"I think you two can achieve that" Alice said, "You both doing really well in school".

Angela smiled and the shrugged, "I guess we will see".

I smiled; glad to know that it would happen. Angela and Ben seemed like one of those couples that I really believed would make it. It did make me a little sad that I would never be able to attend their wedding, but maybe I could keep track of them through photos and all.

We waved goodbye to everyone and headed for the car.

"I can not express how happy I am that we are finally out of there" Jasper said we shut the doors.

"Was it really that bad?" I asked, feeling a little guilty he was there in the first place.

"Don't start feeling bad about anything darling, it happens a lot. I was fine when it was the kids from school, the wolves or I guess wolf was making it hard. I can tell you that Jacob was a little frighten at one point that you were going to be telling Charlie about him being there though".

I laughed, "He should be worried, but I really hope Billy changes his attitude before he hurts my dad. I do not want my dad to have to jeopardize my friendship with Billy because of the things he is doing".

"Love, you have to accept that there is not a lot you can do besides the warning you gave Jacob. Maybe it will be enough that he will realize he is making a mistake" Edward suggested.

I shrugged, "I can hope, but I am still telling Charlie".

"Edward" Alice hissed before he could pull out of the parking lot.

Next to our car was Sam and he looked pissed…

"Stay in the car Bella" Edward growled as he got out. I glared at him, did he really think I was going to stay in here and let something happen?

"Bella" Alice whispered, "Jasper will go with him. I know you are worried, but if something happens you can be hurt and Edward would blame himself".

My anger faded as quickly as it appeared. I nodded as Jasper got out of the backseat.

EPOV

Sam was angry, mainly because he did not like what Bella said to Emily about Leah and also about comparing our love to one another.

"I have no idea what you have been doing to that innocent girl to brainwash her blood sucker, but leave town soon" Sam warned.

"The treaty is in place, we have done nothing wrong" I sighed, "No one is being hurt by being our friend, as you saw a medium size number of people were with us".

"You only had your hands on one" Sam hissed.

"You have no right to tell us who we can be friends with. You can have your prejudices, but you will not tell me to stay away from the woman I love" I growled.

Sam barked a laugh, "You are heartless soulless creature who has idea what love is".

"She is my world and I see no reason for living without her. Until she came into my life nothing made any real sense. She has brought a light to my world that I did not know was missing. Without her I am nothing" I hissed.

Sam glared at me; he was pissed, majorly pissed. He rather believe I was a liar then to think I was describing how he felt in a way.

"You spend your life lying; she is nothing but a toy to you. When you get tired she is the one who will be hurt and I will not let that happen to someone's daughter that is a good friend of my people. Leave her alone" Sam warned again.

"You can't stop me from seeing her and you know it. You just want to be a bully, but it is not going to work. She is my life and I will never leave her side until she tells me" I said.

"Then I guess I will have to make sure she tells you to get the hell away from her, that should not be too hard once I refresh her memory that you are all dangerous and you almost killed her before" Sam smirked.

"Bella knows more about me and my family then you can ever hope to know. I have never hurt her, unlike some people who have hurt the people they love" I frowned.

"You know nothing about me bloodsucker" Sam growled.

"You have no authority over anything outside the Rez, so leave Bella alone. If you start to harass her, Charlie will come and speak to you all. He knows Billy has been causing trouble and it is hurting him more then you all can ever know. Do not make him lose his friendship with Billy and Harry over you all involvement in something that is none of your business. You are the ones who will be doing damage to the man you claim to want to protect" I warned, "Bella plans to let him know he saw Jacob here, Charlie will connect the dots real fast".

Jasper came over and placed a hand on my shoulder, _"Edward just walk away, we both know Sam is not going to cause a scene, he wants to upset you. We both heard Bella compare your love to his and Emily's, he is probably not happy about that. He is probably only trying to do what he believes is the right thing; the elders might play a role"._

I sighed, because Jasper was right in a sense. I could see in Sam's head Billy and Harry begging him to try and protect their friend's little girl. He truly believed that Bella was in danger and if he pushed me hard enough I would do something or if he attack me enough I would prove him right and leave Bella alone. Sam had no idea who he was messing with; the tribe would never keep me from my mate.

"Sam I am done here. I have to get Bella home before her curfew. Your opinion means nothing to us. Just stay away from my family and that includes Bella. Your territory is only the Rez. Just leave us alone" I huffed and just walked back to the car.

I would not upset Bella by starting anything and I would not cause a scene in a public place. I was only glad that everyone else with us was gone. I heard their theories, most of being around money and looks…the last thing I would want to expose Bella to was the rumor mill at school.

I could see Sam glaring at us as we walked away, because he knew there nothing he could do besides talk to us. He had no authority over us or even here in Port Angeles. He did want to start something but he was smart enough to know that it would be a bad idea seeing as he was the only one a wolf and he could not take on three of us. He had no way of knowing none of us would disappoint Carlisle by getting into a fight with them and especially hurting them.

I slide into my seat and took a deep breathe, I was more worried then I wanted to show, mainly because I did not want Bella to worry. She would also blame herself, because she stood up for herself to Jacob and in a way Sam through Emily. Emily's mind surprised me, she saw how I looked at Bella and did not want to get involved. She was not as jaded. I think from the way Bella spoke she could feel the truth in her words. If only the truth was all we needed to make peace.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked as I pulled out of the parking lot, I guess she wanted to make sure we were actually driving away before she said anything.

"Everything is fine, he was all talk, nothing else" I assured her.

"Are you sure?" she mumbled.

"Yes my love, I am quite sure. Sam wanted me to leave and never look back. Thought he would bully me into doing what he wanted. He had no idea nothing could make me leave your side but you" I whispered as I kissed her hand.

"Never" she assured me.

I dropped Jasper and Alice off, as soon as we left the parking lot Alice could see again and was relieved nothing serious happen while she was blinded. She was annoyed, more than she was letting on about not being able to see anything. She is so use to her ability that unlike me she has no pleasure when it is hinder.

I chuckled as I walked Bella to her door, Charlie as up and waiting, but she was home before cufew.

"I love you sweetheart" I whispered.

"I love you to, thank you for dealing with tonight" she smiled.

"I would do anything for you, even deal with some crazy teenagers and teens from the reservation" I assured her.

I pulled her close and brought my lips down to her. Her hands found their way to my hair as they always did. I ended the kiss before it became too much, Charlie was watching and I did not want him to get upset, he was already going to be mad when he learned that Bella saw Jacob.

As I pulled into home… Alice and Jasper had informed everyone what has happen. Rose was pissed, Emmett just wanted to fight and then Carlisle and Esme were concerned.

"Edward" Carlisle sighed, "Did you learn anything important from his thoughts?"

"Not really. He knows there is nothing he can do besides try to intimidate us, but he is being influences by Billy and Harry. There is a part of him who thinks that it was pointless in him going with Jacob and them though. He does not actually care all that much about Bella since he does not know her or Charlie, he was only doing a favor for the elders" I explained.

"So Bella is ok?" Esme asked, worried.

"She is fine mom, Sam knows there is nothing the wolves can do that would not break the treaty. He does hate that I refer to her as a part of my family, but again he knows there is nothing we can do" I said.

"I still there we should just shut them up or make it known they can go to hell" Rose hissed, "They have no right talking to us or even warning us, when they are the ones who are more likely to break the treaty then us".

"Plus there is only one wolf" Emmett asked, "It would be easy".

"We will not be fighting anyone" Carlisle said loudly, "We are not going to start anything. We have done nothing wrong".

"I don't have to see the future to know this is not the last we have heard or well have been warned by the tribe" Alice frowned, "I'm just not going to be happy with them messing up my visions".

I ran my hand through my hair, "There is not a lot to say anymore. Sam is not happy being a messenger and a part of him does not care. I do not believe they will do anything, but I would like to get back to Bella just to be sure". I am worried, more then I should be, but I just had to make sure she was ok.

Emmett chuckled as I took off into the woods, "Sure Eddie…that is totally the reason…not that you are anxiety to have a beautiful girl sleeping in your arms". Even as far away as I was, I heard the smack I knew Rose delivered to his head, causing me to laugh.

I climbed into her window, knowing that Charlie was already asleep.

"Miss me?" I asked.

"Always" she smiled as I went to lie in the bed and she snuggled up to me.

"Was Charlie upset about Jacob?" I asked.

"Yes, he said he is going to have a nice long talk to Billy, threaten to remind him that stalking is illegal" she giggled.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I murmured, "Be honest".

"I did, there were parts of course annoyed me, but I know things can not be normal. I also know that there will be times when people are going to try to basically rain on my parade, but that is ok" she explained, "I know that people are not always going to be nice and that it is going to take time for the wolves to understand you are no threat to me. Anything is possible".

"That it is my love" I assured her, "Since you had a good time…are you ok with doing something for your birthday now?"

Bella sighed, "We don't need to do anything".

"What if I promise you will love it" I smiled.

She stared at me, how I loved her beautiful deep brown eyes.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I can 100% promise you will love it and will always remember it" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "We don't need your ego any bigger, but ok I trust you".

I lean down and kissed her, letting myself get lost for a moment, "Your birthday will be amazing; I will always celebrate the day you were born, because it is the most amazing day to me".

"Corny" she giggled.

"Sleep my love, tomorrow is a new day" I whispered.

As I hummed her lullaby she slowly fell asleep and I knew I would make her birthday amazing and she will never have to think about how it would have been. I would make it the most amazing birthday she ever had.

**A/N:**

**Thank you all for everything. I hope you all had a good Christmas. I had an ok one, I am going to ignore the things that sort of ruin it. My opinions of people slowly fade every day.**

**But we are not here to hear me complain, that is why the good Lord invented Malibu rum, haha.**

**I hope you all liked it; I know it is a tad slow.**

**I can guess you all know what her birthday yay is next…! Chapter 3 might be a little shorter since my goal is to post it by Friday night or Saturday morning since I will be out of the country for a week.**

**Thanks for all the adds and comments and messages, they mean a lot.**

**I am sure I meant to say more, but I am tired and I have been drinking a little bit, haha.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed!**

**I'm going to bed!**


	3. Chapter 3 Birthday Date Night

**A/N: Hi Everyone :) I had an amazing time on my cruise…coming back to reality was not fun. Sadly I lost my camera the last day or well lost is the wrong word; some evil spineless jerk stole it :( I am still trying to get over the lost. All I have are my friend's photos and my underwater photos.**

**Deep breathe, ok no getting distracted, READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM**

**Enjoy and remember….I own nothing or else I would not be working a full time job and working on a dual Masters.**

**Chapter 3 – Birthday Date Night**

**BPOV**

I could feel the sun streaming through the window and feel the cool breeze from my open window. A part of me did not want to open my eyes, because there as still that fear that something would make this day end the same as it was suppose to in the book.

"I know you're awake love" Edward whispered, "Open your eyes so I can see my favorite chocolate eyes".

How could I deny him that? I opened my eyes to meet his golden ones and sighed, I felt so lucky that he was still here with me.

"Do not worry about today, I promise it will be amazing" Edward assured me, almost as if he could tell how worry I am.

"Are you going to tell me what we are doing today after school?" I asked.

"There is no fun spilling secrets" Edward chuckled, "I just promise that it will be a fun day. Charlie is waking up, I'll be back soon to pick you up".

I pouted; I really wanted to know what he had planned.

Before he leaped out the window, Edward turned back around, "Do not fret my love, today will be remarkably different then it was suppose to be. You will the most amazing 18th birthday".

"Are you not starting it off the wrong foot by not giving me a good morning kiss?" I smirked.

Edward chuckled lightly, "Hmmm so true my love" and started to walk over to me.

"Let me go brush my teeth real quick" I said as I started to get out of the bed.

Edward smirked and in a flash he was hovering above me, "I'm not afraid of this so called morning breath. The last thing you did before you fell asleep and every night you sleep is kiss me. I'm afraid we may not have time for your kiss if you leave this room because of Charlie".

I bit my lip, unsure what to do. Edward rubbed his finger over my lip, "No biting".

"Will it be extra special?" I asked batting my eyelashes at him.

"Extremely special my love" Edward whispered as he skimmed his nose along my neck.\

"Edward" I whispered.

"Yes" he murmured.

"Kiss me" I smiled.

Edward lifted his face so he could look into my eyes and placed one hand on my face and slowly brought his lips down to mine. He traced my lips with his tongue. Soon though I had to breathe and he pulled away.

"I hope that was a good enough birthday morning kiss" Edward smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't let it go to your head".

Edward laughed and kissed me once more quickly and in a flash he was gone. I sighed, I better get up, if things are going the way they are suppose to, Charlie is downstairs waiting to give me his and mom's gift.

I sighed as I entered the bathroom. Charlie was so furious when he learned what happen at the bowling alley, I even mentioned Sam trying to start trouble. I told Charlie I had no idea what was going on, but that Emily did tell me Sam wanted me to know that I was to stay away the Cullens.

Charlie was mainly mad that his own friends were questioning his judgment. I just know he has not talked to Billy in over a week. It had me worry, I did not need them all fighting, and I was still hoping there was a way to have us all work together minus Charlie knowing anything.

I also wanted to try and save Harry. I hated a part of myself for wanting to do, because it jeopardize Charlie being happy and loving someone else. I also knew that who knows what the future holds, Sue is much younger then Harry, maybe Charlie and Sue still had a future together.

I was still clueless on how to help Harry or to know if any of it would really help. If he had a bad heart, it is not like he would come to the hospital to get help or go out of the area. Plus I had no way to tell him what I knew. I guess only time will tell what is able to happen.

I dressed today in another pair of dark jeans, the nice lace flats Alice gave me, and Edward's favorite midnight blue top. Maybe my style was changing, but I still loved my sneakers though. I headed down the stairs when I heard Charlie call for me in the living room.

"Morning dad, do you want me to make you some breakfast?" I asked.

"It's your birthday, you don't have to cook. I wanted to give you something thought" Charlie smiled.

"Dad you did not have to get me anything" I protested.

"Yes I do, I'm your father" Charlie chuckled, "Come on, open it".

I gave him a small smile and opened the camera and scrapbook.

"Your mom sent the scrapbook" Charlie said, "Something about wanting you to record your senior year for her to see. The camera is from me".

"It's too much" I whispered, "Because it was not the type of camera I was expecting, it was a digital one".

"No it's not. This way you can take some photos to print out and can email your mom some" Charlie suggested.

I stared at him for a moment, "Alice helped you, didn't she?"

Charlie just gave me a small smirk, "I plead the fifth".

"A police chief once told me that is the same as saying guilty" I grinned.

Charlie boomed a laugh out then and stood up; as we walked into the kitchen I had to smile. There on the table was take-out.

"More help?" I asked.

"I have my moments" he protested.

I did not argue, sometimes Charlie did need a helping hand and he also wouldn't do this if he did not think it was a big deal.

"I heard Edward wants to do something for your birthday" Charlie said as we were eating.

I shrugged, "No idea what he had planned".

"Just be safe" Charlie said as he stared off into space.

I was confused for a moment and then it hit me…NO not that talk and not now.

"Dad I am always smart. I love the values Carlisle and Esme had instilled in their kids. Too many teenagers make really stupid mistakes that do not always have happy endings. The best way to avoid that is to avoid the trouble that may lead there" I whispered, really really really hoping he got the point.

Charlie nodded, "I agree".

We finished breakfast just as Edward arrived; I am sure with the help of Alice who was all smiles in the back seat.

"Did you like your gifts?" Alice chirped.

"I do…I think Charlie has a special lady friend helping him to shop" I smirked.

"That's weird…good for him" Alice grinned.

"I just hope this lady friend is good enough for him" I pretended to frown, "I don't want anyone hurting him. Some women might take advantage of the good chief of police with a teenage daughter".

Edward hummed in agreement.

Alice glared at me, "I was only being helpful, all I did was suggest a digital camera so that you could share the photos with Renee easier".

I gasped in shock, "You are cheating on Jasper with Charlie? So Days of my life"

Edward lost it then and started howling with laughter.

"Now she wants to be a good actress" Alice grumbled.

I giggled, "Thanks Alice, it really will be useful".

Alice clapped her hands, "Yay, I also got you a dress, NO arguing. I know you and Edward have plans, but you can still look awesome".

"Do you know his plans?" I asked.

"Please, as if I would tell you, he would kill me first and plus surprises are good" Alice snorted.

I sighed, "Ok, just promise you won't make a big deal out of it, I do not want to have to deal with anyone at school".

"I think Angela will be the only one who knows and she is not going to be telling anyone. I don't see anyone saying Happy Birthday to you, so you should be safe" Alice assured me.

I made it through the day, thankfully with no one knowing it was my birthday. Angela did wish me Happy Birthday in 2nd period when only Edward and Ben would have heard it. She smiled and had told me that a quiet birthday was better than people who demanded everyone treat them as a queen, even people who don't even know them or like them.

I can't explain why I did not want people to know; besides the fact I did not like being the center of attention. I also did not trust some people to see it as a day to upset me. I know there will be days when Lauren and Jessica will get to me, especially the farther in the year we go and Edward and I are still together. I just wanted this day to be peaceful, especially after the way it would have turned out.

I wanted this day to be quiet and simple and a day where Edward and I could make new memories to replace the ones that linger in our minds from what could have been. I had no idea what he has plans, but I know it will be fine and that he will also watch everything as a hawk to make sure it goes right.

Edward would make sure this day would be my day. I am excited for what he has planned, even if I wish he would tell me what it is. I know I have to learn he likes to surprise me and he does it out of love.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when we pulled up at my house, but Edward did not parked. I looked over at him, confused. He gave me a bright smile and a quick kiss.

"Charlie knows I am taking you out tonight for diner, so it would not make sense I was here when he got home. Plus Alice wants to get your ready and she has been warning me in her head all day that I am to stay away so she can work her magic. She also knows she is to behave and not push you. If you do not like something she is doing or wants you to wear, let her know" Edward explained.

"I can be good" Alice wined from the back seat.

Edward snorted and then rolled his eyes, "I will be here to pick you up by 7".

I pouted; I really did not want him to leave. I was becoming a fan of our after school afternoons. It felt nice to just sit around, cook and doing homework or well I did homework, since he would finish it in seconds. Even working on annoying college essays wasn't so bad.

"Come on Bella" Alice grinned, already out of the car and by my front door. Edward chuckled under his breathe and got out of the car and walked to my side to let me out.

"My lady, I promise tonight will be worth it" Edward gave me another quick kiss before handing me over to the scary pixie.

I watched as Edward drove away and then felt Alice pulling me toward the house, "Come on Bella, you still have homework you have to do and make Charlie something quick to eat. While you do that I shall find something for you to wear".

"Are you telling me that you did not drop a massive amount of things in my room before you came here to make me play model?" I asked,

Alice pouted, "I actually didn't, and Edward reminded me that I had to be less controlling and also to not push you. He said he likes the way you dress, so I only brought a few outfits for you to try on".

"Thank you actually, Bella Barbie is ok at times, others not so much" I smiled.

Alice clapped her hands and then told me to get to work like a good student. I smirked and rolled my eyes as she walked up to my room.

I finished all my work and even made something for Charlie to heat up quickly for dinner before sighing and heading upstairs. I believed her when she said she behaved, but part of me was still frightened with what she might have up there.

I peeked into my room and was surprise to see only what look like 4 or 5 outfits on my bed. I did not see shoes, but Alice would be smart enough to hide shoes from me, especially if they were heels.

Not knowing where Alice vanished to I went to investigate the outfits and to my surprise they were simple. I decided I did not want to wear the two dresses that were out. The dark blue one was nice and so was the deep purple halter dresses, but they did not seem like outfits I would wear. I picked up a pair of dark denim jeans and a deep dark blue soft sweater. I did not know where Edward was taking me, but it was cold at nights and plus I really like the color of the sweater.

I heard giggling and turn to see Alice sitting in my window, "I had a good idea what outfit you would pick".

"Should I be scared of what shoes go with this outfit?" I asked, knowing she could still put me in some crazy heels.

"Actually no, Edward said no heels unless you asked for them. We both know that is not happening. Some cute warm black uggs will go with your outfit" Alice smirked.

I grinned, she was actually listening to Edward and I would not have to try and walk in heels, even if it did give Edward a good reason to hold on to me all night. Then I smirked and shook my head, he would stay glue to my side anyways, I did not need heels for that.

Alice shooed me into the shower and said Charlie would be home in an hour as well. She giggled when she mentioned he would want to talk to me before I left. I once again rolled my eyes, because that was not something new. Charlie was only worried and I can only guess it was because Edward was here a lot more, but you would think with Alice around he would not think we were doing anything. Though there were times when Alice would be gone and only arrive back before Charlie did. When that happen, Edward would make sure I finished my homework and then we would sit on the couch making out or just snuggling. I love days like that.

After I came out of the bathroom, Alice made me sit down while she worked on my hair, making it wavy and shiny. She also added a small amount of blush, a small amount of eye shadow, and added some lip gloss. Once done she clapped her hairs and turn me to look in the mirror, I did look good, my make up with really well with my sweater.

"Charlie will be here in 5 min, let's watch some TV as you start to heat his food up" Alice suggested.

I popped the casserole into the oven to reheat it and put the timer on. It's a habit, even if Alice would tell me it was done before it was burnt. Of course when I walked into the living room she had some fashion program on or I think it was. I would pay attention, but I did not think there was a point. No matter how long I lived, I would never be into fashion as she is. I just like to be careful.

Instead I let myself think about what Edward has planned for my birthday. I actually had no idea if we would be alone or if we still be celebrating with his family. All I know if that it would not be like the book, mainly because that would not be a surprise. I had no idea which one I preferred, but I guess being alone would be better. Edward relaxes more when it is just the two of us. No matter what he says I think there is still a part of him is scared of someone in our family making a mistake and as fast as he is, the idea of me even being close to being hurt scares him.

The timer went off just as I heard Charlie pull in. I jumped off, hoping the sooner I fed him, the less he would want to talk to me. I could hear Alice giggling….she probably knew what I was trying to do.

"Hey Bells" Charlie greeted as he came through the door.

"Hi dad, I made you some dinner" I smiled.

I followed Charlie into the kitchen, "You didn't have to make me anything" Charlie said.

"Better I made you something then you going to the lodge" I smirked.

Charlie chuckled lowly and then looked at me, "You look very nice sweetie".

I blushed, "Thanks, Alice dressed me".

"I'm fabulous" Alice yelled from the front room, causing Charlie to chuckle again.

"What time will Edward be here again?" I looked at the old clock in the kitchen, "He should be here in about 10 minutes".

"Meaning it is time for me to get going, I'll make sure to tell mom and Rose you looking amazing" Alice said she skipped into the kitchen and gave me a kiss on the cheek and then gave Charlie one, causing him to blush…now that was amusing.

It seems while I was cooking Alice had went to her house and came back with her car, smart, even I forgot Charlie would wonder how she was getting home if Edward was picking me up.

"Are you enjoying your birthday so far?" Charlie asked after Alice left.

"I am and thank you again for the gifts. I hope to get some really nice photos from the school year" I smiled, "I am sure it will also please mom and keep her from annoying me a lot".

Charlie barked out a laugh, "Maybe, you just be careful. Do you know where he is taking you?"

"Not really, he said it was a surprise. Alice did say I would enjoy it and the food would be good, so I am guessing somewhere nice" I explained.

"I am glad he is treating you like the princess you should be treated" Charlie said softly.

"He loves me dad and I love him. I think for him it comes natural" I said and froze…I just told Charlie we were in love with each other…bad move.

Charlie stared at me for a moment and just before he could say something, I heard the knock at the door. Thank goodness, save by the hot boyfriend.

"Good evening sir" Edward smiled and then kissed my cheek.

"Before you go Edward, let me have a moment with my daughter" Charlie said glaring at Edward.

Edward just nodded and walked into the living room, leaving me to fend for myself, great, what a nice boyfriend.

"You love him?" Charlie asked.

I sighed, "Yes and he loves me".

"Are you sure? You're so young" Charlie mumbled.

I went over and took my dad's hand into mine, "I am. Maybe it is not something you want to hear, but we love each other. We know it does not make life perfect and we will still fight, but we know at the end of the day, there will never be anyone else who completes us. We're going to college together hopefully. We see our future with one another. Maybe we seem insane or clueless, but we aren't dad. We know there is a lot we want to accomplish and together we can" I said softly.

"You're too young to know what love is" Charlie argued.

I shook my head, "No we're not. Edward and I are both mature enough to know how we feel. I promise dad we know what we are doing. Edward is very old fashion and he follows his heart. I am sure some people would think we were born in the early 1900's" I hope that gave him a clue, I did not want to have this conversation with him.

Charlie stared at me for a moment and then simply nodded, "Edward" Charlie called.

"Yes sir" Edward said as he walked into the hallway.

"Make sure she is home on time" Charlie warned.

"Always sir" Edward nodded.

After Edward finally made it to the driver's side, I glared at him, "Really? No warning?"

Edward just chuckled, "Love, there was very little I could do, but you did ease Charlie's concerns a little. He now pictures you as a princess locked in a tower away from the fair white knight".

I sighed, "Is he going to interrogate me later?" I asked.

"I don't know love, you can always call Alice and ask her if you want" Edward chuckled, "Do not worry about it love, Charlie does trust you; it is I he does not trust. It would not matter who I was, I am the young man dating his beautiful daughter".

"I know" I grumble, "I just do not want to have any uncomfortable talks with him".

"I am not sure that is 100% possible" Edward pointed out.

I just pouted because a part of me knew that he was right, "Are you going to let me know where we are going yet?"

Edward chuckled, "No my love, it will be a surprise and I do promise that you will enjoy it".

After we pulled into his driveway, I raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on.

"We are only parking here, where we need to go, it will be easier if we run" Edward smiled.

"Alice won't be happy if you ruin my hair" I smirked.

Edward shook his head, "Your hair will be fine, I promise. Plus I doubt you would care if it did get mess up"

I giggled, because he was right.

Edward opened my door and took my hand to help me out and then lifted me onto his back, "Hold on love".

We dashed through the forest, the trees flying by in shades of green, red, orange, yellow and so forth. I remember when I would close my eyes, but now the speed fascinated me. I could see a soft glow ahead and then suddenly we were in our meadow…but there were soft twinkling lights surrounded it. In the center there was a blanket and a picnic basket.

Edward softly placed me on the ground and spun me around, happiness in his eyes, "Happy birthday my love".

"It's beautiful" I whispered, "and perfect".

"I figured a nice dinner alone in our meadow would be the perfect birthday gift for you" Edward explained.

"So there are no other gifts?" I asked.

"I can control the rest of my family, but Alice said your outfit was your present and she promises to behave. Emmett and Rosalie were going to put a new stereo in your truck, but figured it would not get used that much. So instead they wanted you to have something else that you could use. They will drop it off later when Charlie is not paying attention" Edward said, nervousness in his tone…what did they do? "They got you a laptop, they figured it would be useful with the camera and also staying in contact with your mom".

I was speechless…a laptop? Also knowing them it was not a cheap one. How would I explain that to Charlie? Then again, Charlie would have no idea if it was even an expensive one. Still…wow….

"Are you upset?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, "I guess a little, it is a lot, but I also know there probably was no way for you to talk them out of it".

He shook his head, "No not really".

"Anything else I should know about?" I wondered.

"Carlisle and Esme have something for you but they have been blocking their thoughts, they said they wanted to give it to you in person" Edward explained.

I nodded, still a little shock about the laptop and worried what his parents would want to give me.

Edward took my hand and guided me to sit on the blanket. After he sat down I placed my head on his shoulder, "Should I be worried what you got me?"

"Not really" Edward chuckled, "I know for a fact you would be mad if I got you anything bad, but my present is in the basket".

I smirked at him and went to open the picnic basket and frozen, there on top of the food was a CD.

"It is a good gift and something you can't be mad at me. Plus it doesn't cost anything" Edward whispered.

I wrapped my arms around him and just kissed him. He was shocked for a moment, but was kissing me back. I wrapped my hand in his hair to bring him closer and his arms encircled me, kissing me harder. When I had to breathe the kiss broke and he chuckled, "I like the response the simple CD gets".

"I love you, you dork" I giggled, "I love it, thank you".

"Anything for you love" Edward smiled and kissed me again.

Edward went and pulled out the rest of the food, Lasagna that was still warm, some breadsticks, and some milk and water.

"It looks delicious" I grinned, "Who made it?"

Edward chuckled, "Esme, but I did help some. She is teaching me to cook".

"So you will cook for me?" I asked

"For as long as I can, yes" Edward assured me and gave me another short kiss, "Now eat up, the night has only began".

So we sat in the quiet with me leaning against Edward and him playing with my hair. It was peaceful and I knew that is what he wanted this night to be. There did not need to be any words said.

After I finish eating, Edward placed everything back in the basket and after he stood up, he reached for my hand, "Will you dance with me?"

"Are you ok if I step on your feet?" I asked.

"I think my feet can handle it" Edward smirked.

I laughed and let him pull me up. It was then I noticed he had a speaker for his Ipod and soon the soft music of my lullaby started playing.

Edward took me in his arms and we slowly started dancing around the meadow. Every now and then he would bring his lips to mine and kiss me softly.

"This has been perfect" I whispered.

"That was my goal love" Edward grinned, "This is your day and I for one am very thankful that you were born. You changed my life, you know this. You showed me what I had no idea I was missing. For the first time in my life I am actually living and I love when morning comes, because I get to see your beautiful eyes. I'm the happiest when I am with you and to know that we have a future together and that we are able to avoid so many problems makes me deliriously happy. You complete me and only you. You are my everything and always will be, we have forever together" Edward murmured, "I can never imagine my future without you in it. There is not a moment in my life that I do not picture you there with me. No matter what happens, I know we can make it through anything as long as we are together. We have a strong family and you will complete it and make it even stronger because of your heart and the love you have for us all".

I could not speak as I was moved to tears. The look in his eyes as he spoke was amazing and so pure. His hand cupped the side of my face and he was kissing me. When I needed to breathe he was kissing my neck. He moved to lay us down on the blanket, making sure to keep his weight off of me.

"I love you" he whispered before he was kissing me again. I pulled his hair tighter causing him to growl softly. I have no idea how long we were there, but the lights had faded off and all that was left was the clear star filled sky and shiny moon light. A soft breeze blew by, causing me to shiver and Edward to stop kissing me. That caused me to pout.

"It's getting cold and late, we have one more stop before I have to take you home" Edward smiled.

"I rather stay here" I said, still pouting.

Edward chuckled softly, "I know and so do I, but I believe it is best if we get going. I promise you will like our next stop".

"What about the stuff and the lights?" I asked, not really wanting to leave them here overnight.

"I will come get them sometime tomorrow" Edward assured me and then placed me on his back. We were flying through the forest once again and were back at his house. He set me back on the ground and I gave him a questioning look.

"I told you Carlisle and Esme had something for you" Edward said and then looked at the house for a moment, "So does Alice it seems. She said the clothes don't count since she already had them".

I rolled my eyes, "I should not be surprise, and I just hope she did not go overboard".

"She is blocking her thoughts, but I do believe she will behave. She knows she has to calm herself, for now anyways" Edward chuckled.

Edward led me into the house and there in the front room were the rest of the Cullens, around a small cake. I shook my head, but smiled…at least it was not a gigantic one.

"We made you a cake dear" Esme said as she glided over to me, "It's strawberry shortcake, Edward said it was your favorite".

"Yes it is, thank you" I smiled as Edward led me over to the table.

"Blow out your candles love" Edward murmured into my ear, "And make a wish".

"I don't need a wish anymore" I smiled and blew out the candle.

"Yay presents" Alice clapped.

"Let her eat her cake first" Esme said.

Alice pouted, "Ok".

I once again rolled my eyes and smirked, but took the slice Esme cut for me. Everyone but Edward excused themselves for a moment, which I was thankful for. I really did not want to sit here and eat in front of them. They might not find it weird, but I do.

After I finished, Edward took my plate into the kitchen and returned with everyone else.

"Me first" Alice sang as she danced over and gave me a small box.

I raised an eyebrow…was this really all there was? Just a small box?

"I can be good" Alice grinned, "You will be proud of me"

"I'm not going to open this and find a diamond bracelet or something, because I might have to hurt you" I warned.

Alice giggled, "I promise, it is something simple, but you will love it".

I opened the box and smiled, inside was a simple charm bracelet. I pulled it out and noticed the few charms on it. One was the Cullen crest, then a book, with Wuthering Heights on it, and the last one caused me to laugh, it said Bite me.

"It's wonderful Alice, thank you" I said.

Alice clapped her hands, "I am so glad you liked it and this way you can more charms along the way".

I laughed, because that made a lot of sense when it came to Alice…let's hope she can behave enough and I do not end with a 1000lb bracelet.

"Edward already told us that he let you know that Jasper, Rose, and Emmett got you a laptop, but they also got you a printer to go with it, they left that detail out, so I guess it is our turn" Carlisle smiled.

He came and gave me a medium size jewelry box. I looked at it confused, wondering what in the world it could be.

I lifted the lid and gasped. Nestle inside the silk lining was a beautiful Cullen crest pendant. The crest was inlayed in a blue oval. On one side was a bull & lion and on the other side a beautiful swan & lamb. It was on a silver chain. I blinked at it and tears were forming in my eyes.

"As you know everyone in our family has something with the family crest on it and the women traditionally have a necklace. We know that Edward likes you in blue, so it made sense to make the crest white in the blue sapphire. The bull is from Edward's family crest and the Swan is for you. The lion and lamb are from the fact the Edward once said the lamb fell for the lion" Esme explained.

Edward came forward to place the necklace on me and it fit perfectly. Alice came and gave me a mirror and it looked perfect as well. I started crying again, because it was all so wonderful and all so much. Edward wiped away the tears until Alice gave him a tissue to give to me.

"Thank you so much, it's beautiful and amazing" I whispered, "It means so much to me as well".

"Come love, I have to get you home" Edward murmured, "I do not think Charlie would be happy if we late even if I told him we were with my family".

"We bribe him with cake" I suggested.

That caused everyone to laugh, "Maybe so, but maybe not tonight. He is still too worried about you" Edward said.

I hugged everyone good night and thanked them again. After Edward helped me into the car, my let my fingers glaze the necklace. It felt amazing to wear it and in a way an official welcome into the family.

Before I knew it, Edward has pulled in front of my house, with 10 minutes to spare.

"Come love, I'll see you soon" Edward whispered as he got out of the car to help me.

We stood by the front door and Edward just smiled at me and kissed my cheek and whispered, "Charlie is by the door, not sure why. I guess making sure I am behaving".

"I love you Bella" he said louder, "And I am glad you had fun with my family tonight".

"I love you too and thank you. It was an amazing birthday" I grinned and stood on my toes and gave him a quick kiss before opening the door.

I searched for Charlie, wondering where he was. I walked into the living room and he seemed to be acting as if he had not been spying at the window.

"Did you have fun kiddo?" Charlie asked.

"I did, Edward made me dinner and Esme made me a cake. I left what was rest in the kitchen in case you want some" I smirked.

"I'm ok for now, I'm glad you had a good time" Charlie said as he got up, I guess to head upstairs. I guess it was then he saw the necklace.

"What is that?" he asked.

"O, Carlisle and Esme gave it to me. I tried to tell them not to buy me anything, but only Edward listen. He gave me a CD of record songs he has composed. Alice gave me this nice charm bracelet" I explained, hoping he would not ask more.

"What is all the things on it?" he wondered.

"O umm there is a Swam for our last name, a lamb because they are pure and small, a Bull for Edward and a Lion because they are strong. The middle part is the Cullen crest" I said, no need to lie.

"That's wow…, that's nice" he stammered and still looked at it curiously.

"It's just a necklace dad" I tried to assure him, but even he could read between the lines, I just hope he did not make a huge deal out of it.

"Well I am going to head to bed, I have to be at work in the morning" Charlie said as he started up the steps, "O, here" he said as he handed me a card that was on the side table by the door.

I looked at it weird, wondering why he would give me a card. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked up the stairs. I shrugged and put my coat away.

I walked up the steps and when I open my door I did not see Edward, which I thought was weird. I closed my door and as I felt the breeze, I turned around and there he was.

"Hi" I whispered.

"Hi" he murmured and then kissed me, "I hope you had a great birthday".

"I had an amazing birthday, thank you all" I said as I went to put the card on my desk and that is when I notice the nice sleek new laptop and small printer. Yeah….an Apple Macbook, I knew enough to know it was expensive and the wireless printer had to be also. I took a deep breath and shook my head; they meant well, I had to remember that.

I gave Edward a kiss and grab my pajamas and went to get ready for bed. When I came back, Edward was lying across my bed and opened his arms. I went and curled myself into him, "I love you Edward".

"I love you too my Bella" Edward murmured, "Are you going to open Charlie's card?"

"O I forgot to" I said as I went to grab it off the desk. I opened the envelope and open the card to see a simple card that had a wolf saying Happy Birthday…weird. I opened the card to see if he wrote something and frozen. Edward notice and flew over to me.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

I shook my head and gave him the card and he growled.

It said one thing, "The wolves are watching and protecting you as soon as you realize you need them, Happy Birthday and here is hope for many more, your friends at First Beach".

Edward and growled and threw the card on the birthday. It seems Jacob or Billy were here and Charlie had told them I was out for my birthday.

I took Edward's hand in mine, "Ignore it, he wants to upset you. It is just a card". I went and grabbed the card and threw it in the trash, "Edward just remember how this day could have turned out, a stupid card does not change the amazing time I had, so do not let it get to you".

Edward took a deep breath and came over and buried his face in my hair, "You're right, this is your day. They don't matter".

Edward told me to go lay down and he went and turned the light off, glanced out the window real fast and then came over to me and wrapped me up in his arms.

For a while we just laid there in the silence, kissing every now and then. My hand wrapped in his hair and his rubbing my side. I yawned and was trying to keep my eyes open.

"Sleep my love, we have forever" Edward murmured and I let myself fall into my peaceful dreams, filled with My Edward.

**A/N**

**Yay a better Birthday!**

**I do hope you all enjoyed and that it was fun. Not sure what will be in the next chapter. I have certain events written in my head, but I am not sure if I will skip to homecoming or even pick up the next day in school…decisions decisions decisions.**

**Thank you all for your comments, adds, and messages, they do mean a lot. I should be on schedule now on updating on the weekends. I would have updated on Sunday but I was sick most of last week and football was on.**

**My Ravens have one game between us and the Super bowl. Believe me the excitement is electrifying haha.**

**Ok, I am off, I have to get ready for work tomorrow. I need another vacation, haha.**

**Also…I do have plans for this story and a lot of things are figured out, such as the holidays and even the engagement.**

**I hope your 2012 is going well so far, I have high hopes for this year :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Green with Envy

**A/N: Please read bottom…explains a lot.**

**Please enjoy and remember I own nothing **

**Chapter 4 – Green with Envy**

The morning sun began to filter through the window, showing the start of a new day. Yesterday had gone much better than I thought it would have. The day had changed into something magical in a sense. The gifts were amazing and even Alice reining herself in. The happiness and love that was in that room was wonderful, I love my family, immensely.

Bella was still asleep, but her alarm would be going off soon. The card from last night annoyed me, but I only hoped it did not annoy Bella too much. I had called Alice but she was not sure who sent it. I had a feeling it was Jacob, because a part of Charlie was still annoyed at Billy for undermining him. Charlie had doubts at times from what little I could get that he was doing a good job and to have his best friend do what he did, hurt more then he would say.

Being as paranoid as I have become lately, I even looked out the window quickly, hopefully without Bella noticing, to make sure no wolves were out there watching. I knew I would hear them or smell them, but I was worried. The only other person I could think Charlie accepting a car from would be Emily, but at this moment Sam did not see that interest in getting in a fight, he was only doing what the Elders were asking him to, but he did question it.

Bella alarm sounded and she grumpily turned it off.

"Morning love" I murmured.

"Morning" she cooed and opened her beautiful brown eyes for me to see. I loved her eyes so much, they expressed so much to me.

I gave her a quick kiss and entangled myself from her, "Your dad is awake, I think you should talk to him" I whispered.

She pouted, "I rather not".

"It's ok love, I'll be here to take us to school before we know it" I smiled, "I love you".

"I love you too" she said and once again my lips were on hers and everything else could fade away and I would be fine.

I broke from the kiss and winked at her before I jumped out the window and was running through the woods to home, but it was never home if Bella was not there.

I leaped on the porch and was instantly hit with the thoughts of my family, they had been waiting, wondering why I called Alice so late last night, but she refused to tell them until I got home. They had to know it was not that serious, but Carlisle was worrying more and more about the Elders. He wanted to meet with them, but I knew it would not go well. Billy's problem ran deeper than a human being with me. He was worried about Bella, but there is a part of him who wants her with Jacob, but most of all he is more worried than anything else. Carlisle thinks if he understood, he would back off, but I am not as convince as Carlisle. Billy would hate if we compared it to imprinting and so would I, our mates have a choice. I also think it would only anger the elders.

"Edward" Carlisle said as soon as I was through the door.

"Hey" I said.

"Why did you call Alice?" Carlisle asked, guess no beating around the bush.

I sighed, "It was nothing really, Charlie had a card delivered for Bella and I just wanted to know if she could have seen who did, but she couldn't".

"Why did you care who sent her a card?" Emmett smirked, "Afraid of some competition?"

I growled at him, this was not a time for jokes, "No, it was the message. All in all the wolves would protect her once she wised up and all. There was no name attached".

"Did you try to read from Charlie's thoughts who it was?" Carlisle wondered.

"No, I thought it will be better if she asked him herself" I explained.

"I really believe we should talk to the elders" Carlisle once again stated.

I shook my head, "It will not do any good. Billy believes he is in the right and no matter what we say, we are not going to get him to understand and will probably only anger her more".

"I am with Edward on this" Jasper chimed in, "Billy really believe she is protecting Bella and even if we try to explain they are mates…they are not going to believe us. They may even believe that it is against her will like some of the old movies and books. Our best bet is to let Bella handle this".

"Bella is a lot stronger then you all realize, she is the one who is going to have to get Billy to realize that he needs to back off, especially if he does not want to hurt his friendship with Charlie" I sighed.

Carlisle nodded, mainly because he knew I was right even if there was a part of him that wish he could fix this all, but some things do not have a simple solution.

I went and quickly took a shower and changed. Alice was waiting for me by the front door and after she gave Jasper a kiss that lasted way too long we were off to Bella's. Alice said she did not pry on Bella when she was talking to Charlie, figured that I would want to know the answers either before her or at least at the same time. I smiled, grateful she understood.

Before I could reach the door, Bella came storming outside the house and all I could get from Charlie was he was confused as to why Bella was so angry. I opened the passenger side door her and she huffed before she lowered herself into the seat.

"Bella?" Alice asked, confused as well.

I reached my side and started the car, hoping she would say something before we got to school.

**BPOV**

To say I was mad would be an understatement. Charlie did not see a big deal with the whole card, which I figured. He thought it was a nice jester. So I told him it state that they would protect me from the Cullens if I wanted to get away and etc…again Charlie was confused and then he had the nerve to asked if there was a reason they would say that. I huffed and walked away then, because he should never have to ask that.

"Bella?" Alice said, "Are you ok?"

I sighed, "Yes, just a little miffed at Charlie and Billy".

"Is Billy the one who dropped the card off?" Edward growled.

"No" I frowned, "Emily did. It makes sense; Jacob would know nothing about the wolves, so it had to be Billy, Sam, or Emily. I doubt that Charlie would take something from Billy right now, so they sent Emily".

"Why are you miffed at Charlie then?" Edward asked, confused.

I rolled my eyes, "Because Charlie thought it was a nice sentiment, especially after what happen at the bowling alley and when I said it contained some stupid warning he then got worried there was a reason and all. I told him that there was no reason for it besides the fact that Sam and they are insane. Charlie was just clueless and it frustrated me. I told him not to accept anything from the tribe again and he just said ok".

"Love, you have to realize this is hard for Charlie. He has no idea what is going on and now he has his best friend fighting with him over something Charlie sees as stupid. Also everyone knows Emily for wonderful person she is and her accident, so Charlie is probably also finding it hard that she would deliver something like that" Edward murmured, "Your dad is in a very tough spot and you need to give him some time to figure this all out. I really think Billy will come around, even if it is only to spy on you. Give your dad a break, please? He only wants what is best for you and he believes he is doing a good job with everything that has happen and never having you around for long periods of time. Billy's treatment of the situation has thrown him through a loop and all".

I sighed, "I no, it is just all a lot to take in".

"I know but it will be ok" Edward assured me.

We pulled into the parking lot and Edward held my door open and smiled at my necklace. His finger ran over the center stone with the Cullen crest, "I knew they were going to give you something, I just never knew it would be this beautiful" Edward murmured.

"I really do love it" I smiled.

"I know you do" Alice chirped, "Just like you love my bracelet".

I laughed, "I do love the bracelet and know that you will also have plan a number of charms to add to it".

Alice giggled, "Believe it or not, I don't. I like the ones I did get you, but figured it was something you and Edward could work with over time".

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course" Alice nodded, "I rather buy you other stuff".

"Figures" I chuckled and then turn to Edward, "Do you have a lot of things planned?"

"That my love is for me to know and you to one day figure out" Edward smirked.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we headed inside the school. There was still a part of me that was having a hard time believing that we were actually here at school and smiling about my birthday. I know that things are good now, it is just so weird. There is a part of me that keeps waiting for something to happen, but I know that is not the proper way to live.

Edward and I were sitting in 1st period when Jessica arrives and once again gets too close to Edward to say hi. Thankfully she arrives with no time to actually talk to us as the teacher starts the lesson. At one point while attempting to pay attention to take notes, which by the way is hard when I could just have Edward recite everything to me, I felt like someone was staring at me.

I looked over and there was Jessica glaring at me or more like glaring at my necklace and when I went to push my hair behind my ear, she saw the bracelet. I gave a small smile to her and she tried to return it, but the grimace was still there.

Just as the bell rang Edward jumped up and pulled me with him, he looked angered. What in the world was Jessica thinking?

He moved through the halls to our next class and hurrily took our seats in the back.

"Are you ok?" I hissed.

Edward sighed, "I'm sorry".

"What was that about anyways?" I asked.

"Jessica's thoughts" Edward hissed.

"What was she thinking?" I whispered as I saw Angela and Ben walking into class and towards us.

"She was thinking how your necklace was similar to my sisters and she was thinking some nasty thoughts and the picturing herself wearing the necklace and even the bracelet. She was back to thinking how she did not understand why I was not with her" Edward sighed, "She was being cruel, thinking of ways she could take your place. The worst part is it was not even the message of the necklace and all that mattered to her, just how much she thought they cost and all".

"Hey, Good Morning" Angela whispered as she took her seat.

"Hi" I smiled, trying to be polite, though at the moment my own thoughts towards Jessica were not so great.

"You missed it, Jessica was dashing through the halls and accidently hit a locker, no idea how she tripped. She just got up and get running until she got to Lauren and they started whispering real fast as they walked into their next class" Angela frowned, "Did something happen in 1st period?"

I shrugged, "No, class was normal".

I reached into my bag to get my notebook when Angela gasped and reached for my hand, "That is beautiful".

I smiled, "Thanks, it was from Alice".

"Alice?" Angela asked and raised an eyebrow at Edward.

Edward chuckled, "Bella refused to let me buy her anything, so instead I records myself playing some songs, including the one I wrote for her. Sadly the rest of my family would not listen to her pleas for no gifts".

"You wrote her a song?" Ben asked, "Dude, just make the rest of us look bad why don't you. Most girls rather have that then some jewelry".

"Your necklace" Angela gasped again, "It's beautiful".

I reached up to touch it, "Thanks".

Angela smirked then, "I think I can tell what upset Jessica, it looks a little like the one Alice wears, what is that inside the stone?"

"The Cullen crest" I whispered, "The necklace was a gift from Esme and Carlisle".

Angela smiled sweetly at me, "They see you as family, I like it".

"I love it, it means a lot" I smiled.

"What does the other things mean? I know the Swan must be for you" Angela asked.

"The bull is from Edward's family crest, the lion and lamb is just how traditional male and females were views, plus Emmett likes to say Edward was a moody lion until the sweet lamb turned his life upside down".

I think Angela swooned some, "That is wonderful".

"Why would this have Jessica running into things?" I asked.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Because in her and Lauren's eyes they still have a chance with Edward. Anyone can see that he only has eyes for you, but they are both so weird. They probably think he gave you the things and maybe even see it for what it means; you are a part of their family".

"I think they need to grow up" I sighed, "I have been fine with Lauren ignoring me lately".

"Jessica is Lauren's lackey I think. I am not sure how they both think working together is a good thing, because they both can't have him, well I guess in the ways they want they can, but in the long run all they really see is a dollar sign when they think of the Cullens" Angela frowned, "I use to hear them all the time talking about how nice life would be to be dating a doctor's kid. How they bet they would get amazing gifts and if they did things right, can get whatever they wanted. I think what scared me the most was Lauren once saying to me how she bet she could get a lot of child support from a doctor's kid or even make them pay a price to sell the kid. She was spouting a lot of things off, but it was pretty bad. It was the only time I told her she was crazy and she did not like that at all".

"Wow" I said. I knew Lauren can be cruel, but can she really be that bad?

"Yeah I know. I think she had been watching too much TV or something, because she never said it again and then it was only after that that she began to really flirt and focus on Tyler. I thought it was to maybe think she could make Edward jealous or something but she really is interested in him. She just has a hard time not doing stupid stuff" Angela explained

"Should I be worried?" I asked.

Angela shook her head, "Lauren fights with what she thinks can hurt people, such as rumors and all, but I think even she knows that is not possible with you two. You and Edward are different".

"So Edward…ever fear weird they forget we are here?" Ben asked.

Angela and I blinked and then giggled.

"I am use to girls whispered about me" Edward winked at us causing Ben to chuckle.

Before we could say anything else, class started.

As we walked towards the cafeteria, I could see that Alice was frowning and Edward was scowling. I had no idea why he was so upset, but he was. But before I could ask him what was going on everyone else was coming to sit down.

I turned to Alice thinking she would be able to tell me what is going on, but she just shook her head at me and I frowned. I turned and I saw Jessica and Lauren taking their seats at the table and they were both smirking.

I took a deep breath wanting to ignore them but that was not going to be that easy apparently. I took a bite out of my fry all the while making sure that they could see the bracelet. I figured Jessica had told Lauren about it and they had their own theories, better to get it out of the way.

"That's a very pretty bracelet" Jessica said.

"Thank you" I said.

"Where did you get it from?" asked Lauren.

I smile to myself because of what I knew that they wanted to know. They are not as invisible as they think they are. I am not sure why they see this as a game but they do. It can get a little annoying, but I figured why not play their games or at least just let them get their questions in.

"It was a gift from Alice. I like it a lot" I smiled.

"What about the necklace?" Lauren asked again

I brought my fingers up to the necklace and smiled, "it was a gift from Carlisle and Esme. It's very beautiful."

"It looks a lot like the one that Alice is wearing. Is it supposed to be like hers?" Jessica asked.

"I guess it is supposed to be. They are the ones who designed it." I explained.

"Why were they giving you gifts?" Mike asked.

"They were birthday gifts" I said.

"Is today your birthday? If I knew I would've gotten you something" Mike said.

"No my birthday was yesterday. I am just not a fan of my birthday, so I generally do not tell people what is" I explained.

"It was my birthday I would make sure everybody knew, because it is the one day where everyone is supposed to treat you as a queen. So I do not understand why you just keep silent about it and then show up here with all these gifts" Lauren smirked.

"I did not show up here talking about my gifts. You are the ones that were wondering about them and it is better to explain that it is to ignore" I huffed.

"What did dear Edward get you?" Jessica smirked.

I signed happily, "Edward gave me a CD that had a number of songs that he composed and one of them was even the lullaby he work for me. He played them all on his piano for me. It is my favorite gift because he came from his heart, no offense Alice".

Alice waiter hand, dismissing my concern, "that's okay; Edward will be able to fill up, which was the main point in buying it in the first place. I knew that she would not let him buy you anything and he will listen to you unlike the rest of us".

Edward chuckled, "It's true, Bella would chew my head off if I ever bought her any kind of jewelry or anything at all".

"That's lame" Lauren grumbled, "I would love for someone to be buying me all kinds of jewelry"

"Sometimes the best things are not the one it be bought, but if things that come from the heart. I would rather have 1000 CDs then to ever have a piece of jewelry that was bought just to buy it. Edward knows me well enough to know what would make me happy" I smiled.

"Is it real?" Lauren asked pointing to the necklace and completely ignoring what I just said.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. It is not something that really matters to me."

Lauren just sneered and huffed and said nothing.

I know this is not the end of this argument are of this conversation. Lauren is not one to give up that easily, especially when she feels that she has a point to make. Plus it is clear that her main goal was to find out if what I was wearing was real. It's very clear to see that she's simply jealous, and the sad part is she's just jealous you get she does not have the necklace for how much money may be worth not the meaning behind it.

"What does the necklace mean?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not sure what you're asking" I said.

"I guess I'm wondering why you will be wearing what looks like a family crest on a necklace" Jessica explained.

"Yeah that is a little weird" Mike added.

"Why does it have to mean something?" I asked.

Alice rolled her eyes, "My parents see her as part of the family, so why would they not give her something to symbolize that?"

"They see her as part of the family?" Lauren hissed.

"Of course, a moron can see how they feel about each other, so while would my parents not see it as well? I think it was a wonderful gesture, because anyone who sees them together knows that they have a future together".

"Are you serious? We're only teenagers and you're acting like they're engaged or something" Mike frowned.

"No one said anything like that. They just know that they are future together. They know that together make sense to them. Try not to read too much into everything, because you have no idea what you're actually looking into" Alice huffed.

"What about college?" Mike asked.

"It's not that big of a deal. We are applying to a lot of the same schools, there is no way that we were not given to lease one school together. I can do premed anywhere as long as I'm with Bella, I'll be fine" Edward smirked.

"What are you going to major in?" Angela asked.

"I'm planning to do English and education" I said, glad someone was trying to get off the topic of the necklace.

"That should be interesting, you both are good to be so busy and so stressed out" Lauren smirked.

"True, humans have the issue of stress to worry about. I do believe though that Bella and I'll be perfectly fine. As long as we have each other, we will be happy" Edward grinned. I almost wanted to laugh because he said humans.

"Ben and I are trying to get into the same schools well. We are hoping to say in state, because I do not want to be too far from the twins" Angela said.

"I think you two will and a together in the same school" I said, glad that I could tell her something and know for a fact that it was true.

Thankfully, the discussion was dropped. I also knew that I was not the end of what Jessica and Lauren had in store for me today.

As we were leaving the cafeteria, Edward wrapped his arm around me and brought his lips down to my ear, "they're going to want to talk to you in gym and I'm not sure that you can avoid it".

"That's okay, I'm not going to let them get to me" I smiled.

"That's my girl" Edward chuckled.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

We were heading to gym class now and Edward did not look happy. "They're going to wait to talk to you after class because they do not want to worry about the bell interrupting them. Do not worry though Alice will come to rescue you".

"I should be fine; all Lauren really wants to do is run her mouth. I know that if I ignore her, she will eventually leave me alone, so I hope" I frowned.

After class I went to the locker room as fast as I could, hoping that I can avoid them here even if he said it was impossible. I had just closed my locker after changing and what I turned around their Jessica. No idea how she change that fast, but it was clear that she was here to make sure that I waited for Lauren.

"Hi Jessica, how can I help you?" I asked.

"I was just wondering something. I figure to be easier to ask if Edward was not around" she explained.

I had to suppress the laughter that wanted to come out, because she had no idea the Edward always hear everything. I just nodded and told her to go ahead.

"Are you guys really that serious?" she asked.

"What do you mean are we that serious?" I wondered.

"I guess I find it odd that you two are talking about something so serious when we are just teenagers" she explained.

"Were not teenagers anymore, technically most of the world would see us as adults. Edward and I know what we want and it may be hard for a lot of people understand that, but we do see are future together" I smiled.

"You have to be a moron" Lauren sneered, "Do you really think you two would last?"

"I do actually" I said.

"Please, you are nothing. He will leave you alone and in tears, you are nothing more than a play thing. He is probably seeing this as a challenge of getting the police chief's daughter" she hissed.

I sighed, I guess it was going to be one of those days, "Lauren I have no idea why you having an issue over a simple necklace".

"Please, my issue is not the necklace it is merely the fact that you don't deserve to wear it. Edward deserves to be with someone who is worthy of standing next to him" Lauren sneered.

"Someone like you?" I asked.

"Of course someone like me, he deserves to have someone who would look right on his arm. I have been trying to get with Edward and you think you can just waltz right in here and take him?" Lauren huffed, "You have no right to be with him. He deserves to have someone like me with him until he goes to college. Even if he does not upgrade here, he will in college. He'll see you as the nobody that you are".

"Lauren if he wanted to be with you, he would have. He is not like you, using other people in attempts to make other jealous. He does not want to be with you and the attempts by the two of you disgust him and upset him. Anyone who knows you two know you only see him as conquest, you just want to sleep with him" I said.

"Maybe I do, but that is my right. Maybe I could get myself a million dollar baby out of him" Lauren snickered.

I sighed, "Lauren I really do not want to argue with you. I have no idea what your problem is besides the fact you are delusional, please just leave me alone".

I went to walk by her and before I could make it away she grabbed my arm tightly and swung me around, "Don't walk away from me" she demanded.

"Lauren let me go" I warned, I really did not need Edward flying in here.

"You think you are all that don't you? Walk in the small town and take the boy everyone wants and then flaunt his wealth around and also act all lovely dovey and all, it's disgusting" she sneered, "You don't deserve him the sooner you realize that the sooner he can get with someone like me".

"Let go" I whimpered, she was starting to hurt my arm.

"Can't accept the truth? You know he will leave you sooner or later. You will probably end up a single mother because he would sign rights away from any kid he would have your stupid behind so that he can go and live his happy life with his super model wife. He won't even remember your name years from now. Do you really think that you are going to be with him forever? You have to accept you are nothing but a distraction to him. You should get out while you are ahead" Lauren smirked.

"You're crazy. I have no idea what is going through your head right now, but you need to let me go and stop. If you think you can say something to break us up, you are wrong. There are no games or rumors that you play that would work. We are not as childish as you are and everyone knows you are a liar. No guy at this school would really give you a chance knowing that games you play, so your jealously towards me needs to stop. The only person you can blame for where you are is yourself" I hissed and tried to pull my arm away.

Lauren yanked me towards her, "You're wrong. I can have anyone I want and I will have Edward and I will flaunt it in your face every single day until we leave together to go to college and move in together while you stay in this town all alone and depressed".

"Lauren, you should let her go. Her arm" Jessica whispered.

I could see the bruise forming, it hurt and Edward is going to be pissed.

"She has no witnesses, maybe Edward did it…we are her friends trying to help her from an abusive relationship" she sneered.

"Let her go" Alice growled as she slammed the door open. Lauren jumped back, finally dropping my arm. I brought my arm up to look at it; a small bruise forming, yeah, Edward is not going to be happy.

"No one is going to believe you" Lauren huffed as she pushed past Alice to get out.

"No one has to, all you need to know is her father will know. Better watch how you are driving from now on" Alice warned.

Jessica just stood there shocked and looking back and forth between the two. A part of me felt bad for her, I don't think she thought Lauren would flip out that bad.

"Jessica" Lauren screeched. Jessica took a moment and followed Lauren out. She shot me one more look and I could see the sorrow in it.

Alice came over to look at my arm, "Edward is pissed and the coach was in the gym so he could not walk in here without getting in trouble. I came as fast as I could, I have Jazz coming to calm Edward down. The last thing we need is for him to go rip her head off".

I started tearing up, I did not want Edward upset and I know Alice is going to want to tell my dad what happen, mainly do he does not think Edward did it.

"Don't cry" Alice cooed as she opened the door and a pacing Edward could be seen.

Edward rushed over and gathered me in his arms, hissing when he saw my arm. His head shot towards the doors, but Alice placed her hand on his arm, "You can not hurt them".

"Can I just hurt her?" Edward growled.

"No" Jasper said as he strolled into the gym, his hand replacing Alice's and I could feel the calm rolling off of Edward, "I think we should get Bella home".

"Jasper should come…Charlie is not going to be happy" Alice grimace. I can only imagine what she was seeing.

Edward let Alice drive his car as he held me in the back seat as I started to cry after everything come crashing down on me. I had no idea what set Lauren off and I was stupid to goad her on. I just did not think she could be that cruel, I have no idea what got into her. There was nothing in the books to suggestion she was that crazy.

"Stop worrying" Jasper said from the front seat, "I'm not sure what you are worrying about, but Charlie will be fine once we calm him down that is. If you are worried about Lauren, don't be. I'm not even sure she knows what happen there, there was a lot of anger coming off of her and teenagers, especially female ones have done a lot of stupid things in anger that they regret right after".

"Someone like her doesn't regret anything" Edward hissed.

"You know that is not true" Jasper argued.

"I really don't care" Edward whispered as he stroked my hair.

As we pulled up to my house I could see the cruiser in the car, which was weird since Charlie should still be at work. I looked at Edward worried.

"Alice called him, she figured it was better he learned now rather than later" Edward explained.

As you can imagine, it did not go well. Charlie was furious. He wanted to meet with the principal tomorrow, but Jasper told him it would come to a she said and the principal would really not be able to do anything except give us either warnings or detention. All Lauren had to do was lie and say I was doing something.

It sounded like Charlie cursed under his breathe, but I could not be sure. He kissed my forehead and said he had to get back to work…and I bet he was hoping Lauren was driving around town.

After he left, so did Alice and Jasper. Edward and I sat on the couch in silence, because I knew there was still a part of him that was upset, but I need some answers.

"What was going through her head?" I asked.

"I have to be honest in the fact that I am not sure. Her mind was going a mile a minute. I saw everything through Jessica and she was starting to freak out a little. Lauren only told her that she wanted to talk to you, because she was worried about you. Thought that you were not thinking straight and all, Jessica knew she might have been lying because she is jealous. Jessica really did not think it would get that bad" Edward explained, "The only bad part was as Lauren flew out the locker room, she planned to blame the bruise on me if you said anything. I think she should be more worried about Jessica. She was really conflicted on what to do".

"Is tomorrow going to be bad?" I wondered out loud.

"I have no idea love, but I will be there the entire time" Edward assured me.

"School is not supposed to be this complicated" I mumbled.

"I told you before that high school will always complicated, we just have the advantage of knowing what the most important thing about the future, we have it together" Edward explained.

"It has been a crazy couple of days, can life go back to being boring?" I asked.

Edward chuckled, "I am not sure if it possible for life to be boring when you are involved".

I glared at him, "You are not as funny as you think".

"Yes I am" Edward smirked.

I smiled, glad that Edward feeling well enough to actually joke with me.

I lay my head on Edward shoulders as he softly hummed to me and even though it was early, I let the exhausted that I was fighting take over.

"Is she ok?" someone like Charlie asked.

"Yes, I think she was just tired after everything" Edward murmured.

"I have known Lauren her entire life, I did not think she could be violent" Charlie said.

"I think she is just jealous and did something stupid. Lauren use to attempt to flirt with me a lot, but she was never the type of girl I would want to be. My parents raised us with old fashion values and Lauren is not someone who would believe in them. Plus the only thing I ever felt towards her and every girl in school was annoyance. I was actually happy not dating, but your daughter was too amazing to resist" Edward chuckled, "Girls like Lauren see me as property and is not happy someone has something she believes is hers".

There was silence for a few moments for some reason.

"You are going to take care of her, right?" Charlie asked.

"Always; Alice will be with her a lot tomorrow. I think Bella is going to ask if she can sit out in gym tomorrow, I'm not sure she wants to go into the locker room alone right now" Edward answered.

"It's getting late, you better get home before your parents call" Charlie murmured.

"Yes sir, can I just take her upstairs?" Edward asked.

I am guessing Charlie nodded because I felt Edward lift me and carry me upstairs.

"Sleep my love, I'll be back soon. I have to hunt tonight. I love you Bella" Edward murmured as he kissed my forehead.

I woke sometime later to no Edward. I went and showered and changed for bed. I felt myself tossing and turning and at some point during the night I felt the electric blanket get wrapped around me and then I was in his arms and I soon found sleep.

I had no idea what tomorrow would hold, but no matter what happen, I knew each night I would be in Edward's arm and tomorrow did not look so bad.

**A/N: So I would have posted last night, but as I neared the end 5 pages completely disappeared. I have no idea what happen at all. I save a lot…common mentality for a student. Yet it disappeared and it freaked me out and pissed me off. **

**I hope you all liked this chapter, please be advised that situations like the one involving Lauren are common. Some teenage girls do stupid things because of jealous. Remember by this time in the book there were problems and there were no gifts. Anything can set someone off.**

**I am on facebook and twitter in case anyone wants to follow me, I am on facebook more than twitter, but I try.**

**I really want to stick to the weekend updates unless I am out of town (like the end of February). Things could change due to school, which has started. I am excited, one more class this summer and I am finished my 1st Masters **

**I would like to thank everyone for their comments, messages, and adds. It does mean a lot that people like my stories, they provide an outlet for me. Real life is so crazy…people would think it is fanfiction, haha.**

**I hope 2012 is going ok for everyone so far, my Cruise has been my highlight, haha. I think when I retire I will cruise a lot…now to win the lottery so I can cruise (for those wondering…no the one ship sinking has not scared me. To live in fear is to limit what one can do. People do not stop flying when a plane crash or stop driving when there is an accident. There will always be human error).**

**OK I think I have everything, I am going to bed and then doing school work all day tomorrow.**

**Love you all :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Homecoming

**A/N: Hi SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I am late. Life is insane…but this chapter is extra love and there is a sneak peak below Of what…hmmm guess you will need to see.**

**Updates will be sporadic for a few more weeks, but hey, I am still trying for once a week if I can…plus there is going to be a lot to come.**

**Note: my high school did not have a homecoming…I went to an inner city school and it cost a lot to do dances. I kid you not, we had to hire security, have cops on the grounds and other personnel and etc. The only dances my school had were proms.**

**So I mixed together what I remember from homecoming in college and the local high schools in my college town. It was a small town…probably bigger then forks…but still not a lot to do. I swear every weekend the high school has a dance…always saw the kids dressing up…little weird.**

**Also as I searched homecoming dresses for this…what in the world are some of you kids thinking? Dresses are not supposed to be that short!**

**Ok I think I am done…really hope so, haha**

**Remembe I own nothing or else I would not be a working grade student, I would be a lazy sit at home grad student **

**Love you all **

**Chapter 5 – Homecoming**

There is no easy way to explain my hatred towards homecoming, but I am going. Alice is thrilled of course, mainly because she gets to pick a dress out for me, but no heels. I know I am doing this more for Edward then myself, because he wants me to have human experiences and I also believe there is a part of him that feels that by his actions in the book, I missed out on things I may have otherwise done with people from school.

You would think after the insanity of Lauren's freak out he would understand that is not true, but no, he claims it is different because there may not have been a freak out had he never been around.

All I know is Lauren has some issues and she would have found a way to take them on anyone. For all I know it would have been because of Tyler or maybe in defense of Jessica because of Mike.

When we arrived in school the weekend after the incident in the locker room, Alice was ready to change her gym class to match mine, but I told her it was not necessary, I doubt Lauren would be that stupid again to try anything and I was not so sure Jessica would want to help her.

It seems in the long run I was right, Lauren was given detention for 3 weeks, because someone went to the principal about an incident. When we learned this, I glared at Alice and Edward, hoping they did not do something, but they just shrugged their shoulders. I had planned to question Charlie when I got home until I Jessica came into class Monday and refused to look at us. No hi, no nothing.

It was from her mind that Edward learned she was the one that went to the principal and she debated about it all weekend long, but in the end she knew that Lauren had lost it and that fact she bruised my arm was scary to her. She had seen Lauren mad over the years, since they have known each other forever, but she has never seen her that mad. It seems Jessica knew Lauren was mad that she was never able to get with Edward, but only because she saw herself as irresistible. Lauren was a bully, Jessica knew this and just went along with it, but knew that she went too far.

Lauren had also been banned from participating in homecoming as well, something she was not pleased about. I also think the two speeding tickets that 2 different deputies gave her were upsetting her as well. Charlie was smart enough to not be the actual one giving them to her, but I did not have to be a mind reader to know she knew where they came from. I tried to get him to leave it be, but I think he still felt bad about how Billy and then had acted towards him.

When she was in school, she ignored Jessica and made it a point to flirt with Tyler and even Mike more. Edward explained it was because Jessica did have feelings for Mike still, but she had wanted to see if senior year would be different for us and she also knew Mike still had a crush on me and it annoyed her. Her flirting did not last long though, it seems she was telling the guys and others who would listen that I attacked her in the locker room because I caught her and Edward making out, but I lied and said she was attacking me. No one really believed her and then when Jessica told them the truth they started to avoid her. Lauren was steaming and all I could think was that this would lead to more problems for me.

Edward ensured me he would make sure that did not happen. Lauren was still hanging out with the group, but at times you can see the tension around us all. I wish that at times people would let it dropped, she made a mistake, we all do, and there should be no tension. Edward disagrees of course, stating she deserved the abrasiveness she got at times.

I stated she had been pranked by Emmett and Rosalie enough that we needed to drop it. There was no more point in all this. Rosalie would mess with her car making her late for school because it would not start and when she got home it was working fine and in perfect condition. Lauren came to school for a week with pink hair because Emmett had put something in her shampoo. He also seemed to like pretending he was ghost and freaking her out at night and while she was at school he would move things around in her room.

They only stopped when I pleaded to Carlisle and Esme to get them to stop because it was too much. Carlisle and Esme had no idea what they were doing and after Esme had broken a couple dozen spoons on Emmett's head she finally got around to telling them to stop misbehaving or else she was going to sign them up to be official food tasters and send them back to the high school to be substitute teachers.

Jasper had stayed the calmest of everyone when I explained what happen, but I think it was more to keep the others calm. Though it was at that time I learned that anger can hide in that calmest of people. He had no problem with what Rose and Emmett were doing and thought it was a shame Esme made them stop. Esme then threat him by sending him to be a counselor in all girl school…that freaked him out.

I was hoping things would calm down since it has been a few weeks, especially since Charlie was back to hanging out with Billy and Harry. I tried at times to mention to Charlie that he and his friends need to eat better, but he would just chuckle at me and say they were fine. I was getting frustrated I could not do more to help and I wonder how things would change since the stress of finding Victoria would help some.

Edward would tell me that I could only do so much without telling them everything and nothing good could come from that. If they knew everything, especially about the Volturi and the wars of the south it would only cause more anger. They would also think the books were lies and not believe us. Plus we had to protect Renesmee, because they would never understand.

What tricky web we weave.

"Bella" Alice giggled.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You seemed to be lost in your head for a moment" Alice smiled, "Might want to get out of the car before class starts".

"O" I said and shook my head to clear the fog. Edward helped me out of the car and we headed to our first class.

Of course all the talk was about homecoming and who would be King and Queen. I voted for Angela and Ben and warned Alice if she even though of nominating Edward and I at all I would burn her shoe collection for the next 100 years. She looked so scared that Edward was laughing at her when I mentioned it. I won in the end though I do wonder if she was the one who nominated Angela and Ben.

As we took our seats at lunch, I hope the semi-peace from the past few weeks would stay, but Edward did mention Lauren was in a worst mood today knowing she could not go to the football game or eve be nominated for homecoming queen. I did not think it would have mattered; it is not like she had a chance in the first place. Alice refused to tell me who would win and I tried to pout, but she just shook her head laughing at me. What good is a physic friend if you still have to wait to find something out?

"Bella are you going to the football game?" Mike asked.

I blinked, once again getting lost in my thoughts, "Yeah, mainly to see who wins".

"I am surprised no one nominated you two" Jessica said.

I almost wanted to laugh, Jessica actually wanted to nominate us, but Alice made sure that she did not actually do it. No matter what Edward said, there is no way I would have ever had that experience and nor did I want to experience it to begin with. I was humoring him with homecoming since all I had to do was watch a game and go to a dance and well also cheer on Angela and Ben.

"I'm sort of glad, it is not something I would do anyways and plus I am rooting for Angela" I winked at Angela.

"Are you going to the dance then?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, Alice and I got dresses last week" I explained.

Jessica smiled sweetly, "we can all dance together".

Edward made some sort of sound, but it was so low that I believe only Alice and I heard it. Alice was smiling and Edward was just shaking his head slightly, I would have to ask about that later.

I shrugged, "Who knows".

Alice then directed the conversation to the dresses all the girls were wearing and the boys preceded to get lost in their own discussion, the topic of dresses clearly annoying them

After Edward and I got to our next class he explained to me his reaction to Jessica.

"She wants to have a few dances with me, especially slow ones" Edward smirked, "She thinks I would be impressed by her moves".

"I thought she was going to the dance with Mike" I said confused.

Edward shook his head, "No, she, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, and Eric are just going as a group since none of them are really dating one another. Why they want to deal with Lauren is beyond me".

"I told you to drop it" I warned.

"I now but it does not change the fact that she deserved everything she got" Edward grumbled.

"I told you we would go tonight; please do not change my mind if you are going to make things difficult. Ignore her, as you always go. She has been staying away, even if her thoughts have not changed. Jessica knows she does not have a chance with you; she flirts to annoy me, because she wants me to have the wrong idea. We know this, so do not let it get to you.

Thankfully the rest of the day went fine and gym had become a little better when Lauren was moved to a different period. She was pissed about it, complaining she had friends in this period, but she was reminded that her actions had consequences and if she wanted she can take gym during the summer and not graduate with her friends. That shut her up fast.

The rest of the day flew by and as we headed to the Cullen's house, Alice once again reminded Edward that I was going with her and not him. He pouted, hoping it would work and she just laughed at him, reminding him he had to know pouting would not work when she was the queen of pouting.

"Bella is beautiful as she is, it should not take you that long to get her dress" Edward grumbled as we pulled into the garage.

"I know she is beautiful, I am just highlighting her beauty, plus we are having girl talk, so shoo" Alice giggled.

"So not cool" Edward mumbled.

"Go play with Jasper, he hates the idea he has to go tonight and has been making Emmett a little miserable" Alice suggested.

"Good we can complain about the controlling mean pixie" Edward smirked as he jumped up the stairs as she threw her book bag at him.

"Come on Bella" Alice said as she took my hand and we headed towards her room. I really hope she did not go to the extreme as she normally did. I did not need a lot of makeup and all; it was just a football game.

"What do you have planned? The game is not for a few hours" I wondered.

"Not a lot really, though I have some cute boots I want you to try on. I just want to talk to you without everyone else around really. Jasper has taken Edward to go wrestle in the woods since Esme won't let them wrestle in the house" Alice explained.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked warily

"Nothing bad" Alice assured me as she had me sit at her vanity and she starting pulling different types of make-up out. "I just wanted to know how you really have been doing over everything that has happen in the last few weeks. I know compare to how things could have been things have been calm, but as we know, drama is never far from anything we do".

I sighed, "I really am fine Alice. I am not letting what Lauren did to me get to me. I know she regrets it, but she is not going to apologize, it is not who she is. She is a spoil brat who can not grasp the concept that she is not getting what she wants and she is angry about it. Her parents should not have spoiled her and her other friends should not have done whatever she said because it was easier".

"True, I just want to make sure that you are not just going with the flow and that you are really ok" Alice explained.

"I am, I promise. I know Lauren is going to have her moments, especially since Edward and I love one another and it annoys her. In the book she turned people against me and while I doubt that will happen in real life, I do believe she will have her moments. She will just have to learn to deal" I smiled.

"You're stronger" Alice murmured as she started to curl my hair, "I'm glad. I knew you would be after the books, to see the future in a different way has that effect, I should know! You also know things are not going to be easy and there will be moments when you feel like everyone around you is insane, but you are doing so well".

"My future is brighter, I know that. I know that everything will be ok and that there is not a lot I have to worry about, it helps" I shrugged.

"How about the wolves?" Alice asked, "How are you dealing with them?"

I frowned, "I did not think they would be so annoying, but I can understand Billy's change from the books. Edward left so soon in the 2nd one and Jacob and I got so close that Billy maybe had hope it would do something. In this reality Billy has become scared because I am spending so much time with you all. He would hear from Charlie that I was here for a few days and maybe in his mind the worst had happen. I do not really think he means no harm, I believe he worried about his friend's child".

"Do you think he is misleading Jacob?" Alice wondered.

"I honestly don't know, I think he was desperate and he might have thought Jacob would break a spell or something. I have no real idea. I just think he was trying to help Charlie in what he thought was the best way" I explained, "Billy and my dad are such good friends that they are like brothers and while there may be a part that would love to see them related through marriage, I truly believe a lot of what he has done has been out of concern".

"Do you think it will become worst?" Alice frowned as she started to brush the curls in my hair.

"You're the one that can see the future" I chuckled.

Alice signed, "I can't see anything dealing with them. I am just as blind as you all are, no offense. I feel kind of useless though".

"Alice you are not useless, you may not be able to see them, but if things go black you will know they are near a certain person and so forth" I assured her.

"That does me no good for you, because what if Jacob still turns and he comes with Billy to visit you all, I would never be able to see what is going on" Alice frowned, "Edward will not be happy".

"Hey don't worry about such things; Edward can just stay in my room so he can hear what is going on. Charlie already knows that I am never going to the beach because of their attitudes towards you all" I told her.

"I guess I am just worried. I am just afraid Charlie would convince you one afternoon to go and before you know you are heading there and Edward is freaking out about what could be going on" Alice explained.

"Alice don't worry about something like that, I'll be fine. I really do not think the wolves would do anything stupid, especially if Charlie is around and I really doubt Charlie will make me go there, especially with everything that happen at the bowling alley. Plus I also have my cell phone and can use it to stay in contact" I said.

Alice took a deep breathe, "I know…I guess I am just not use to the fact yet that there will come a point when I am unable to really do much. I have depended on my gift for so much that it will be weird when it is no longer working".

"Poor Alice…she will have to feel normal" I teased.

"O the horror" Alice sighed dramatically, "Whatever will I do?"

Alice and I continued to joke around until Edward appeared at the door a little over an hour later, freshly out of the shower.

"I hope you two did not destroy too many trees" Alice smirked as Edward walked in her room.

"We can always plant more" Edward chuckled, "Are you ready love? We should get ready to go".

"Yeah, as long as Alice is done" I answered.

"Yeah" Alice smiled.

"You look beautiful love, but you always do" Edward murmured as he lean down to kiss me gently.

Alice dressed me in dark skinny jeans with these long boots that tied in the front and gave me a Fork's t-shirt to wear. She grimace at the t-shirt, but did say it made me look cute. Again I asked her if Angela and Ben were go to win and she just smirked and shook her head at me, reminding that it would be no fun if I knew before everyone else, I'm not that good of an actress. I pouted, because she was right and I hated it.

Alice dragged poor Jasper to the game and he did not look happy about it, but he came. He really had no choice, plus I think part of it was here wanting to be rude to Lauren, since Lauren has in the past made comments about Jasper needing a real woman. Lauren has been silent for the most part, but they can still hear her whispering at times.

Lauren and Jessica are still friends, mainly because I believe Jessica feel bad sometimes, Lauren and her have been friends for a long time. She would never want to leave Lauren without some type of close friend. I was surprise though that they were all going as friends to the dance and not as each others dates, Jessica did not seem like someone who wants to go to a dance solo. I guess I would have to wait until tomorrow to know what they were thinking.

"When do they announce king and queen?" I asked after we made it to the stadium and it was surprising a dry day with no rain in the forecast.

"Half time" Jasper answered.

"Are we staying after that?" I wondered…I mean did we have to?

Edward chuckled, "Yes, whats the point of watching only half a game?"

"I don't know, Alice can always tell you who won" I smirked.

"I'm not allowed to tell them who will win sporting events or I lose my credit card and shows" Alice pouted.

I had to chuckled at that, it was hilarious, "Why, what did you do?"

"Why did I have to do something?" Alice huffed.

I stared at her, did she really ask that? Edward and Jasper started laughing at her.

"Fine, I ruined a few Super Bowls for Emmett and Carlisle and Esme said I had to stop being o mean to him and so they said I was not allowed to comment on any sporting events, ever again" Alice frowned, "Emmett was smug for a long time about it…until Edward would just read my mine and warn him he would tell him who wins".

I'm not going to lie, I was bored. I know people find sports interesting, but I am not one of those people. Finally after what felt like forever, it was half time. I did know we were winning by 2 touch downs (only because Edward was trying to explain the game to me all while Alice thought it was hilarious).

We watched the girls walk onto the field with their dad's escorting them and then the boys walked on the field…not as happy as the females apparently. I really liked the dress that Angela was wearing; it was very nice green color that sparkled. It had small spaghetti straps and went to right below her knees. She had on a small pair of silver heals with their own sparkle.

I raised an eyebrow at Alice…wondering if she had anything to do with how she was dressed….only because Ben was wearing black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a green dress shirt that was close to the color of her dress.

"Fine, I helped them match" Alice rolled her eyes, "They had to be on an field in front of the entire school, I wanted to make sure that they looked good".

I snickered, because it was true that Alice would not have been happy if they did not match but it did make me wonder if that meant they were going to win.

"Stop wondering, you'll find out in a few moments" Alice mocked scowled.

We sat there while the principal made a small speech and I had no idea what it was about, but finally he pulled an envelope out of her jacket pocket.

"Homecoming king is…" he started….."Ben Cheney".

I cheered as he made his way up to the stage to accept his crown, not going to lie, it looked hilarious for him to wear it…but it was oddly green and not red like some others I have seen before…well seen on TV.

"Now to find out which lovely lady will be joining him", the principal smiled again, but Ben looked a little worried. I did not know the 3 other girls. Alice did say 2 were cheerleaders and one was on the girl's basketball team.

"Our queen is…" the principal paused once more for what I guess was to be a dramatic effect, "Angela Weber"

I leaped up cheering as Edward chuckled at my excitement. Angela looked shocked, but walked up to the small stage as they place the crown…which has some greens tones in…darn sneaky Pixie, and Ben leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Shortly after that the game started again and I once again bored. Finally, the game was over and I could go find Angela and Ben and congratulate them and leave. I am never going to another football game again or even watching one, never ever. We did win, by 3 points I think Edward said…why do people find this interesting again?

I found Angela and Ben surrounded by a number of people and I pulled Angela into a hug, "Congrats Angela".

"Thanks" she smiled, "I really did not think I would win, especially who I was competing against".

"They never had a chance against you" I assured her.

'Congrats Ben" I said and waved to him.

"Thanks" he chuckled, "I was a little worried for a moment the one weird cheerleader might win" he grimaced at that. I guess he was talking about the red hair one that Alice called a flirt when Jasper was chuckling at Ben when he looked scared and I asked why.

"I'm so glad for the both of you" I grinned, "I love how the king and queen match as well"

Angela started giggling, "I was looking for something to wear when I was at the mall last week and suddenly Alice appeared out of no where and asked what I was going, once I explained to her I was looking for something to wear she grinned and next thing I knew I was in a dressing room for about 20 dress".

"That sounds like her" I grumbled, "She's a quick little one".

"Guess I was lucky, Angela just came over and gave me the bag and said wear this" Ben chuckled.

"And you did the smart thing and said of course, right?" Edward asked as he smirked.

Ben just nodded, causing more laughter.

I thought I felt someone staring at me, so I went and looked behind me, but did not see anyone. I thought it may have been Lauren or Jessica, since I know they both wanted to be queen, but they were actually on the other side talking to the guys and a few other people.

I shook it off, it's not important.

"We better get going so we can drop Bella off, we'll see you tomorrow night at the dance, ok?" Alice said.

"I'm so glad you guys are coming" Angela smiled.

With another hug we headed towards the car. I had no idea why Alice said that, we still had some time before my curfew.

"We have to go now" Edward hissed.

"What's wrong" I asked, confused at why he was in such a foul mood now.

"Two mutts were at the game" Alice frowned.

"Have you known the entire time?" I asked, pissed no one would tell me.

"Yes, we did not know until they came though. They came with Jessica and Lauren, they were at the beach after school and ran into them and was telling them about the game and invited them. Jessica and Lauren were flirting with them, more or less to make the guys jealous" Edward explained.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Jared and Quil, they had tried to get Jacob to come, but he was dead set against it, said he was not getting himself another lecture from the Chief of Police about respect" Edward answered, "It seems you father went and had a discuss with him about behaving and not buying a young lady when she does not want him to".

"That would have been an awesome discussion to have heard" Jasper snickered.

"Why are we leaving then? They are not wolves yet and they don't know me" I asked once against confused.

"They had a note from Billy, he asked them to give it to you if they saw you. They were not actually actively seeking you out though, they were aware Billy and Charlie had been fighting…but they mainly believe they have a chance with a couple of senior girls who drive and all" Edward said, "You are the last thing on your mind, but Jessica and the rest of them wanted to come out and talk to Angela and I wanted to get out of there before they came over".

"Maybe Billy was apologizing?" I wondered.

"I don't know, but I rather be safe than sorry. I would not want it to be bad and then have Charlie fight with him again" Edward frowned, "No matter what, they have been friends for a long time and your dad did miss hanging out with them".

Edward opened my door once we reached the car and gave me a kiss on my cheek before heading over to his side as Alice and Jasper piled into the backseat.

"Will they be at the dance tomorrow?" I asked once he put his seat belt on, I knew it was pointless, but I glad he listens to me and puts it on.

"Yes, Jessica and Lauren invited them" Edward sighed, "The reasons are typical high reasons, just to make someone mad. Lauren did want to invite Jacob, because she remembers him from the beach last semester and thought it might upset you, she knows he has a crush, but the guys told her Jacob wants nothing to do with Fork's high".

"She probably remembers prom" Jasper added, "Jacob was there".

"Being annoying" Edward grumbled.

"I'm not sure Lauren will remember that though, she was trying to find Tyler for the longest time after she noticed you with Edward" Alice said, "As soon as he arrived, they acted as if they were each other dates as Tyler ever now and then pouted when he saw you two".

"Did he really do that?" I asked frowning.

"Don't be sad Bella; Tyler had no right assuming he was your date. You never ever tell a girl you are her date and expect her to jump and say yes sir. Dumb move on his part, especially when he had to know Lauren wanted to go with him" Jasper said.

"Jessica saw him though" Edward said, "I remember her wondering why I was letting the hot tribe guy dance with you".

"Jessica is just nosey" I rolled my eyes.

"She is, but she is observant when she wants to be. She thought for a moment on trying to find me and see if I would dance with her for one song since I let you dance with someone, but I was smart enough to hide" Edward chuckled.

"Do you think she has said anything to Lauren?" I asked, the last thing I wanted was to have Lauren make something out of nothing. I did believe though that Jacobs fear of my father was enough for him to want nothing to do with whatever Lauren would plan, I had a good idea she was not his type. While he felt he was in love with me in the books, had he never met me or had any feelings, there is a part of me that believes he would have wanted to find someone from the tribe to be with, because they would understand him and the culture. Plus he does seem like someone who would stay in the area he could, even if just take care of his dad and there are not a lot of people out there who would want to settle down in this area when they are young. There are some who have been here their entire lives, but they normally got married young and just stayed because it was everything they knew.

"I'm sure had, but it does not mean a lot, don't worry about it" Alice assured me, "Lauren is not stupid enough to actually do anything to you, she just wants to piss Edward off. She gets on more ticket of any kind her parents are taking her license and car until she graduates".

"Charlie is not still going after her is he? It has been weeks and I told him to stop" I sighed.

"Nah Charlie is not doing anything, he knows you got mad when you found out what he did…but if she did do something again…he might" Edward explained.

"No more depressing topics, Bella what time are you coming over tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me" I smirked.

"Haha, you are so funny" Alice glared at me, "I'll come get you at 7am then".

"What?" I shrieked.

"Think you are so funny now?" Alice snickered.

"Don't worry love, I would never her wake you that early on a weekend" Edward smiled, "She knows better than that, I am sure even Esme would find a way to lock her in her room".

"Good, because there is no way I am ever getting up that early to get ready for some dance" I huffed.

"Can we go shopping for Halloween costumes before the dance?" Alice asked.

"Why in the world do we need costumes?" I wondered.

"For a party" Alice rolled her eyes.

"I am not going to any Halloween party" I hissed, "I am never going to a party. I do not trust any of the kids we go to school with, I can see it now, Charlie coming to bust it up and me never having any freedom until I graduate".

"No one said we were going to go to a party….we are having one" Alice smirked.

"How is the working? How in the world did you get that idea past Rose as well? Also…why?" I was so confused.

"Because in the book no one saw the house until graduation and YES I am still throwing a graduation party. It will be the only time I can, so do not ruin my fun. I just thought it would be fun to have one and make the house all spooky and creepy" Alice grinned, "It can be so much fun and no one will have to worry about getting in trouble because no one will be able to get anything past us".

"How about I think about it?" I suggested, though I knew there was no part of this that I wanted and I did not want to go shopping for any type of costumes, because Alice might put me into something questionable.

"That means no" Alice pouted and her lip began to tremble like she was about to cry.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm just going to think about it".

We finally pulled in front of my house and Edward walked me to my door.

"I'll see you later love" Edward murmured before he gave ma quick kiss.

I sighed as he drove away, knowing I would see him soon. Charlie was working the night shift tonight, so I would not see him until tomorrow. I went into the kitchen to find a snack and found some pop tarts. I filled a cop with milk and took a seat at the table after I pulled some papers out of my backpack.

I looked at the college applications, I only had a couple left to fill out, but a part of me felt bad I was filling them out and wasting a universities time, I would be in no shape to go to school for a few years.

Alice kept assuring me that I could always work on a degree on the internet if I had any free time; they have each tried it the past few years as it became a more popular option for a lot of people. Carlisle even taught a few classes. I am just not sure what to do. I knew some acceptance letters may be coming soon for early decisions, I just did not know if I had it in me to fake excitement.

"Whatever you are worrying about, stop" Edward murmured from the doorway.

I shrieked surprised as he chuckled.

"That's not funny" I huffed.

"It is quite funny" Edward grinned as he came to sit at the table, "Now what has your beautiful face so worried?"

"Pretending to be excited for college" I frowned.

"Love, you will be going to college, numerous ones most likely, you can be excited" Edward explained, "Charlie always wanted you to go and you will, just remember that".

"It's not the same" I frowned.

"I know, but let it be enough for now" Edward whispered.

I nodded and Edward reached for my hand and crushed me to his chest and kissed my forehead, "I know it does not seem like it now, but things will be ok. We have a bright future and so much to learn and we can do it together".

I just nodded again and Edward said he would meet me in my room, it was almost midnight, I guess I was sitting there a little longer than I thought lost in my thoughts.

"Why are you here so late?" I pouted.

Edward chuckled, "Carlisle was asking me about Jared and Quil and I explained it was nothing, just some teenage girls being normal. He worries a lot. Now get ready for bed, I'll be waiting in your room".

I won't lie, it was a good night. Edward spent a lot of it just kissing me breathless and whispering that he loved me. I was able to sleep late into the morning and was thankful that no pixie came flying into my house, I really did not want to go shopping, and I knew she would be torturing me later with getting ready for this dance. I am still trying to figure out how I got talked into it in the first place.

When I did finally wake up Edward told me he was going to go home and come back and that Charlie would up in a little bit. He said Alice was coming around 5 to get me ready, so we had a few hours where we could relax.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V- V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

When Edward said 5, he meant 5 on the dot. Alice was in my living room kicking Edward out, all the while Charlie found it to be the funniest thing he ever saw. I smirked at him…knowing that Alice was one day soon going to make him wear a monkey suit.

Alice gave Charlie a hug before dragging me upstairs and I gasped…my room was filled with her makeup junk and a dress bag was hanging on my closet. Edward should have told me she has been up here doing who knows what.

"Stop looking shock…I'm Alice…now go take a quick shower" Alice pointed at the bathroom door.

I grumbled the entire time and I could hear Alice laughing at me, darn super hearing.

"Ok, I'm ready for my torture treatment, all the works" I smirked.

"Keep your day job, being a comedian is not working out" Alice giggled.

"I don't have a day job" I stuck my tongue out a her.

"I'm sure you can go back to working with Mike….his mom would have no problem firing Jessica" Alice teased.

"No thanks…plus I rather her work, I don't want to take money away from her then she would need…since I have this stupid black card" I frowned, "I still don't like it".

"And that is why we are so different, give me a card with no spending limit, I am in heaven" Alice laughed, "One day you will love shopping".

"I honestly doubt that" I grumbled, "No matter how long I live".

"You will live forever…you never know" Alice chuckled, "Though maybe you won't be as bad as me, I doubt Carlisle and Esme need another shop-o-holic".

She towel dried my hair and put some hot curlers in it and started to do my makeup. She made it light, thankfully. When she was done and went to start brushing my hair and use the curling iron, I saw she gave me a smoky eye, a light blush, and a pale pink lip gloss. My eyelashes looked so longer, it was amazing; it was a little hard to recognize myself in the mirror.

"Now time for the dress" Alice cheered.

She went over and took the dress out of the bag and I gasped. It was a spaghetti strapped floor length midnight blue dress with a sequent top. It was gorgeous, I was speechless.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Alice asked, "I knew the moment I saw it that it would be the perfect dress for you".

"It's amazing, thank you Alice" I stammered.

"Come on, let's get it on you" she chirped.

I stepped into the dress as she zipped me up and it fit perfectly. The fabric was so flowing and light, it felt amazing to wear. I twirled in the dress and as it swirled around me, I started laughing. I was acting like a child, but it felt amazing.

"I do believe my brother is going to faint when he sees you" Alice giggled.

Alice finished my hair, pinning a little bit of it up in the back, but leaving a lot of the curls to cascade down my back. The clip was a diamond butterfly. She gave me a simple pair of silver earrings with sapphires in them and I left my Cullen necklace on. It went perfectly with the dress.

She gave me a pair of open toe silver heels with a small heel that also sparkled. She was going with a theme it seemed.

Alice starts flying around the room, clothes flying everywhere. Within minutes she was dressed and in front of the mirror applying her makeup. If I did not see it, I would not believe it. She has on a short black dress that goes to her knees. The bottom looks like small feathers, while the top looks like silk. She has on a pair of black stone earrings and simple makeup. She does have on a pair of killer stiletto heels though and they are black and sparkling.

"Edward and Jasper are on their way, are you ready?" She asked.

"About as ready as I'm going to be" I whispered, "This dress is amazing…you did not spend a lot did you?"

"We are not going to be talking about price, do not worry about it" Alice begged.

I sighed….why did I have a feeling if I knew the price I would be freaking out.

Charlie hollered up the steps that the guys were at the door. Alice winked and went out first and as I looked down the stairs I saw a flash…who was taking photos?

"Bella" Edward called.

I walked down the stairs slowly, my dress dragging behind me. As I came into view and saw Edward he was staring at me, speechless. It was then a flash went off. I looked around and saw Esme over by Charlie smiling.

"I had to get some photos since the guys were coming here" Esme smiled.

"You look beautiful" Charlie whispered and then he turned and stared at Edward, "You better take care of her son".

"Always sir, Always" Edward assured him once he found his voice. He came over and took my hand and kissed it and there was another flash.

"It's too cute" Esme grinned.

By the time Esme felt she had enough photos, I thought I would be seeing stars in my eyes for the next month.

"Curfew is 12am" Charlie reminded Edward.

"I promise she will be home early sir" Edward nodded.

As we headed to the school, I felt weird, because I knew Alice and I would stand out and I did not want that. The guys were in outfits to match us. They had black dress pants, black dress shoes and Edward was in a midnight blue dress shirt and Jasper had a white one.

We parked and when we entered the hall I started getting nervous, really hoping we did not stand out. I loved the dress, but that did not mean that I wanted to be the centered of attention.

"Dance with me" Edward murmured.

"I really do not think that is a good idea" I frowned.

"You know I'll never let you fall" he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

He led us to the floor as a slow song started and we slowly moved to the music. As the song ended, he twirled me around and then cupped my face and kissed me softly, "I love you".

"I love you too" he whispered.

We stayed at the dance for a few hours; I even danced with Jasper once. We found Angela and Ben and she looked amazing in her dress and her crown. She said the twins were trying to wear it earlier and she had to hide it from them.

We also saw Jessica and Lauren from a distant….I am surprise Lauren did not get in trouble with her dress, I think it was cut a little low. Jared and Quil were with them and they looked nervous. From what I could see they would flirt with them as they danced, but also flirt with the rest of the guys.

It seems their plan was not going well though, Mike and Tyler eventually left and were dancing with a few other classmates…Lauren looked pissed. I would hope Jared and Quil saw that they were being used and be smart enough to get away as fast as they could or maybe they knew and did not care…who knows.

Edward made sure I stayed as far as away from them though, while he doubted that they had Billy's letter, he was not taking any chances.

Everyone loved the dress and asked when I got it, I said Alice helped me find it and I could not be sure, but that I did love it.

I was starting to get tired and really just wanted to go home, between the dancing and being around so many people, I was done. Edward must have realized and he lean down and kissed my head, "Ready to go home?"

"Yes, please" I answered.

We bid everyone good night and I knew everyone would be leaving soon, I did not want to get invited anywhere.

As we headed to my home, Edward kept my hand in his and would kiss it every now and then as he smiled at me.

Edward dropped me off at my door and gave me a quick kiss, promising to return soon. As I walked in, Charlie was in her chair watching the news.

"Hi dad" I smiled.

"Did you have fun sweetie?" He asked.

"I did, Angela looked really amazing in her crown, I am so glad she won" I said.

'I'm glad. Make sure you get some of the photos from Esme for your mom. I think she would love to see you in your dress" Charlie smiled softly at me, "You are really beautiful Bells".

I went over and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "Thanks".

"I'm glad you have Edward" my dad murmured.

"Huh, what do you mean?" I asked.

"I know he will take care of you, you rarely see the boys out there these days with manners. Even though I tell him to call me Charlie, he stills say sir most of the time and I am convince he just doesn't know it anymore. He treats you right and he makes you happy, there isn't much more a father can want from a boy dating his only daughter" Charlie explained.

"I am happy and I am glad I came here, mainly because I never gave Forks a fair chance, I missed out on a lot, especially time with you" I murmured.

"There is no need to worry about that now sweetie" Charlie said softly. He took a deep breathe, "I think I am going to get ready for bed, I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

"Yeah dad, I'll see you tomorrow" I whispered as he got up and started to head up the stairs. Charlie was not one for his feelings, but I am glad he knows I am happy to be here, not only because I found Edward, but because of him as well. I should have visited more, but I was making up for it now and as long as I could. Charlie will know without a doubt I love him and always will.

I walked up to my room to find Edward laying across my bed in pajamas.

"Hey" I whispered.

"Hi love" he said as he stood and wrapped his arms around me, "I'm glad you had a nice talk with Charlie and he is as well".

I nodded and laid my head on his chest as he softly swayed us around my room. He kissed my forehead and told me to get ready for bed. As I changed in the bathroom I could not help but smiled.

Life can be weird at times and there can be so many twist and turns, but in the end, happiness can be found. A year ago I never thought I would be here in forks enjoying myself and looking forward to the future. I did not think my family would have grown and I would have made a lot of friends. Each day was a new adventure and I was enjoying the ride.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

I awoke Sunday morning to Edward kissing me goodbye.

He was gone for less than hour when there was a knock at my door and there stood Alice bouncing with excitement.

"What?" I asked.

"Homecoming is over…now we talk about the next party…Halloween" she shrieked.

I grimaced…. "Alice…no".

"Bella Bella Bella…when will you learn to never bet against me?" she smiled sweetly.

"I'm not betting, I'm stating fact" I smirked.

She glared at me... "We'll see about that" and proceeded to drag me into the living room…it was going to be a long day.

**A/N:**

**Sorry its late, BUT it is long Life is a little insane with taxes and school and work and the evil dentist haha. Excited about the dental surgery in March and a little scared.**

**Anyways…here is Bella's dress: ****.**

**I do not have a whole lot to say really, just that I am working on updating weekly, but things will always get in the way. I have a lot of assignments coming up…so the constant begging gets a little annoying, haha **

**Also someone left a review on breaking dawn all mad that Edward was going to let Bella get pregnant and go through that pain….I have one thing to say…grow up! Edward and Bella made the choice. Also do you have idea how many woman keep a pregnancy knowing it might kill them? Women won't do chemo because she wants the baby…so seriously…leave my characters alone, they can do what they want.**

**Also if you hate my Jacob basing…go find a Jacob loving story. I do have plans for Jacob…but in the books he was a jerk. Too many people are confusing the book Jacob with the movie one and they are completely different and it annoys me. You can think Taylor is hot…but that is not why you should be Team Jacob, you should be Team Taylor haha. I'm Team Rob….I love men with an accent *swoons***

**OK, I think I have said everything, but o well who knows…you can read my ramblings on facebook…I update it more than twitter. I do ramble a lot…I do apologize.**

**OOOO…sneak peak is below :D**

**Chapter – Unknown**

We sat near the water, the waves hitting the beach. The stars lit up the sky and with no lights of any kind, the sky was amazing. It was beautiful and I can understand why they loved living here. Edward had me wrapped in an electric blanket because it was cold, but I would not miss this view for anything.

I could see so many of the constellations and I have never felt so relaxed. After the insanity of the past month, this silence was welcomed. I could understand why Edward loved when he got away and the only voice he had to worry about was his.

"Dance with me, please" Edward murmured.

"Won't I freeze?" I giggled.

"I'm sure you are warmed enough" he smirked.

Edward and I danced on the beach below the sparkling stars in the light of the moon. It was the perfect setting, almost as if written in a book.

"I love you Isabella" Edward said, "I always will".

"I know" I smiled, "Just as I will always love you".

"Forever" he said softly.

"And ever" I finished.

"Do you think everything will be ok when we go meet them?" I asked, knowing he knew who I meant.

"Of course, I would never have let you come this far if I thought you would be in danger from any of them" Edward assured me.

"Can I ask you something love?" Edward asked.

"Of course, you can ask me anything" I told him.

"My question is very important" he explained.

"Go ahead, what is it?" I asked.

Edward twirled me around and kissed me quickly, "What I have to ask is very important. Maybe it is not needed, since I believe I know the answered, but I could never forgive myself for not making this perfect".

Edward fell to one knee and reached for something in his pocket….was he really going to…

***hides***

**I had to leave some details out or else spoiled some future events.**

**Lots of fun to come.**

**Leave some love **

**I love your comments, messages, and so forth, they mean a lot **

**Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6  BOO!

**A/N: Note at the bottom….I own NOTHING…wish I did…being rich might be nice, haha.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6 – Boo!**

If would be easy to believe that Alice won, but not really. Neither Bella nor I will be dressing up or attending a Halloween party…but it is being held in their house.

Alice's theory was simple; she would make it look so different that when people came here for graduation they would think they were in a totally different place. She will also be making sure no punch is spiked and Emmett can have sun as long as he behaves.

Bella and I will be locked in my room that has become sound proof…well for her anyways. We can avoid people and pretend we are at the party as Charlie believes. We could just go stay at Bella's, since Charlie is working but Carlisle thought it would be wiser to have me here just in case someone was thinking something was weird and so forth. I did not agree…since it was Halloween and humans see everything as weird and the blow if off the next day.

Bella felt bad that Carlisle would worry, so here we were in my room listening to music as Alice was flirting around getting everything ready downstairs.

Rose was annoyed this was going on and refused to be of any help, Emmett was about as excited as a 5 year old high on sugar in Disney World, Jasper just did not care, and my wonderful parents thought it would be an interesting experience for our family. I thought it was a stupid idea, but nothing would happen.

A bunch of people would show up because they are curious and then Alice is going to freak them all out by turning this into a haunted house that could be rated number 1 in the country.

Bella did not want to actual see it and from what I could see from everyone's minds maybe that is a good thing, it is over the top, even for Alice. I guess this is the only time she will be able to do this.

I had learned a week earlier that she had wanted to dress Bella and I both as Vampires…I was a little shocked…I thought she had more creatively…that earned me a spoon to my head. She had to be dreaming if she thought I would ever agree to it or even agree to a costume at all, Alice may be able to normally get her way but not this time.

She had transformed the entire downstairs with props, lights, and so forth. Even parts of the backyard had black tents in them to enhance the experience. She made sure to have an area that would have food, drinks, and a place for dancing.

She and Esme have spent hours going over recipes and finding the most creative one they could. The bloody punch was just weird though.

Alice could not be faulted though, she loves to throw parties, but rarely can we ever do things like that. She has helped Esme with some of the hospital parties, but I knew she always wanted to do something involving kids in a school we have attended. She was looking forward to our graduation and Halloween only just popped in her mind recently.

She is unable to join school clubs because she knows she would have to act normal and that frustrates her when she can get things done fast alone and make it look amazing. She is use to an endless budget as well.

"Edward" Alice shouted.

"No" I said.

"How can you say no when you are not sure what I am thinking?" Alice asked.

"We are not coming to your party and I am not helping you with it. This is a bad idea" I argued.

"When you watch the video later you won't agree with that" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes as Bella giggled.

"This should be interesting" she smiled.

"I have no doubt about that, just whether it is a good or bad interesting" I explained.

"Knowing your sister, a good interesting, is she really taping it?" she asked.

"The haunted house part, she wants to see how scared everyone becomes. There are going to be people from Port Angeles supposedly coming as well" I explained.

"Why? I guess maybe if people know people there that would make sense" she shrugged.

"That is my guess, because Alice was not allowed to go extreme about telling everyone. She also made an age limit of like 14 or something. I think it will mainly be kids from the high school because they are curious and really…there is not a whole lot to do here around Halloween. People trust their kids will be safe sine Esme and Carlisle will be here as well" I said.

"So how are we planning to spend the evening as the party rages on?" she asked.

I grinned as I pull her close, "I'm sure I can distract you long enough".

"I bet you can" she giggled.

I pulled her close and brought my lips down to hers and her hands immediately went and tangled themselves in my hair, trying to pull me closer.

I hoover above her, keeping all my weight off of her, letting myself get lost in that kiss. To marvel at that feel of her warm sweet lips on mine and I slowly let my tongue trace her lips and her to do the same a moment later to me.

I can feel one of her hands as it leaves my hair and slowly moves under my shirt. The feel of her warm hand on my skin chills me and I moved my lips to her throat so she could breathe.

I try to keep my head clear, because I have to stay focus. But when I am so close to her, everything else seems to fades away at times and I enjoy the world where only we exist.

I returned my lips to her.

Her hand reached the bottom of my shirt and started to try and unbutton it.

"Stop" I murmured

"Why?" she pouted.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be" I frowned as I cupped the side of her face, "Please".

"I just want to see you" Bella said, "You were able to do it before and be fine".

I chuckled, "That was in a book and I highly doubt I was always fine. Just feeling your hand on me is enough to drive me insane, I can't even imagine what it would be like with no shirt on".

"Can we try?" she asked, "Please?"

Why must she look at me like that? She also knows I hate saying no to her. I sighed and returned my lips to hers.

She takes that as an invitation and returns her hand to my buttons and slowly she begins to unbutton one by one and my shirt is left lying open. She begins to push it off and I shrug it off as I moved back to her neck as the shirt falls off me.

Her hands are on my chest, tracing patterns and nothing has ever felt so amazing in my life. I start to kiss her harder¸ getting lost in the feel of her warm soft hands on me.

I felt Bella's hand leave my chest and when I felt her start to unbutton her own shirt, I flew across the room, suddenly breathing harder, "No".

Bella stays on the bed, looking shocked. I open the door on the side and stand on the balcony as the noise from the party below hits me. All I can focus on is controlling my breathing and taking in the fresh air.

She underestimates my control, she can't do that, ever. There is so much at stake and I can't risk any of it. I knew this was a bad idea.

I heard the small knocked on the door and turned around to see Bella wrapped in a blanket frowning which only made me feel worst. I should have stayed and said something, anything…but I had to breathe.

She opened the door and stood next to me.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"It's not your fault" I whispered.

"We both know that is not true, I pushed too hard" she murmured.

I chuckled, "I could have said no".

"You don't like saying no to me" she smiled.

"I know believe me I know" I said as I turned to cup her face and kiss her forehead.

She pulled my shirt from under and blanket and handed it to me. I kissed her cheek and thanked her.

"Come on, let's go back inside. It is too cold out here for you" I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and guided her back inside. There was a chill in the air; I would not be surprised if it started to snow tonight.

I made sure to check the heat in the room; I did not want it to be too cold.

"Let me go get your dinner real fast" I murmured as I opened the door and a mixture of sounds hit me and I turned to see Bella cringed and frowned and closed the door.

As I walked down the dark stairs, I chuckled at the new door blocking the 2nd and 3rd floor from downstairs. Alice did not want people walking all over the house. I closed the heavy metal door and locked it and navigated myself to the kitchen.

Alice had outdone herself, there were pitch black hallways and bodies and other things hanging from the top of them. There also seemed to be things that would be popping out. The entire floor was covered in fog and strobe lights were all over the place and creepy music playing and screams coming from all over the place.

I found Esme in the kitchen putting Bella's dinner on a plate. She had made lasagna and there was also a few bottles of water, a bottle of milk, and some other stuff on the side. She also had some snacks on the side, it looked like everything was going into the bag she had on the counter.

When she turned around I started to chuckled. She was decked out as a bloody nurse and just then Carlisle walked into the kitchen, dressed a doctor also covered in blood. Maybe Alice was more creative, I wonder what she was. She had hid everyone's costumes from me, now I was interested as to what they were.

Alice skipped into the kitchen, predicting I would want to see and I had to smile. She dressed herself as a fairy, with wings and all. She looked like a pink Tinkerbelle. Jasper followed her and I frowned, hoping he was Peter Pan, but he was confederate soldier. I wonder if it was his actual uniform. Peter Pan would have been a much funnier costume though.

"Nice" I smiled.

"I know" Alice smirked.

"So you have the murderous Doctor and nurse…..a little Tinkerbelle and a confederate soldier…what are the other two dressed as?" I asked and I did wonder if Rose was getting involved. "Also why is Jasper not your Peter Pan?"

"Shut up" Jasper hissed as he glared at me.

"He does not want to wear tights" Alice frowned.

"Jasper…how can you be so cruel to your wife?" I smirked.

"Do you really want to mess with me while you are hiding in your room with your girlfriend and I have the ability to mess up your evening?" Jasper grinned evilly.

"True" I grumbled, "So again…where are the other Mr. and Mrs.?"

Alice smirked and pointed towards the backyard and I just laugh and shooked my head. I am sure Alice had nothing to do with that costume.

Emmett was in a full vampire outfit from the 1800's. He had white fangs and blood drinking down his face and onto his white puffy shirt. He had a cross around his neck and some garlic and there was even a stake poking out of his chest. I'm not sure how he got it passed Alice, but it was hilarious. Someone is going to have an accident when he scares them though or maybe Alice was hoping that would happen.

I found Rose shooting glares at her husband and I was not surprised to see she was not doing anything horror related.

She was dressed as Marilyn Monroe and she looked amazing too. She had on the famous white dress, her hair pinned up to look short and curly and bright red lipstick. She actually looked a lot like her…but the last thing I would do is tell her because it would make her head bigger.

She'll figure it out when the boys start drooling over her…more then usual. Then those poor suckers will have Emmett scaring them…yeah this has a recipe for disaster.

I chuckled again and picked up the bag Esme had made and then took the covered dished in my other hand. As I made it back to the stairwell I made sure the heavy door was locked again, though I doubt a human could open the door. Alice was smart; she made it seem like part of the decoration, going to be a pain to remove it though. Alice may love designing and all, but Jasper is the one who would be fixing the damages the door and all other holes she has made.

I opened the door and closed it as fast as I could to keep the noise out, should have just sound proofed the entire house with the noise that was coming from down there. I went and sat the food down on my desk and kissed Bella's forehead before heading over to mess with the stereo and let her eat in comfort.

"Did you see their costumes?" she asked.

"I did, you should see Emmett, he is dressed as vampire from the 1800's, even has a stake in his heart" I laughed, "Alice will no doubt take enough photos that you won't miss a thing".

Bella nodded and continued to eat. I went and stared out at the stars, a plan forming in my head.

"Do you know what you are doing for Thanksgiving yet?" I asked.

She shrugged, "My dad and I have not really talked about it. I might go visit Renee and avoid having to go shopping on Black Friday with Alice".

"_Tell her I heard that" Alice screamed in her head, "It's not that easy"_

I chuckled, "Alice says it is not that easy".

Bella smiles at me and giggles.

"Why not invite Renee and Phil here?" I asked, "We can have a family dinner".

"Would you really put your family through that?" Bella raised her eyebrow at me.

"Why not? I am sure Esme would love to have a traditional Thanksgiving and people she can actually feed. We make a large amount of food for the shelters, but never actually stayed since people are naturally afraid of us" I explained.

She pulls the chair back and came to stand in front of me and placed her hand on my cheek, "Is that what you want?"

I signed and leaned into her touch, "Yes, you know this. I want to make sure you have good memories and also different experiences. I know you have not had your family together for any holidays for a very long time. Spend them with us, please".

She kissed me softly, "Ok, I doubt Charlie would have a problem, but I will ask him tomorrow and also see if Renee and Phil are ok with it".

I picked her up and swung her around, "It'll be wonderful, I promise".

She laughed with me and then I remember she was eating and put her down, "What about New Years?"

"We have never actually done anything before, since well…a new year does not always mean something to us" I said, "I was thinking we could go somewhere together though".

"To escape Alice?" she begged.

"_Seriously?" Alice yelled in her head, "I'm not that bad. Do not make me dress you guys to the nines and make you go to a party"._

"Alice is threatening you with a party and dressing up if you keep making fun of her" I chuckled.

"You'll protect me, right?" Bella giggled.

"Always Love" I gave her the crooked grin she loves so much.

"_As if" Alice snorted in her had._

"Do you want to do something?" I wondered, She was thinking of something, I could see her processing her thoughts in her eyes.

"Promise not to get mad?" she begged.

This can never be a good thing when she asks that, "I make no promises".

Bella signs and walks to a window to stares out it, "What if I had an idea to make things easier for the future in a way".

"I'm not sure what you mean" I am confused, because what in the world could she be thinking.

"What if we visit some family?" she asks.

"Your family will be here most likely or do you want to go to Florida with Renee?" I asked.

"No somewhere a little bit colder" she explained.

"I'm not following you" I sighed, "Where do you want to go?"

"Alaska" she said simply.

"You want to go see our cousins?" I was dumfounded….was this even a good idea? Especially when we are still watching Laurent? Also they don't know Bella is human, all they know is I found a mate.

"Yes, I actually have something I been thinking of doing to help them understand what we mean to one another" she said.

"I'm almost afraid to ask" I said warily.

"We have never read Twilight, what if we read it with them?" she asked, "It is a good way for them to know how much we care about one another and all, but we can just let them know there were other books but we have already started down a path so we do not have to worry about them".

"They would want to know more" I shook my head, "They will want to know more, to know the things we know".

"Can we not keep it simple?" she wondered.

"I'm not 100% sure how we would do that. We can tell them we stopped a new born army, but the last thing I want to do is tell them that they would not have helped us because Irina was mad that we would not let her kill the wolves for killing Laurent. We are still watching him and making sure he is honest in his thoughts. We have no idea why he did what Victoria wanted in the first place".

"I think as long as we wait on telling them about the Volturi we might be ok" she said.

"I'm not sure we ever should" I frowned, "Eleazar might find it hard to believe and I do not want him to doubt us".

"I don't think we should tell them everything, just maybe the basic, the Volturi is not as they seem. Maybe just start the seed of truth and let Eleazar figure it out for himself. Just mentioned that you know he was after gifts…Eleazar figured it out before, he can do it again" she smiled.

"We will have to talk to everyone else about it, if we go, we go as a family" I sighed, really hoping everyone was against this idea, but I had a good feeling I would be standing a lone. Carlisle would love the idea and the others will be glad to get out of the area for a while.

"That's ok, we can have a family meeting tomorrow" she grinned.

I chuckled and kissed her softly before telling her to finish eating. She did and as she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth I walked back to the window and thought about my plans and started to grin, I had the perfect plan. If everything went accordingly, she'll never forget the beauty and wonderment of Alaska or look at it the same way again.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V- V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V- V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V- V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-

Bella and I have been sitting, well laying here for the past 2 hours listening to music and just talking. I been mainly ignoring the numerous minds downstairs, there were a couple hundred people here and it was hard…but Bella was amazing at distracting me when she could tell I was getting frustrated.

"How long is the party?" she asked.

"I believe until a little after midnight, everything seems to be going fine" I shrugged, "Though some people have been looking for us".

She rolls her eyes, "I bet I can guess who".

"They figured the door leads upstairs and while Lauren and Jessica are not sure I am here, they do want to find my room to see what is in it and all…tad creepy" I grumbled.

"Yeah as if guys do not have the fantasy of getting into the girl's room to investigate what is in their drawers" she smirked.

I leaned over her and ran my nose along her neck, "I get to live that fantasy most nights".

"You look in my drawers?" she shrieked.

I chuckled, "No, no need to. I get to hold you in my arms every night; I don't need to spy on you".

She goes to smack my arm, but catch it and kiss it, "No need for any violence love".

I brought my lips down to hers and let myself forget everything else until I heard Alice yelling in my head.

"_Edward, Jessica and Lauren are on the 3rd floor, Emmett left the door open because Rose stopped him from pulling a prank on you" Alice yelled, "Get them out! They know your room is there, how I don't know yet"._

I jumped up surprising Bella.

"What's wrong?" Bella frowned.

"Lauren and Jessica are right near the door" I whispered.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Your room has been sound proof they can't hear you".

"Now how do we get them out?" I wondered.

"Scare them" Bella smirked, "Be mean".

I stared at her, "Huh?"

"Go scare them by being mean and menacing" she suggested.

I smirked, "That could be fun".

"I know, so go" she tried to shove me.

"Stay behind the door so you can hear" I said.

Bella stands by the door and I listen while waiting for them to get closer, they are right near the door. They are trying to figure which door leads to my bedroom, they are actually hoping Bella is in here, they want to start trouble by catching us doing something and threatening to tell Charlie.

I roll my eyes, teenage girls are annoying and it sucks we have to keep interacting with them at times. Not that college girls or even adult women are not annoying and down right scary with their thoughts.

When I hear them right near the door I brought my finger up to Bella to remind her to be quiet and she once again rolls her eyes at me…o yeah…sound proof. Why do I keep forgetting that?

I swing the door open, "What are you doing up here" I yelled menacing.

They flinch back and scream in surprise.

"_What the hell is wrong with him?" Lauren though._

"_Where did he come from?" Jessica thought, "He looks hot thought"._

"I asked, what are you doing up here" I hissed and then being really thankful I actually had a shirt on…though I doubt Bella would have let me near the door without one.

"We did not see you downstairs" Laurent flutter her eyelashes at me, "And we saw Bella and Mike dancing, so we thought we would come find you".

I laughed, "I been on the phone with Bella all night, how is she downstairs?" I growled, "Lying is pretty sad".

I smirk; their thoughts are jumbled, trying to figure out of their lie.

"We thought it was her, but with everyone dressed up it is easy to get confused" Jessica finally said.

"Please, as if I believe that, you are just lying" I grumbled, "Now why are you away from the party, this part of the house is off limits".

Lauren shrugged, "No one told us that, as we said, we noticed you were missing and just were wondering where you were".

"I don't need to go to some party when I am perfectly happy talking to my girlfriend on the phone, since we both have no interest in dressing up and going to some party".

"Parties can be fun" Lauren flirted, "You never know what can happen at them".

"Plus it is your sister's party, you should be there for support" Jessica added.

"I know what is going to happen here, you are going to leave and if you attempt to lie about why you were up here, I will make sure your worst nightmares come true".

"What the hell is your problem?" Lauren sneered, "We just wanted to come have some fun with you while mousey brown was not around to bring the party down".

I chuckled, "Your parents must have dropped you on your head a lot as a child, I do not and will never want anything to do with you ever. So leave my girlfriend alone and keep your nasty hands to yourself as well. I never wanted anything to do with you before, why would I want anything to do with you now?"

"If you were smart you would want something to do with us" Jessica grinned.

"If I was stupid I would. You go back to Mike…you don't have a chance with me and Mike has no chance with Bella. Lauren you go try to win Tyler back or deal with being a lone the rest of the year due to the crazy delusional thoughts" I sneered, "Go away".

"You'll regret this" Lauren screeched.

"I rolled my eyes, "I only regret wasting precious moments of my life dealing with you".

Lauren stomps her foot and starts to walk to my door, she wants to actually try to kiss me thinking it would sway me or something, but Jessica grabs her arm.

"Don't be stupid, you have already been in trouble once this semester due to your temper and his parents are home, this is HIS home, come on" Jessica starts to drag her away.

"Listen to your friend before you end up with none" I growled and grin evilly at her.

She shrieks at the furious looks in my eye and is now dragging Jessica with her as she retreats. As soon as they are back downstairs, Emmett locks the door apologizing for forgetting.

"That was really mean" Bella frowned, "Did we go too far?"

"She'll be flirting with me Monday at lunch" I shrugged, "They both had something to drink before they left to come here anyways".

Bella gasps, "They're drunk?"

I shook my head, "No not at, from what I gathered they just had a shot or two, not uncommon for some of them during the weekends if their parents are away".

"So they might not remember everything?" she asked.

"Normally on Halloween Humans automatically shrug off things that happen, because they believe it was their mind playing tricks on them. 99% of the time that is true, but every now and then someone does see something that is real" I explained.

I reach my arm out to her, "Dance with me?"

Lauren and Jessica are going to write this experience off, they were already thinking I was playing a cruel prank on them on Halloween, once the alcohol is fully gone.

I rather spend the rest of the night without Bella feeling guilty about what just happened, I can see it in her eyes.

She giggled but slowly reaches her hand out to mine and I wrap my arms around her as she stands on my toes and I dance with her around the room.

"Don't feel bad about what happened" I murmured.

"I know" she signed, "I guess it is one of those situations where I need to think fully of what I am saying before I do it".

"You did nothing wrong, I was mean to them, so what? They are mean to people all the time and don't ever feel bad about it".

"I should be better then that" she mumbled.

"It's ok Love, don't let it get to you" I murmured.

"Edward" Esme yells, "What is wrong with you? There are two girls down here telling some girl you verbal attacked them after they told you to leave them alone. Now I know they are lying about bothering you, but did you really have to be so mean?"

I groaned and hang my head, I am so getting Emmett to freak the out tonight, I told them not to lie and now Esme is mad.

"What's wrong?" Bella asks.

"They were telling Angela lies and now Esme is mad I was mean to them" I grumbled.

'Sorry" she frowned.

"Again, not your fault" I said and kissed her.

We spent the rest of the evening in my room and when it started to get late I went and covered the windows with the new light resistant curtains that Alice bought and after another round of kissing, Bella slowly falls asleep.

She always looks so beautiful in her sleep. I brush the hair out of her face and try to ignore the thoughts and the sounds around me. It's hard though, but it's after midnight and the last of the guest should be leaving soon.

Once I can tell everyone is gone I kiss Bella's forehead and go to find Emmett. I warned them.

**Now a special treat (I hope I do this ok)**

**EmPov**

This party was AWESOME! I love scaring humans and getting away with it. Rose or Esme could not even be mad at me, so awesome.

The cleaning up part? Not so much, but at least we are fast.

I'm taking some stuff off the ceiling when Edward appears next to me with a weird look his face, "Hey Eddie, you and Bella have some nice alone time?" I wigging my eyebrows at him.

He slaps my arm, "Not funny and stop calling me Eddie".

"Whatever, are you coming to be helpful? I asked.

"I can help if you do me a favor" Edward grins.

"This might be good…what do you need little brother?" I smirked.

"I'm older then you moron" Edward grumbles, "Anyways…want to scare someone?"

"I been doing that all night" I roll my eyes and go back to my task.

"Lauren and Jessica are over at Lauren's house having a sleep over. Because you left a door open they bugged us and then tried to tell some lies to Angela, which did not work, but Esme got mad about my attitude. So think of it this way…you get to scare someone and apologize for leaving the door open" Edward suggested.

He had me at scared and he knows it…but I can let him live with thinking it is an apology. Edward snorts as I think that and I roll my eyes.

"Ok, you help here, I'll be back soon" I smirked as I ran out of the house. I know they left the part an hour or so ago, because Rose was getting annoyed with them, I am always thankful she doesn't read minds or a lot of people would be dead.

I quickly made it to their part of town, the joys of Halloween, people to busy to notice a vampire running around.

I chuckled to myself as I remember my last visit here, which was fun until Esme broke a lot of spoons on my head…hopefully she never, learns about this. I head to her window outback, but I can hear whispering meaning they are still awake.

"I can not believe he was so mean to us" Lauren grumbled.

"We did technically go where we were told not to" Jessica said.

"He did not have to be so rude; he could have invited us in and been nice. Bella has turned him into a psycho" Lauren growled, "She ruined him".

"This is all starting to seem really stupid" Jessica whispered, "He does not like us and never has, he really loves her".

"Please" Lauren huffed, "What is love anyways? It's not like they are engaged. They are planning on attending the same college and no doubt he will find someone better for him there, why not have some fun with him before he goes? We can save Bella the heartache by letting it happen sooner rather then later".

'I don't know" Jessica said, "I'm not sure this is a good idea anymore".

"Whatever, let's go to sleep, we can discussion this is the morning when some of us are more awake and thinking clearly" Lauren sneered.

Wow…Lauren is a tad creepy. I wonder what she thinks to annoy Edward if what she is saying is pretty bad.

I sit out there for another hour before I start my plan. I leap up and start tapping on the window. Lightly at first and when I could hear they were probably waking up, I tapped it a little harder.

I could hear someone moving, so I jumped to the tree near her window. Lauren opened the window and looked out with a funny look on her face. She looked at the tree and the branches, but they were no where near the window.

She shook her head and closed the window.

I jumped back to the window, tapping again and then hiding. This time I heard them both whispering, haha, they are scared.

As I hid in the tree they both look out the window.

"What is going on?" Jessica asks scared.

"Our minds are messing with us, stupid boy" Lauren grumbled slamming the window shut.

I jumped down...hmm I need something better. I walk to the back door and remember Edward did mention the parents were gone. Maybe scaring them from drinking could work.

I picked the backdoor lock and enter into the kitchen. I work for over an hr, being as quiet as possible. I moved the chairs at a weird angle on the kitchen table. I rearrange all the shelves and the pantry. I then go into the living room and rearrange most of the furniture.

I head upstairs and try to think of what to do next and then grin. I still have the prop from the prank I was going to play on Bella and Edward. I head back to the house where everything has been returned to almost normal and I get the stink eye from my love but just smile as I run to our room and back our the door.

"What are you doing?" I heard Esme asked, but I kept going. She can not ruin this awesomeness; I just wish I could record it all.

I unlock the door again and head upstairs to the bathroom I saw in the hall. I take out some wires and put everything together. I close the curtain, turn off the lights, and then start the shower.

"Lalalalaalalala, it's a spring time shower" I start to sing and then run out the bathroom.

A few moments later I heard the bedroom door open. I hide in the tree again. Footsteps are moving around the house, another door….

"" They screamed, 'Call the cops".

I jump from the tree and return home…no need to be here when fuzzy wuzzy gets here.

I totally hope Charlie is one of the cops, which would be awesome! Plus the Tequila in their room might not have been a good thing to leave behind.

I skip into the house and Esme and Rose are glaring at me…I am so going to get yelled at, but it is worth it.

"_Mission accomplished Bro"_ I thought just before Rose grabs my ear.

I hear Edward's chuckled just as Esme and Rose started demanding what I was doing. I gave then my best innocent smile.

I LOVE HALLOWEEN.

I'm going to be a Zombie next year, hehe the living dead.

**A/N: YAY!**

**I hope you enjoyed the special EmPOV…thought I owed you all something.  
><strong> 

**I am sorry updates are crazy, but school will always come first **

**I am about 1/3 of the way done though, YAY haha.**

**Also…I have the summer off. The class I wanted to take to actually graduate this summer is not offered in the summer and I can not start classes for the 2nd Masters until the 1st one is done…I'm not happy. I pouted for a while and accepted the fact I will be force to take a 6 credit class next summer to graduate with the 2nd Masters in the Fall of 2013 or just wait till Spring 2014 to finish.**

**O well, I shall have a Masters of Science this Fall Yay me!**

**I also have a summer off wow…well from school not work ;)**

**Anyways…follow me on facebook if you can I update a lot there…mostly random stupid stuff, but hey...it works **

**I have some busy week coming up with a term paper and midterms and group projects…yeah my head hurts with all the due dates…so be patient…I have not forgotten you all **

**Thanks for everyone who prayed for my friend's dad, he is heading home today.**

**I would like to thank everyone for their comments, adds, and messages, they do mean a lot. I am glad that people are enjoying the story so far. **

**So…what do you think of my plan for Twilight. If I do actually write it…it will not occur until after this story is done. I might write on the side…but those are a lot of people to get confused.**

**Also…who's ready for Tanya to meet Bella? They don't know she is human and a special one at that Not sure if they knew from the start she was human in the book…but we are changing things a little here.**

**Also…hmmm what are Edward's plans? Also what happen to the girls?**

**All questions shall be answer sooner or later :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Family Meeting

**A/N:**

**I'm going to rant for a moment…I know there has not been an update for a while…but my dental surgery was moved up after I ended up at an emergency appointment at the dentist for some pain. The few days between that and the surgery I was on some pain meds…very hard to focus. Then I had the surgery and was out of it for almost a week AND then I had to finish a midterm and term paper. I love when people comment and message me, but not with demands…like either update now or I'm not reading…guess you won't be reading….I don't make demands and therefore I won't answer yours.**

**Deep breathe, ok done.**

**Yay new chapter! I do hope you all enjoy!**

**Remember I own nothing because if I did I would not be working haha.**

**AND since some have been patient…there are some surprises for you….**

**Chapter 7 – Family Meeting**

I woke to Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me and I twisted and turn until I was face to face with him.

"Morning" I murmured.

"Morning love" he whispered.

I yawned, "What time is it?" It looked cloudy outside, but the blinds were pulled closed, so who knows.

"10am" Edward said, "And it snowed during the night, there are a few inches outside".

I yawned again, it has been a while since I actually slept in, and "Do you want to go play in the snow?"

Edward chuckled, "We can sleepy head, but first…Carlisle and Esme want to have a family meeting. I told them you wanted to talk to them and well…Esme heard some interesting things this morning when she went grocery shopping.

"What did she hear?" I asked.

"Let's just say…Emmett is really good at pulling pranks" Edward smirked.

"Are we in trouble?" I wondered.

Edward shrugged, "That I don't know, I'm being block".

"How do you not know?" I frowned.

Edward laughed, "Because no one is actually thinking anything and since Emmett is the worst at keeping his thoughts to himself, so they have not told him anything. He is sweating a little; imagine all the trouble he could be in and most times I am focus on you and don't always hear them".

"I hope not a lot" I frowned again.

"Don't frown my love, even without me asking Emmett would have found a way to do something to get himself in trouble" Edward smirked.

I went and kissed Edward's cheek and he demanded a proper kiss before letting me run to the bathroom. I might have taken a little longer in the bathroom, to try and avoid going downstairs just yet, but I was hungy.

As I came out of the bathroom, Edward was just setting a tray on his desk, "Alice thought you may want to eat up here before facing the firing squad".

I chucked, glad for her quick thinking.

"You can't avoid them forever, plus you did want to talk to them about Alaska" Edward reminded me.

"We can stay in your room all day" I grinned.

Edward chuckled, "I have a good feeling Emmett would not let that happen, he is nervous".

"Boo" I pouted.

"Do not pout my love, there are other days we can spend the entire day in my room" Edward smirked.

I shook my head at him and went back to eating my amazing pancakes, eggs, and bacon, Esme is an amazing cook.

I might have taken longer then necessary to finish which amused Edward who eventually went outside for a few moments to avoid laughing at me….because I knew that is what he was doing on the balcony.

Eventually we made it downstairs with Edward running the tray into the kitchen real fast before grabbing my hand and leading me to the dining room table where everyone was seated.

Edward and I took a seat at the one end of the table and at times I am still amazed at the discussions we will never have to have at this table, but at the many we will eventually have.

"So" Carlisle began, "I know there are a number of things you would like to discuss with us, but first we have something we need to discuss as well".

"Can I say I'm sorry first?" Emmett asked.

"Of course you can dear….but we know you would not really mean it" Esme smirked.

Emmett frowned, shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "It was worth a try".

"Anyways" Carlisle said interrupting them, "This morning when Esme was the store she overheard Mrs. Newton telling Ms. Cope about the police being called out to the Malloy's residence last night. It seems they called saying an intruder had been in the house and had originally tried to get in through her window, mind you without a ladder that is not possible. Anyways they say they found someone in the shower, slammed the door shut and hid in her closet and called the cops.

When the cops arrived they found the downstairs in disarray with furniture on top of one another and the cabinets were empty with everything scattered around the house. They found a ummm doll in the shower"

"Coughsexdollcought" Emmett faked coughed.

"Stop before I asked why you had one" Carlisle warned, which just caused Emmett to smirked, "Upon finding the girls they also found a few liquor bottles, nowt the girls tried to claim they had no idea how the bottles came there, but the officers could smell some on their breathe to where they did admit to having a little bit. To teach them a lesson about call in false reports and underage drinking they had to spend the night in a jail cell".

I frowned…I asked Emmett to pull a prank, not to get anyone arrested! I should have known hat he would go too far.

"How much trouble are we in?" I whispered.

"How involved are you in this?" Carlisle asked.

"Now wait a minute…I did all the work by myself we all know that. Bella was asleep and Edward was helping you all clean up" Emmett protested.

"You would not seek out those two girls without a reason" Esme said.

"I don't think it was that bad" Alice added, "After all they have done to the boys since we been here and get away with…especially the attitudes that have had towards Bella".

"I understand they may have made things difficult, but that is no reason to have them put in a jail cell" Carlisle argued.

"If you had to read their thoughts you would not be that mad" Edward grumbled.

"Plus they were drinking and they do more then some think. I understand it is a small town and many can say there is not a lot to do, but they are drinking" Emmett added.

Carlisle signed, "I am not their parent and that is not what we are here to discuss".

"Carlisle" Esme murmured, "Why don't we ask why they did it in the first place?"

Carlisle looked at Emmett who frowned and then Edward signed.

"Emmett left the door separating the downstairs from the upstairs; the girls came looking for me. They did not know if Bella was here or not, but if so they wanted to catch us in a compromising position and then use it against Bella because of her father. If she was not here, they were going to try and flirt and etc with me and if they could find my room with no one in it they wanted to steal something either for the heck of it or make me go to them to get it back or even use it to claim I been sleeping with one or both of them behind Bella's back to break us up".

I did not know everything they were thinking and part of me was glad they got what they did, how can they really think like that? I also knew though that it was wrong and I really did not mean for them to technically get in any trouble, I just thought Emmett would mess with them and tease them, not go as far as he did.

Esme frowned, "That's horrible".

"But typical of those two children" Rose grumbled, "This whole discussion is stupid. Emmett was a lot nicer then I would have been to them. It's bad enough Alice and I had to deal with those two girls but now Lauren has turned super mean girl towards Bella. She takes mean girl to a new level, come on she left a bruise on Bella's arm once".

"She jealous and for some reason more jealous then she appeared in the books and we can only guess that it deals with seeing them both become stronger and knowing they love one another. While Edward was gone Lauren probably did not care, but only was meaner to Bella because the other guys still took interest in her. Now she sees the guys still drooling over her and Edward totally in love with her…yet he never once showed a care to start dating before her" Alice added, "Maybe some switch went off or maybe she just has some issues that need medication, I don't know. A lot of her plans are not thought out, so I never catch her in enough time. Her anger just appears sometimes".

Carlisle signed, "I can understand being upset and you guys pull pranks all the time…but this had some consequences and therefore there needs to be consequences for your actions".

"Technically only I did something" Emmett said.

"But you were asked to do something though" Carlisle shook his head.

"True, but in the end I make the decision whether to do anything though" Emmett argued, "If it was not this weekend it would have been from them spreading some rumor in school next week".

"This is not the answer to dealing with these problems" Carlisle said.

"But in a way it is, I mean seriously…if we were normal teenagers…we get back at one another" Emmett added.

"But you are not technically a teenager!" Carlisle grumbled, "Emmett no game systems for a month, Edward you will be staying home at night for the month as well, and that would effect Bella as well".

Edward snorted, "Then I'm moving out".

"What?" Esme shrieked, "You can't do that"

"I am, watch me" Edward mumbled, "I'm not dealing with some stupid punishment that keeps me away from Bella because you think we went to far when in reality maybe now both the Mallory's and Stanley's will view their children in a different manner and have them nip something in the butt before it gets bad. Other parents to their friends will also be watching their kids a little more. I'll go stay at the cottage for the time being".

"Edward" I hissed, "You are not moving out".

"I'm not spending a month worth of nights without you thought" Edward frowned, "It's not fair and this whole discussion is pointless".

Esme was glaring at Carlisle, "Fix this or you will be sleeping in the garage".

"Technically I don't sleep…."Carlisle stopped short when Esme's glare intensified.

"Don't make them fight Edward" I pleaded, my eyes begging him to understand.

"Please don't look at me like that" Edward frowned as he cupped the side of my face, "I hate to tell you no".

"I really rather not deal with a mad Edward and basically everyone else in this house upset for month" Jasper said, "Carlisle they are right in a way…maybe this can be a learning experience for the girls in the long run. We could have helped them more then we know. Also this also helps in the long run from the girls saying anything happened that night. Parents know the alcohol did not come from this party since other parents can testify to that…so this is a case of two girls who are old enough to be left home alone…but are not making proper decisions".

"While something good comes out of their actions, it does not excuse them from them in the first place. The pranks to the humans are becoming too much" Carlisle argued.

"What if we stopped?" Emmett asked.

"You can't promise me anything" Carlisle signed, "This should not be difficult".

"You are the one making it difficult" Rose snarled, "Let it go…it is not that serious. We have all done a lot worst to humans. Can you honestly tell us there has not be a case you overheard something being said about Esme and did not want to quiet the person? Have you not wanted Esme to teach an over zealous person of the opposite sex to back off?"

Edward snorted, "He can't…he has had those thoughts".

"Having and acting on them are two very different things" Carlisle explained.

"Agreed, if I acted on my thoughts half the male population in forks would be dead" Edward smirked, "And most of the females for that matter too".

"How about a compromise?" Alice suggested. "They have to leave Jessica and Lauren alone for the rest of the year?"

"And then what? They harass them again in the new year?" Carlisle asked.

"I doubt they want to get in more trouble dear" Esme said, "They've been warn, let it go".

Carlisle signed and laid his head down on the table, "Fine…but if you mess up again involving those girls there will be consequences".

I signed relieved that no one was getting in trouble, Edward was not making threats, and also that he was not going to have to spend a month of nights away from me…I'm selfish, I can admit it.

"Edward said last night there was something you wanted to discuss with us as well" Carlisle said.

"O, umm yeah…it's regarding the first book, the one we never read" I explained.

"Can we finally read it?" Emmett asked grinning, "Because I am sure Eddie here would love to know what you were thinking last semester".

"Well my plan is that we do read it…but that we don't read it alone" I said but was interrupted.

"Who else are we going to read it with? You better not bethinking the wolves, because that is never going to happen and it don't really mean anything to them anyways" Rose hissed.

"I was actually thinking of your cousins" I explained quickly.

"In Alaska? Are you serious?" Jasper asked, "Is that even a good idea?"

"Its too far and too many factors for me to do" Alice said and then glared at Edward who was smirking…what was that about?

"Is it even safe?" Emmett asked, "Last I knew, none of them knew you were human. They knew Edward had found his mate though. Also what about Laurent?"

"Bella can you explain why you want to do this?" Esme asked warily.

"I figured they might have a hard time understanding about me being human and maybe if they read what our first few months were like they could understand us better and be accepting. In the other books I believe they were accepting because of everything that happens between us all. I also know Edward is worried about Tanya a little" I explained.

Edward huffed.

"She has a point…it was only a few months ago that Tanya thought she had a chance or that you changed your mind" Alice added, "Tanya and his sister's relationship with men will not help them understand yours, because their relationships are purely for sex".

"Don't say it" Edward growled to Emmett who was smirking.

"Still…what about Laurent? We can not even be sure he is someone that we can trust" Rose said, "How can we be sure that he can be trusted?"

"We don't" Carlisle signed, "That is the problem. We can't take that risk".

"He has a point, if he was Irina's mate, he would have known by the time he saw you in the book in the field, but he mentioned her and Tanya" Esme frowned, "You feel a connection with your mate".

I then frowned, because it did make a lot of sense, if Laurent really wanted to be with Irina, why would he be talking about her sister? He would have no reason to lie; he was planning on killing me. From everything we have read you just knew in some way that someone was your mate, you could feel it, even if you did not understand it. We proved you have a choice to leave, even if it hurts.

Laurent could have been confused at first, but in the book it was almost Spring again and he has been with them for almost a year, would he have not felt something?

"While I do not believe that we would have any problems with our cousins…maybe a pissed off Tanya for a while, but Laurent is too much of a wild card and I don't believe we should take the risk" Jasper added.

"Why don't we want and see?" Edward asked, "Things are so different now, we have no idea how these next few months will play out. We can still go somewhere in Alaska or up north for vacation around New Year's".

Carlisle rubbed his head, "I agree, let's revisit this another time, and today has been stressful enough".

"In the meantime though Alice can keep an eye on things still and we can go from there" Esme added smiling.

Esme and Carlisle left the room, Carlisle mumbling something about teenagers giving vampires a headache and stupid pranks.

"Ok" Emmett clapped his hands, "Another family meeting ends well…now….Bella…guess what?"

I looked at him oddly... "What?"

"There was something else interesting about last night you should be aware of" Emmett grinned.

Edward groaned, which only made me more curious.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Charlie was the one that answered the call".

"Is that a good or bad thing?" I asked.

"That would depend on who's shoes you are in" Jasper chuckled.

"Your father was one of the first people on the scene and he was not very happy as you can probably guess" Alice explained, "He may have come here to talk to Carlisle and Esme".

"WHAT?" I yelled!

"Calm down…Edward moved you to my room and everyone pretended to be asleep" Alice said, "Once he left we moved your back".

"Why did he come here?" I asked.

"As much as he trusted our parents, the parent in him wanted to make sure there was no alcohol and that you were ok as well" Alice explained.

"He just wanted to make sure you were not getting your freak on" Emmett smirked.

"I am not going to like the talk he has for me waiting at home, do I?" I grumbled.

"Could be worst" Jasper shrugged, "He could have caught you asleep in Edward's bed".

"I would want to tape his reaction" Emmett boomed out a laugh, "That would be priceless".

I glared at him, which only caused him to chuckle again at me.

"Come on love, we only have a few hours before you do actually have to be home" Edward said as he reached for my hand and wrapped his arms around me.

He led me back to his room and gave me my coat and wrapped me in the electronic blanket as we went to stand on his balcony.

He wrapped his arms around me as he we stared at his snow covered backyard.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"It's beautiful out here" I murmured, "Also that the holidays are coming and for the first time in a long time I am actually excited about that fact".

Edward kissed my neck softly, "I agree…there has never really been a reason to celebrate…but I am having one amazing year so far".

"I want to make sure my parents have a good Thanksgiving and Christmas" I said softly.

Edward was quiet for a moment, "We will love, and I promise they will".

"Since I know you probably do not do anything for Thanksgiving, what do you normally do for Christmas?" I asked.

"We actually do something for Thanksgiving" Edward chuckled.

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you do?"

"We have our own version of a feast and then we help at a local soup kitchen. We work in the kitchen actually, it gives Esme the ability to cook a lot of food and us the ability to be able to help in some way".

"That is really nice" I smiled.

I felt Edward nod his head, "We do donate a lot of money and other materials to a lot of organizations, but when we are actually doing something such as working at the soup kitchen it just feels different".

"And Christmas?" I asked.

Edward started chuckling, "Alice goes a little insane".

"Can I guess that the house is turned in a winter wonderland?" I giggled.

"Very much so" Edward murmured, "She also finds the perfect tree, no matter where it is and brings it back here and we decorate it. Ornaments are personal, things bought over the years and for some of us, they were saved from our time as human".

"That sounds really nice too" I said.

"Until now I never really cared for it, but now it is something to look forward to" Edward chuckled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you are here with me, so we can stand under the mistletoe together and it is the one time of the year you cannot argue about a gift" Edward smirked.

"I don't need a gift" I huffed.

"It'll be fun, I'll help you find something for everyone" Edward assured me.

"Stupid gift giving tradition" I grumbled.

"Please don't be upset" Edward pleaded as he took my head into his hands, "I understand you rarely want anything, but it is the season for giving. I love you and want to be able to buy you something. Even give you a simple flower without worrying about you being upset".

"I'm really that bad, aren't I?" I frowned.

"Yes and no…I understand baby, really I do. I understand how you grew up and also how giving you are without expecting anything in return. I'm not talking about buying you a car….yet" he smiled, "Just little things, some flowers or something. I believe you will be covered in the jewelry department for some time".

I chuckled, because he was right. I plan to never take off the Cullen necklace I had on or the rings I would one day wear.

"I guess I can finally put that credit card to use for Christmas, BUT you have to promise to tone things down for my parents" I pleaded.

"Alice knows she has to be calm some" Edward explained, "The last thing she wants to do is make anyone feel uncomfortable".

I stared at the flurries that were starting to fall, "I made a promise that I would try to be more understanding with the gifts as long as they were reasonable and I will try and keep that promise. Just be patient if I get frustrated or irrational. I do know you mean well, it is just hard at times for me".

Edward turned me around and wrapped his arms around my waist, "You are trying and that is all that matters to me" and then he leaned down and softly placed his lips to mine for only a quick second.

As the wind picks up and the flurries become larger, Edward usher me inside where he put on his stereo and after a few dances (that he kissed me into complying to) and lunch, I made him lay in bed with me.

"I don't want to go home" I whined softly, "I want to stay here". I snuggled closer to into his side.

"Is that because you cannot stand to leave my side or because you want to avoid your father?" I could feel his smirk on my head as I buried my face in his neck.

"Both?" I asked.

Edward chuckled, "I doubt it will be that bad or else he would have made you go home with him last night. So don't worry about it".

"I like it here better" I whispered.

Edward hummed, "I do too, only because it gives us more freedom, just less privacy".

I pouted, knowing I would have to leave soon, causing Edward to chuckle.

Edward rolled us until he was hovering above me, "Don't pout, I might have to kiss it away".

I batted my eyelashes at him, "Promise?"

Edward slowly brought his lips down to mine and whispered, "I promise".

We stayed there for another half hour until he was convinced that my pout had been kissed away properly. He chuckled when I tried to pull him back into the bed after he said we really had to get going before we angered my dad.

After finally dragging me out of his or well our bed and also saying goodbye to everyone, we were in Edward's Volvo heading back to my house.

I started to get nervous, because while Edward was sure my dad fine, I was not. He did come to check on us, but his fear of underage drinking will be enough to get me a lecture and a warning or something.

Before I knew it Edward was parked in front of my house and I frowned.

"Baby, it will be fine. Don't worry. Go in, make some dinner and just talk to your dad. He cares about you and it is normal for him to worry. He's not mad at you or anything" Edward said.

"I know he is not mad, I just do not want to be lectured because of the stupidity of others" I grumbled.

"That will never change…Carlisle is constantly lecturing us…mainly because of Emmett…but it still happens. It will be fine, I promise. Charlie wants to know why we are still parked here, so go before he comes out" Edward chuckled.

I roll my eyes and lean over and give him a quick kiss, "I'll see you in a little bit".

"Always love, always" Edward assured me.

I stood in the porch as he drove away and signed, knowing I had to go inside now.

As I entered the house Charlie was in the living room watching TV. I notice him glancing at the door as I entered but he turned back to the television quickly.

"Hi dad, what do you want for dinner?" I asked.

"Anything is fine Bells" Charlie said.

I nodded and sighed as I walked to the kitchen. I'll make a fast dinner and then get this over with. Then I can escape to my room or something.

I went to the refrigerator and debated before taking out some fish it looked like he caught the other day and went to find some potatoes. I'll make him some of his favorite food and hope it helps some.

An hour later we were sitting down to start eating and I kept waiting for him to say something, but he only asked how the party was and how everything went. I knew he wanted to say more, but he was having a tough time doing it.

"Dad" I sighed.

He looked at me for a moment and then took his eyes to the window behind my head, "You know I stopped by last night".

"Yes and I even understand why…but I feel like you may want to say something to me" I said.

"I know Carlisle and Esme would never give the kids alcohol, I was just worried that someone spiked some punch or something, it happens all the time. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Then I felt foolish when I was informed by other parents that no alcohol was at that party since their kids made it home fine" Charlie explained.

"Dad I can honestly tell you I have no interest in drinking, I'm not stupid. Kids my age make a lot of decisions thinking they can and stuff does happen" I said, "I'm not going to do anything stupid".

"Jessica and Lauren…well mainly Lauren made a comment of not being able to find you last night" Charlie said softly.

I shook my head, "I was avoiding them, they were acting weird and I guess I know why. I got bored and went to Alice's room and fell asleep. She woke me later to change and told me that they had to be made to leave or something because they came upstairs looking for Edward's room to steal something or cause trouble. I just know he was tired and was rude and slammed the door on them. They got upset and Alice went to remove them before they caused a scene".

Charlie started rubbing his face, "I guess I don't need to ask what they were trying to steal or start…just do your old man a favor".

"What?" I asked.

"Just be careful hanging out with them" Charlie signed, "I don't want them to be a bad influence".

I chuckled, "Dad I'm 18…I am not going to let some petty girls influence me, plus I do not always hang out with them. Hanging out with Rose and Alice is better anyways".

Charlie nodded and went to place his plate in the sink before I remember Thanksgiving.

"Dad…I'm not sure what you have wanted to do for Thanksgiving, but ummm Esme wanted to know if we wanted to join them. She said we should invite Mom and Phil up" I stammered.

He looked at me weird for a moment and was quiet…did he think it was a bad idea? Did he want to spend it alone? Alice would have said something, right?

"I think that would be good, gives your mom a chance to meet Edward" he nodded.

I sighed relief and went and kissed his cheek, "I'm going to go finish studying before bed and also call Mom about Thanksgiving.

"Have fun Kiddo, you won't get off the phone...ummm make sure she knows she doesn't have to cook anything" Charlie chuckled.

I rolled my eyes as I went up the stairs...but he had a great point. I really did not want to be sick on Thanksgiving…though I could fake it so I did not have to worry about going shopping with Alice.

I glanced in my room and saw Edward was not here yet, I pouted again but went and took a shower and changed and really did start my homework and all. Renee did keep me on the phone for over an hour and was extremely excited about having Thanksgiving and Christmas with the Cullens.

Edward arrive a few hours later and was sitting on my window sill, "I figured I would let you get your work done".

"You could have helped me" I smiled.

"That would be cheating" he chuckled as he came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Plus you are smart enough without my help".

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled a little letting him know I wanted a kiss and he of course gave me one.

"I have a message for you" Edward smiled.

"Really? What is it?" I asked.

Edward started chuckling, "Alice said sick or not, you will be joining her for Black Friday…she figures if she buys you clothes on sale you can't argue".

"Boo" I grumbled.

"Come now Love, tomorrow is a new day and you need your rest" Edward murmured as he pulled me towards the bed.

I got comfortable under the covers as I snuggled into his side, "Good Night Edward".

"Good Night Love" Edward whispered as he started to hum my lullaby.

**A/N: short but sweet :) I did make a promise though…we are going to have an out take and I debated for a while the POV…because any of the three would be tough BUT I have decided on … ….**

**Out Take – What is going on? ChPOV**

Another Halloween means another case of teenagers causing trouble. Might be a small town, but that does not make the teenagers any wiser. It only made it easier to catch them.

Bella has been no problem the entire time here, except for the whole running to AZ and getting herself hurt…ok maybe the was a bit of a problem. Stupid boy.

I looked over at the picture I had of her as a kid and the recent one Alice gave me of Bella with all the Cullen kids from the summer on my dress. My sweet baby girl, I've missed so much and yet I been given a chance to see her grow up some.

I smiled at how happy she looked and maybe scowled a little at the boy's arm around her. I was not happy with her driving down to AZ and even less impress that coming back only made her relationship stronger with the boy. Even in the past few months something was different.

For some reason that annoyed the guy who is like a brother to me. I have no idea why Billy was acting so weird for a long time. He was so keen on having Bells date Jacob, which was great to joke about…but the last thing I am doing is treating my baby girl like some pawn in a game or push her to date anyone, I don't want her dating at all!

Bells is too old in a way and maybe that is why she fit in with the values of the Cullens, they almost seemed stuck in the early 1900's with their manners and all. I should be glad for that fact I guess, but he was still a boy and she was my baby girl.

We made her grow up too fast, she has never really gotten to be a teenager, but we can't stay young forever.

I chuckled at the memory of Edward coming to me after the accident in AZ and apologizing for not asking my permission to date my daughter, he looked worried I might say no and though I wish I could, it would have only made Bells mad, so I had no choice but to say yes. Plus it made me respect him a little, but worried one day a different request would come from him.

She could always do worst and at least from all the drama lately I learned he never actually dated another girl around here, apparently in the words of Alice, "We were taught you look for someone you date that brings the best out in you and not an immature drama queen. You find someone you just know in your heart is the right person".

She may be talking about Ms. Malloy in part of the statement, but the second half scared me a little. It made things sound too serious for my liking.

I snorted, I did not even want to think of my baby girl getting married, let along being serious with someone.

I stretched in my chair and yawn, the night shift is not as easy as it used to be.

There was a knock at my door and Mark was standing there.

"Hey Chief" Mark said.

"Hey" I nodded, "Any trouble tonight?"

"Just the normal, some TPing and egging" Mark shrugged, "Parents already been notified".

"Good good" I nodded.

"Did your daughter go to that big party I heard the Cullens were throwing?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, she's staying the night with Alice" I said, finding it stupid people were making a deal out of a Halloween party. From what Bella and Alice had been talking about in the kitchen one night, it was supposed to be like a haunted house.

"You must really trust the family to let your daughter stay there when her boyfriend is home" Mark frowned.

"Most times she stays the guys are out camping or hunting, but the girls have rooms on different floors and Esme is not someone to mess with" I chuckled.

Mark nodded, "That's good, still weird".

Before he could say anything else, his radio went off stating someone broken into the Malloys and their daughter and her friend had called the cops.

I jumped up and headed for the door with Mark followed me.

Sirens blaring we pull up in front of the darken house and when I tried the door it opened right away. Why did they not have their door lock?

I huffed as I walked in the room and stopped causing Mark to run into me.

"What's wrong?" he asked warily.

"What in the world have they been doing in here?" I asked.

The living room was a mess; furniture had been moved around and placed on top of one another. DVDs littered the dining room table. As we moved towards the stairs I looked into the kitchen, the cabinets were empty and stuff was everywhere.

As we walked up the stairs, I could hear the shower and music playing…what was this person doing it? I really hope some drunk did not end up in the wrong house and ended up scaring these two girls.

When I got to the door I believed was the bathroom a door down the hall open and two small heads peaked out, Lauren and Jessica. I put my finger to my lips to have them be quiet and they softly closed their door.

I banged on the bathroom door, "Open up, it's the police".

Nothing…the shower was still going and music was still playing.

I looked at Mark confused and then shrugged my shoulders.

I turned the knob and the door open, steam covered the bathroom, but I could see the person standing in the shower.

I grumbled as I knew I was going to have to open the shower curtain. I grabbed the one end swinging it open and just stopped in my tracks.

What the hell is going on?

Mark stood next to me, speechless as well. I pushed him aside slightly as I stormed down the hallway and open their door.

The two girls were hiding on the other side of the bed in the dark. I found the switch and cursed under my breath, there were liquor bottles in the room.

From the looks of them, tequila and vodka and I hoped there was no more.

"Can you explain to me what the two of you have been doing here? Your downstairs is a wreck and you fake a call to 911 about a doll you put in the shower?" I growled.

"What?" Jessica squeaked.

"There is some type of man doll in the shower, not a person. Your entire first floor looks like you were drunk and trying to clean" I hissed, "Did you just make a fake 911 call?"

"No" Lauren yelled, "We came to bed and then heard some stuff but thought it was the storm and then we heard the shower and music turned on".

"I want you both to take a breathalyzer" I demanded.

"You can't make us do that" Lauren screeched…dear lord how did people deal with that noise.

"Yes he can" Mark said appearing behind me, "You made a false call and from the bottles in this room, you two have a lot of explaining to do".

"You are only doing this because of you ugly dumb daughter who is jealous that Edward wants to leave her for me" Lauren started rambling, "She thinks she is all that and can come into MY town and start taking male attention and then pretend she has no idea that all the guys want her. I don't think so. Arrest me and I will have your badge".

I rolled my eyes…I really don't like most teenagers.

I walked over to Jessica as Mark took Lauren's hand and told her to either come with him or he would use the handcuffs.

"Jessica?" I asked.

She had her head down, "We really did not do those things Mr. Swan, really. I was asleep, but we were drinking earlier".

"You are going to have to come with me, are you going to go like your friend or like a lady?" I asked.

Jessica signed, "I'll come without a fight…you are going to have to call our parents, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, but first you two are going to have to learn you can't be playing games with 911" I said as I took her down and put her in the back of the cruiser.

"I think that Ms. Malloy broke my ear drum" Mark grumbled as I walked to the driver's side, "So what are going to do with them?"

"The same thing we do with any kid we find drinking, make them take a breathalyzer and then meet the inside of a cell for the night" I shrugged, "We can hope it makes a difference".

As we headed back to the station, Ms. Malloy would not shut up. Yelling the same things about how she was going to complain to her parents and I was done here. I kept rolling my eyes, this girl is annoying drunk, wonder how bad it is when she is somber.

We pulled in front of the station and as we pulled the girls out, Ms. Malloy still mad and Ms. Stanley resigned. We placed them in different cells. As we were walking away, Lauren decided to yell one more thing before I shut the door from her complaining.

"Is this because your stupid child learned we went searching for her and Edward at the party? We just wanted to see where they were, it's not our fault she was at home when we found him alone in his room. Maybe the mousey girl should let Edward have a woman who can take care of him if she has to hide at home" Lauren sneered.

"Ms. Malloy you seemed to have had too much to drink. We are in the process of notifying your parents…you will be here until morning. I believe it is best if you stop talking and thinking about your actions and why you are here" I said calmly as I shut the door.

I started rubbing my temples with my fingers; I can never be so thankful that my Bells is nothing like that. I have no idea how I would feel if I got a call like the one their parents are getting right now.

"Where do you think they got the alcohol?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, probably from their parents" I shrugged.

"You don't think they were drinking at the Cullens do you?" Mark murmured.

"I have a good feeling if that was true, our phones would be ringing off the hook from parents demanding the Cullens be punished" I smirked, "People respect them…does not mean they would not want someone's head on a platter if something happen to their kid".

Marked nodded, "True".

Around 3 I called it a night, Mark had the rest of the shift and he could deal with the parents in the morning, good luck to him.

As I started home, I could not stop the nagging feeling and before I knew what was happening I was heading to the Cullens' place.

I grumbled to myself that I was a moron to come all this way just because of Ms. Malloy, but that did not stop me from knocking on the door.

A few moments later Carlisle answered the door, dressed casually oddly enough.

"Charlie?" he whispered, "Come on it. Everything ok?"

"Yeah I just wanted to talk to you and Esme about something that happened earlier" I explained as he led me to his office.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We got a call that ended up being two teenagers who were messing around, no need to gossip as to who but we know they were here earlier because they mentioned it. Umm...they mentioned looking for Edward and Bella and not finding them or something" I said.

Carlisle nodded, "I know we had an issue with two girls who were harassing Edward after he went to his room, they had been sneaking around upstairs. Alice made them leave and Edward refused to come out of his room for the rest of the night. Seems they were pretty mean and he did not like what they had to say".

"Everything alright" Esme said as she appeared in the doorway, dressed as if we had woken her.

"No dear, its ok, go back to bed" Carlisle murmured.

"Were you talking about the two children? Poor Bella went to bed early since she said she doesn't like parties and only made an appearance for Alice" Esme said.

"O, I'm not saying I don't trust you and I know there was no alcohol here, I am sure other parents would have said something. I just wanted to let you know since one of the young ladies might be a problem" I explained.

Esme signed, "I have a good feeling you speak of Ms. Malloy. That child has been quite a handful".

I nodded, because I never knew teenagers could get that petty.

"It's late; do you want to stay in the guess room? Bella sleeps in Alice's room all the time" Esme said.

I shook my head, "No' I'm good. I figured I would stop by here and just head on home"

'If you're sure" Esme said softly, "I'm going to check on the kids and head back to sleep",

"I should get going" I said as I stood up, "Sorry for disturbing you"

"That's alright; I just got in from the hospital. There have been a few cases of kids eating a tad bit too much candy" Carlisle chuckled.

I said goodnight and head home, grumbling that I let Mark and Ms. Malloy both get to me!

**Happy? No? ... hmmm…**

**EsPOV**

I watched as Charlie drove away and found Carlisle in his office again.

"Everything go ok?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, Alice can move Bella back to her and Edward's room…but we are going to have to have a talk with them…this all might be a prank that went too far again".

"You never know dear" I murmured, "Lauren can be quite a trouble maker and Alice made them leave because she saw them trying to spike the punch and then see if they could get Edward to drink enough of it to at least be tipsy".

"Until we know more there is little we can do" Carlisle sighed, "Come on, we'll worry about this tomorrow when we talk to them, Bella should be awake. Emmett did disappear for a while and I am wondering why now".

"Well Edward did ask for a family meeting because Bella wanted to talk about something, we can ask him then. For all we know he might have gone hunting after being around so many humans in his own home" I suggested.

For the rest of the night we finish cleaning and repairing any damage and them reorganizing the house until it back to normal. Making sure all sharp edged stuff stayed packed away.

Maybe I was a bit too paranoid, but I rather be safe then sorry.

I decided I should head to the store before Bella woke to get some things for breakfast and lunch. As I walked the aisles, a conversation a few aisles over from where I was mentioned the party and also Lauren and so I stood for a moment to hear.

It was Mrs. Newton, Tyler's mom, and 2 other parents sitting there talking about Lauren and Jessica spending the night in jail and how angry their parents were. They felt the girls got what they deserved for such a prank. Mrs. Newton had the most information and I going to guess it came from Mike, seems everything downstairs had been moved around and a certain type of doll was in the shower…not sounding good for Emmett.

There was no mention of Edward or Bella…but I doubt Jessica would want people to know how creepy they were being or that she was with someone acting creepy. It seem Mrs. Malloy was mad that no parents wanted to stand with her against Charlie and even more upset that it was clear the problem was not our party but her daughter.

People stood up for us saying their kids came home fine and somber. I keep wondering how Mrs. Malloy justifies blaming everyone else for daughter's actions. I might have to ask Edward, but my guess would be that fact she refuses to believe her daughter could be acting out and do these things and that is just some poor victim.

Hopefully this would wise her up some on the actions of her daughter though, from Mrs. Newton both girls were grounded because there was alcohol all over the room. Lauren could not drive for a month and they were grounded for that month as well, nothing besides school. Mrs. Newton hoped they behaved better, because the last thing she wants is her son wanting to date such a trouble maker.

I had to stop myself from snorting when he said it was too bad Bella Swan was not single, she would be a good catch for her son. Tyler's mom commented she doubted Bella and Edward would be breaking up anytime soon which only made Mrs. Newton grumble.

I smiled to myself knowing that my son and my daughter would not be breaking up at all. I keep wondering how Edward will propose, but knowing him he is going to want it to be perfect. I can't wait to help plan the wedding!

The more they talked though as I shop though made one thing very clear…Carlisle was not going to be a happy camper. Looks like whatever Bella wanted to meet about is going to have to wait…I really hope they had nothing to do with this…

Today was going to be a very long day…

**AND THAT IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**

**I hope you enjoyed the extras :)**

**I'm tired and I still have school work…so yeah I have no idea what to say here. I just hope you all enjoyed this and that you are patient in the next few weeks since I only have less than 5 weeks left and my group projects have started and then finals…blah haha.**

**Good news is I am off this summer :)**

**I am estimating that this story should be 20 some chapters…not telling you what the next chapter will be about or if extras will be included.**

**I tried to make Charlie and Esme's parts good, but maybe it was a little off. I even gave you a chapter with no wolves! YAY me :)**

**Thanks everyone for all the adds, comments, and messages…they do mean a lot when there are no demands in them :)**

**I need a nap.**


	8. Chapter 8 Preparing for Thanksgiving

**A/N:**

**Where to begin…..**

**I understand you have all been waiting for a new chapter, just know that RL sucks, especially when school is involved. I was dealing with finals and one of the worst professors of my entire educational career. I am still trying to find a way to contact his department head to complain.**

**Anyways, longer note at the bottom (READ IT), so enjoy! Thanksgiving is going to be 2 to 3 chapters long; there is some interesting stuff happening. And you're welcome for the two surprises at the end ;) Never say I wasn't nice :)**

**Remember I own nothing or I would be on a cruise ship and not at work right now. I am cruising in January 2013….so far away… :(**

_**Chapter 8 – Preparing for Thanksgiving**_

This is the most nerve wrecking holiday I have ever faced in my entire life. Renee and Phil would be arriving this evening. Edward and I were going to be picking them up after school and then have dinner in Port Angeles. I felt that having Charlie or even Esme and Carlisle do it would be awkward.

School has become interesting since Halloween, mainly because Lauren has kept her mouth shut, though her mind is full of insults according to Edward. When her parents realize that their daughter lied about where the alcohol came from and the so called excessive force by the cops…let's say she would be lucky if she got to do anything besides come to school until graduation…from college.

As much trouble as we almost got in from Carlisle, in the long run I believe this actually helped both Lauren and Jessica…you can only do so much until you're caught in a lie. She did end up doing community service on the weekends in Port Angeles. She was not sentence for anything, but her parents felt that she needed to expand her learning experiences in some form or another. They had her working in a soup kitchen in Port Angeles each weekend and a homeless shelter in Seattle once a month.

So here we are on a Monday morning… in school…even though the school would be closed for the rest of the week. A waste of my day I believe, though I do love school. I was nervous, that I could admit. Renee was finally meeting Edward and I did not want her to notice anything weird or say anything embarrassing.

Plus unlike the books…my mother so far was happy for me…but did not want me to tie myself down. I am hoping that once she sees our connection, her opinion will change. Plus I wanted her to know about the college plans and so forth that we have made and hoped it helped some. She did not need to know the real plans we had, it was better for her this way.

"Bella" Angela said my name, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you have to leave early to pick up your mom?" Angela wondered.

"No she is coming in this evening, we are going right after school gets out and then having dinner before we head back here" I said.

"It should be nice having your mom with you here for your first big holiday since moving" Angela smiled.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm glad".

"Has she met Edward yet?" Jessica asked.

"Not really, they met in AZ but did not have a lot of time to get to know one another" I explained. No need to go into the explanation as to why.

"O, then your thanksgiving should be interesting" Mike chuckled.

I nodded and laughed on the inside…because they had no idea how interesting this holiday was going to be. I knew this was not going to be normal by any means, even if my boyfriend was human.

"Are you going shopping on Friday?" Jessica asked.

I frowned as Alice snickered and then shot a glare at me…causing me to pout.

"We are…some of us are not as excited as others" Alice smirked, "You can come if you want".

Alice had original wanted to go to Seattle, but I told her it was too far and I did not want to go to some place full of people and full of expensive places. I won or at least made Edward change her mind. Renee would be joining us...again…this should be interesting.

"We'll leaving tomorrow for my Aunt's place" Jessica said, "Should be nice to spend a few days in warmer temperatures".

"I'll ask my mom if she wants to come and if not, I should be able to" Angela smiled. I was glad she was doing more stuff with us.

"Ben you are more than welcome to join us in what the men do" Edward smirked.

"What's that?" Ben asked confused.

"Sleep in and laugh at their insane desire to get up and shop before dawn. Then getting yelled at to unload the car" Edward chuckled.

"I think I'll stick to the sleeping in part" Ben smiled.

"Yeah, the whole shopping before dawn makes no sense" Mike laughed.

"One day when you are married, your wife will make you get up AND unload the car while she goes to sleep" Alice smirked.

Both Ben and Mike frowned at that, causing us to laugh at them.

Lauren just bit her lip and said nothing, the rumor was her parents and she would be spending it at the soup kitchen in the morning and having dinner later at home. Supposedly they would also be spending Christmas there, but Lauren has never confirmed anything. Just like she would never confirm she was in anger management classes. It could be a rumor, but she needed them. Being jealous of one another in high school is one thing, but becoming violent is another.

I actually did not blame her though; it really is no one's business what was going on if she wanted to keep it to herself. I am not sure if she dealt with her being embarrassed or ashamed…or maybe she was growing up and realizing that there were real consequences to her actions. I could only hope she was learning something

Edward may know the answer…but I felt that it was not something I would ask him to tell me. We all have the right to keep things in our heads. I am also sure that Emmett begged to know though, he was more into gossip then you would believe especially since he was no longer a student here.

"Who's cooking for Thanksgiving?" Angela asked.

I smiled softly, "Esme and I are actually".

"You are having Thanksgiving dinner together?" Mike frowned…what was that for? Internally I rolled my eyes, why would we not be having dinner together? It makes sense our families are close. I know Mike keeps hoping that Edward and I break up though, hopefully he will accept that is never happening.

"Yeah we thought it would be fun and be able to cook dinner for a large group" I smiled, "Esme is a fantastic cook".

"Why is your mom not helping?" Ben asked.

I giggled, "Because no one wants to get food poisoning or wonder what the blob on their plate is".

"That bad?" Tyler grimace, "My aunt cooks like that…glad she never cooks for me, but my cousins do love when we come to visit".

"I thought your mom was talking to you about trying some pumpkin pie recipe she has been experimenting with" Alice smirked.

"I talked her out of it…telling her she should focus on having the day off from no cooking and all. I don't think she bought it, so let's hope she just picks one up from the store or something" I chuckled.

"Good idea…Emmett hates saying no to any food and he might believe she actually learned to cook…even after all the stories you told us about her food" Edward grinned, "It would be a funny sight to see him eat it".

"I bet" Alice giggled.

While they all started talking about weird foods they have tried or someone else try to make and failed at, I let myself think once again about my mom's arrival. I am nervous, probably more then I will admit to Edward and I know it frustrates him to not know what is going on and what he can do to help. This is just something that I have to worry about on my own.

I have no idea how things will play out and that is what scares me the most. I don't think my mom would be mean, but I do believe she would be worried. I have never dated anyone and here I was, in Forks of all places, in a serious relationship. I guess only time will tell what will happen.

I actually hope that if she is able to be supportive of Edward in the books, even after everything that happened, that in our new reality she would be even more supportive once she saw us together.

"Stop worrying" Edward murmured as the bell rang and we got up and headed off to class, "Everything will be fine. Your mother will love me and we will have a very enjoyable holiday".

I looked at him, wondering why he seemed so determine it would enjoyable…it's just Thanksgiving and I was being dragged out shopping; I doubt it would be that good.

"You are planning something" I accused.

Edward just smirked, "The only thing I am planning is to make sure you have a wonderful Thanksgiving with your family".

He tried to hide it, but there was sadness in his eyes. We both knew this would never happen again for me and no matter what we knew about the future, it still sadden him.

I could not lie and say it would be hard, but everything I was getting in place of it was worth it. I would be able to spend the rest of my life and my forever with Edward and our child. I know things will be rough in the beginning, but I have complete faith that it will all be alright. I would not face this alone; I would be surrounded by my amazing family.

.~.~.

I survived the rest of the day and before I knew it I was buckled in Edward's car. I know with his driving…even though not as fast as he likes…we would still arrive in Seattle before their plane landed. Since I wanted to get something to eat, Edward said we would just be tourist for a while. No sun would be out in Seattle today, so it was one less thing to worry about, we would be able to walk anywhere.

Edward grasped my hand as we drove, kissing it every now and then. In less the 2 hours we were pulling into the Seattle area. Edward asked if it was ok if we just went to the mall near the airport and then we wouldn't have to be too far from the airport. We still have close to 3 hours before their flight would land and we would head to dinner. I still felt bad that Edward had to eat, but he assured me that most of the time he would be faking it.

We ended up going to Westfield Southcenter Mall where Edward commented he wish there was a good movie out, but he could not find one he liked or had not already been spoiled by someone's thoughts. That would annoy me about with his ability, movies being ruined all the time and even books. Maybe one day he will be spared their thoughts, even if for a short time.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders, bringing me closet to his side, "I feel normal at times like this".

I rolled my eyes, "You are normal in a sense, just with a few extras about you".

Edward stopped to blink at me and then started chuckling, "You amazing me sometimes…just a few extras, haha".

"Since I have rarely paid attention while Alice dragged me here, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I was thinking we can go check out the book store" Edward smirked, "And then I really do need to find some Christmas gifts for people".

"I need to start shopping too" I frowned, "Maybe I should just have Alice do it".

"While I'm sure she would be beyond thrill…she also has no idea how to stay in a budget and I know you want the gifts to mean something" Edward murmured, "It won't be that bad. I doubt Charlie is hard to shop for".

"True, but I have to get you all something too" I explained.

"Bella love, having you is the best gift any of us can have, especially me" Edward said as he stopped and placed his hand on my cheek, "You are the best gift I could ever dream of".

"I'm still going to find something" I was determined of that fact.

Edward smiled at me, "I won't argue with you, just remind you that you can use your Cullen card anything you want to".

I huffed, but said noting. That little black card will be staying hidden in my wallet as long as I care.

"There's a Bass Pro shop over there, you might be able to find something for Charlie" Edward said after we had been walking around the mall window shopping.

I smiled, because it was perfect and also a store that Alice would avoid from ever entering. As soon as we walked in I noticed the waterfall in the middle of the store and smiled at the kids surrounding it and the fact there was a rock wall on one side and that some people were actually climbing it.

As I looked around the store, I knew this was definitely a place that Charlie would shop at. I had no idea what to get him, seeing as he would love almost anything from here.

"Love, buy him something he loves" Edward said after I been standing too long in the aisle, "And don't pay attention to price. Just following your heart and give him something that he loves".

I frowned, I really did not want to think about the price of some of these things and I also knew I did not have a lot of money since I stopped working at Newton's….this store put them to shame though.

"I can only promise I will try" I said.

"That is all I ask for them love" Edward smiled and lean down to kiss my cheek.

After walking around for a while I decided to get one of those singing fish to annoy him, a fishing pole that Edward said he would love, and hooks and other stuff in a kit that I did not even know was for, but that Edward had said Charlie can use while fishing.

As we walked to the register, Edward reminded me again not to pay attention to the price.

"Edward, if it is too much I'm not getting it. Charlie knows more about this stuff then I do and he would know if I got something too expensive" I argued.

Edward frowned, "I know, but you can say it is from both of us. He would believe we can buy this stuff together". Edward smiled, seemly proud of himself.

I sighed, I know Charlie would love the pole and other stuff; I just did not want him to feel embarrassed and all.

"Are you sure this is not too much and he won't feel bad or anything?" I asked.

Edward nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close to give me a quick kiss, "He will love it and it is not too much. I promise love".

"Thanks" I smiled as we went to check out. Because I wanted to not actually know how much it was, I let him check out for me.

Edward carried the bag as we went back out into the mall and I tried to figure out what to get Renee and Phil for Christmas. I know some of the little vendors sell sports stuff, so I could get Phil something from there. For my mother, I was not sure. Who knows what she was into now.

"I'm not sure I will find anything for Renee and Phil, plus if she knows we went shopping she is going to want to see everything" I said.

"That's fine, how about we get you something to snack on, since we have another 1 or so before we have to go get them" Edward smiled.

I wanted a cinnamon and sugar pretzel from Auntie Anne's. We waited in a line and I got one with a tea. After I had taken a seat near the edge of the food court, Edward said he would run the bag of stuff for Charlie to the car, that way no one got hit by a fishing pole.

I decided that I did not want to sit in the food court area then, instead opting to sit on a bench near their indoor water feature of the mall.

Suddenly a shadow fell over me and I turned thinking it was Edward and frowned, you would think I would be fine in Seattle, no such luck.

"Do I know you?" I asked the woman scowling at me.

"No, but I sure do know you" she said as she continued to glare at me.

"Who are you?" I asked, though I had a good idea because of the books.

"Leah, Leah Clearwater" she said.

"O, your dad Harry is friends with my dad" I smiled or attempted to smile. Where was Edward?

"You would think that is the way I know of you, not the fact that my dad and his friends are mad at you and your choice of boyfriend" she smirked.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. Why would your dad and his friends care? They don't know my boyfriend and Billy has done a fine job lying to Jacob Black about me" I frowned, "I just want them to leave me alone, but no, they had to harass us at times and even sending someone name Sam and Emily when we bowling one night".

Sadness filters through her eyes before she it was replaced by anger again. She looked like she wanted to kill me, but I still felt her. Imprinting was not glamorous and it hurt too many people. It's not about love, just breeding. From the book, Leah may have been a relatively nice person because her room was changed forever.

"Who would have thought that my dad and his friends took their legends so serious?" she asked, more to herself.

I shrugged, "I have no idea their issue, I am just glad they are leaving me alone".

"According to what I hear you been flirting and leading Jake on" Leah hissed, "And now you claim you have no idea why they are mad. You date someone they hate and then try to hurt one of their sons".

I stare at her, more confused then ever. What in the world was she talking about?

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about. I have never once flirted with Jacob or ever led him on. He had flirted with me, in front of my boyfriend, and I have had to be rude to get him to stop. Billy kept apparently telling him I was looking for a way to break up with my boyfriend. So go tell whoever you have to that there has never been and will never be any flirting with Jacob Black. I love my boyfriend very much and we have our future figured out" I hissed, "I know what my future holds and none of it deals with Mr. Black. I'm sorry you have heard such horrible things regarding your crush though".

She stared at me for a moment, "I do not have a crush on a child, and I was just tired of hearing my father and Billy fight over what to do".

"Maybe you can go inform your father his best friend has been lying to him. Tell them I want to stop be harassed by all of them from now on. I also will not have my father lose his best friends because one can not accept that his legends are lies and his dream of being related to my father will never happen. I am not some pawn in some game" I grumbled.

As soon as I finished, I could feel Edward next to me. I stood up and grab his hand and pretended to pull him. He would not move at first, but made it seem like I had pulled her closer to me.

"I have no idea why you all must always upset her. She has done nothing to anyone and yet she has to be harassed and annoyed all the time. The issue is not my love; it is your father and the other elders. Leave her alone" Edward warned.

Leah said nothing, but stood up from the bench, "My father and Billy have no reason to lie, so you are the problem. Stop playing mind games and leave us alone. I'm going back to my friends".

I turned to Edward once she had walked away and I could no longer see her, "Edward, is Billy really telling people that?"

Edward frowned and I lowered my head, no wonder they had issues with me. Billy was making me out to a conniving little brat.

Edward placed a finger under my chin and lifted my face until I could see his eyes "Do not let her make you feel bad, that was her goal. She is mixing up the things she has heard. She is still angry and upset over Sam, so she is letting the anger reflect in everything she sees and does. Everything about her is filled with anger; Jasper would go insane if he had to be in presence. You have done nothing wrong. She just sees them arguing over what to do when it comes to you and she has assumed it is because of Jacob because Billy has mentioned that he thought you and Jacob could have been perfect, but you are not cooperating with the idea. She has heard flirting, but is not sure who is actually to blame".

"Why so much anger at me? The fighting can't be that bad" I mumbled.

"You are an easy target for her and she can reflect her anger at you and not worry about upsetting her parents or her friends. She has not forgiven Sam or Emily yet, so she is not talking to some family members. She made you a punching bag, but you are strong enough to not let her words win Love" Edward assured me.

"Can we just head to the airport; I rather wait there then here. I hate malls for a reason" I grumbled.

Edward chuckled, but agreed. "Come love, your chariot waits".

"You can be so cheesy" I giggled.

"And you love it" Edward smirked, "My cheesiness is for you alone".

Edward wrapped his arms around me and brought me close to him and lower his head until his lips were near my ear, "You my kitten are strong and beautiful. You are so much more then what people might say and so much more stronger then you ever give your credit to. I promise you no easy life, for teenagers will be teenagers, but just know that eventually they will be too naturally scared of you to come near you AND you can pull secret pranks on them with Emmett's help".

Edward started laughing and I soon joined him.

He put a lock of my hair behind my ear as he kissed my forehead and then my lips softly.

"Let's get going" Edward said as he pulled me close and we headed out to the exit.

"I wish I was more helpful then angry at her" I said as we got close to his car.

"Why?" Edward asked confused.

I shrugged, "Maybe if I had been nicer I could have said something about her dad watching his diet or something".

"I'm not so sure she would have paid a lot of attention to that; she had the thoughts of yelling at you and nothing else on her mind, she probably would have thought you were insane or trying to ignore her even by changing the subject. I think talking to Charlie and trying to get the message to Harry through him might still work" Edward explained as we pulled out into traffic.

I wish Edward was right and I still hate the decision in the long run. If Harry dies soon, Leah and Seth might turn to wolves, but Charlie and Sue could have a future together. My dad could be happy, but was it something I wanted badly enough, that I would wish someone dead? I already knew that answer to that as NO.

Leah and Seth might never turn though, before the new born army and Victoria were around and changed so many of the pack. I still had hopes many would never be needed, therefore never turning.

"Stop worrying" Edward said, "What ever needs to happen will happen. The world is not as simple as you once though".

"I know, decisions are hard, especially when there are good and bad points" I frowned.

"Decisions are never easy, just do not beat yourself up over this" Edward pleaded, "You always look so conflicted".

I nodded, but we both knew my thoughts were not going to find any easy solution any time soon.

After we made it to the airport and Edward paid for parking we headed in to find Gate 17 and took some seats to sit down and rest while we wanted.

"At least it is on time, never can tell with the weather" Edward murmured.

"Alice would have told you if it was going to be late" I smirked.

Edward chuckled but agreed.

I laid my head on Edward's shoulders as he played with my hair.

"We should take a trip somewhere" he murmured.

"We are, at the end of next summer" I rolled my eyes and smirked as I thought of our honeymoon.

Edward frowned, "I mean before then. Maybe at the beginning of the summer we can somewhere".

"Edward" I sighed, "There are not a lot of places we can go, so why worry about it? I am fine staying here and plus we also know that Charlie is not going to be ok with us going anywhere, even if you parents are going".

"If we are engaged he can't be that upset" Edward smirked and I raised an eyebrow at the his words. Engaged by the beginning of the summer?

I laughed, "Please, even once I am married he still won't trust you".

"True" Edward grumbled, "Well hopefully we can get him to agree to Alaska if we go".

"That should be an interesting discussion, might want to have Alice help you" I smirked.

"Nah, I have to play the role of a proper boyfriend at times and that means having to deal with the evil glares of my love's father" Edward grinned.

"You still have an advantage though" I smiled, "One that most boys would love to have".

Edward shrugged, "We both know it won't help all that much….now your mother is another story".

"You're not scared of my mother" I reminded him.

"If she did not approve of me it would matter, because I want your parents to approve of me and know that I will spend the rest of my existence loving you" Edward smiled, "They don't need to know it how long forever actually is".

We sit in silence until we see that the plane has landed and the passengers should be exiting soon. I grab Edward's hand and head to the waiting area by the gate. My mother would not be hard to miss.

Edward chuckled and when I looked up at him, he smiled, "Your mom already saw us, and she called me a hot young man".

I giggled but turn quickly and was able to see her through the crowd. And the next thing I knew, I was being smoother in a hug.

"Baby" my mom cooed, "I have missed you so much".

"I've missed you too mom" I said softy.

"I bet this young man has made it easier on you though" my mom smirked.

"Good Evening Mrs. Dwyer" Edward grinned as he held his hand out to shake hers.

My mom laughed and pulled him into a hug, "Call me Renee".

"And, I'm Phil" Phil said as he reached out to shake Edward's hands. Thankfully Edward was smart enough to wear a pair of gloves.

We started walking to gather their luggage or well Renee's luggage. Phil just had a carry on.

"We were thinking we could treat you to dinner in Port Angeles on the way home" Edward mentioned after we had picked up her suitcase.

"That would be wonderful, I'm starving. Where do you suggestion?" Renee asked.

"A nice little Italian place" Edward grinned.

"The food is amazing there" I smiled, remembering all the times Edward has taken me there.

Edward excused himself to go bring the car around so that we would not have to walk in the cold.

"He seems really nice" Renee murmured.

I nodded, "He is".

"You two have something about you, I can sense" she said.

"I'm not sure want you mean, I can just say that we love one another" I explained, "Maybe that is what you sense".

Renee shook her head, "No it is something else, and I'm just not sure. Just don't make me a grandmother anytime soon".

"What?" I shrieked, "Mom, just don't even start what I think you will. I can promise you there will be no babies happening until after we are married".

"Darling, accidents happen" she said softly. Sometimes I wonder when she says stuff like that it she means more then she wants to.

"While that may be true, that won't be happening in our case. We both have certain values, so let's end this discussion here before you suddenly try a sex talk with me as well" I grumbled.

My mom laughed, LAUGHED at my discomfort. I just glared at her as Edward's Volvo came into view. He got out and held opened her and my door, a small smirk on his face. He might think its funny, until I get Alice to slap him upside his head.

The car was filled with small talk as we headed towards Port Angeles, Edward was asking Phil about his team and even made him believe he was interested in minor league and knew a little about it. I wonder if Renee and/or Phil would believe he was sucking up when in reality he probably wanted to keep them talking so he did not have to keep hearing their thoughts.

I believe in the book he mentioned my mom's mind was almost childlike. I rolled my eyes in my head; he was going to learn how true that was and then wonder how I turned out normal or well, not normal, turned out the way I have.

Edward took his time driving, even more so then normal and without me glaring at him. I think the last thing he wanted to do was make a bad impression with Renee. He has no idea how much she adores him, even if the main reason is because he makes me happy.

We arrived at Belle Italia and were given a booth near the back to sit in. I wonder if Edward was going to attempt to eat or just pretend he was. Unless my mom was watching him that close, she might not recognize him not eating. He did say he would be pretending.

"Good evening, welcome to Belle Italia, what can I get you?" the waitress asked, as she fluttered her eyelashes at Edward, "How nice to be out on a family dinner and siblings getting along so well".

Edward turn to me and smiled, "What would you like Love"?

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli and a coke, please" I smiled.

"I'll have the same" he said without looking away from me.

After Renee and Phil made gave the waitress their orders, my mother giggled, "Not sure where that girl got the idea I cold have two teenagers OR that Edward came from Phil and I. You must have your hands full with that one".

"More then you know" I smirked, "But he's worth it".

Edward gave me my favorite crooked smile, "Glad to know. You're worth fighting for from the annoying children at school".

My mom raised her eyebrow, "Children?"

"Edward believes most of the male population of Forks wants to date me" I explained.

"Not believe, I know they do, especially Newton" Edward grumbled.

"Didn't you use to work at Newton's Outfitters?" mom asked, "I believe you mentioned you quit, though I can not remember the reason".

I nodded, "Yes, I quit near the end of the summer".

"Now Edward I hope you didn't make her feel guilty about working there with someone who has a crush on her, you can't be that insecure" Renee chaste.

Edward just stared at her, even I was shocked by her statement and tone, "Mom, Edward can't and won't ever make me do something I do not want to do. I stopped working there because Mike was becoming a pest and would not stop flirting with me. Plus Mike's girlfriend at the time was very rude about it, even if she did eventually break up with him. He likes to annoy me when Edward is not around, thinks he cute and all".

"Mrs. Dwyer, no one can make Bella do something she does not want to. Ask my sister, she always wants to drags Bella shopping, but rarely gets to do it" Edward added.

Renee just nodded, but Edward just frowned. What in the world was my mom thinking? Even Phil looked a little confused.

After dinner Edward and I dropped mom and Phil off at the local bed and breakfast before he dropped me off.

We sat in the car in silence after he parked in front of the house and turned the car off. It was quiet for another moment before he let out a sigh.

"Your mother is not too hard to figure out, even while guarding herself, she is worried about you" Edward murmured.

"Worried?" I asked.

"To her, you are still her little girl. She sees you with me and she can sense how serious we are. It scares her, she really did not think we were as serious as you made us out to be, but not she sees how much we care about one another. She does not want you to follow her path and marry too young. She wants to travel and see the world before making any commitments." Edward explained.

"If I was my mother I would have nothing to regret. I know she loves me, but I also know she hates that she ever lived here and I had to endure it. But I can see now why Charlie loves it, it is a beautiful quiet place and I am 18 and I can make my own decisions" I huffed.

Edward smiled softly, "She will see that. You came here so she could travel with Phil; she never thought you would stay, especially when you could have gone to live in FL with them. You have grown up and while she is happy for you, she does not want you to make a mistake".

"Maybe we can tell them about acceptance letters for early decision to Dartmouth" I suggested.

"I think that would be a good idea, even if to just calm her fears" Edward smiled, "She may see that you have big plans, even if they are with me".

"Most moms would be excited their daughters are dating the hot young child of the town's wealthy doctor" I smirked.

"Not for good reasons though" Edward chuckled, "Your mom is protective and loyal, you got that from her. She only wants the best for you and I will make sure she knows I will give you whatever you heart desires".

"You already did, you gave me your heart and you love" I said softly.

"And I have yours" he murmured as he reached over to kiss me.

"I better go in before Charlie decides to investigate why we are just sitting out here" I frowned after Edward kissed me breathless.

"Love, Charlie figures things might have been awkward with your mom…he has a few of his own questions" Edward grimace, "Sorry".

"Great" I grumble as Edward opened my door.

He kissed me goodnight on my porch and whispered, "I'll see you soon Love".

I watched as his car disappeared and sighed, I guess I have to go face Charlie.

I walked into the house, hanging my coat in the closet. Again; taking too much time to do the simplest tasks and I could hear the TV on, so I am guessing he is the living room? I take a deep breath and enter the lion's den.

"Hey Dad" I said as I noticed him in his chair watching something on the sports channel.

"Hey Bells, your mom settle in ok?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah we took her to dinner and dropped her and Phil off at the inn" I murmured as I sat on the couch and faced him, might as well make myself comfortable.

"Any idea what you guys will be doing while she is here?" Charlie wondered out loud.

"Alice wants us to go shopping for the dinner tomorrow and I know on Black Friday that Alice wants to go shopping in Port Angeles. I think for Wednesday we will just hang out since we will be cooking on Thursday. I guess whatever she decides we will do" I answered.

"How did her first meeting with Edward go?"

"She has met him before"

"Yes, but they really did not get to know one another"

I shrugged, "It went ok. She might have been a little rude at dinner"

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Rude?"

"Edward asked me what I wanted to eat and then it came up I was no longer working at Newton's and mom might have suggested that he could not handle competition. I explained why I left, but I am not sure she cared. I think she worries too much" I sighed.

"You mom loves you and probably only wants to make sure you are ok" Carlisle suggested.

"She doesn't have to insult Edward to do it. I know her issue, but she has to understand we are different people" I grumbled.

"That you are Bells that you are. Well I am going to head to bed; I have the early shift tomorrow. Have fun shopping with your mom tomorrow…" Charlie said softly before pausing for a moment before kissing me on top my head and headed up the stairs.

I stared at him, a little surprised by the conversation and then I frowned, would it be hard for Charlie to see Renee and Phil together? I know a part of him still loves her. Suddenly I felt bad, I did not want him uncomfortable, but maybe being in the same place with her for more than a few hours and a normal setting, he might realize that the Renee he loved is long gone.

I am sure when my parents were together, my mother was a different person; she had to be. I just always picture Charlie as he is; a homebody. Renee started to feel trap, because she is a free spirit and a fan of the warm weather. I am not sure how she survived here as long as she did; I feel a lot of it was me. She has never made me feel as if she regretted any of it, but having to be the adult was never a fair thing to do to me.

I wonder what her plans were had she never married Charlie. Maybe they both had plans, but I came along and Charlie was happier staying here raising a family and Renee was not.

I headed up the steps and got my things for a shower, checking to see if Edward was here, but my room was still empty.

I came out of the shower and wrapped my hair in a towel before heading into my room and there was Edward lying across my bed.

"Hi" I murmured as I climbed in the bed and laid my head on his chest.

"Hi Love" Edward grinned, "Did you and Charlie had a good talk?"

"It was short, so I guess so. Do you know if he is having a hard time with Renee being here for the holidays?" I asked.

Edward frowned, "Yes and No. He feels it might be awkward, but more for you then for himself. He knows the Renee he fell in love with is gone in a sense, but he still remembers who she was when he fell in love with her, especially when he looks at you. He just wants you to be ok".

"I just do not want him to be uncomfortable" I mumbled.

"He won't be; Esme will make sure of that anyways" Edward explained.

"I never did ask him what he did for Thanksgiving before I came to live here" I sadly said.

"Knowing Charlie, he probably worked so others had off and then watched sports and ate fish" Edward said smoothly.

"That's just depressing Edward" I sniffed.

"It's ok, he will have a grand Thanksgiving and Christmas this year" Edward assured me.

"I just feel bad it might be his only one" I frowned.

"We have no idea what the future holds, let's focus on the now and not what is to come" Edward said softly.

I nodded and curled into his side.

"Let me brush your hair love" Edward said after it had been quiet for a moment.

Edward unwrapped the towel on top my head and brushed my hair, softly humming my lullaby the entire time. Soon I drifted off to sleep with the thoughts of the best and craziest Thanksgiving I would ever have.

**EPOV**

As I finished brushing her hair, I carefully lifted her and placed her under the covers and the electric blanket and turned the lights off. I made sure to close the window, because it was starting to snow again.

I wrapped my arms around Bella and kissed her forehead.

Renee was not happy with me, she seemed fine at the airport, but at dinner, things started to change. She was looking at me and my actions harder and more critical. From opening the car doors and to ask Bella what she wanted to eat. She thought I was being controlling, while Phil felt I was being a gentleman. He was even surprised at her tone of voice when it came to questioning me about Newton's. If she had any idea what that boy had going through his mind all the time, especially when working with Bella, she would be glad Bella was no longer working there.

She felt I was trying to control Bella by not letting her have a job or trying to have us live in our own little bubble. I know one day soon Bella and I can get lost in one another, without others involved, especially my family, but she has so much to do right now. If Bella put her foot down about working at Newton's, I would have been quiet about it and never spoke another word. I may have stayed outside to keep a look out for the child, but I would never interfere with her working. I sometimes picture her as a writing one day and I know even as a vampire, it would be possible.

Bella was going to do some amazing things, even if she was a vampire. That was still hard at times to imagine though. I want her to be able to grow old and be surrounded by her friends and family, but our lives intertwine and we would never be happy without the other. We did not have to learn this the hard way either. We were also her family now, she was a Cullen in all imaginable ways.

I know a part of Renee was looking out for Bella, but she also wants to make sure that Bella does not make the same mistakes that she did. She loves Bella with all her heart, but she never wanted to be tied to Forks, she had bigger plans. Renee is happy, but she struggled when she was younger and she knows Bella got the short end of the stick.

I read a lot of things in the minds of Charlie and Renee, but I would never repeat them to Bella. I am not going to lie if she asks, but a lot of it should stay where it is, in their heads and hearts. They deserve that privacy and Bella should never be exposed to their internal struggles and feelings.

Also being here brought back the feelings of failing her daughter at times, making her take care of her and not having her have a closer relationship with her father. She felt things were better now since Bella came to live here, but she never did think she would stay if given the choice to go live in FL with them. She knows I am the reason and she wants to tests me to make sure I am good enough for her baby girl.

I have to make sure she knows. I have a goal to accomplish with her here visiting and I hope I can make it all work. I need her approval.

Bella cuddles closer to me and I start humming her lullaby again and put another blanket around her. I know the electric blankets help, but I want to make sure she is warm enough.

To know that this holiday could have been so much different still hurts. I know we have a much different future, but to know the pain I would have caused still hurts me. I will always make sure she knows how much I love her and how I know she loves me just as much. I will never take her feelings for granted again.

Bella is my life and my heart, there is nothing without her.

**Renee POV**

After we had settled in the hotel room, I went to look out the window facing the woods…everything here faces the woods. Too much green as well.

This place was still too green and right now white too, I find it hard to imagine this is where I came from, but I could never regret it. I have my beautiful Bella.

"This place was not as bad as I thought it would be" Phil murmured as he came in from getting some ice.

"It never is at first, living here is another thing" I sighed.

"Bella seems to love it here" he said.

"It's different for her then it was for me, plus the young man might help" I frowned.

"I might not know Bella that well, but I don't think she is going to do anything to make you worry" Phil said confused.

"She's a teenager; she has her life in front of her. We live in AZ for years, but she comes here and is dating someone within months after never dating. It's just a little shocking and to be so serious about her first boyfriend is a little scary" I explained.

Phil came and wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder, "From what I know about Bella, she is not going to do anything stupid and if he is worth her time, then he should be worth yours. You would kind of mean to him at the restaurant".

"I know" I leaned back into him embraced, "I did not know she was no longer working at Newton's because of their son, but if that boy is anything like his father I can imagine it was hard for her to be around him. I'm not sure how she deals being around his mother".

"Are you ok being here after so long?" Phil asked.

"I am actually, I don't care what the gossip nosey people have to say, I don't know them and they sure as hell don't know me. I can only guess the things they said and still say about me, but I honestly don't care" I explained.

"Good, you are better than that sweetie" Phil murmured as he kissed me on my cheek, "Now try to be nice to the poor boy".

"I can try" I sighed and then giggled when he tickled my side.

"Your daughter is in love and at least it seems it is with a respectable young man. He opens her doors, asks her what she wants to do, and from all appearance, just wants to make her happy" Phil smiled.

"I know, I guess that is what scares me a little. They seem so serious; I just feel this vibe from them. It's weird I guess, it's almost as if they have this force around them. Maybe after a few days I will understand it all better" I suggested.

"Maybe so, now let's get some sleep. You have a food shopping trip and baking date with your daughter, her friend and boyfriend's mother. Just darling…don't cook" Phil smirked as I lunged for him as he danced around the room.

"You think you are so funny don't cha" I smirked.

"I know I am" He grinned back.

I giggled as he grabbed me and tickled me before kissing me.

This is definitely going to be one interesting Thanksgiving, that's for sure!

**A/N – READ BEFORE YOU COMMENT, YOUR ANSWER MIGHT BE HERE!**

**Hmmm…so much to say.**

**I blame this all on me and only updating Facebook. I have been reading your messages. I do apologize for no author note; I hate them, because it gets your hopes up and then BAM no chapter. I only write one if I must.**

**Anyways, I am a grad student and I had finals and group projects and was not sleeping…so writing was not happening. I finished 4/16 and took a few days off to do NOTHING. No due dates, no reading, no assignments, ALL Gailerina time :D It was nice, but life has to resume. I really need to get back to the gym, I have missed it. I also bought a bike for a trail near me.**

**Now I am off until the end of August, yes, I have chosen not to take my next class in the summer. It is 6 credits and a killer. I know both professors…so it will be an interesting experience. Then in the spring I will be graduating with Masters #1.**

**Also for the record, people have question my degree of education based on my writing. My writing is a hobby and nothing more. I have not and never will be working on a degree in English. My papers for school are edited by friends and coworkers. I am working on a degree in Biotechnology! My recent exam was writing an After Action Report on the Hoover Dam being bombed and a binary weapon in the water killing people. My B.S. is in Social Science…I am a people person. My degree in simple terms is almost about profiling. I do not look at people and their actions as most people will. I have a 6th sense and I am normally right. **

**Ok, so away from that. I am hoping to get back to updating each weekend; I do have some trips planned, so that might change every now and then.**

**This story may not be finished until the middle or the end of the summer. I have stated before the next story dealing with our Twilight people. I am working on a zombie story, whether that will ever see the light of day something we may never know.**

**I included the Edward POV as some foreshadowing. I know what is going to happen and hopefully you are all ok with it. I did not do this chapter in EPOV because I was not sure how to do Renee's thoughts.**

**I added the Renee POV so you can understand her some. Remember she has not had any real interactions with Edward yet, so this is all new. She is worried about Bella, as any absent Mother would be. I also felt that Renee did at times feel bad for making Bella grow up too soon because she refused to do so (and yes refused, she made the choice in my opinion to act like a child). I feel like that aspect is never addressed enough, so I wanted to say something on it.**

**And before anyone says I have mother issues, I do sort of haha. I am 27 years old…I accepted a long time a go my mother never wanted me, BUT I am the one taking care of her. She lives with me, I pay her bills and I fight her battles. I am protecting her and her estate from money hungry family members. My father wanted me to and I would do anything for him. I still miss him.**

**Fair warning, in my next story Renee and Phil are 100% OOC. It is drama, even Tanya and her family is OOC. Everyone is human and a mysterious female is the link between them all. Money has the ability to change you, sometimes into someone dark.**

**People have asked about Twilight and some not happy with my plans, I'm working on it. Give it a chance.**

**Also, I may have mentioned this before, but I will be rewriting the first few chapters of New Moon Eventually. Yeah they are horrible and I am thankful beyond words that you all stayed with me after that trouble start.**

**Well, let me get back to writing, editing, and living.**

**Thanks for everything :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Are We Going To Make It?

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING or else I would be on a cruise right about now and not working. Read longer note at the bottom.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 9 – Are We Going To Make It To Thanksgiving?**

"Bella" Edward murmured, but I did not want to wake up. I just curled in closer to him, which caused him to chuckle.

"Love, you have to meet your mom, Esme and Alice soon to head to Port Angeles to do some food shopping" Edward said through his chuckle.

"I no longer want to go" I grumbled, "Tell them I'm sick".

"I can't do that Love, plus, you know you really want to go" Edward murmured.

"I know" I mumbled as I buried my face into his chest, I also don't trust Renee alone with them.

Edward gave me a quick kiss before untangling himself from me; "I better go, Charlie will up soon. I love you and I will see you soon. Have a good shopping trip".

"I love you too" I smiled as he winked and jumped out the window and vanished into the woods before I made it to the window after him.

I changed into jeans and a simple navy blue top and prayed Alice did not scowl at me. I would wear ballet flats, but that is all. We were only good shopping after all. Not all of us liked to live in heels and for some of us, heels are a dangerous weapon. Especially if it rained or snow and things became slippery, I would fall, no question about that.

I could hear Charlie in the bathroom, so I went down to the kitchen to make us some breakfast. I made some scramble eggs, bacon, scrapple, and pancakes. I put our food in the stove to keep it warm as I soaked the pans. I figured it would be nice for us to have breakfast together, since tomorrow Charlie would have to deal with a large crowd. I know a part of him was not looking forward to that.

"Something smells good" Charlie said as he came into the kitchen with his uniform on.

"I made us breakfast and I also made you a lunch" I smiled, "It's in the fridge. I figure it would be better then getting something greasy for lunch".

"Are you spoiling me to soften some blow to come?" Charlie asked.

I smirked and shook my head, "I'm going to be gone shopping and baking and wanted you to have something to eat that was not dipped in grease and tasteless".

Charlie chuckled at me, but kept eating without saying anything.

We are in silence and I really did love the silence. Charlie and I did not have to fill it with meaningless drabble, Renee would need to. Silence is not something she enjoys very much.

We finished our breakfast and we placed the dishes in the sink. Charlie kissed me on top of my head.

"I'll see you later kiddo" Charlie said as he headed out the door to work and I finished washing the dishes.

Charlie was only gone for a moment before there was a knock at my door and I yelled, "Are you seriously knocking Alice?"

"It's polite" Alice smirked as she came in, "Plus you could have been in a passionate kiss with my brother or something".

"We both know he is not here though" I grinned.

Alice shrugged, "Fine, your neighbors were staring at my car and it I just walked right in they would have thought it impolite. I have manners!"

"I know or else Esme would never let you out the door" I giggled.

"So true" Alice agreed, "What time should we pick your mom up?"

"I told her around 11ish, that way she could have time for breakfast and pamper herself and all" I explained, "So we have a little over an hour before we get her at the lodge".

Alice jumped onto the counter grinning, "Your mom is going to quiz me about Edward".

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Typical things that she figures a little sister would know. How many girlfriends has he had? What does he do for fun? How serious is he about you?" Alice explained.

"She already knows it's serious" I frowned.

"Moms will be moms, don't worry about it" Alice said, "Your mom only wants you to be happy and to succeed; she will learn that you have all that with Edward".

"I was kind of hoping she would be supportive, like she was in the books" I said.

"Your mom saw you two interacting and was able to see you two together. She hasn't really met Edward or seen the two of you interacting with each other besides the drive here and dinner. Give her a few days and she will be right as rain" Alice smirked.

"So, who's driving today?" I asked sweetly.

"If you think you with your truck…think again" Alice giggled, "Plus there is four of us going".

"O, that's right" I frowned but then I smiled, "So you can't drive either".

"I know" Alice pouted, "Esme is driving, she should be here any minute actually".

Esme pulled up 20 minutes later in the black Mercedes that I had seen Carlisle drive a few times. I wonder what he took to the hospital today.

"Carlisle and Esme actually have similar cars" Alice explained before I can ask, "She just rarely drives it".

I called Renee to let her know we would be there soon and she said she would meet us out front.

"Do you have a list?" I asked Alice as we drove.

"I have perfect memory, I don't need a list" Alice rolled her eyes.

"If you are going to shop with my mom, you are going to want to have a list or else she will end up confusing you with different ingredients" I explained, "Plus she would think your list in your head is wrong and saying adding this and that will make more sense and to just trust her".

Alice looked at me weird for a moment, "She used to do that a lot with you, didn't she?"

"Yes" I laughed, "So hurry, write a list".

Alice nodded and took a small pad of paper and pen out of her purse and started writing.

We pulled in front of the lodge and Renee waved as she glared at someone, but as soon as she faced us she smiled.. Whoever it was, they were inside and I could not see them. Alice turned to look at me for a moment and frowned, what was that about?

"Hi Mom" I said as she slide into the backseat with me.

"Morning darling" Renee cooed as she gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.

As Esme pulled off towards Port Angeles I had to ask my mom who she was taking to, "Who did you run into at the diner?"

Renee rolled her eyes, "Just someone who went to high school with me when I lived here".

"That can be anyone" I smiled.

Mom frowned for a moment, "I ran into Mrs. Mallory and she had her bad tempered daughter with her. She was whining about Thanksgiving, she's not happy with what they are doing".

"They are working at the soup kitchen in Port Angeles" Alice said from the front seat.

"Really? I would not think her mom would be one to do something like that" Renee murmured, "I guess if it makes you look good in the community that would make sense".

I bit my lip…I really did not want to explain why Lauren and her parents were at the soup kitchen, because that would mean explaining how Lauren has been acting towards me and some of the things she has physically done as well.

"Ms. Mallory got in trouble on Halloween" Esme said.

I stared at her surprised, begging in my head for her to not tell Renee about the bullying.

"That's not a surprise, most teens do" Renee laughed, "We are just fortune to have smart daughters or at least ones scared of the police chief finding something out".

Esme nodded, "True, but most don't get drunk and called 911 about someone breaking into their house and said person taking a shower and singing in the shower. When Charlie arrived with his deputy, they had found that the house had been reorganized in some odd fashion, such as furniture on top of one another and everything out of the kitchen cabinets and staked in random orders and then Charlie finds out that the person in the shower turned out to be, umm, well, umm a special type of doll".

"Are you serious?" Renee asked before she started laughing loudly, "They had a sex doll in their shower?"

"I am sure there is information I am missing, but I do know she tried to blame it on someone else. She tried to say someone was trying to break in and scare them. Charlie handcuffed her and made her and Ms. Stanley spend the night in a cell. He thought it might help them, plus their parents were at a party and not answering their phones and not due home until the next morning. They made a lot of threats towards Charlie and the police department I hear, but in the end….they saw their house, doll included, and has made Ms. Malloy more involved in the community. I do think it is a good thing. From what I have heard she has been a handful at school" Esme explained, "This I heard in the grocery store and I really do hate gossiping. I normally leave it a lone, but most of it has been confirmed by my children. Ms. Malloy mainly keeps quiet at school anyways now".

"You haven't really mentioned her" Renee said looking at me.

I sighed, "Because Lauren is Lauren, and nothing is new with her behavior, just more people seeing it".

Esme gave me a pointed look and I frowned, she did not look pleased.

"Bella" Esme murmured.

"Yes" I whispered.

"It seems you have not been forth coming about Ms. Malloy to your mother" Esme scolded.

Renee stared at for a moment, also frowning now, "Is there something I am missing?"

"Lauren has been a pain until recently, but nothing that bad" I explained as I shot a glare to Esme who was still staring at me through the mirror.

"Really now?" Renee asked, "What exactly has she done?"

"Typical high school behavior really, she has a thing for Edward, always did, but he never gave her the time of day and she was mad that he showed interest in me when I moved here and that he started dating me. Edward has never dated anyone before and she just did like the fact he was suddenly interested in someone that was not her. She would just be mean, say harsh things and all. A few times she tried to get Edward alone because she wanted Jessica to take photos or something. At the Halloween party she and Jessica went looking for him after he locked himself in his room and he had enough and told them to get lost and stop playing games. He was not and will never be interested in loose women. We figured after that they went back to her house to scheme, but had too much to drink" I explained, "Maybe in t heir drunkenness they thought they could blame us for coming into their house for some odd reason".

"Is that everything?" Renee asked.

Before I could answer Alice did, "She put a bruise on her arm after threatening her in the locker room after her birthday".

"WHAT?" Renee shrieked and then glared at me, "Why was I not informed of this? Charlie should have called".

I groaned and laid my head against the back of my seat. Where we there yet? "Charlie thought I would call you maybe. Mom you were in Florida, there was not a lot you could do".

"Bella" Renee said.

"I'm sorry; it was not that big of a deal" I explained quickly, "There was no reason to worry you. Lauren got in trouble and had to apologize and received detention for some time and her parents were informed of her behavior as well".

"It happened on during school hours?" Renee asked softly.

"Yes" I grumbled, "She grabbed my arm because she was mad and felt she needed to get something off her chest".

"You are leaving something out, you are biting your lip" Renee accused.

"She was mad about my necklace" I explained, "It set her off apparently".

"Your necklace?" Renee asked as she lean over to look at it, "Why would she get mad about it?"

"Because it is similar to one Rose and Alice wear, it's the Cullen crest, but has parts of the Swan one added" I said.

My mom lifted it up to look at it closer, "its beautiful" she murmured, "Who gave it to you?"

"Carlisle and Esme" I smiled, "On my birthday".

"You did mentioned they got you're a necklace and Edward gave you a charm bracelet, but I do wish you would have mentioned what kind of necklace. It's very sweet of them to give you something so personal" Renee said looking a little hurt, "I also wish I knew about Lauren".

"I'm sorry for not telling you, I did not want to worry you" I explained, "Lauren got detention and has not really done anything towards me. Then after Halloween she has left us all alone and even Jessica has distant herself from her. Rumor is that her parents put her in anger management. She is just use to getting her way and is learning life is not that simple. She has been spoiled and has social issues".

"You seemed to be glaring at someone Mrs. Dwyer, was it Mrs. Malloy?" Alice asked, I guess trying to get away from the topic, though I think this method was not working. My mom was clearing glaring at Lauren's mom, no idea why though.

"You can call me Renee dear and why do you think I was glaring at anyone?" Renee asked sweetly.

"Because I saw you" Alice chirped.

"Manners" Esme murmured.

Renee smiled, "Mrs. Malloy and I went to school together as you know. She was making chit chat while I waited for you all to arrive. I believe she was looking for gossip, since no one else from here talks to me besides my family. She did know I remarried and that Bella came here to live with Charlie, but she was under the wrong impression as to why".

"I swear I only said I came here on my own accord" I panic, not wanting Renee to think I was saying otherwise, "You wanted to travel, so it makes sense I came here. I was not interest in traveling and also wanted to spend some time with my dad before I went off to college. Though I did say you moved to FL eventually".

"Dear" Renee cooed, "I know you would never gossip, it's not in your nature. My guess is Lauren may has twisted a few things you have mention to your friends at school. It does not surprise me; she is just like her mother".

"What did she say though?" Alice asked as Esme shot her a look. At least Renee was actually distracted.

"She at first thought I married a coach, but when I informed her it was a player, she made a comment she did not know they play until they were that older. I informed her of his real age and she just stared at me. She did say under her breathe she did not think I was a cougar or sugar mama, but hey, baseball must not pay a lot if it is the minor leagues. She then asked why I would send my daughter to this small town to live if I made her abandon her father because I hated it so much. I told her that Bella came here on her own and loves it here as well, especially because of a certain respectful young man. Lauren started whining around that time and you all arrived, I left before I ended up tripping her" Renee smirked, "Lauren's face does make more sense when I mentioned my daughter being happy though. Hopefully her mother can find something out to interest her and her friends at their next tea party".

"O my, that was rude of her to even bring up" Esme frowned, "I tend to avoid some events in town. I want to go to a book club to discuss a book, not match making skills".

"It's ok, I figured coming here, I would run into someone who would have something to say" Renee laughed, "Plus whether I am here or not, they gossip. I just know I have much better things to do with my time then having a single passing thought of them and what they might be doing here when I am in Florida".

"True" Esme frowned, "I'll never understand why people think it is ok to act as if they know something. Making up things or taking wild guesses is such a waste of time. It is also rude and disrespectful. I would hope the teenagers would realize that and not continue the behavior".

Alice nodded, "I agree and if many get involved in areas outside of town they do. I do think some of my classmates will come back here though. Small town life is what they want, not city life, like some of us".

Esme then steered the conversation to the Thanksgiving feast for the rest of the ride. Talking about the things we would need and also how they have donated food to shelters and had already done that this year. Renee was impressed and said it was a wonderful thing that they did for the surrounding communities.

A half hour later we pulled up to the ShopRite and the place was packed, but that was no surprise. A lot of people come here from Forks and other smaller towns came here when they had a large meal to cook. They still went to the local store to get the small things, which we did the other day.

"Do you have a list?" Renee asked.

"If you are here, then yes" I smirked.

"So rude" Renee laughed, "I'll try to be good".

"You will be good…I don't want your odd food left here when you leave" I smiled.

Renee just laughed at me and grabbed a cart.

Alice walked next to me and leaned over to whisper, "This should be an interesting trip".

"What do you see?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"There is no fun in telling, just know it will be interesting" Alice giggled, "I would never send you into the Lion's den".

I'm not sure if I should be worried or not now. I am going to go with worried, because what Alice sees as ok may not be ok to me. At least I know it's not dangerous, hopefully she does too. But, what she thinks is a Lion's den and my opinion of one are two completely different things.

"We should get the turkey first, so we can find a nice one" Esme said.

"Bella said you have 3 sons, shouldn't you get 2?" Renee asked. If she only knew that the only part of the turkey they would like is long gone…..

I wonder if they have even tried a wild turkey on Thanksgiving. I would have to ask Edward later.

Esme nodded, "True, we can get two just in case".

As Esme and Renee walked that way, I wondered what the Cullens were going to be doing with all this food with only 4 people actually eating.

"We'll be donating the food" Alice explained before I could ask, "We normally always buy a lot for the local soup kitchens and already have, as Esme already mentioned. We will be making dinners with the leftovers and sending them over to the food kitchens".

"That's very nice of you" I smiled.

"You may have said that once or twice, but thank you. We know we are fortune and have more money then we will ever be able to spend. It feels nice to give back and we also have several scholarships set up in many areas" Alice grinned, "I know Edward has mentioned before we also donate a lot of money and clothes as well".

We found Esme and Renee by the turkeys…apparently Renee though Esme should get two 12 pound turkeys.

"I really think 1 turkey this size will be alright, my boys will fill themselves with the rest of the food and dessert" Esme explained.

"Mom" I said softly, "A turkey that size will be perfectly find with the rest of the meal. You'll see".

"True" Renee said as she put one of the turkeys back.

We went over to the produce area to load up on herbs, potatoes, carrots, and etc. Alice had turned into some army sergeant with her list…maybe a list was a bad idea after all.

"Bella can you go grab a few boxs of macaroni?" Esme asked.

I nodded and headed down the aisle to grab a few boxes. I had grab 3 and as I reached for the 4th I was interrupted, "Hi Bella".

"Hi Mike" I signed, but turned with a smile. Figures I would run into him while I was alone. If Alice knew, I am going to kick her or well have Edward kick her for me. I really did not want a broken foot.

"Do you need any help?" Mike asked.

"Nah, I got it all" I said.

"So, who are you here with?" Mike asked as I started heading back up the isle.

"My mom, Alice, and Mrs. Cullen" I explained.

"No Edward?" he wondered out loud.

"No, Edward and I do not do everything together" I sighed. Though sometimes I wish we did to avoid incidents like this. Then I frowned, no that would be too weird being together 24/7…I do need some alone time.

"So, ready for the holidays?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to do some decorating and baking" I said.

"Have you been ice skating here in Port Angeles yet?" he asked.

"No, I am not sure me on something with a sharp edge or something slippery and hard is a good thing really" I laughed.

"You may have fun, plus the hot chocolate is really good" Mike explained.

"I think I am better on flat ground" I forced a smile, really wishing he would drop it.

"We should go sometime" he continued as though he did not hear me.

I kept looking for where I last saw Esme, but she was nowhere to be found, so I walked to where I thought they were heading, "Mike that is not a good idea".

"I won't let you fall" he chuckled.

"That's not why it is a bad idea" I explained.

"Why then?" he asked, truly confused.

"Who else would be going with us?" I asked.

"Why would anyone else being going? It would just be you and me" he said.

"Like a date?" I huffed.

"Yes" he grinned again.

"Mike, I have a boyfriend, one that I am very serious about. You know him, we all go to school together and eat lunch together" I grumbled. Was this boy dense?

"I don't think he would mind" Mike shrugged.

"Would you not be upset if your serious girlfriend was going on a date with someone else?" I hissed, because I was getting annoyed.

"If she was my serious girlfriend of course, but I overheard Lauren and Jessica talking once then you and Edward were not that serious and that is why Jessica still had a crush on him", the last part came out bitter on his part, "They said he was interested in dating around and thought if you did it first he wouldn't feel so bad about it".

I knew that their break up was not as nice as they both make it out to be. I have always thought it was more her then him and I knew it had to do with her hoping Edward was single or at least wanting to pretend he was. The sad part is she did not even know him; she just wanted to have a hot boyfriend and maybe get pregnant. Lauren had said it before, but I am not sure if it was the both of them. Jessica seemed too smart for that though; she really wanted to go to college.

"Mike, I need to go find my family" I sighed, "I will not go on a date and I will never go on a date with you. You are my friend Mike, nothing more. I LOVE Edward and will always and only love him in that sense. I am sorry if you were confused or heard wrong, but you should never believe anything those two say between one another".

"Are you really sure?" Mike asked softly, "one date wouldn't hurt anyone. Edward does not even need to ever know".

"You would think young men would have better manners then to harass a girl in a serious relationship" Renee scolded from behind me, "And then ask her to lie to her boyfriend. I am surprised Edward hasn't try to knock some sense into you".

"Excuse me?" Mike asked confused.

"Hi, I'm Renee Dwyer, Bella's mom…and you are?" Renee said with no nonsense.

"Newton, Mike Newton" Mike replied.

"Mike…I believe my daughter has told you point blankly how she feels. Maybe you need to accept she has no interest and move on" Renee warned, "Bugging her is rude and I bet annoying after a while".

Mike took a deep breathe, "I apologize; I should go find my mom and see if she needs me for anything".

"I believe that is a good idea" Renee glared as Mike turned and walked quickly away.

I raised my eyebrow at her, "What was that about?"

Renee rolled her eyes, "I heard most of your conversation on my way over here to get you since you seemed lost. I should have known his father was Newton, since he does not get the concept of not being interested".

"Is there something I am not aware of?" I asked.

"You are learning that high school is never easy, especially when people are interested in you or the person you are dating. People can be forward or lurking in the shadows, you never know. Some might want to blame it on small towns, but in reality, no matter where you go to high school, there are issues" Renee explained.

"I am guessing Mike's dad was….similar in behavior?" I wondered.

Renee laughed, "So much so it is frightening. Sometimes it's the girl they want and she is a prize to have….they don't know the real her…just the image they have in their head. I am wondering if Mike will end up with his ex, his dad did. Mrs. Newton was his on and off, as he pursued me and others".

"That would describe Jacob" I muttered.

"Jacob?" Renee asked.

"Jacob Black, Billy's son" I said.

"You have not really mentioned him" Renee said as we headed to find Alice and Esme in the baking isle.

"No real reason, but his dad really wants us dating and I think in the beginning Dad was all for the idea" I frowned.

"So Charlie is scared of you dating…but if it is was his best friend's son…it would have been ok? How old is Jacob anyways?" Renee asked.

"I think it was more Billy wanting to pretend they would be family or something. Jacob is younger then me, he is 15 I believe" I explained.

"15!" Renee shook her head, "Your father can not really think you would have anything in common with someone so much younger then you? People say 3 years is nothing, which is very true…when you are older. There is a huge difference between someone when they are 18 and someone when they are 15…if the ages were reversed your father would be holding a rifle to Jacob or probably had already fired a shot in his direction".

I chuckled, "Maybe. Dad is better now though. I believe after really getting to know Edward and his family, he sees things differently. Billy and dad were fighting for a little bit, apparently Billy did not like the fact that dad was no longer on his side or something. I am not really sure. It's weird too, the reservation is so much about culture and beliefs, I thought dating someone outside of their heritage would be a bad thing. I know a lot of girls flirt with the guys when they go to first beach, but they have never actually dated anyone".

"We should go to first beach, I use to like it. Maybe we can make some colorful fire" Renee smiled, I am guessing at some memory.

"I can't, I'm sorry" I frowned. I knew Edward would be upset and even tell me to go with my mom…but I wasn't going to back down. Plus he would worry, he would hide it…but he would worry. He doesn't trust the wolves at all. I also knew I would be harassed, even if my mother was there.

"Why?" Renee asked surprised.

"They hate the Cullens and have banned them due to some old legend. They think Dr. Cullen is a mad scientist or something" I explained.

Renee looked truly amazed, "I would ask if you are joking, but I have a feeling you're not".

"The Cullens don't belong there" A rough voice said behind us, "And it is foolish to let them control you in such a way that you would cause problems with your dad's friendship's AND with you making friends outside of them".

Why is it when I go to a crowded place I have to run into someone that I wish I hadn't?

Renee spun around, annoyance on her face…she really did not like people listening on conversations and commenting on them when it was none of their business…she used to complain about it all the time. She only interrupted with Mike because I am her daughter and in her mind, she has an opinion and a reason to interrupt, "And who are you?"

"Paul" he said, as if that should have told us something.

"Did your mother ever teach you that it is rude to listen to other people's conversations and then feel the need to interrupt said conversation and add nothing of value to it?" Renee said with authority.

"I been taught right from wrong, your thick headed daughter has not" he growled.

"Excuse me?" Renee shrieked quietly, hopefully no attention is being drawn to us, "I have no idea who you are and I can only guess you are from the reservation. How you can be so judgmental about some of the nicest people I have ever met in this town is beyond me and then you want to insult my daughter's intelligence?"

"Your daughter is a fool for dating someone like him" Paul rolled his eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing to say, "He is no good".

"Well from what I have seen and heard of the young man, he has been very respectful and loving towards my daughter. Are you one of Jacob's little friends? Is this some competition thing going on? Why would you think someone of my daughter's maturity would date a child who obviously has childish friends? I will never understand the people in Forks and now I have to wonder what my daughter is dealing when it comes to you all? Now you leave my baby girl alone and tell Jacob to go find a playmate his own age" Renee shook her head, grabbed my arm and led me over to the next aisle where Alice was staring at us wide eye and even traces of fear showing.

She couldn't see and I know not being able to see anything has freaked her out. She must have had her first real taste of it. She would of course be able to hear, but its not the same for her.

"Young man" Paul huffed because heading in the other direction. Then he stopped and turned around, "Maybe one day you will understand people are only trying to protect you and hopefully you realize that before it is too late".

I shook my head and Renee still looked pissed, "Wait till I talk to Charlie, I want to know what is wrong with those kids at the reservation".

I put the boxes of macaroni in the cart and looked back at the way he went, "I'll be back".

"Bella" Alice whispered but I just shook my head and found Paul near the produce. He was just staring at nothing in particular.

"I really hope I don't regret this, but can't you all just please leave me alone? I know more then you think and I am truly happy. You act like I'm a prisoner, when in reality Emily is more a prisoner then me. I love Edward and the rest of the Cullens and they are my family…but my love is free choice. Something your society fails at when it comes to certain members. Please just stop harassing me and just go away" I pleaded.

"You know nothing of my people" Paul growled, he does that a lot apparently.

"I know more then you think and more then I will ever share. Let me live my life and you live yours. Simple as that" I sighed.

"If Billy and Harry would shut up it would be that easy, we are suppose to protect the stupid human child" Paul hissed.

"I'm not leaving my family" I glared at him, "And I want you all to leave me alone".

"You are so stupid, that is why you need so much help" Paul grumbled, "I don't see why you are worth it. Also how dare you call Emily a prisoner, she loves Sam".

"Sam loved Leah…until some magical force made him chose Emily, someone he didn't even know and gave her no choice but to choose him. All for better wolves…sounds like prison to me. Its all about genetics, not love" I huffed, "Stay away from my family and also…Renee will tell Charlie everything that just happened. So you would be the cause of another fight, not me".

"Your mother is as stupid as you are; she left a perfectly good man because she is a child who wanted to go play the field. No wonder they are trying to protect you" Paul chuckled evilly, "You have an horrible example of a mother".

I really wanted to hit him…but I also did not want a broken hand and a pissed off Edward, "Just leave us alone if you can't get along with us. All we want is peace…I thought we all wanted the same thing. Sometimes I wonder about what you all really want".

"Bella" Alice whispered.

She was an aisle over, staying as far from Paul as she could. Her eyes were pleading with me as she motion for me to come over to her.

I started walking away when he sneered, "Run to the danger child" and he left and headed towards and older Native American woman who might have been his mom.

"Bella…don't do that again" Alice scolded, "I don't know how I did it in the books…but I don't like when everything goes black".

"I'm fine and you were here as well. Plus we are in a public place, he was not going to do or say anything that would get us in trouble" I said, 'He just has to use words to be mean".

"Remember, he is the one with the temper. You have to be careful, he is still young" Alice reminded me and I frowned, I did forget that, "Hopefully Edward does not hear about this".

"He has nothing to worry about" I sighed.

"He will worry and then Jasper will tell him to stop" Alice said, "Jasper might have to stop him from wanting to tear Paul apart for insulting your mother".

"It's not like he will find out anyways" I grumbled.

"He will if Renee does not stop talking about it. She is still going off about the rudeness of people, especially rude little teenage boys" Alice smirked.

I frowned again….great…trying to keep Renee quiet was almost impossible, "Renee won't know he insult her, keep that to yourself".

We headed back to where they last were in the baking aisle and saw Esme whispering to Renee.

We grabbed the rest of the stuff that we needed for making some pies and headed to check out. Alice kept watching to make sure we did not run into Paul or any other lost puppy hanging around.

Esme paid for the items, even though Renee argued she should help. Esme just smiled and said we were all helping her cook, that was payment enough. Renee had no idea how much that meant to Esme.

After we arrived home, the boys came out to help bring in the groceries. Edward was staring at me…while Esme and Alice may be able to hide their thoughts; I bet he had a perfect picture of what happen thanks to Renee.

"Edward, what is wrong with your classmates?" Renee asked as she was putting something away in the refrigerator. The other boys left right after getting all the bags in, but not Edward. I knew he wanted to talk to me privately, but I was avoiding it.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean Mrs. Dwyer" Edward murmured.

"Call me Renee" she reminded him, "A Mr. Newton has such a hard time understanding simple English. They do still teach English at your school, correct?"

Edward chuckled, "Yes Renee, they do. Mr. Newton just has a hard time accepting rejection. He was dating a Ms. Stanley but they broke up before the summer. The reasons are numerous, but he has hit on Bella a number of times".

"Kids have no manners" Renee grumbled, "Is there a Paul in your class?

"Not that I know of, what does he look like?" Edward asked.

As Renee described him Edward nodded, "No, those that live on the reservation have their own school. I have heard about him though from my classmates who hang out on the beach and he is a tad older than us, so I do not believe he is even in school anymore. I do know he has a temper and bad attitude though".

"Well he was very rude; I am going to talk to Charlie about him. Kids need better manners" Renee huffed, "Maybe Charlie can talk to one of his friends to knock some sense into them".

"Mom, you really don't need to bother Charlie. He knows there have been issues" I sighed, "He shouldn't have to go running to someone's parent because they are rude. Paul is apparently an adult anyways".

"She is correct Renee and there is little Charlie can do. They are not breaking any laws, just being annoying. The tribe is very close and deep in their background and culture. There is no harm most of the time, they just get a little lost in their traditions and tales that they forget things are not always true in fairy tales" Edward explained

"I'm still going to talk to Charlie. That boy was very rude, no idea why he felt the need to talk to us or well Bella wanted to go apologize or whatever she was doing when she went to find him" Renee frowned.

Edward's eye shot to me and I bit my lip, really did not want him to know that part.

"Would it be ok if I borrowed Bella for a moment?" Edward asked sweetly.

Esme went to speak as she glared at her son, but Renee beat her, "That's fine. We can get all the ingredients ready. Don't take too long" Renee sang and then winked at me.

I shot Renee a glare behind her back and sighed, I guess I can't hide after all. Edward reached for my hand and we headed to the sunroom off the kitchen. It was just a porch before, but Esme thought making it a sun room would mean I could spend time out here with Edward and not freeze or get wet.

"It seems you had a very interesting shopping trip" Edward murmured as the door shut.

"These days, every day is interesting" I chuckled, "If is not one person, it is another".

"While Renee's mind is interesting, I rather hear from you what happen today" Edward said.

I sighed, "Edward it is nothing, really. Renee had a run in with a very nosey Mrs. Malloy at the Inn and then at the store Mike ran into me as I was getting something and was attempting to flirt with me. He was asking me about going ice skating and did not see why it was a big deal for me to go on a date with someone else since he overheard Lauren and Jessica saying we are not as serious as we are. That you wanted to date other people, but were waiting for me to take the first move. Mind you it was a while ago that he heard that. He was being a bit annoying and not understanding the meaning of the word no, but I think it was more to do with the fact that I was alone and he did not see you at the store. It may have been the fact that he really believed what he overheard Jessica and Lauren saying to one another, from who knows how long ago. Then Renee and I were talking about why your family did not go to First Beach and then Paul interrupted us and said you guys were not welcome there. He was making some comments and was becoming rude. After we left I went to find him to ask him to just leave us alone and he was blaming me for the elders arguing or something. He doesn't seem to really care; he is just more annoyed at the elders and all. I may have insulted imprinting as well, but I was annoyed". I will keep the part about him insulting Renee to myself.

"Paul is the most dangerous one" Edward hissed, "Why would you want to go off alone with him?"

"I was not alone long, Alice was watching from a distant and then his mother called him or he walked off, not sure" I explained, "I don't even know if he is wolf yet, but he might be if he knows so much".

"If he is they are going to wonder how you know what imprinting is" Edward frowned, "I don't want to give them anything else to argue about".

"Edward there was no reason to be worried. We know things are not always going to be simple and that we are going to have problems with people and the wolves. I do regret losing my temper though" I frowned.

"Why Love?" Edward asked as he brought me in for a hug.

"I really do want peace in some form between us all. I believe it can benefit us all and I do still want to help Harry if I can. I just feel we are also walking blind since a lot of obstacles are no longer in the way. I have no idea who will end up a wolf or how things might play out since the danger we all feared with Victoria is no longer there. I am glad that the danger is gone, but we don't know as much as we believe we do" I sniffed as he kissed the top of my head.

"O my love, its ok. Whatever happens happens; we just know now how to be more prepared. I also think our biggest worry will always be dealing with the children in our class. I don't think they will continue to be so annoying, but we know to be prepared" Edward assured me, "The wolves are like that annoying fly that never goes away, no matter how off you try to kill it".

Edward and I sat on the porch for a little bit longer before he kissed me softly and said Renee was wondering why we have been out here for so longer. He said he was going to go to his room and head out to hunt some with his brothers and Carlisle. He told me to enjoy my cooking and not to let Renee convince us to let her try a new recipe she had going through her head. It did not sound edible and he did not want me getting sick.

I giggled…I would never let her do that.

Edward gave me another quick kiss as we walked in before heading for the stairs.

"Great, you're back, we can start" Alice cheered.

"So what are we working on now and leaving for tomorrow?" I asked.

"We are going to make 3 pies and then get the cranberries ready for the sauce. The turkey and other sides can be done tomorrow, but we will make sure we have everything ready for tomorrow as well" Alice answered.

"So we are making a pumpkin, sweet potato and apple pie?" I wondered.

"Yep" Alice chirped.

"I really think we should try the recipe I found online" Renee suggested.

"Mom…you showed me that recipe, I don't think so" I rolled my eyes, "It does not sound edible".

Renee pouted, but helped us get the crust started for the pies. She then started slicing the apples while I worked on the sweet potatoes. Esme has gotten can pumpkin for the other pie.

After working for close to 2 hours, we finally placed the pies in the over. I made Renee and I some tea and Alice and Esme said they were going to look for ingredients for cookies. Renee and I headed out to the sun room.

"This is a very beautiful view" Renee murmured.

"It is; I really like sitting out here with Alice" I said.

"Or Edward" Renee snickered.

I giggled, "And Edward".

"You look very happy" Renee said after a few moments of silence as we sipped our tea.

"I am, very happy. I know I was not that excited about coming here, but I am glad that I did. Life is interesting and you never know what you might find, especially when not looking for it" I smiled.

Renee nodded, "I was a little worried at first, but even with the limited amount of time I have seen you two together, there is just something about you two. I watched you earlier and his eyes were so focus on you. It was the same in the restaurant, even when the young girl was flirting with him. You two seem so in sync with one another. The entire time we were with you two yesterday, it was as if he could anticipate your next move. His hand was always ready to hold yours. I'm not sure if that makes sense or I can even really explain it. I am sorry I was a little tough on him though" Renee frowned.

"Mom, its ok, Edward knew you would be a mama bear. He was expecting it, because he knew it is what mom's do. He only wants to impress you actually. He loves me and he just hopes you know that" I explained, "He also figured if he could survive Charlie, maybe you would be a little easier".

Renee laughed loudly, "True, I'm not allowed to carry a gun".

We both dissolved into giggles.

Renee's phone chirped then, "It seems Phil is lonely. I should get back, we do have dinner reservations".

"We can go find Alice and she can drive us home" I smiled, "Then tomorrow we can stuff ourselves with some yummy food".

Renee pulled me into a hug, "I am so proud of you sweetie, I just wanted you to know that".

"I know mom" I murmured as I hugged her back.

Renee went to say goodbye to Esme after she asked Alice if she could give us a ride home. I decided to wait by the front door for them and Edward appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi" I smiled.

"I've miss you love" he pouted.

I giggled, "I know, but you will see me tonight".

"You will need your sleep. You have to get up early to grab Renee so that you two can come here and start cooking early in the morning. Alice has been trying to decide which pair of pajamas she likes the best to wear when you guys arrive" Edward chuckled, "If you are tired, go to bed, and just know I'll be there soon to hold you".

"I know" I nodded, "But you have to give me my good night kiss".

"You always get a good night kiss, even if you do not remember it" Edward smiled, "Though I do like kissing you a lot more when you are awake".

"I like kissing you too when I am awake" I winked at him.

Edward chuckled and then wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me close and brought his lips down to mine. I wrapped my hand into his hair and tugged, causing him to moan softly. He pulled back quickly and then gave me one more quick kiss, "Your mom is coming".

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" he murmured as he glided up the steps.

"You ready?" Renee asked as she came around the corner as Alice smirked at me.

"Yeah, going to get some dinner started for Charlie and then head to bed early since we should get here before 7am to start cooking" I said.

Renee nodded and we headed out the door. Now I can only hope that she does not call Charlie!

**ChPOV**

When I got home from the station, Bella was already asleep, but she had left me instructions to heat up dinner. I smiled to myself, she was always so thoughtful.

It was early, but she said that she was going to be heading over to the Cullens with Renee early in the morning to start cooking. I really hope Renee is not actually cooking anything. I want to actually be able to eat the food, but I doubt Mrs. Cullen would her mess anything up.

I heated the food as she instructed and went to finish watching Sports Center. Maybe I can catch some highlights from the games today.

Just as I was finishing my lasagna, the phone rang. I hurried to pick it up, so that Bella would not be disturbed.

"Hello" I said gruffly.

"Charlie?" Renee asked.

I sighed, why was she calling? She had to know Bella was asleep "Yes, it's me Renee".

"O good, I caught you before you went to sleep. I know Bella is asleep. I wanted to talk to you about something that happened while we were shopping" Renee said.

"What happen?" I said tensely…Bella would have mentioned if something bad happen, right?

"It was with someone from the reservation, I can't remember his name. Anyways, he was extremely rude to Bella and demeaning, has this been happening for a while?" Renee asked.

I rubbed my hand over my face; I really hoped it was not Jacob. Billy promised me. Though Jacob had no reason to be at a store the day before Thanksgiving, "I'm not sure Renee. Billy's son Jacob had a crush on Bella and Billy was encouraging it until I said something. Jacob is a good kid; I thought they would have fun dating".

"You tried to set your daughter up with someone while she was already dating someone?" Renee shrieked, "Someone years younger than her? If the ages were reversed you would have the boy arrested or shot him dead".

"Look, Bella already laid into me over that fact. Also, I doubt you want to wake the entire town of Forks with your yelling. Billy told me he was going to leave it alone" I explained. She was right, if Bella was 15, any 18 year old coming near her would be shot dead at the door.

"Jacob wasn't the one, Bella mentioned him though. This was a slightly tall boy and he might not be in school or maybe a senior" Renee murmured, "All I know is he was rude and Bella went to follow him to say who knows what. Alice went to fetch her and all I heard her mumbled was some boys have a bad temper and she should not have walked off. Is she safe?"

"There have never been any problems at the reservation, Billy might have just been grumbling about Jacob. They are all very close" I tried to explained.

"Well can you have a talk with him again? I don't like the idea of someone being that rude to her" Renee pleaded, "I don't want people bothering her for no reason".

I sighed again, "I'll try and speak with Billy".

"Thank you Charlie, I'll see you tomorrow" Renee cheered, "Good night".

"Night Renee" I mumbled and hung up.

I got up and grabbed another beer from the fridge and walked outside to the back porch and popped open my beer.

Billy promised me there would no more problems. This is particle my fault, but I did not think it would blow out of proportion like this. I did under estimate Bella and Edward's relationship or maybe I did not want to accept how serious they are. Maybe I thought I knew better or that she was safer with a kid I have watch grow up.

When Bella expressed to me that Jacob's flirting was upsetting her and that she loved Edward, I knew I had to talk to Billy. What I did not expect was for him to be so upset. He told me it would be nice if we were related because our children were married.

I told him it was a nice thought, but I did not want to think of my baby girl getting married anytime soon. I laughed, but he did not. He told it was a mistake to let her keep dating the Cullen boy, that my daughter was going to be hurt and I would lose her forever.

I understood there were some issues between them, mainly on the tribes' behalf. They hated them from day one, even refusing to go the hospital when Dr. Cullen started. While I am concern with her being so serious so young, the Cullen boy has never given me a reason to be worried. He treats her like a princess and Bella is too stubborn anyway that I would not need to worry about a guy trying to make her do something she is not comfortable with.

Billy became angry, acting as if I thought his son was not good enough for my little girl. Telling me how his son was better for her than anyone else and I had to be foolish not to see that. He went on how we could be family and how he thought it was horrible that I did not want the same thing. Not sure why our children had to be married for us to be family. I have always thought of us as brothers in a sense.

I left that day and Billy and I did not talk for some time. I had hoped he would calm down and realize he was being foolish. Jacob is a good kid, but Renee was right about one, if the age difference was reverse I would be pissed.

Plus I also had to accept that Jacob and Bella are completely different. Bella has mentioned college, a lot. I really don't think Jacob will ever leave the area, even if mainly due to his dad and the fact his sisters are not here to help. I also think he is happy here. Bella does like it here, but I know she would be happy somewhere else. She has her eyes on the world and Jacob has his eyes here.

Jacob and Bella are too different to ever be anything. They have nothing in common that I know of, but it would be nice if they could be friends. That would all depend on Billy I guess. I talked to Jacob myself one afternoon and he said he understood that his flirting had to stop, hopefully it does.

I know I am missing something in this equation; I just have no idea what it is.

It would be weird not going to their house for Thanksgiving, but even before the plans with the Cullens came up, I knew there was no way Bella would have went. She has made it clear that she is not going to be going to the reservation because of their hatred towards the Cullens and banning them from First Beach. I knew there was no way I could bring them here, it would have made her uncomfortable and I could not even be certain how Billy would act.

I sighed and went into the kitchen and threw my empty can into the trash bin.

I had such a bad feeling things were only going to get much more complicated. Even though they say teenagers are complicated, I don't think Bella is going to be my issue. I have no idea what is going on with the youth in this town or maybe I never pay attention to the small things until it started to affect me personally.

I rubbed my face again, I needed some sleep. I would have to be at the Cullens in a few hours. I dragged myself upstairs to get ready for bed.

I went and checked on Bella. I would have to accept she is a grown one day…just not today.

I closed her door and went to prepare for bed. Hopefully tomorrow would be peaceful, even if a little awkward for me with Renee and Phil there. A part of me still loves her and I guess it always will.

**EPOV**

As I came to the house, I could hear and see Charlie on the back porch. He was deep in thought and while most of it was hard to understand I knew enough to know that he was reflecting about decisions concerning Billy and Jacob.

I frowned, but shifted my thoughts as best as I could. He was having a moment and I did not want to invade that. I waited until I saw him get up and head inside.

He made his way upstairs and checked on Bella before heading to his own room. I waited a little longer and once I knew he would not be getting up again, I climbed into her window.

I watched her as she slept and smiled. She looked so beautiful and innocent. She was curled around her pillow, her blanket half off of her. I went and plugged in one of the electric blankets and would wait for it to warm before covering her. It was cold outside and I would only make her colder.

As I watched her, I thought about what I saw in Renee's thoughts and then Esme and Alice also shared theirs later. Newton was starting to bug me. You would think by now it was clear that Bella and I only had eyes for each other, but that child was not taking a hint. I would change that soon and hopefully that would be enough.

Alice let me see what Paul said about Renee and the heart breaking look that Bella had. She wanted to appear strong, but even I could tell she was trying not to cry. I would love to knock his head off, but Jasper and Carlisle told me to cool it. Fighting was not the answer, though sometimes I wish it was. How dare he insult strangers and even start something in the first place. He had no reason hurting my beloved.

The possibility of Bella running into a wolf at a ShopRite in Port Angeles should have next to zero, but I should have known that with her luck it was closer to 100%. Bella mainly wanted him to leave her alone, for them all to leave her alone.

I also know right after it, she regretted it some. She wants so badly for us all to get along and to find some truce. I wanted to be hopefully for her, but I just don't think it is possible. The tribe believes I am dangerous to Bella, but they have no idea how much I love her. I know I would have made a horrible mistake, but it was out of love and fear.

I also know she is worried about Harry, but I am not what we can do about that. With things changing, who knows how long he has. We can't play God, even Carlisle knows that. He wishes he could save everyone, but he knows there are going to be times that he can't. Is Harry has a heart condition already, is there anything we can really do?

We are supposed to be born, live our lives, and then die. Some of us don't get the dying part right, ever.

She worries that if she does not save Harry, if would look like she is wishing him dead, so that Charlie can be happy. We can't even be sure that Sue and Charlie will end up together. There are so many factors that are longer in play and so many more that can be created.

We just don't know anymore and part of me is glad about that. The threats are gone and we can just live. We will deal with the regular high school experience, eventually people will be too scared of who we are to come near us.

I think this is the most human we will ever be able to be. We actually hang out with our classmates. It's a change and a new experience, but I won't miss ignoring the female population and Bella ignoring the male population.

I went and took the warm electric blanket and draped it over her and then added her comfort on top of it. She looked like an angel tucked into her bed.

"Are you going to just keep staring or get in the bed?" Bella sleepily asked.

"How long have you been awake?" I murmured.

"Long enough to know you are staring at me" Bella giggled softly.

I slid into the bed beside her and wrapped brought her close. She automatically curled into me as I played with her hair.

"Sleep love, you have to be up early" I reminded her.

"Do I get my good night kiss?" she smiled.

I kissed her forehead, causing her to giggle again. I really did love that sound. She tapped her lips.

I slowly brought my lips down to her to give her a sweet goodnight kiss, but she wrapped her hands in my hair and pulled lightly. I kissed her harder, my tongue slowly tracing her lips. I then moved to giving her soft kisses on her neck and shoulder blade.

"Sleep love, tomorrow will be a busy one for you" I said softly.

Bella nodded and laid her head on chest and I kissed the top of head.

I would never get tired of her in my arms, for she belonged in them forever.

Let's hope that our Thanksgiving can be peaceful, I have big plans.

**A/N**

**First thing first….ShopRite is a store here on the east coast (I am not sure it is out west yet) and I actually added it as I was editing. When I started this, I did research and saw a Safeway…but I'm boycotting them and did not want them in my story. In short, in my opinion, they disrespected pregnant woman. Search the pregnant woman and her husband arrested over a chicken sandwich and their child put in CPS care as they are handcuffed and arrested. Then go read about the meat worker who was fired after stopping a man who was beating and kicking his 6 months pregnant girlfriend. Safeway stated he should have gotten security…sure lets wait and just pray he does not get a few good kicks into the stomach and kill the baby before security get there. I'm pissed….I was writing in caps on FB last night…yeah…not happy with Safeway.**

**I am a fan of shoprite, mainly because they do have great deals and they are huge!**

**Ok, this took forever and I think it is because I knew I had to add Charlie and Edward's POV.**

**I like the ChPOV and hope you all do as well. I feel it is a look inside his head and it might seem OOC, but who knows.**

**The EPOV was just short and more for foreshadowing then anything else. It also let people know that Edward has a good idea of what happen at the store.**

**I am hoping I might get some writing done this weekend, but my surgery is Thursday and I will be on painkillers and antibiotics….so I might just be sleeping my weekend away. I will try and make sure a chapter is out next weekend though. **

**The next chapter is in two parts. The first part will be Thanksgiving through the eyes of Bella and then Black Friday through Edward's eyes…what does he have up his sleeve? Only he and I know ;) **

**I'll say this now…Lauren is not really going to be a whole lot of trouble anymore, more whiny then anything else. She knows she is on thin ice and even Edward is not worth that.**

**Do not fear….we have plenty of other lovely students to annoy our couple. Plus the wolves have been quiet…but they have some noise to be heard.**

**Also…for all those anonymous reviewers…THIS IS NOT A JACOB FIC…PLEASE MOVE ON. Stop annoying me with your reviews and messages. Jacob is a child, he is 15! No in a way he is not more mature then others his age…he is possessive, annoying, and a bully. I find many flaws in some of the characters from Meyers, Jacob being the biggest one. BUT they are hers and I am looking at things from a social science aspect.**

**I guess my annoyance comes from how many teenagers think of Jacob from the movies and not the books. Because they made him completely different in my opinion. Also people think of Launter (grown women…he is underage is most of the movies,, ICK!)**

**Will Jacob ever be a good friend to her? Who knows, I don't even know that. I also do not know who their daughter will pick, why? Because she will be given the chance to see the world and grow up. She will make her own choices. I find imprinting to be horrible. You should have a choice who you love…not be forced to believe you are in love just so you can make better wolves.**

**Ok, I need to get going. I'm tired and need to get stuff done. Leave some love (hate is not appreciated)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, messages, adds, favs, and etc. They do mean a lot…especially when I am having writer's block. Sometimes I can write 10 pages in 1 sitting and other times…barley 1.**

**Follow me on FB…even if most of what I post is random :D **

**Ok, I think I am done. If there is anything else…..ummmm….ask me on facbook or message me. I did respond to two anonymous reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10 Thanksgiving and Shopping?

**A.N. Please read the note at the bottom, PLEASE! I do not want to bore you all with one up here, but I may start soon.**

**I own nothing but the plot….wish I did…so I could be rich, but I do not. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 – Thanksgiving and Shopping?**

_BPOV_

Whoever made up the belief that Thanksgiving dinner should be an afternoon meal needs to be growled at by a vampire. It is too early to be waking up, but I knew Edward would not let me ignore my alarm.

"I know you are a wake Love" Edward whispered, "I know it's early, but you can sleep in this weekend".

"I am not getting up at 2am to go shopping with your sister tomorrow" I grumbled as I tried to hide under the comforter.

Edward removed the blanket slowly and I turned around to see him smirking, "You can't bury yourself in your blankets. Plus you have to go get your mom".

"Arg" I mumbled.

"Come on Love, you need to get ready and write Charlie a note. My mom is making breakfast for you and your mom" Edward cooed, "Come on". He then flipped the blanket off of me and I pouted.

"What are you doing as we cook?" I asked.

"Typical male stuff, sleeping late AND watching football" Edward smirked.

"Yay" I yawned.

Edward got out of the bed and held his arm out to help me. He then pulled me to his chest. He slowly brought his lips down to mine in a searing kiss.

"I love you Bella. Go get ready, I'll see you soon" Edward smiled as he slowly moved towards the window, "I should leave now before I refuse to ever leave".

I giggled softly, "I love you too".

Edward winked and jumped out the window.

I sighed and after I freshen up I headed down to the kitchen and smiled as I entered it. There on the table was a cup of milk, a pop tart and a thermal cup. I went over and opened it and sure enough, it was filled with hot chocolate. There was a pink one on the table as well, but it had a note stating that it was for Renee.

I smiled, Edward can be so sweet.

I quickly ate my pop tart and drank the milk before running upstairs to change so I could go pick up Renee.

I chose a casual outfit and really hoped that Edward would be able to stop Alice from wanting to make me her Barbie doll. I had on dark jeans and the blue shirt that Edward liked me in. I did not picturing Thanksgiving being an event that would require us to dress up. I can understand looking nice and not being in our PJs, but I was too tired to have to deal with Alice.

I grabbed the cups and headed out to my truck and shivered. It was so freaking cold out. I jumped into my beloved truck and really hoped that it was able to live longer than in the books. I also really hope that Edward or Rose did not do anything to it either.

As I started the car I made sure to turn the heat all the way up and was thankful for the snow tires that Charlie had added. I know that Edward would have done it, but I also knew he did not want to take that away from Charlie.

A few moments later I pulled up to the lodge and waited for Renee to make her way to the truck. She was tired; hopefully the coffee was still warm enough for her. As soon as she shut the door I handed her the cup.

She looked at it for a moment and then sniffed it before taking a sip and sighing, "I am glad you remember how I like my coffee, it is way too early to be up".

"Maybe we can take a nap later in Alice's room?" I suggested.

Renee just nodded and took another sip of her coffee. I can only guess that Alice figured out how Renee liked her coffee by seeing herself asking her.

About a half hour later we pulled up to the Cullen's house, my truck might be slow, but it was awesome.

"Bella darling, your truck is insanely slow" Renee laughed, "I think I can walk faster than it at times".

"I happen to love my truck, it's awesome" I smiled and softly said, "Charlie bought it for me".

Renee nodded and as we reached the Cullen's front door, Alice was there opening it before we could knock.

"Sorry…I heard her truck" Alice grinned.

Renee smiled, laughed, and nodded as I rolled my eyes.

"Cure PJs" I smiled. Alice was decked out in all pink. She had bottoms that were different shades of pink and a hot pink top to match. She then had her fuzzy pink slippers. She even messed her hair up a little…she really likes to put herself into a role. I wonder how hard it was for her to not wear makeup and then mess her hair up.

We followed Alice into the kitchen, where she too was in some PJs and fuzzy slippers. Hers were gold and silk though. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had the turkey out and the rest of the ingredients that we would need for it.

"I thought we could get the turkey in the oven and then I can make us some breakfast. I also have some coffee on for you Renee and Bella, Alice was about start heating some milk for hot chocolate for you too and well the boys when they wake. We tried waking Rose to come help, but she and Emmett got in late last night, so they are both out cold.

I wonder if that had more to do with the fact that I highly doubted that Rose would want to participate in the whole, let's pretend we sleep and were just waking up act that Alice had put together. That would be a sight, Rosalie Hale with no makeup and in PJs. I chuckled to myself at the thought and catch Alice giving me a wink and smiling too.

"They share a room?" Renee asked confused.

Esme nodded, "They got married, and I thought Bella told you".

Renee shook her head and then looked at me.

"I told you or so I thought I did. They got married before they left for college. They had a small wedding" I explained.

"That sounds sweet, do you have any photos?" Renee asked.

"I do" Alice smiled, "my boyfriend loves photography, so he actually took them. They came out really well".

"You date Jasper, correct?" Renee asked. How asleep was she? She knew all this.

Alice nodded as she started pouring some milk into a pan to heat up.

"Where does everyone sleep?" Renee said suddenly. I wanted to bang my head on the counter, why in the world was she asking these questions.

"The boys are on the 3rd floor and the girls on the 2nd. Emmett moved into Rose's room since it was bigger. I think it was more the fact that Rose was not going to be moving her stuff. Carlisle and I have our room on the 2nd floor as well. It connects with his office. I wish to put your mind at ease Renee, I have always been a light sleeper and when relationships started we made it clear that we raised them a certain way and we hoped they would remember it" Esme explained, "It's disheartening to see so many children that make some very unwise decisions that can make their lives hard later on. We are a bit old fashion in where we believe things should happen in a certain order. I would never love my children any less if they made decisions we did not agree with, but I feel we been lucky in having children that do understand and agree with us".

"I'm sorry, I did not mean any disrespect, maybe I need some more coffee" Renee frowned. She may be a cheerful person naturally, but it is too early to even try.

"O Renee, believe me, there is no offense. I know how people view my family, but that is ok. I know how I raised my children and I am not going to let the opinions of others affect me. At least I can say I know what my children are up to, most parents have no idea" Esme assured her.

Renee gave her a small smile before refilling her coffee cup.

"OK" Esme smiled as she clapped her hands, "Let's get this turkey prepared and the stuffing made".

"Ok, so what do we need?" Renee asked, it seems she was becoming more awake.

"For the turkey it is very simple, we will melt some butter with some Mrs. Dash. We will injected it into the turkey and also pour it over the top. For the stuffing we are going to use some bread, maple sausage, Mrs. Dash, and a few of these other spices and then we will be stuffing it into the turkey and then they will be placed into the oven to roast for most of the day" Esme explained.

"That sounds really good" Renee smiled, "I can work on the stuffing".

"I can help" Alice chirped as she started getting the items needed and placing them on the counter before making us both cups of hot chocolate. I had already finished the cup I had in the coffee. Chocolate was highly needed right now.

"I can help you Esme….but let's keep the needle out of my hands" I smirked.

"Very true, last thing we want is you to hurt yourself and Edward get moody towards me" Esme giggled.

"Yeah no one wants an Emoward" Alice joined in.

"Emoward?" Renee asked.

"It's when Edward sulks because he's annoyed at someone. Normally it happens in school when Newton won't be quiet or some girl doesn't get a clue" Alice said, "He does not like anyone messing with Bella, even though he believes that Charlie has taught her self-defense".

"If I knew self-defense, the only person I would hurt is myself" I rolled my eyes.

Renee just nodded and went to work helping Alice as I simply handed Esme the items she needed as she called for them. I wish I was helping more, but I figured there was still plenty of other stuff to do. I was also still half asleep and would probably stab myself with the needle.

Once the stuffing has been placed inside the turkey, it was then placed inside the oven.

"Ok, now that the bird is in the oven, we can start breakfast. Is there anything in particular that you like Renee?" Esme asked.

"We can just do something simple" Renee smiled.

"Ok, lets make some pancakes, eggs, bacon, and scrapple" Esme suggested.

"That sounds really good" Renee agreed.

"Why don't you two try to get Rose up, the men will eventually smell the food" Esme murmured.

Alice linked her arms with mine and skipped and dragged me with her. Instead of going towards Rose's room, we went to Alice's room.

"Is Rose even here?" I asked.

"They are all out hunting, except for Carlisle who went after his shift last night" Alice explained, "I figured we can find you something to wear".

"No" I said.

Alice pouted but I crossed my arms, "I will yell for Edward and no matter where he is; he will hear it".

"Great now Edward probably heard that and he is going to come lecture me" Alice grumbled.

I just smirked at her which caused her to giggle.

"Rose should actually be back soon. She is interested in meeting your mom and her 'boy toy" Alice laughed, "I explained to her that Phil would not be a boy toy, but you mom may be a cougar".

"Wouldn't Edward then be a dirty old man?" I asked.

Alice just stared at me, not even blinking before she erupted in a fit of giggles, "Technically you are so right, I'm going to tease him later on that".

"Don't tease your brother…unless you are speaking about Emmett" I smiled.

"Emmett gets too much fun out it, annoying Edward is a lot more interesting" Alice smirked as she headed to her closet and then she froze.

"Alice" I said, "Alice….ALICE".

"I can't see them" Alice whispered, fear in her voice.

"Who? Alice, who can you not see?" I asked.

"Everyone, one moment they were heading home and then nothing" Alice began to panic, "I do not like this at all".

"Do you think it is the wolves?" I asked, I was trying to remain calm, but my voice was starting to rise and I also knew Renee was going to wonder where we are. Hopefully Esme can keep her distracted.

"Alice" Carlisle said as he came into the room, "Calm down".

"I can't see them" Alice said louder.

"I heard that much, but do not alert Renee or we are going to have a lot of questions that we can not answer" Carlisle said softly.

"Where were they?" I asked.

"In a safe area, they were no where near the line. They were not even that far out" Alice murmured, "They were on their way back, they were close enough that Edward could read my mind and was scolding me on wanting you to change".

"So they have to be at least a mile or so, correct?" I asked, remembering Edward explaining how he heard people.

"About that, he can sometimes hear me farther though" Alice answered.

"Just keep calm and if you don't see anything else in a few moments, I will go out to them. You are to stay here, understood?" Carlisle said.

Alice frowned but nodded her head.

We sat there for what felt like forever, but after 10 minutes Alice smiled, "I can see them again. They are coming and Edward is ahead of them. He looks pissed though".

"I'll go wait for them and will send Rose down" Carlisle sighed relieved.

"No" I panicked, "I want to make sure he is ok".

"Bella, it would look odd to your mother if you are up here too long" Carlisle frowned.

"I'll tell her Bella fell asleep on my bed" Alice said quickly and then Rose appeared in the doorway.

"I hate mutts" Rose growled as Alice grabbed her hand and went down the stairs.

"Edward's upstairs, Emmett and Jasper are keeping him there in case Renee was to come upstairs. It'll be easier to bring you down then all of us disappear" Carlisle explained as he grabbed my hand and we flew up the stairs.

Emmett and Jasper were both holding Edward and whispering to him but stopped when Edward's head flew up and his eyes found mine.

"What happen?" I whispered, "Alice said you guys disappeared".

Edward sighed, "We were on our way back when we heard the howling. We ignored it, because we knew we were not on their land. Then Sam changed into human and wanted us to meet him at the line to discuss something. I went with Jasper and made Emmett and Rose stay back".

"Wise decision, no offense Emmett" Carlisle nodded.

Emmett shrugged, "I get why, plus the last thing Rose would want is to smell like one. Better to keep her happy".

"What did they want?" Carlisle asked.

"They knew Charlie was coming over here for Thanksgiving dinner with Bella and her mom and step dad. He wanted us to be aware that Charlie was loved by the tribe and not to try anything funny or else" Edward explained, "I told him whatever he had going through his mind was wrong, which is was, because we simply invited them for a normal dinner".

"That's when we realized the Paul was hiding in the shadows and we had to explain that just because they had a misconception on how we ate, it was no reason to be rude" Jasper added, "We told them we were having a simple Thanksgiving dinner with family and friends".

"Sam thought some very inappropriate things regarding Bella, but the only thing he said was that he did not care what we wanted to do for our human toy, we better remember we are being watched" Edward said, "That's when I saw that on the days we are not in school, a wolf is sometimes near the school, but far enough away that we do not smell it and it does not mess with Alice's visions. The wolf is not always there, just keeping an eye out I guess. They are not to do anything without instructions though".

I frowned, why the hell did the wolves still care? Did they really still think I was being stupid or under some spell? I was not going to let this ruin our holiday though. Stupid wolves need to learn how to mind this own business. They also need to learn that no harm would come to my family from the Cullens.

"Bella, baby" Edward murmured as Emmett and Jasper let him go, "Are you ok?"

I sighed, "I'm fine. I am annoyed though, why can't they leave us alone?"

"There heart is in the right place" Carlisle reminded us.

"It does not justify their actions" Edward hissed.

"Can you guys head to your rooms, so I can speak to Edward alone?" I asked.

Emmett smirked, but Jasper pushed him out of the room before he could say anything. I rolled my eyes; no one needs to be a mind reader around him to know what he will say half of the time.

"Bella, Love" Edward murmured as he wrapped his arms around me, "I love you".

I placed my hand on his cold cheek, "I know; I love you too. I understand whatever you heard in his thoughts upset you, but let it go. There is nothing we can do at this point to change it, but we will try. Right now is a holiday about thanks and I have a lot to be thankful for this year, so please do not let them ruin our holiday. Also look at the bright side, Alice was distracted from trying to make me dress up".

Edward chuckled, "Always looking at the bright side" and he leaned down and softly placed his lips on mind, "Alice is getting better though, she knows you are not her Barbie doll most of the time".

"I don't always mind" I assured him, so he would not go yell at Alice later.

"As much as I would love to keep you in my room for the rest of the day, Renee is coming to wake you up in a few moments and then the rest of us boys are to come down looking half awake. Your father and Phil will be here soon as well" Edward murmured just before kissing me again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to pull him closer and at first he seemed to come closer, but his lips left mine and he began kissing my neck before lifting me up, "I think it is best I take you to Alice's room before you attempt to distract me again".

I just smiled at him, causing him to chuckle. He open Alice's door and had me climb between her sheets.

"Sweet dreams" Edward smirked as he winked at me, "She'll be here in a moment".

He was gone in a flash and all the lights were turned out. I curled into a ball and pretended to be asleep and felt myself actually falling asleep. Let's hope it was believable though, but I doubt Renee would pay the close of attention or so I could hope.

A few moments later the door open quietly and I heard Renee whisper thanks to someone. Maybe Alice showed here where her room was.

"I like pink but wow" Renee said awed. I had to bite my tongue so I would not laugh.

Renee climbed onto the bed and gently shook my shoulder, "Baby, breakfast is done".

I blinked at the lights and yawned, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to fall back asleep".

"It was an early morning dear, come on down. Rose is awake and so is her husband. Jasper was coming down the stairs as I was looking for you; thankfully he pointed me to the right room. I have not seen Edward yet though".

I yawned again, "Thanks mom lets go before Alice decides she has to style my hair or something".

I climbed out of the bed and even rubbed my eyes for good measures. As I walked out the door, I tripped over my shoes that were by the door way. Before I hit the floor, two strong arms caught me.

"I think it is a little too early to be falling over me" Edward smirked.

"It's too early for you to be full of yourself" I grumbled causing Edward to chuckle.

"Good Morning Renee" Edward smiled as he set me upright.

"You have good reflexes" Renee commented.

"I like to play baseball with my brothers" Edward explained, "Plus after being around Bella so long, it comes naturally".

"Your head is going to get too big" I grumbled.

"As long as I always catch you, does it matter?" he asked.

I pretend to punch him in the arm, "No".

"I smell breakfast, what did you all make?" Edward asked he grabbed my hand and headed down the stairs with Renee behind us.

"Bella fell asleep, but your mother and I made some pancakes, eggs, bacon, and scrapple for everyone" Renee answered.

"It sounds delicious" Edward smiled. I frowned a little, knowing he will try to eat some while the others have probably already hidden their food or at least the other 'teenagers'. Esme and Carlisle would have waited.

"Will you be helping to cook?" Renee asked.

"While I can cook…my mother will kick us out of the kitchen if we try. So we will have the parade on and then some football or else Emmett will complain" Edward explained, "My mom feels better if she is cooking the big meal even though she has taught us all to cook. Only Emmett is not that great of a cook, hopefully Rose can help him some".

"I heard they got married, though I only learn that today" Renee said glaring at me. If she had known there was an actually wedding, she would have wanted to be a part of it. She and Phil did not have a huge ceremony and I sometimes wonder if she regrets that.

"Yes, it was a small wedding. Our cousins from Alaska came down for it. They wanted to be married before they went to college" Edward explained, "They been together so long, it has felt like they been married before they actually were".

"Good Morning" Alice chirped from the sink where she was placing a plate into the sink, "Renee your pancakes were awesome".

"Thank you" Renee murmured.

"I'm afraid the kids have eaten besides the two you have, they rarely wait, and they act as if I don't feel them. I had to stop Emmett from stealing all the pancakes as it was" Esme laughed.

"That's ok" Renee assured her as she gave Edward and I plates. I loaded my plate up because I was suddenly starving and everything looked awesome. I also hope that Esme supervised Renee on the pancakes…I really did not want to bite into something and be surprised, because I really wanted pancakes now.

I like my simple breakfast of pop tarts and all, but a hot breakfast is always really nice.

I went to sit at the table with everyone as the others said they were going to get dress. I rolled my eyes. Poor Edward, Carlisle and Esme would be sick later. I could always hope they were talented enough to not really eat and Renee hopefully will not be very observant.

They made chit chat as I focused on my food. Renee seemed comfortable, but then again, very little ever fazed her. I guess that is where I get it from.

As I went to put my plate in the sink, Esme told me not to worry about washing it; Rose and Alice had agreed to do the dishes. Alice was in the kitchen looking at some recipe when she grimaced. I guess that is what you get for not suffering through breakfast. I chuckled to myself a little.

"Ok, now as they clean, we can rest a little and in about an hour we can start the rest of the food" Esme said as she placed her dish into the sink with Renee right behind her. Edward and Carlisle were still at the table.

"What else are we making again?" Renee asked.

"We have the yams, honey glazed carrots, mash potatoes, corn muffins, macaroni and cheese, green bean casserole, and there will also be some cranberry sauce, but of course that does not need to be cook" Esme smiled, "It sounds like a lot, but it won't take too long".

"It all sounds delicious" Renee said just before there was a knock at the door, "O that should be Phil, he followed Charlie here. They are planning to watch the football game with the men".

"As long as they can survive Emmett's yelling they should be fine" Esme chuckled.

"If he gets too loud, Charlie can shot him a cop glare and it should be fine" I smirked, "Emmett hates that look".

"That's because cops carry guns and I have no desire to ever be shot by one" Emmett smirked as he came into the kitchen after taking a shower and changing apparently, "I have been told Bullets hurt and I rather never experience it first handed to know that statement is accurate".

"Smart decision" Renee smiled as Phil and Charlie walked into the kitchen.

Charlie seemed a tad uncomfortable, but this is a strange situation to be in and I'm sure adding the huge house and human's natural fears of the Cullens in does not help.

"Did you eat breakfast dad?" I asked, "If not I can make you a plate".

"You both should have some" Renee added.

Both just nodded as I prepared two plates for them.

"Parade time" Emmett yelled as he headed into the family room.

"No snacking" Esme said as he ran by.

Emmett frowned, "Ok…but only because you are cooking an awesome dinner".

Esme rolled her eyes, "Boys".

"That's why I'm glad I had a girl" Renee smiled.

"Even girls can surprise you, Alice might be tiny, but she can eat about just as much as the guys at times" Esme laughed.

"Mom" Alice pouted and huffed before going back to washing the dishes.

Edward kissed me on my forehead, "If you want any help cooking, let me know".

"We'll fine son, go watch the television with your brothers" Esme said as she shooed him out of the kitchen. He gave her a smile before he disappeared.

"How sweet" Renee cooed.

I just smiled and walked over to where Alice had the recipes that she wanted to use.

"What time were you hoping to eat?" Renee asked Esme.

"Normally we shoot for between 1 and 2, it is always an early meal since Alice likes to go Black Friday shopping" Esme answered.

"Where do you plan to shop Alice?" Renee asked, "I would think Forks is too small".

"It is, we have sometimes gone to either Seattle or Port Angeles, we decided on Port Angeles this year because we don't need to hit so many stores and we wanted to stay close" Alice explained, "Did Bella invite you like I asked?"

"It probably slipped her mind" Renee smirked, "She really does hate shopping".

"I know" Alice frowned, "Shopping is so much fun, I can not believe that she finds no joy in it".

"Excuse me for being abnormal" I stuck my tongue out at Alice.

"One day you will appreciate it, even it takes forever" Alice smiled and clapped her hands.

"It might take the long" Renee laughed.

Esme chuckled too, "Ok, girls, lets gets some stuff started. Alice can you peel the potatoes and the yams and Rose can you get the baby carrots in some water and start to boil them? Renee you can work on the green bean casserole with me and Bella can start working on the corn muffin mix. She said she wanted to do them from scratch".

"How do you make your yams?" Renee asked.

I knew it was because she was hoping it was not with marshmallows, because that was just wrong.

"We don't make them the traditional way; after they have been cooked we placed them in a dish, then we cute them up, and add some king's syrup, butter, and brown sugar. Sometimes we add honey. The dish is placed into the oven and slow cooks for about an hour or so" Esme explained.

"That sounds really good" Renee smiled, "I don't think I have ever had them that way".

Esme nodded, "Trying something new is always great. By then we should be placing the carrots, mac & cheese, and casserole in there as well. That reminds me; Rose can get the macaroni and start to boil it as well".

"I love the macaroni and cheese" Alice smiled, "Once they are down we slowly pour in can milk and velvetta cheese and stir to get the cheese to melt. Once it has all melted as much as we can get it to by stirring we cover it for a little while. Once everything is melted it is placed into the oven to slowly cook some more".

"I like the carrots" Rose said, "They are cooked until they are soft and then they are drained and some butter and honey are added. Sometimes we sprinkle it with a little brown sugar. Then it too is placed in the oven".

"And we are working on the green bean casserole which is just made with farm fresh green beans, cream of mushrooms, and the friend onions. The potatoes will be mashed and some butter and maybe sour cream will be added to them" Esme added.

"I have to say, this sounds like it will be one amazing meal, thank you so much for inviting us" Renee smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of you not being here. I'm hoping you might spend Christmas here as well with us. The area does look beautiful covered in snow and my husband and sons like to find the perfect tree. I have so many sweet ornaments from when they were small. Alice likes to turn the place into a winter wonderland as well" Esme said.

"I'll have to take to Phil, but it does sound nice" Renee nodded.

We spent the next few hours getting everything cooked, prepared, and let Alice work her magic on making the table look perfect. She joked she should have made a kid's table for Emmett though.

Around one we started to bring the food onto the table and Esme was given the task of getting all the boys into the dining room.

Everything has been going so well and everything I have taste tested has been amazing. I am still a little concern about the Cullens having to eat, but Alice kept assuring me that is was fine. They have had to fake a lot and they are use to it. It still does not make me feel any better about it though.

"I was thinking Carlisle could say a quick prayer and then maybe we could each say 1 thing we are thankful for this year" Esme suggested.

Carlisle smiled at her lovely and everyone bowed their heads.

"_Dear Heavenly Father,  
>Thank You for this special day, a day to remember Your goodness to us.<br>Thank You for a roof over our heads, and more than enough food to eat.  
>Thank You for the family You have given to us, for family and friends who have gathered together to eat this Thanksgiving Day meal. Amen."<em>

"I am thankful for my family and new friends who are all able to gather here today" Carlisle said.

"I am thankful for my wonderful husband and amazing children" Esme said.

Emmett smiled as he grabbed Rose's hand, "I am thankful for my beautiful wife".

Rose kissed his cheek, "And I am thankful for my darling husband".

"I am thankful for my Alice and being able to be apart of this family" Jasper grinned.

"I am thankful for my family and new friends. Also for the happiness that is around this table" Alice beamed.

"I am thankful for making new friends and seeing my daughter so happy" said Renee.

"I am thankful for my wife and new friends" Phil added.

Charlie looked uncomfortable for a moment and I hope he did not feel that he was being put on the spot. He cleared his throat, "I am thankful my baby girl came to live with me this year". Charlie beamed a smile at me.

I could feel my eyes watering and was glad Edward was not or I might not be able to speak.

"I am thankful for the loving and close family I have. Most of all, I am glad that I ended up with a lab partner in biology, because she has come to be the most important person to me and I could not imagine my life without her in it. I love you Bella" Edward murmured.

I was done for; I now had tears coming down my cheeks. Edward let go of Alice's hand and slowly wiped the tears away, "Don't cry love".

"Happy tears" I murmured. I cleared my throat a little, "I am thankful for my family, which has grown a lot in the past year. I am thankful for my father letting me to come live here and I am mostly thankful for falling in love with you Edward".

Charlie cleared his throat again, but I think this time it had to do with Edward kissing me on my forehead again.

"Wonderful, just wonderful" Esme said with a teary voice, "Come let's eat!"

"YAY" Emmett cheered.

I have to give him credit…he acts like a young college student who is never fed. I think that is what amazes me; you would think people would notice him never eating, unless he is really good at making it appear that he does not. He is huge, so most would assume that he is eating a lot of food.

I placed a little of something on my plate, including devil eggs that had Old Bay on top instead of paprika. Edward explained it was a spice that came from Maryland and that it was originally used on crabs, but is now used on almost anything. He said one day he would make some Maryland style crab cakes for me, because they are apparently the best most people have ever had.

"I thought I heard you two got married, but I was not sure" Charlie said confused as he looked at me.

"I told you, remember Alice had me running all over the place helping her to plan it and forcing me into a dress" I grumbled.

"You worked late and then went fishing that weekend with Billy" Alice added, "Plus for some reason I have this image of Bella getting her attitude towards dressing up from her father. It should be interesting to get you in a suit if she ever gets married".

Charlie chuckle awkwardly, "Yeah…..that should be interesting, years from now anyways".

I shot a glare towards Alice, she better not be freaking Charlie out. I did not want him attacking Edward when Edward talked to him about marrying me. I may not know what Edward will say, but I know he will be speaking to Charlie. Some find it old fashion and I can understand, but in a way, it is maybe reassuring to the father that their little girl is going to be protected and cared for. I believe even if Charlie was against it, Edward would know what to say to make him understand why he wanted to marry me before we left for college. A part of me was also fearful of what wedding plans Alice has been coming up to and having to get Edward to control her or at least get Jasper to calm her.

"I'll show you some of the photos I have" Alice said.

I stopped myself before rolling my eyes. There was an actual wedding, but it was in the Fall since Rose and Emmett never went away to college, they were waiting to move until we all did. Alice made a wedding happen in a matter of days and Jasper officiated, since Carlisle walked Rose down the aisle. It was beautiful and it did make me wonder ever more what my wedding would be like. I know what the book said, but I already knew it would be different this time around. Its like a switch went off in my head and I did not dread the idea as I once did. I knew it would not be easy for Charlie and Renee to accept, especially because we are so young. Sometimes not knowing the answer is ok.

We spent the rest of the afternoon eating, Emmett seemed to have eaten a lot, but for some reason I am convinced he is a master at making it appear he is eating and not actually eating. I know Carlisle and Esme did for a fact, Edward as well. I doubt Rose did, she would not want herself to be sick.

"What time were you planning to head out shopping?" Renee asked Alice.

"We will probably leave here about 4am" Alice said, "It's early, but most stores are opening at 6am, so we have to get there and get in line and everything. Bella can spend the night here and so can you".

"Do I have to go?" I pouted, "Edward tell her I don't have to go".

Edward chuckled softly, "I doubt you want me dead love. Alice might take a limb or two of mine if I ever stepped in the way of shopping. I can save you from everything but that".

"I do not even understand the whole point of it. People are always fighting and in the past few years they have even gotten violent, over deals. Some people will camp over night at some places so that they are the first in line. I can understand wanting to get a deal, but it is cold in Washington and most other states. You are waiting in the cold for what? To spend money? I don't understand the fighting or anything anymore. I think sleeping off your turkey coma in a nice warm bed sounds a whole lot better" I ranted.

"Bella Bella Bella" Alice shook her head, "It's about having fun with friends and family. It is about make a plan and sticking to it. You are able to get a lot more for your money then any other time. It is about the excitement of knowing that you not only got a deal, but you spent less then someone else. Also you can at times meet interesting people in line. You never know what can happen. The violence is sad though, there are people who go too are and some who are not paying attention to what is going on around them. Stores are changing policies, so it is helping. I highly doubt we will have any problems in Port Angeles".

"You'll make me go anyways" I grumbled.

"Not if you do not want to, you don't have to be forced into anything you don't want to go love" Edward said as he glared at Alice.

"Edward" Alice whined.

Edward shrugged, "I told you before that you are too bossy and Bella is not some Barbie doll. She does not want your clothes or makeup or for you to mess with her hair all the time. Maybe she just wants to sit back with a bowl of popcorn and watch a movie? There is a world outside fashion".

"This might get ugly" Charlie staged whispered to Phil who nodded his head.

"Well I want to go shopping, Bella does not have to go if she rather stay here" Renee said, almost confused it seemed by Alice's attitude.

"I was just hoping we could all go together and all. Bella could spend the night with me and I could drive, since my car goes above turtle speed" Alice smiled, "I thought we would all have fun".

"If there is one thing I know for sure, shopping plus Bella will not ever equal a fun time" Renee giggled, "She has always hated shopping. Maybe I dragged her with me too much, who knows. I happen to love shopping".

"As long as I am comfortable, I don't care how I dress" I explained, "I don't need silly dresses or shoes that would make me trip. I don't need the latest technology out there. I am happy where I am".

"I'm not ok with the whole Bella spending the night here" Charlie grumbled.

"Why? Does she not spend the night? Are you not letting her spend the night with her best friend Charlie?" Renee hissed, "Plus I would be here too".

"She never stays the night when the boy is home" Charlie mumbled.

"He lives here" Renee said confused.

"We camp a lot, but as it has gotten colder we don't anymore unless we plan a trip to California or something. Normally Alice will come though so she can do some shopping. I believe the only time I was here when Bella was, was during the Halloween party" Edward explained.

"I think you are being rude Charlie, I doubt Esme and Carlisle would let anything happen under their room, especially because they have a unmarried couple living under their room" Renee smirked, "Now stop being so strict".

"It can be like a sleep over" Alice smiled, "Except we need to get to bed early".

"Alice" Edward sighed, "You can't boss around Bella. Do you really think Bella would have a good time with you? She will be tired and doing something she hates. Please take her feelings into consideration".

"Do you really not want to come with us?" Alice pouted.

I hated to disappoint her, but I do not want to go. I understand that a lot of people normally have a good time doing this, but I would hate it. I would be grumpy and Alice would start to get bossy and take advantage of my sleepy state. I did not want to spend money on anything, even if Alice would just tell me to use the card that Edward had gotten me. I have no desire to be a part of this experience. It is nothing something I want to do, "No I don't. I understand why you are excited, but this is just not something I want to do".

"Then you do not have to go dear" Esme said and then shot a glare towards Alice.

"Fine" Alice huffed.

In my head I was doing a happy dance and just smiled sweetly at Alice. I knew she would get me back for not playing along. I knew this was mainly for her, since they don't normally go due to the fear of rough people, but I just could not punish myself for it.

"Good, then you don't need to spend the night here" Charlie smiled.

"Can we at least go to dinner tomorrow, just us girls?" Alice asked.

I shrugged, "Yeah that's ok".

"Yay" Alice chirped.

"With that settle, boys you can work on the dishes. Charlie and Phil you are guest, so do not worry about it" Esme smiled, "The women cook and the men clean".

I had to hold in a laugh, because Charlie would most likely not clean anything properly and I have a feeling with Renee's cooking that Phil orders out more than anything else.

"But the game" Emmett complained.

"If you work fast, you won't miss a single quarter" Esme warned him.

"To the kitchen men" Emmett yelled as he jumped up.

"At least I was nice enough to make sure most of the pans have been soaking for a while" Esme smirked, "Emmett would be upset if he missed a game".

They were able to finish before the game, but I also knew it took them only a few months to clean and put everything away. My guess is that they were not just sitting in there talking or something. Whatever they did, at least they were able to keep Emmett quiet.

We stayed so that Charlie could watch the game on their big screen. The women excused themselves to get ready for bed since it was 9 at night and they had to get up in a few hours. I excused myself to Carlisle office so I could do some reading. I had no desire to watch the football game. I knew Edward wished he could follow me, but he was smart enough to know that it was better for him to stay with the guys.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch in the office, because I was being shaken awake.

"Wake up Bells" Charlie murmured.

"Sorry, what time is it?" I asked.

"A little after 11pm, we are heading home. Do you want to drive with me and have your car dropped off later?" Charlie asked.

"Sure that is fine" I murmured.

I said good night to everyone and Edward shot me a wink before I left with Charlie. I did hear Emmett going on about the Baltimore Ravens winning; I guess that is who he was rooting for.

As we got home I dragged myself up the stairs and got myself ready for bed. I turned the electric blanket on before taking a shower. I kept yawning and wondering how Renee was going to survive shopping with so little sleep.

I walked into my room and was slowly brushing my hair since I really did not have the strength when I felt cold fingers slowly take the brush out of my hands.

"How about you let me brush you hair love? You look extremely tired" Edward murmured.

I just nodded and tapped my lips. Edward gave me a soft kiss before brushing my hair. The last thing I remember was Edward wrapping the blankets around me and telling me good night as he started humming my lullaby.

**EPOV (after the football game) ~ very short**

Charlie seemed to be enjoying himself, even though Phil was here. Charlie did feel a little uncomfortable, that is all I was able to read from him. I needed to talk to him before he went to get Bella to take her home.

When he got up to take his cup into the kitchen I decided to follow him.

"Umm Charlie can I talk to you real quick?" I asked quietly.

Charlie was already on alert and was glaring at me, "Sure son".

"I was wondering if maybe I could meet with you and Renee tomorrow" I said.

"Concerning?" Charlie asked.

"About Bella Sir, nothing bad at all sir. I just wanted to talk to you both about something because you are her parents after all and I value your opinions" I explained.

"Is Bella ok?" Charlie demanded.

"Yes sir, she is perfectly fine" I assured him.

Charlie stared at me, I knew he was trying to figure out what I was thinking, but I could not read him well enough to know if he knew. He was nervous, but he was also protective. I could almost see the image of him cleaning a guy in my presence.

"I'll talk to Renee, but since Bella is going to dinner with your sisters, it should not be a problem" Charlie grumbled.

"I was hoping I could bring dinner by. I don't want to go and at anywhere" I said. I should, witnesses would be nice.

He raised an eyebrow, wondering where I would be getting dinner, "Are you cooking?"

"Umm, I can cook but no. I was thinking I could bring some left overs" I said.

Charlie nodded; he loved the meal that they had prepared. It seems he had has not had a home cooked Thanksgiving meal in a long time. But he was till leery. I think he has a good idea of why I want to meet with him.

"I'll let you know what time you can come over tomorrow" Charlie said as he headed for the stairs, "I am going to go get Bells and head on home".

I watched as a sleepy Bella came down the stairs and was glad to know that Charlie would be driving home and leaving her car here. She has to be exhausted. She has been up since early this morning and it is already so late.

As soon as they were gone and Phil was led to the guest room that Renee was sleeping in, I headed to my room when Alice came in.

"Alice keep your visions to yourself, please. I do not want to know how tomorrow will go. I want to deal with this as normal as I possibility can".

Alice growled at me, "It's a good thing I love you or I else I would just because you talked Bella out of shopping tomorrow".

"Alice she hates it and you are not going to treat her as some Barbie, she does not want to go, so she is not going. Have fun with Renee, she is human, even if a little odd" I chuckled.

Alice just glared at me and huffed before walking out of the room.

I sighed and then jumped out the window and headed to Bella's. As I entered her room, she looked so tired that she was barely able to brush her hair. I took the hair brush and gave her a soft kiss and then finished her hair. She was already out of it.

"Good night love" I murmured before humming her lullaby.

I hope I survive tomorrow and that things are able to go as planned. I have so much that I want to do, but if tomorrow fails I am not sure if I would stop my plans. Would I ignore what is told to me or will I wait and figure things out?

SPOV (?)

"This is stupid" Pail huffed.

"I agree, but I told Billy we would do a quick search" I growled, "Not let's hurry and get done".

I was not telling him that Billy wanted us to give a warning to the Cullens if we saw them. Paul was ready for a battle, but I was not about to fight someone where there was no need. Plus I am not stupid enough to think we could take them on and live. There is only two of us currently, but that looks like it may be changing soon. Billy is also hoping Jacob joins us soon, I sometimes wonder if it is so he can be Alpha and help him with the Swan girl.

I have no idea why he has to harp on it so much. She seems fine and has made her own choices. I am not going to start a war over a little girl.

"Sam" Paul yells in my head, "I smell them".

I took off to the boarder and did not go any further and then turned back into a human and dressed.

"Cullens" I yelled. I knew they could hear me; their hearing was just about as good as ours.

"Cullens" I yelled again and then whispered to Paul, "Stay over there and stay quiet".

A few moments later the one named Edward and the blonde one appeared.

"We have not trespassed onto your property" Edward said, "So how can I help you?"

Disappear I thought, "I have a warning from Billy; no harm can come to Charlie".

The blonde one huffed, "Charlie is our friend".

"Do you befriend all your food?" I sneered.

"I have not made friends with Bambi if you need to know" he smirked.

I knew there was more than the two of them, I could smell them. They had to be stupid if they thought I was not smart enough to know that they had more with them. I had to wonder if they knew Paul was here with me. I wonder if they could smell us when we were checking up on Bella while they were out of school. No harm would come to her; we just wanted to watch out for her. I made it clear to Paul he was to just stay quiet and do nothing without asking me.

"Sam we will never bring any harm to any humans, especially Charlie and Bella" Edward sighed; "I wish you could understand this".

"I don't care what you do with your pet" I growled, "Leave Charlie alone".

Edward growled softly before the blonde one placed a hand on his arm. He better be able to control him or else.

I don't care what he said about his feelings for Bella, he was dead and soulless, and he could never feel love. I do not know why he keeps her around and I can only think it is because they see her as a pet or toy. Maybe they do this with every place they move. Maybe they trick a human into being their friend somehow and then mess with them. Hopefully once they are gone, maybe Bella will heal from the games they are playing her. Maybe Billy will get his wish and Jacob can help, if she even still here. I hope she is not stupid enough to go off to college with them I doubt they would like that. I wonder how long they normally keep their pets with them. I wonder if they even live or do they eventually die.

I could see anger flaring in Edward's eyes, but I just smirked at him. If he knew what I was thinking half the time, he might actually kill us. I doubt he wants to see his little fake girlfriend paraded around like a little show dog in an arena. I wonder if vampires do that, making the humans all gaga with pretend love that they would do anything to make them happy.

"We mean no harm to anyone and if you do not mind, we have a dinner to get home for" the blonde one murmured calmly. I even felt calm because of it, weird.

"I'm sure" I mumbled, "Is Thanksgiving the one time you have humans?"

"We are done here" Edward hissed, "I will not stay here as you disrespect my family and friends. You can think and believe whatever you want in your small mind, but you will not disrespect the people I care about. We have broken no treaty, so leave us be".

He glared at me before turning and disappearing. The blonde one gave me a small smile, "Maybe one day you can look at things differently without binders blocking you" and he too then disappeared.

I growled at where they stood and then phased.

"Was that wise?" Paul asked.

"I gave them Billy's warning" I said, "He never said to give it nicely. I did not want to be his messenger in the first place. I am tired of having to smell the blood suckers because of him".

"At least if you are going to try to start a fight, at least start one. We could have taken them and their hidden friends" Paul smirked.

He was too happy about that, he had yet to learn enough control over his anger. We might be able to kill 1, but it would cost us our lives. I had no desire to die any time soon. I hope one day soon, I would be able to start aging. Maybe when Jacob turns, he can be in charge or something, once he matures anyways.

He would not be able to lead the day he changes, he would be too immature and his anger would be too strong. Maybe he would be able to be strong like his Grandfather and hopefully none of us would have to be needed for a battle anytime soon. As much as the elders harp on the Cullens, they have yet to do anything that would make me believe that they are plotting against us. I was not even sure I even cared what happen to the Swan girl, she made her choice a long time ago.

"I rather not start a fight. Let's get home; Emily has been cooking since before dawn" I mumbled, "I don't want to be late".

"Should I stand guard?" Paul asked eagerly.

"No, I don't sense no danger today" I sighed as we ran back to the reservation.

**A.N.**

**HI *waves* Please do me a HUGE favorite and read all this **

**I am late…I have been fighting writer's block. I had so many ways this chapter could go, I even had a shopping trip planned…but after the confrontation with Sam, I just saw Edward not letting Alice boss Bella around. Also let's be honest, Bella would hate Black Friday shopping.**

**Also, I happen to love it or I use to. I have been black Friday shopping with my dad and siblings since I was young enough to be of help and not in the way. I have had good memories of shopping, but in 2011 as more and more stories opened super early and without my dad here, I'm not sure I care about it anymore. I want to continue on the tradition. I am just not sure I have the heart to do it. I just miss him too much.**

**This chapter was also a little hard, as my Father was the one who made Thanksgiving dinner and as I typed I was adding in the things he did and as you know last weekend was Father's day. Also next week would have been my parent's 42nd wedding anniversary….so it has all been rough here. Sometimes I wonder if things would have been different if I did not watch him fade so fast and then slowly die. I wish that on no one.**

**This chapter was more fluff with some drama that was thrown in for future chapters. I know many probably know what Edward is up too…but how sure are you? Could it be something completely different? You will have to wait and see.**

**As you have guessed, most of the next chapter will be in EPOV. I also hope you all enjoyed a look into Sam's mind. I want to think that the wolves don't understand the bond between Bella and Edward and mainly see it as a game. Just like I am sure they believe that no one can understand imprinting. Do I believe that changes? Yes I do actually, but will it change now and if so, how?**

**Also, I have seen the photos of Renesmee and also the Breaking Dawn clip. I am not a fan of how old she looks' I felt at the end of the book she was toddler size, not over half way to the age she stops aging at. It takes 7 years for her to "grow" but right now in the movie it looks like it will only take a year. Also…in the preview it shows them running towards each other in battle….not at all like the book haha. I can understand wanting to change it…but no one dies…so yeah? Guess I will have to watch the movie and see.**

**Well I am done, I'm not sure what else to say. I need to get ready to go watch a vampire movie…Abe Lincoln – Vampire Hunter. It is actually a good book, so if you have the time, give it a read. (I saw the movie today with some friends…why I would recommend it to see…the book is 100000% better).**

**Well my sweet little kitty has been sitting with me as I write, so we both bid you all a good weekend and week. *edit* now the sweet kitties are warming my bed for me. Good Night all.**


	11. Chapter 11  Asking for the Impossible?

**A/N: Please read bottom for longer note…let's be honest….you would skip anything up here anyways!**

**I own nothing or I would be rich, haha. **

**Also I mainly update facebook, so please check it out. You do not even have to be a member to see it, you can just save the location and view it.**

**Now onto the reason you are even pretending to read this note….hehe**

**Chapter 11 – Asking for the Impossible?**

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella slept and she looked so peaceful in the moonlight. I am glad that I was able to help her stand up to Alice. Bella would have had a miserable time shopping. She would have been too tired to even try to enjoy it, plus I know she wants to spend time with her mom, but not this way. I believe they are going to spend all day together somewhere besides Forks tomorrow.

Renee is a good actress, hearing the rumors annoyed her. She just did not want Bella to know that. She was used to the schemes of her former classmates, but she had some hope that they would have grown up. She has learned they have not and they like to think of her as gossip. Now she sees that their children are just like them and they are going to be headache for her own daughter. Some people never grow up and because of that, their children will never grow up.

I just hope she understands I will always protect Bella.

That is what makes me worry tonight about having lunch with Charlie and Renee. I was able to distracted Bella by having Alice ask her to come over for dinner so she could try out a new recipe while the guys were hunting. Whatever excused she used, it worked. I think partly Bella did feel bad about not going shopping. She likes to please people, but I hope she realizes she is strong and she can defend herself. She does not need to be pushed around, no matter how good the intentions are. She has a right to not be forced to do something she hates.

Bella started mumbling my name and saying crazy shopping fairy. I had to chuckle, she had to be talking about Alice. I kissed the side of her head and she tries to snuggle closer to me. I make sure to wrap the blanket a little tighter around her though. She may have the electric blanket, but I do not want her to get too cold.

I have no idea if she aware of how beautiful she was to me, especially in moments such as these. I would miss this, her sound asleep as I watched over her. She has more strength then she knows, but these moments when she clings to me, I feel needed.

Slowly the morning comes, the sun hidden behind snow clouds. I can be honest and admit I know this will be one of the best holiday seasons that I have ever had. I also know that next year will be unique in its own way, it things go as planned.

I was nervous about later, because my gift can only do so much, especially around Charlie. I also had to make sure everything else went as planned. I had to make this perfect, for she deserved it.

I could hear Charlie was getting up, he had the morning shift and would be gone most of the day, so at least I would get to spend it with Bella and maybe that would keep me calm.

I looked up suddenly, Charlie was coming in here. I quickly hid in the closet.

Charlie opened the door quietly walked silently over to Bella's bed and sat on the edge. He brushed the hair out of her closed eyes.

"My sweet baby girl, I have a feeling things are going to changed today and that frightens me more than I can ever tell you. My heart and my mind battle one another and I try to keep your happiness as my main focus. A few months ago I thought of things differently. I'm so proud of you and I really hope that you know that. I wish I knew how this would go, but I don't. All I know is that I want you happy and I hope you realize that in the end" Charlie whispered just before kissing her on the forehead before heading out of her door.

He left the house a few moments later, heading to the diner for some breakfast.

I quiet left the closet and took my place next to her, pulling her close. Charlie's mind was a mess and there was no real way to understand what he was thinking. He was worried and scared, that much I knew. I had a good idea he had some thoughts of what I wanted to discuss at dinner tonight and I do hope he understands how important it is to me.

I was not sure about Renee; I could see it going two ways…one of which would end up with her throwing stuff at me. I could simply ask Alice, but to me, that seems a tad unfair. I want to do this as normal as I could. With Charlie that was possible, but I knew with Renee it would not be. Phil would not be there though, because his opinion was not that important to me, plus I doubt he would have one. He actually barley knows Bella, his opinions on her decisions are not important. I also believe the experience would be uncomfortable for him.

Around 9:30 Bella begin to stir and I knew she was waking up. I kissed her on the top of her head just because she yawns.

"Morning" she said groggily.

"Morning love" I smiled as I pecked her lips.

She gave me a peck back before jumping up and running into the bathroom. She was better at the whole morning breath, but she still rather go to the bathroom first and then brush her teeth. She was so cute.

She came back into the room and climbed and snuggled into my side.

"Can we stay like this for the rest of the day?" Bella asked.

"We can if you want, Charlie is at work and by the time he is due home, I believe you are being a taste tester for Alice" I smirked.

Bella frowned, "She is not going to poison me, is she?"

"No, she really does want to learn to cook, mainly so she can help Esme more with making food for the shelters, but also for you and also for whatever the future may hold" I explained.

Bella just nodded and laid her head on my chest, "That's good".

"If we are staying in bed all morning, may I make you some breakfast madam?" I smiled.

Bella giggled, "Yes, I love when you make me breakfast in bed".

"Then you stay here, all nice and comfy and I will bring you something nice to eat" I grinned as I leaned down and gave her what was meant to be a quick kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and attempted to pull me closer. She tests me too much; I loved her warm body so close to me. Her tongue slowly swept over my lips, causing me to groan. She moved to do it again and with all the strength I could muster I pulled away and jumped off the bed and closed my eyes.

"Sorry" Bella whispered.

I just nodded, too afraid to speak or even attempt to open my mouth.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked as she moved to get off the bed.

"Stay there, please" I murmured, "Let me go get you from breakfast and calm down, ok?"

Bella just nodded and borough farther into the blankets as I left her room and headed downstairs.

I went into the kitchen and decided to make her something to eat that would give me some time alone down here. I made some scramble eggs with cheddar cheese, turkey bacon, and wheat toast. I grabbed a glass of milk and headed back upstairs.

"Hi" I murmured as I set the breakfast down on her desk.

She smiled brightly at me, "Thank you for making me breakfast".

"I figured it would be nice if we spent the afternoon together since Alice will be using you as a taste tester later. This way you actually eat some food that is edible" I smirked.

Bella giggled, "I don't think Alice would poison me, she would be too afraid of what you would do or what Esme would do to her".

I laughed because she has no idea how right she was.

Bella ate her breakfast while I stretched across her bed and then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth again before crawling back under the covers and snuggling into my side, "Can we stay like this the rest of the afternoon?"

I interlocked our fingers and kissed her nose, "Of course love".

Maybe Bella would be my calm as I figured out how tonight would play out. There were so many ways that Charlie and Renee could react, I just hope one did not involve Charlie trying to hit me; I can just imagine what it would mean to try and explain why he broken his hand or something. Would things play out similarly in the books or would reactions be different?

I combed her hair with my fingers as she gave a small kiss on my neck, but no other movement after that. Hopefully she would not be trying to test anymore boundaries today, once was enough.

"Would you like to watch a movie Love?" I asked after a while.

Bella looked up at me with her eyes so bright, "We can if you want".

"Love, I was just asking what you wanted to do. I am not sure if you would enjoy being in a silent room for the rest of the afternoon, Charlie will be home by 4pm" I explained, "I figured I would need to be gone by then and you can prepare yourself for Alice as I met up with brothers". I explained. I felt bad lying to her, but she did not need to know about this discussion tonight. I will tell her eventually, but not tonight. Also technically I would hunt later before I saw her again.

"Can we watch Romeo and Juliet?" she giggled.

"No…we have no need for a tragic love story, especially one with a lame story behind it" I smirked as I lifted her from the bed, still wrapped in her blankets to head downstairs. Romeo and Juliet was a silly story about a 13 and 17 year old who thought they knew what love was after 3 days and left a trail of deaths and tragedies behind them. Why it is a classic is beyond me…do people even read some of the stuff Shakespeare wrote? Not all of it is bad, but some is just depressing.

For the rest of the afternoon Bella and I watched one of her classic movies, well Bella watched the movie, I watched her. At 5 until 4 I knew I had to get moving.

"Love" I whispered as I kissed her neck, "I need to get going".

"Really?" she pouted.

"Please don't pout love, it'll be night time before you know it and you will be back in my arms" I murmured.

"Ok" she sighed and pouted again.

"Alice will be by in a little bit to grab you, ok? I feel safer with her driving in the snow then you, is that alright?" I asked.

Bella nodded, "It's probably better that way. Plus Alice likes to find reasons to drive fast anyways".

I kissed her once more before heading out the backdoor and making sure that no one saw me before heading into the forest.

As soon as I was close enough to the house that I knew I would be able to read Alice's thoughts I warned her that I wanted her to block her thoughts. Tonight was not to be spoiled by her, I wanted to do this as normally as I could.

"You know, your lack of faith in me is annoying" Alice hissed as I came in the backdoor, "I have told you a thousand times that I would block my thoughts. Plus with how rude you have been, why would I want to tell you anything".

"To annoy me" I smirked.

"Whatever" she grumbled before grabbing her keys, "I am going to hang out with my best friend before bringing her over for dinner so her boyfriend can go face the firing squad or at least the end of a shotgun". She was roaring down the road before I could say another word. Sisters! Blah, who needs them?

"Hello dear" Esme smiled as she came into the kitchen, "Do you need any help packing things up?"

"Sure" I grinned.

Esme helped me pack up a few items to make plates for dinner. We added what we saw them eating yesterday and then she gave me another pie.

"Good luck dear" Esme murmured.

I took a deep breathe and headed over to Bella's house. Alice would be on her way back here, so I was in the clear.

I pulled in the driveway and could hear that Renee was already here as well. Phil was watching a game back in their room. Ok, here goes nothing.

I knock on the door and wait as Charlie takes his time answering, he is not happy to see me. I can't read him very well, but I do know that he is not happy that I actually came. He may know why I am here or well I believe he knew, but a part of me hoped he was a little clueless.

Renee is excited to spend the evening with me; she hopes to get to know me better. I hope she still feels the same in an hour or so.

"Good Evening Sir" I said as Charlie opened the door. He raises his eyebrows; I have not called him sir when he asked me to stop doing it over the summer, not he is even more unhappy.

"Come on in Edward, before Renee talks my ears off" Charlie grumbled.

I headed inside and to the kitchen and took the plates out of the basket that Esme gave me, "I made plates and brought some extras and some pie".

"How sweet" Renee said as she jumped up from the table and picked up the plate with an R on it, "You pay attention; good".

Charlie says nothing but grabs the plate for him and some extras.

For the next half-hour we sit and eat and have idle chit chat. I'm starting to worry, because I really need their approval.

"Not that we are finish, I believe there is something else to discuss. While you are a sweet boy, I do not see you asking us to have dinner with you for no reason" Renee smiled, "So don't be scared, I don't it is anything bad".

"Umm, yes. Can we go into the living room?" I asked, scared that her opinion was going to be changing really soon.

"What do you want to discuss?" Renee asked sweetly as Charlie sat in his recliner glaring at me.

I took a deep breathe and tried not to let my nerves get to me. I suddenly felt like I was human, even if only for a second, "I wanted to talk about Bella".

"Is she ok?" Renee became concern.

"Bella is perfectly fine" I smiled, "I wanted to talk about the future".

"What do you mean the future?" Charlie hissed. Yeah he was not happy and it was clear he had figured it out.

"Bella and I both have received early acceptance letters to Dartmouth" I explained, "We have already accepted".

"Dartmouth?" Charlie said surprised, "She has not said anything".

"She was afraid of how you both would feel with her choosing to go somewhere not close to you both" I said, "She did not want to disappoint either of you".

"Did she make this decision because of you?" Charlie growled.

"Maybe, I won't lie. We both applied to a number of places already, but when we got the early acceptance to Dartmouth at the same time…we just knew it was where we wanted to be. I will be majoring in Pre-Med and she has stated she will be working on an English degree and maybe become a teacher" I said.

"What do you have to do with why you are here? Just to tell us?" Renee asked, suddenly confused.

I messed with my hands, nervousness taking over. Maybe I should have let Alice tell me how this was going to go after all. I bet right now she is laughing her head off because I thought that.

"Yes and no. I had something else I wanted to discuss or well some things" I murmured, "My family will be spending a week in Alaska with our cousins after Christmas. I was hoping Bella could come. She would share a room with Rose and Alice or if she wanted with my cousins, all three are female. I can promise that nothing would happen".

"You want to take my daughter to another state and claim nothing will happen?" Charlie roared, "She is not going".

"Charlie" Renee hissed, "Hear the boy out. Do you really think his parents would let anything happen to her?"

"How can I be sure he won't do something to her?" Charlie demanded as he pointed at me.

I stared at him wide-eye; he was thinking something else entirely. I shook my head, "Charlie I love your daughter very much and I also grew up with certain values. While outdated to most these days, I would never do something as you might be thinking. If maybe I can explain why Alaska, maybe you can understand?"

"Why Alaska?" Charlie hissed.

I took another deep breathe, "I want to take Bella to see some of the sights, meet my family and then I would like to propose to her with my mother's ring" and I took the ring box out of my pocket.

"NO" Charlie roared, "You two are way too young to even think of getting married.

"Charlie" Renee hissed again. I was starting to get more scared of what she would do to him if he did not start being quiet, "Edward why do you want to marry my daughter".

The question took me off guard for a moment and I gave her a small smile, "Because I love her. We might be young, but I feel as if I have an old soul. I see the way my parents love one another and how strong they are together. Bella means so much to me; my life has been brighter with her in it. I feel that before her I never knew what a real sunny day was. She means so much to me and when I look into her eyes I see my future. I never dated until Bella moved here, I had no interest in most of the female population, and they did not share the same values as I do. When I met Bella I was shy and scared. I had no idea what she was like, but as time went on, I could see that she too had an old soul. She completes me in a sense that I can not even begin to describe. I know we are young and a lot of people assume the worst, but I love her and I know she loves me. We have talked about the future and I know we are it for one another. No one else will ever be able to take her place in my heart, not even a small fraction of it".

"Aww" Renee cooed as Charlie still glared at me.

"No" he said.

"You do realize that he is only being nice asking you, right?" Renee asked, "He can ask her without your permission and they can married whenever they want, they are over 18".

"Don't even think about it" Charlie growled.

"I would never do that, your approval of me means a lot to me" I explained, "I want to do this properly, because this is how my parents raised me. I know this is hard to really explain or understand. I would like for us to be married before school started, so we could live together. I would never live with her without being married, for that would be wrong on so many levels. I would feel safer if she was with me in a nice condo or apartment then at the dorms, even though the school is perfectly safe. I would never hinder her from achieving her dreams".

"What happens if she gets pregnant?" Charlie hissed.

"Her achieving her dreams is more important…umm…well….umm…we would be safe" I mumbled at the end, not a conversation to have with Charlie.

"Would you ask her if we said no?" Renee asked, "In the end would it matter what we felt?"

"Yes, very much" I said, "You are her parents and your opinion means a lot".

I walked over to Renee and set the ring box down in her hands, "That's the ring. It was my mother's. Carlisle was able to get some personal effects of mine and had them in storage for some time".

"It's beautiful" Renee murmured, "It looks old".

"Yes, it has been in my family for years" I smiled, "It would mean a lot to me if Bella wore it and I truly believe she would love it".

"NO" Charlie roared, "Since our opinion is so strong, my answer is no. Ask me after your graduated from college and maybe I will think about it".

Renee smacked him on his arm, hard, "Listen here, this is not just your decision. Bella is 18 and what if she finds out what happen and they elope or go to city hall? If I miss my baby girl getting married, I will not be pleased with you Charles Swan".

"Why are you of all people for this? We both know getting married young is a horrible idea. You should be as furious with me, even more so, you barley know the boy" Charlie asked.

"Marrying young was a bad idea for us, come on Charlie, you and I are completely different people. Opposites might attract but we both know it was more then our age that hindered us" Renee said calmly.

I was panicking a little; I did not want to hurt Charlie's feelings. I know a part of him still loves Renee.

Charlie gets up and moves to the window staring out it, his thoughts are too hard to really understand. Renee frowns, upset that she may have hurt his feelings. She is excited for us though oddly enough.

"She is my baby girl" Charlie whispered.

"She will always be our baby girl. If you would have asked me if I thought Bella would get married young and before college, I would have told you not possible, not my baby girl. No guy could be worthy of her or worth getting married young. I would say she was young and stupid. That she had no idea what she was getting into. What I know now is that Bella is not us Charlie and neither is Edward. Bella has been grown for a long time and I am too blamed for that, but if she gets Edward in the end, maybe I won't feel so bad about it eventually. They are both old souls who belong together and I would like to be a part of it. Edward may want our opinion, but how would Bella feel if she knows we turned him down? She would find out, we both know that. Let her be happy and plus you have to admit living in a secure condo or apartment is better then living in the dorms. Even you would not agree with them living together before they are married" Renee said softly.

Charlie looked at me then and I could tell he was hiding tears. He wasn't anger, but sad. In his eyes he was losing his baby girl and he was afraid he would never have her again. I wish I could say we would always be here, but I couldn't.

"Will you take care of her and protect and love her always?" Charlie asked.

"I will love her forever, until my last breathe" I said strongly, "She is my everything".

"Then I say yes" Charlie murmured, "Don't make me regret this Edward".

"I promise you won't" I assured him.

"Well then, Edward won't don't you tell me how you plan to propose and when?" Renee asked.

I smiled brightly and hoped she would love my idea, "I can and it involves Alaska".

"So soon?" Charlie whispered.

"Yes, but we would wait until Summer if it is ok with Bella to married. Maybe right before school?" I explained.

So for the next half hour I explained my plan to Renee and Charlie and Renee's thoughts were a jumble mess of excitement. She loved my idea and thought it was romantic. I made sure I did not include a lot of the hows since they would not understand.

"I think it is a wonderful idea" Renee said dreamily.

"So would it be ok if she came to Alaska with us? I promise my parents and I will watch out for her. We will be back a few days before school starts" I said.

Charlie nodded, "Yes. Ummm you can ask her if she wants to go and then when she comes to me I will tell her it is ok".

Renee clapped her hands, "This is going to be so much fun. I can imagine planning a wedding with your mother and sisters will be enjoyable".

"I do believe you are correct. I have already spoken to my parents about the trip and what I would like to do there. I told them I would speak to you both before I asked Bella. She knows we are going to Alaska and she is more then welcome to come. I will ask her again tomorrow and just have her talk to Charlie. My mother is excited and I feel once Alice knows what is going on, she may hear her shriek of excitement all the way in Florida" I chuckled, "She loves to plan a good party. She helps my mom out a lot with her different charity events".

Renee kissed my cheek, "I believe this wedding will be wonderful".

I smiled, "It will be since I'm marrying Bella".

I help Renee wash the dishes we used and then head out right after her and before Bella returns. Before I leave I turn to Charlie who has turned a sports channel on, but his mind is still a jumble mess. He knows I love Bella, but in his head he sees a little girl, "Charlie I promise with every fiber of my being, Bella will always be loved and taken care of".

Charlie nodded at me and turned away, I did not have to read his mind to know his eyes were teary again.

As I drove back to my house, I parked in the shadows, so Bella would not see if I was driving my car. I headed out for a quick hunt and then headed back to the house. Jasper and Emmett met me by the stream. As we reached the back door, we could hear the laughter of the girls.

"We'll home" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett" Esme scolded, "Inside voice".

Emmett just smiled before kissing Esme on the cheek and wrapping his arm around Rose's shoulders.

"Hi Love" I said as I kissed Bella quickly and she smiled at me, "Alice did not poison you did she?"

Bella laughed, "No, Esme made sure of that. But the roast beef dinner was amazing. I am going to take some leftovers home to Charlie in case he did not eat something decent".

"Good idea" I smirked, "Who knows what he ate".

"O Edward, I wanted to tell you something about New Years" Alice chimed in.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Irina and Laurent won't be in Alaska" Alice smiled, "Kate said they have taken a vacation to Russia".

"Which I'm sure she claims she can see out of her window" Emmett jokes causing Rose to roll her eyes.

"Start any blonde jokes and you are sleeping with Edward" Rose smirks.

"How is that a threat?" Emmett asked, "He never sleeps here and I am not about to get into Bella's bed".

I growled at him, causing his smirk to enlarge.

"Since Irina and Laurent won't be Alaska, have you thought about coming with us now?" I asked Bella.

She bites her lip and seems to be thinking about it, "I would like to, especially to meet your cousins. I am just not sure Charlie would be happy about the idea".

"You can ask him tonight dear and let him know that if he has any questions he is more then welcome to talk to Carlisle and/or I" Esme murmured before winking at me.

I smiled, knowing Charlie was on board and my preparations can begin. I plan to make her happy for the rest of her life.

"We better get going, you have an afternoon to spend with your mom before she leaves Sunday morning" Alice chirped, "And no Edward you will not drive her home. You can wait until later to see her".

I bowed, "Yes Madam".

Alice rolled her eyes, "Smart-alec".

Bella came over and gave me a kiss, "I'll see you in a few hours, ok?"

"Nothing could keep me away" I assured her and gave her another kiss and walked her out to Alice's car.

"So…" Esme said as they drove off.

"It went very well" I smiled.

"I was guessing so since you asked her about Alaska. Such a romantic you are, who knew" Esme giggled, "I am glad to see you so happy".

I nodded, because I could not agree more.

"Now why don't you come and tell me some of your plans, since I know you don't want Alice involved a lot and that you also want to make sure your cousins know as little as possible in advance" Esme murmured as she lead me back into the kitchen.

Everything was going to change soon and I could not wait.

**BPOV **

I swear sometimes that I think Alice is trying to scare me to death with her driving. I also know that if I ask Edward he will yell at her about it. He does not drive as fast as he used to, which I am glad about. He still drives faster then most though, haha. I have no fear of anything actually happening to me, but I still rather not get in an accident or have to explain to Charlie why I was in a car with someone that was driving over 100mph when a deputy calls him.

"Thanks Alice, I had fun tonight" I smiled. I did, she made an excellent dinner with Esme supervising. We also watched a comedy movie. It felt nice to have a girl's night and I think it is something we will have to do more often. I do love spending time with Edward, but he also needs a boy's night as well. Plus it is nice to see his eyes so golden.

I head into the house and make a beeline for the kitchen so I can put Charlie food in the fridge. I walked into the living room and found Charlie watching the sports channel.

"How's your team doing?" I asked, because I have no idea what he is following.

"So So" he said quietly. He seems upset. Is he ok? Did something bad happen?

"Everything ok dad?" I asked as I worried what the answer could be.

"I'm find sweetheart, don't you worry" he assured me.

"Umm, I wanted to ask you something before I went to bed" I said quietly as I wringed my hands, "Edward's family is visiting their extended family in Alaska around New Years and Carlisle and Esme asked me to go with them tonight. Edward has mentioned it before, but I was not sure. Would it be ok if I went? You can call Carlisle or Esme with more details".

"It sounds like fun" Charlie said, "Do you really want to go?"

"Yeah, I do actually" I smiled.

"I'll call Esme tomorrow and talk to her and get all the details, ok?" Charlie asked.

I gave him a hug, "Thanks so much, Dad".

"You're welcome sweetheart" Charlie murmured.

"I'm heading to bed, I'm not sure when mom will call tomorrow to meet up" I said as I yawned and walked towards the stairs.

"Have fun, I love you" Dad smiled before going back to the TV.

As I headed up the stairs, I could not believe how weird that entire conversation went; almost as if he knew it was coming. I shook my head, I am thinking too much into it all. I can't believe he is going to let me go to Alaska!

I walked into my room and gathered my things to take a shower and change, hoping Edward would be here soon. I wanted to tell him about Alaska, as long as Alice has not told him already. I am hoping she lets me tell him.

I emerge from the bathroom and begin to brush my hair and I can feel that he is here. He softly takes the brush from me and brushes my hair. It is something he has been doing lately and seems to enjoy. I just smile and hum and wait for him to finish.

When he places the brush on the nightstand I turn around and smile, "Guess what?"

"What?" Edward asked.

"Charlie said he would call Esme tomorrow about Alaska" I smiled again and hugged him, "This should be so much fun".

Edward smiled and gave me a quick kiss, "I'm so happy he said yes. I believe you will like our family and it is wonderful that you will get to know them sooner. I think also Eleazar will be of some help. I am sure he will be able to tell there is something about you, even with you being human".

I just nodded as my head was still on his chest, "Is it weird the Irina went somewhere?"

"Not really. I think she wanted time with Laurent. From the books, it seems he was still torn between her and Tanya. Maybe she wanted time alone with him so they can see if they do have something in common" Edward suggested.

I looked up him, raising an eyebrow, "Someone gave her that suggestion, didn't they? Maybe someone name Alice?"

Edward chuckled, "Alice may have spoken to her. To be honest I feel that Irina's feelings for him are stronger then the ones he has towards her. If they were really mates he would not have spoken of her sister when he saw you. He had no reason to lie, he was planning to, umm, well you know. I'm not sure why his feelings were that way, but I do feel better with Laurent away, especially if I have no idea if he knows about Victoria. I am also a little leery that he would leave them and do Victoria's bidding. We will never know if he did it to protect them or because he actually wanted to leave and not live their lifestyle. I just know that I feel better if you are not around him".

"I do too" I murmured.

"Come love, it's been a long day and you should sleep. I think you mom will call late morning and I know you want to spend some time with her before she leaves" Edward said softly as he laid me on the bed and wrapped the electric blanket around me.

I nodded and curled into his side as he turned the lamp off and started to hum. Today had been a good day.

I woke to small kisses being placed on my face and smiled.

"Morning" I mumbled.

"Morning love" Edward murmured, "Alice said Renee will be calling you in a while".

I nodded, still to tired to talk.

"Come on, time to get up" Edward joked.

I grumbled at him and headed to the bathroom. He can wait for his good morning kiss now, he is way too happy.

After I have brushed my hair and teeth I head back into my room, taking a quick look at Charlie's door.

"He's already at work" Edward grinned, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes" I smiled as I headed down the stairs after him.

He made me a simple breakfast of pancakes and eggs and they were delicious.

"I believe for our trip we will leave December 27th and we should be back about the 3rd or 4th. We are going to drive, but at a certain point we will have to go on foot" Edward said as I ate.

"So I will go as a backpack?" I smirked.

Edward laughed, "Something like that. Alice will make sure you have warm clothes and all. You won't even notice".

"That's good, I doubt being a Bella Popsicle is something I look forward to" I smiled.

Edward just nodded, "You're mom is going to call soon, I'm going to let you get ready and then I will see you tonight. Then I get you all day Sunday".

"I like that idea" I giggled.

"Me too love, me too" Edward grinned.

He gave me another quick kiss and was gone. I've noticed since the one heated kiss the other night he has been more careful. I have to remember to not overestimate his control, because I really like kissing him.

I hum to myself as I get ready and at around 11am I hear my cell ringing and see that it is Renee.

"Hi mom" I said as I answer.

"Hi sweetie, Want to grab some lunch in Port Angeles and walk around with your dear mother?" she asked.

"I would love to, I know the perfect restaurant we can go to" I said and think of the 1st time Edward and I had dinner together, "I'll be there in about 20 minutes or so, ok?"

"Wonderful sweetheart, see you then" Renee said and hung up the phone.

I went and grabbed my shoes and headed out the door. I open the door of my truck and smiled. I like driving my truck, even if others thinks it belongs in a museum. I am afraid he will eventually talk me into a new car. I am sure if he had his way I would already have that missile proof car from the books. That is not ever happening and he better realize that. I am not in danger of anything anytime soon. At least I hope so.

I mess with the radio in my car, the new one that Emmett and Rose bought and installed for me, and put on a classical station, because I knew Renee and I would both like it. I pull up in front of the B&B and Renee smiles and open the door.

"Morning sweetheart" Renee said and pulled me into an awkward sideways hug.

"Morning mom" I smiled and then pulled out and headed to Port Angeles. A part of me did wonder if Edward would be following us or if he trusted Alice to keep an eye on us. With him, it could be either one or both.

"So I am thinking after lunch we can do a little window shopping and maybe get you a few outfits for school? Also Alice mentioned a Winter formal, are you going? Do you need a dress?" Renee asked.

I chuckled, "Mom I do not need a dress since I am not going to any dance. I don't go to dances. Edward had to convince me to go to prom last year and I told him it was the only dance I would be going to".

"Fine" Rene sighed, "But I did see some cute shirts you might like".

She grabbed my hand as we headed to one of the local shops. I had to wonder if she saw these or Alice told her she should get them me. I was also scared of ever shopping with Renee and Alice at the same time. I would really need Edward to come and protect me.

"When are you arriving for Christmas?" I asked after we had been shopping for over an hour. An HOUR, way too long in my book.

"I believe we are getting in the 22nd. We are going to be staying at the same place, we booked it when we booked this trip. The Cullens said we could stay with them, but I feel better staying at the B&B" Renee answered, "Esme said we could have Christmas Eve dinner with them and in the morning Phil and I will head to your house to open presents and have breakfast. Then we can go over the Cullens later and exchange gifts and have dinner".

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan, um can I talk to you about New Years Eve?"

"Of course" Renee smiled, a little too brightly it seemed.

"Edward and his family are going to visit their cousins in Alaska and Dad said he would talk to his parents about it" I explained, "I forgot to ask if you would be saying here that long and I would feel bad leaving your guys behind and would just let Edward know I can go another time".

"Don't worry about it at all sweetheart" Renee said, "Phil and I are leaving the 26th. We have decided to go to NYC for New Years Eve".

"That sounds like fun" I smiled, "I am sure you will have a lot of fun".

"I believe we will, I believe that this New Years Eve will be a remarkable one" Renee giggled, "I guess we will have to wait and see".

After leaving the store, I asked Renee if she wanted to stay here for dinner or head home.

"I believe we should head home. I think Phil would like me to have dinner with him, I believe he made some plans. Also you will need to put your new clothes away" Renee smiled, "I miss you, especially at times like this. Just hanging out and having girl time".

"I miss it too" I murmured, because I did. No matter how weird my mother could be, I still missed her. In Esme I had a mother figure and she oozed mother figure for that matter. I still missed my own mother though. I used to be able to go to her with everything and it is odd now that I must be careful what I say.

We headed back to Forks and I dropped her off, "I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

"Of course, our flight leaves at one, so I guess we should leave here abound 6, we can probably eat at the airport or something before I leave, ok?" Renee asked.

I nodded and smile as she skipped up the steps. I dragged my bags into my room, mentally yelling at Alice, knowing she was behind my mother buying this much stuff. Then suddenly I worried about Christmas. Was Alice going to go overboard? I really hope she did not make my mom or Charlie feel weird. I would have to speak to Edward about making sure she behaves herself.

I flopped on the bed and closed my eyes, I really hate shopping. I just want to take a nap before dinner.

"Alice said you would be mad at her, now I see why" Edward murmured from the window.

"I hate her" I grumbled.

Edward chuckled, "No you don't".

I pouted, "Fine, I highly dislike her currently. I'm taking a nap, so be quiet".

Edward came over and lay across my bed. I curled into his side as he wrapped a blanket around me, "Sleep love, I'll wake you in time for dinner".

I move around the kitchen getting a quick dinner ready. Edward sat at the table watching me. I hated when he stared, but it seemed to be his favorite pastime. I was able to sleep an hour before Edward told me that Charlie would be home soon. I went downstairs and worked on some hamburgers and fries. It was quick and I was too tired to do much else. I just wanted to go back to my bed and snuggle with Edward.

"Has Charlie talked to your parents?" I asked.

Edward nodded, "He called them around lunch. Esme told him everything that was important, though she said we were flying. If he knew we were driving…well I doubt he would be happy with how fast we would be driving".

"Smart decision" I chuckled, "He would not be happy. So I can go?"

"I believe he told Esme he would be speaking to you tonight about it, but I would say that it is a good possibility that you are going" Edward smirked, "We can always contact Alice to confirm it though".

I rolled my eyes, "I can wait a little while longer".

A half hour late Edward gave me a searing kiss before he flew up the steps. Charlie must be here. A moment late he came into the kitchen.

"Smells good in here" Charlie smiled.

"I just made some burgers and fries" I said.

"Still, it looks wonderful" Charlie smiled again. At least he did no look as sad as he did last night. I wonder if his team lost an important game or something.

I went and placed everything on the table and motion to Charlie to sit down and start eating.

"What time you taking your mom to the airport tomorrow?" Charlie asked after taking a bite of his burger.

"Edward and I will be getting her a little before 6am" I answered, "We figured we would get there in enough time they can grab something to eat before boarding".

Charlie nodded, "good idea".

Dinner was short and we only ever made small talk. Charlie thanks me again before going into the living room and turning the sports channel on. Hopefully he would not get more bad news or whatever.

After cleaning up the kitchen, I started to head upstairs when Charlie called my name.

"Bella; can you come here for a moment?" Charlie asked.

"Sure Dad" I said, confused. I walked into the living room. He rested in his recliner comfortably, "Everything ok?"

"Of course, I wanted to let you know that I have spoken with Esme and I think it might be a good experience for you to go to Alaska. Esme said her family lives in a nice area and that you might enjoy some of the sights. So if you still want to go, it's ok with me" Charlie said.

"Really? Thanks Dad" I smiled and hugged him, "I made you some lunch. I am tired after shopping with mom, so I am going to lay down and get some sleep, especially since I have to get up so early".

Charlie nodded and I headed up the stairs. Edward was across my bed smiling.

"I get to go" I cheered.

"And I for one am excited you do" Edward grinned, "A few days without having to worry about you dad catching me in your room".

I tapped his shoulder, "Smart-alec".

I gave Edward a quick kiss and went to get ready for bed. I was tired and I did have to be up early. Not all of us can function without sleeping.

5am came a lot faster then most will realize. I went and got myself ready, after Edward demanded a good morning kiss. Charlie was still asleep; he did not have to be up so early in the morning. I was going to let him sleep, though he probably would have wanted to wish me a safe drive. As I was getting ready, Edward went and made me a quick breakfast sandwich, which I ate as we drove to pick up my mother and her husband. Renee and Phil fell back asleep in the back of the car almost as soon as they were buckled in; I wondered if they had to be up earlier since I believe that Renee probably did not pack until an hour ago. They slept the entire way to Seattle. We grabbed a quick lunch at the airport, where Edward claimed to be too full from breakfast. I was glad; he had to be tired of pretending to eat and well throwing up as well. I told my mom that Charlie said it was ok for me going to Alaska and she was excited as well. She beamed at Edward, which was weird. My mother is weird though, so who knows what is going through her head. I would never want Edward to tell me anyways, I might get scarred for life. We walked them to their terminal and Renee as always cried and I assured her she would see me in just a few more weeks. It only made her cry harder, what is going on with her. Finally they went to wait for their plane and Edward and I headed back to Forks.

"I believe since Charlie is not expecting us for a while…would you like to spend some time in the meadow?" Edward asked.

"I would love to, we have not been there in a while since it started getting colder" I smiled.

"I have some blankets in the trunk, you will be fine. Ready for Christmas now?" Edward murmured as he merged onto the highway.

"Sure, just make sure that you keep Alice in line. I do not want my parents embarrassed or anything" I warned him, "I can see her overdoing it and I don't want them uncomfortable. Most of the world can't predict the stock market and all that".

Edward chuckled, "I will try or at least make Esme warn her. We have a much better chance of her listening if Esme warns her. Esme has not thrown a lot of wooden spoons and she has so many left, maybe Alice can be used for target practice instead of Emmett for once".

I just giggled, "I am excited for the holiday season, especially thinking of how Alice will decorate. I can imagine it being a winter wonderland".

"She wants you to help, she feels this Christmas is important to you and she wants to make sure you are a part of everything" Edward said, "Plus I think it has been a while since we have a very festive Christmas season".

"I'm glad, I feel like this will be a memorable holiday season" I smiled.

Edward smirked at me, "You have no idea" and then he accelerated as we headed towards Forks.

**A/N:**

**DEEP BREATHE**

**I finished it! This makes me so happy that if I was feeling better, I would o a happy dance, haha.**

**Now I am hoping by now why this was hard! I had to make sure that this came out right. I wanted Edward to really think of what he was going to say and also how Charlie and Renee would react. I went through so many ideas; it was giving me a headache! I do hope everyone is excited for how it came out.**

**The next few chapters will be the holiday season, so maybe 2 or 3 of that? Then we have the spring semester of school AND summer. The wolves will be here soon, I know some people have been missing them. I have a nice plan for them and hopefully no one hates me for it.**

**I have no real reasons for why this has taken so long, except writer's block and real life blows. I have my own issues I deal with at times and I lose focus. So I tend to space out and not do anything. I would say I am working on it, but life is life. We can't fix everything.**

**I will not be commenting on any gossip items…did that on FB and that is far as I am going. My stories are about Bella and Edward, not those that play them. Most times in my head I actually picture them as they appear in the comic that was created.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has made comments, reviews, and everything. I do appreciate all my readers and wish I responded to reviews and comments more. Just know, I appreciate you all! YAY!**

**Well I hoped you enjoy and keep waiting for I do believe Christmas and New Years will be interesting…what will happen in Alaska? We know one thing…but how? What is planned? What will Tanya think? So many questions and I am not giving a single answer, hehe. That includes people wondering about the child…there is no fun in giving my secrets away, haha.**

**Love you all!**

**~Gailerina**

**P.S.**

**Chapter 12 has been started, yay!**

**Now I am off to bed!**


	12. Chapter 12 – Some Holiday Cheer?

**A/N: "Peeks out" No forks and torches? No one ready to burn me a live? Excellent!**

**So I have a lot to say….but I know everyone wants to read, sooooooooooooooo check out the bottom for a longer author's note.**

**I have an excellent excuse though!**

**Remember, I own nothing…my bank account can prove that ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 – Some Holiday Cheer? Better then 3 Ghosts!**

"I love Christmas" Alice cheered as she skipped in the cafeteria the day before winter break was to begin.

"So do I" Angela smiled.

"I'm just happy I get to go visit my family in California again, sunny weather here I come" Jessica smirked.

"I can not believe you are going to Alaska for a few days" Mike pouted, "We could have umm all done something here for New Years Eve".

Edward glared at the back of his head…I am going to take a wild guess that Mike was thinking something that was annoying Edward.

"I can't believe her parents are ok with it" Lauren grumbled, but I believe she was trying to say it softly enough so no one heard her, but I did and with the way Edward started glaring at her, her thoughts were not so great. Lauren may be doing better in a sense, but she is still Lauren.

Some friends were a little surprised that I wanted to go to Alaska and others surprised that Charlie was letting me. The most surprised person though was Billy Black. They were over at the house having dinner before a football gam when Billy was asking my dad our plans and when he came to me going to Alaska, Billy was shocked and behind Charlie's back he glared at me. It was probably the most frightening look that I have ever seen from him.

It did not help that suddenly the council also reminded the Cullens about the treaty. Did they really think I would disappear this fast from my dad? Did they think the Cullens would really hurt me? The wolves can be annoying and I wish they would look at things differently. Sometimes I wonder if they are more a threat to me then the Cullens.

"Do you know what you are going to do there?" Angela asked.

"Not really. I know Alice has some things plan and their cousins are all girls. One is on vacation with her boyfriend though, so it will only be two of them" I explained, "I been told they live in a cabin like house".

"Female cousins; are they single?" Tyler asked.

"Did I mention they are in their 20's?" Alice said sweetly.

"O" Tyler frowned as I rolled my eyes, "I like older women though"

"I think it is great you are meeting more of his family" Angela smiled, "I think Alaska would be beautiful too, especially with all the snow".

Have I mentioned lately that I love Angela?

"I do too, I can see us all sitting in front of a fire place drinking hot cocoa and making smores as I am told embarrassing stories about the entire family" I giggled.

"That would be fun" Angela said, "Especially stories of Edward. I wonder if they have any photos of Alice before her fashion sense".

"I've burned them all" Alice smirked, "I was born with style and no one can say otherwise".

Edward got up and went to throw my tray away when Angela moved a little closer, "Do you know what you are getting Edward for Christmas?"

I sighed, "I have one thing so far, but I am looking for something else". I was not about to say anything, I knew Edward could hear me.

As Edward came closer, Angela raised her voice, "I am not a fan of shopping but I found a few things for Ben".

"Such as?" Ben asked.

"There is no fun in telling you" Angela giggled and he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I still think going somewhere colder is odd" Jessica said.

"Maybe, but I would burn in California, so why would I go there? My mom is coming here, so there is no reason to go to Florida. I also think it will be fun meeting some of Edward's family" I explained.

"I thought you guys did not have other family" Lauren smiled, thought it was laced with evil in my opinion.

"We don't technically" Edward shrugged, "But my father has been friends with their father since they were younger, so we grew up as family".

"My aunt has a friend like that, whenever we visit she is always pushing her son on me, but I use the whole, they are like family to try and get out of the dates they try to plan, he is a geek or whatever" Jessica frowned, "I would never date him".

"You should never turn someone down for the way they seem, for all you know he could be the sweetest person ever" Alice hissed, "How self-centered that is".

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Please if you saw him you would agree with me".

"I doubt it, I am more opened minded" Alice said as she narrowed her eyes at Jessica.

"Please, as if you would. You have a hot boyfriend, so you have no room to speak" Jessica sneered.

Alice raised an eyebrow at her, "Jessica dear, you base all you opinions on looks and nothing more. Can you tell me anything about my Jasper besides he looks hot?"

Jessica says nothing, which is wise. She can only speak about his appearance and nothing more. She might be able to say he is smart, but knowing her, she would not focus on that aspect at all.

"Just as I thought, you have nothing to say. Let me tell you something about Jasper, you would consider him a nerd or geek or whatever word you like. Jasper loves history, especially the civil war. He can go on and on about it until it becomes annoying. He loves psychology and likes to believe he already has a degree in it at times. While you are watching MTV to droll over the newest musician or movie star, Jazz is watching the history channel or has his nose in an encyclopedia. While he also does things, such as play sports and has a sense of humor, you would not know anything like that" Alice smirked.

Ben and Angela try to hide their smiles, but I think Jessica saw that. She deserved it though, she was being shallow and she needed to grow up. It does not matter how attractive someone is, that does not mean anything in the long run. For someone can be the hottest guy in the world, but also the deadliest…such as some vampires.

"Whatever" Jessica huffed and gathered her stuff to leave as Alice rolled her eyes.

Angela giggles then as Mike frowns and mumbled he'll see us later.

I signed, Mike still likes her. It does not stop him from crushing on me, but he still likes her. A part of me wishes that I could ask Edward about it, but thought better then to do it.

"So, um, do you think you and Alice want to go shopping with me in Port Angeles tomorrow? I want to grab a few more things and maybe you guys can get some more things too" Angela asked.

Alice clapped her hands, "That sounds like fun, I'm in. Bella?"

"Sure" I said, "Maybe with Angela around, Alice won't seem like she has drank a few pots of coffee".

Alice glared at me as Edward laughed, "Don't count on it love".

Edward was adamant that I use the shiny black card with my name on it. I kept telling him that there was no reason for me to use it. He then reminded me that I was no longer working at Newton's because of the books and that he wanted me to get my parents something nice. He also really believed that I was not going to get his family anything.

Men…they can be so stupid sometimes. Sometimes smile and nod your head and they believe you when you say yes.

My biggest challenge was Alice. I really wanted to get her something, but once I decided on something, she would know. I can not imagine how long it took Jasper to come to terms that he will never be able to surprise her.

Alice pulled up in Edward's Volvo of all things and just frowned at me, "They thought driving around Port Angeles in my car would be weird and all. So Edward agreed to lend me his precious Volvo. O I'll be right back".

She ran into my house as I opened the car door and slide into the passenger side. She came skipping out and skipped to the driver's side.

"Why did you go inside?" I asked.

"Because Edward and I both knew you would leave something behind" Alice smirked.

"What did I leave behind?" I wondered.

Alice flashed the shiny black card in my face before putting it in her own purse, "Now you can argue until you are blue in the face, which Edward would get mad about, but let's be honest…you need the card. Think of it this way, you can buy Edward something or even something really nice for Esme. I know you have issues with the card, but you promised to be a little more open minded about the money issue, plus, you are family".

I sighed, "I know, but it is hard and I hate spending money that is not mine".

"But it will be yours one day" Alice reminded me, "Plus your card will never see the action mind does, that I am certain of".

"So very true" I giggled as we pulled in front of Angela's house.

"Hi" Angela smiled as she entered the backseat, "I am surprise you are driving Edward's car Alice".

"He said mine goes too fast" Alice pouted.

Angela just giggles at this as Alice heads to the highway.

"Any idea what store you want to go to" I asked Angela.

"I am thinking of trying to find some old kung fu movies and I really hope Ben watches then with his friends and not me" Angela chuckled.

"We can check to see if the video store has any they are selling" Alice suggested.

"What about you Bella?" Angela asked, "Any idea what you are getting Edward?"

"I been thinking about it and I might get him a composite book since he writes music" I said, "I would get his name engraved on it or something".

"That sounds really nice. You can probably find something like that at the local music store. They have a bunch of cool things there" Angela said, "What about you Alice?"

"I am going to look for something from the civil war, Jasper loves that time period" Alice explained, "And then of course I will make sure he has some new outfits".

For the rest of our ride Alice and Angela sang along with the radio as I laughed at their antics. I was glad to be able to spend some time with Angela and I wonder if she was glad to have time hanging out with people besides Jessica. Jessica is still not as nice as she seems, but she is better. I know she stills hangs out with Lauren too much and Angela is not really allowed to. Angela's father is a great Pastor, but I can understand him not wanting his daughter hanging out with Lauren a lot. She can be like poison at times and I doubt he wants her daughter exposed to something like that, especially when he is able to stop it. Lauren seems to be better in school, but every now and then I can hear her muttering something under her breath and Edward or Alice glaring in her direction. I want to hope that her experiences with the homeless shelters and soup kitchens are doing some good, but I rather not ask Edward and be proven wrong. Lauren is still young enough to realize that someone with her attitude will not always get far and will most likely only have trouble following her. If she doesn't wise up, she will be nothing more than a statistic. I don't want that for anyone.

We soon pulled up to a spot near the music store.

"I figure we can stop here first in case you have to wait for engraving or something, then we can explore the other shops, and then we can have lunch as well" Alice suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Angela smiled.

So we headed into the store as they left to wonder around, I found the composite books. I found a nice one that I liked and saw that you can get printed engraved sheets made here.

I went up to talk to clerk and saw him smiling brightly, "Hi" I said, "I was wondering if you could engrave the inside of this book and if I can also get some sheets customized to put inside?"

"Sure thing sweetheart, what do you want it to say?" he asked.

I glared at him a little with his tone before smirking, "I would like Music by Edward Cullen on the sheets and on the inside front flap I would like it to say; You say I lit up your darken sky, but you have changed my life forever. I love you, always. Bella".

The clerk frown a little, "Sure, it should only take an hour or so to get it done".

"Thanks" I smiled.

As I paid for the purchase, Alice and Angela both came up with some CDs. I decided when we came back that I would to see if there were any classic ones and ask Alice if Edward had them already.

We spent the rest of the day walking around to different shops, with Alice doing most of the buying. I did find a nice necklace to add to some of the stuff that I got for Renee. In the end I was able to find something for everyone, especially a few more things for Edward.

I now just have to live in fear of what Edward would have got for me. I really hope he did not spend a lot, maybe I am a little more ok with the gifts, but I am not ok with him spending a lot of money on me. I don't need expensive gifts and I believe he knows this. I guess we will see though.

"I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas and I'll see you after the New Year since you are heading off to Alaska soon" Angela smiled as we dropped her off.

"You too, thanks for coming with us. We should all go out more together" Alice suggested grinning.

"I will. Take some photos while you are gone. Do you think you will see anything cool?" Angela asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, but hopefully. There are some beautiful sights up there and they live near a state park. Hopefully it's not too cold that we can go out at least one afternoon".

"True, but I guess sitting around a fireplace and drinking cocoa with your boyfriend sounds just as fun" Angela giggled, "I bet the town looks beautiful at this time of the year".

"Probably, I'll try and get pictures. I promise" I said.

Angela waved as she walked into her house and Alice just smiled at me as we headed back to my house. She helped me take my bags in before she cornered me, "You won't make your mind up about a gift".

"There is no fun in knowing everyone Mary Alice" I smirked.

Alice frowned, "Don't teach Jasper or Edward your mind tricks".

That caused me to burst out laughing, "I doubt I will ever have the mind tricks that you are all have, no matter what".

Alice rolled her eyes at me, "Whatever Ms. I'm going to be a badass vampire one day".

I just shook my head at her as I went and started to grab things to make Charlie dinner. I wonder if I should make something for breakfast for him since he was working overnight and I was heading out in the morning with Edward to get Renee and Phil.

"I'll make sure we get some photos, I think there are a few sights that Angela would love. The local town does look wonderful when decorated for Christmas, but we have never gone to it. Maybe Edward and you could spend the day there and all" Alice murmured as she sat at the kitchen table swinging her legs, "I think it will be good for you guys to have a date night in a place where you will not run into anyone from town or school".

I nodded, "Sounds good to me".

Alice left a little after that and I went upstairs to start wrapping things, only to find everything was already wrapped. I glared at the packages and saw Alice's writing. I was going to wonder how, but who knows. I guess I should be thankful; wrapping something that will be destroyed can be annoying at times. I also smirked…bet she was hoping she would find something for her. HA, I am a lot smarter than that. I would have loved to have seen her face when she realized nothing was there for her.

I ate dinner with Charlie before he left for the station. I asked him why he went fishing when it was so cold out; he just smiled at me and said it was fun. I think it was more habit then anything else and probably hanging out with his friends.

By the time the time I made it to my room after putting some breakfast in the fridge for Charlie, Edward already had my gifts piled up on my desk in some bags and the blanket warmed up. I smiled at him as I went to get ready for bed.

"I think Christmas is going to be amazing" I murmured as we settled into bed later that night.

"I've already said it will be Love, just wait and see. I get to spend it with you after all this time" Edward whispered just before I fell asleep.

It was Christmas Eve and we would be heading to the Cullens for dinner and to exchanged gifts tomorrow. Then the day after tomorrow I will have breakfast with my parents and Phil. Renee and Phil would head to NYC and I would finish packing for Alaska, as we were leaving late on the 26th.

So far nothing has been heard from the wolves and I hope it stays that way for now. I want to work with them, but I want to be able to have an enjoyable holiday as well. For some reason as soon as I saw Charlie's face when he came in the door, I think I was too positive too fast.

"Hey Bells, can I ask you a question?" Charlie asked.

"You already did" I joked.

Charlie just rolled his eyes at me, "Anyways, I was wondering if it is ok if the Blacks come for dinner tonight. I know it is the holidays, but they have normally spent it with me in the past".

Now how can I deny that and plus it was his house. He must have seen the worry in my face, "I promise Billy will behave. Also remember, your mother will be here and I doubt she will want to deal with anything he might say".

I had to say, he was right. Renee would go off on Billy or Jacob if they said something. I have not really told her anything, just that Jacob had a crush on me and thought since our dads were best friends that he had some kind of claim or first pick on me. Renee did not like hearing that and I don't even know why I said it in the first place. I think I was frustrated at the time. Renee went on a small rant that just because Charlie was friends with someone, it did not that their child had an automatic in with me. She also stated that my dad had to know I would not want to settle in Forks and that I was too mature to be dating someone younger than me, especially when it appeared they were immature. I let her rant, because I should not have opened my big mouth in the first place. I did calm her down and let her know that Charlie had never tried to push me to date Jacob at all. Charlie has also been a lot nicer lately to Edward for some odd reason. I can only guess that maybe he was getting annoyed at the opinions of Billy or maybe he was finally seeing why I love him so much.

"Dad, it is perfectly fine. They are your friends and I always make enough. They can probably even take some home with them for tomorrow since we are having dinner with the Cullens" I explained, "I'm not worried about Billy either dad, I know he has his issues. He is allowed to have opinions".

Charlie smiled at me, "Thanks sweetie". He kisses the top of my head as he heads into the kitchen where the phone is.

A few seconds later my cell rings, I am guess that is Alice. It's Edward actually.

"Hi" I said.

"Afternoon Love" Edward murmured.

"I love hearing from you, but I have a feeling this has to do with a little pixie either being worried or annoyed" I smirked.

Edward chuckled, "Yes love, it is not something we are used to, even if we do understand why it happens these days".

"Charlie has Billy and Jacob coming over for Christmas Eve dinner, he said that they always had dinner together for the holidays. There is nothing to worry about, Renee and Phil will be here too and Renee is already annoyed at Billy when she learned that he wanted me to date his son" I explained.

"I know love. Alice already said that it would seem impolite of me to come to dinner tonight, plus it is to be a family dinner. I just wanted to let you know I will be near though" he said.

"I would not expect anything else" I smiled.

"I love you Bella" Edward signed.

"I love you too Edward" I murmured before hanging up. I know Alice would be texting me, since Edward will most likely be in my room and she will hate not knowing what is going on.

I shake my head and place my phone in my pocket before heading into the kitchen to finish cooking and to stop Charlie from snacking. Hopefully this night ends well, one can hope anyways.

Renee and Phil arrived as I was finishing up dinner. Since tomorrow we were having a large dinner at the Cullens. I made a smaller version of Thanksgiving and it would leave plenty for everyone. At times like this, I wonder how they spent their holidays and days like Thanksgiving. I frowned; it made me sad to think they did not do anything for it. What did Charlie do before I came to live with him, did he do nothing as well? It made me sad to think he did not and who knew what the future would hold for him. I shook my head; it was not time to think of this now.

I took everything to the table, eating would be easier since Charlie had an old table that you could make longer. I made sure to put Billy and Jacob near Charlie and as far as me as possible. Charlie would be at the head of the table and I will be at the end with Renee and Phil next to me.

I heard someone knocking and knew Charlie would get it, I decided to get this meal over as soon as possible. "Dinner" I yelled.

Renee and Phil walked into the kitchen smiling; "I'm still amazed at how things look in here" Renee smiled.

I grinned, "Edward, Alice, and I did some painting and all, and Alice said it needed to be more cheery for a kitchen".

Renee nodded, "Very true, what a wonderful idea it was". She then took her seat to my right and had Phil sit to my left. She gave me a small smile and winked. It looked like I did not have to tell her where to sit.

"Good Evening" Billy says as Jacob pushes him into the room. For a slight moment I can see his frown at the seats left. I can't help but to chuckle to myself, knowing that Edward must find all this amusing upstairs.

"Good Evening Billy and Jacob, I'm glad you are able to join us for dinner tonight" I smiled as Charlie walks into the room.

"Thank you for inviting us. We were not sure if you would have the room or not" Billy said.

"O Billy, you are such a good friend to Charlie, we would always have room" Renee said.

"Thank you Renee. We were just not sure if there would be other guests" Billy explained. Jacob sighed as his dad spoke.

"You must mean Bella charming boyfriend and his family, we are having dinner there tomorrow for Christmas. Then they are all leaving the next day for Alaska" Renee smirked.

Billy's smile faulted for a moment, "Yes, I do remember Charlie mentioning that, must be exciting to be going to Alaska and with her boyfriend's family as well".

Renee took a sip of wine that I had given her, "I think it is a wonderful opportunity to meet the rest of his family and also very educational. The town the family lives is wonderful; I did some research on it. Hopefully Edward keeps her off skis, I don't think that would end well".

Charlie chuckled at that, "Carlisle and Esme had assured me that Bella will be safe and come back in the same condition she was given to them in".

Billy rolled his eyes, but I am not sure if others saw.

"I think it is a good opportunity for Bella as well, to see if she could really deal with the weather if she wants to go to school there. My baby has so many plans and I just know she will see so much of this world. I'm just glad Bella was able to find another old soul likes her" Renee smiled as she patted my arm.

I decided I better change the topic now before Renee went head to head with Billy.

"What will you all be doing for Christmas dinner?" I asked.

"We will be having it with the Clearwaters, Sue loves to cook and the bigger the meal, the happier she is. Then in the evenings the tribe gets together for a bonfire and all" Jacob explained.

"That's wonderful. Your tribe must have a lot of rich history" Phil said.

"Yes" Billy said, "a very rich and strong history. We like to look out for one another and those that are important to us. Sometimes it can be hard, especially with the younger generations. They don't always realize the trouble they can get themselves in and can't understand our caring and loving nature".

"I can understand that" Phil chuckled, "Sometimes they think they are wiser than they really are".

"While true, I do think some young people are must wiser than those who are older. Sometimes they are not given enough credit for their maturity" Renee added, "Bella is amazingly mature for her age, look at she does! She has always been the adult and so wise. She makes the right decisions, I never have to question her".

Thankfully Charlie was able to distract everyone and bring up Football, giving the men something to talk about as Renee and I had our own conversation.

We survived dinner, even if you could tell that Renee and Billy were not very happy with one another. I am sure he was thinking some unpleasant things; I will have to ask Edward. After everyone had eaten and moved to the front room, I started putting together some food for the blacks, even if they had plans, there was enough food left over to give them and Charlie some leftovers for a few days.

"Hi" Jacob whispered as he came into the room. I whirled around, surprised to see him, "My dad told me to help".

"That's ok, I am good. I am putting together some leftovers for you all to take over" I said.

"Thanks" Jacob said softly. He looked confused for a moment, "I wanted to apologize for my dad again, and I feel like I do that a lot when he is here. I know he has his issues and all. I did not want this to be uncomfortable and I know it was in the beginning".

"Jacob, we can't control our parents, these things are going to happen. Your dad does not like the Cullens and that is not about to change and I can understand that. Nothing he says or does is going to change how I feel about them. I love Edward and his family is my family. I can respect Billy and not rub things in his face, but he needs to learn to back off. It is not fair to make my dad feel uncomfortable in his own home" I frowned.

"I know" Jacob sighed, "I have tried to talk to him. But he just does not want to listen and he can be annoying. I did have a crush on you, but you and Edward made it very clear that it was not appreciated, how clear we have nothing in common, and that nothing was ever going to happen between us ever. Something your mom even hinted at tonight as well".

I chucked, "True. Jacob, we can be friends though. I can see that, but we are in two different worlds. We are heading in two very different directions in life and I know you can see that. Without Charlie we would never know one another and without your father trying so hard, I doubt we would have really known of each other with me coming back here. We are very different people and while 2 years might not seem like a lot, for our ages it is, especially when adding in our backgrounds. I don't want to be mean. I do believe we could have been friends and maybe we still can. I guess that is up to you and if you are able to look pass the prejudice some of those in your tribe have on my boyfriend and his family".

"I know; we have had this conversation before. Maybe, who knows? I guess we will have to wait and see what happens" Jacob said, "Though you should never judge us based off what you think you know of me".

I signed, "Jacob, what goals to you have for the future?"

He was silent for the moment, "I have not really thought of the future, I'm only about to be 16".

I turned to look at him, "I have thought about my future at your age. I know I want to go to college, travel, educate myself, and explore. Can you honestly say you want to leave your home? I know your sisters left, but is it something you want? Do you want the simple life; a job, a wife, and a family?"

"Why is wanting those things considered a simple life?" He asked confused, "What is so wrong with staying here with your family and friends?"

"Because it is the simple life to me; I want those things in the future but not right now. I also know Edward is a part of my future, he is my soul mate. He is my family and everything. Sometimes it is hard to explain properly, but just know, I love him and he loves me".

Jacob frowned for a moment, "Maybe I don't understand, but maybe we also don't understand each other. I'm going to head back to the living room".

I nodded, "True. I'm just going to wash the dishes and be done in here. Go ahead back in the front room. It's getting late and I know my mom and Phil will be leaving soon and I will be going to sleep early for all the activities tomorrow".

Jacob nodded and left the kitchen. I sighed and placed my head on my arms and laid them down on the counter. This was all too stressful and I wish there was a better way to handle this all. But I could not focus on that now; I have to focus on getting through tomorrow and also my trip to Alaska. There is so much going on, that it is going to be an insane week.

**EPOV**

"Everything went ok it seems" I murmured as Bella came to bed later that night. I made sure to have the electric blanket plugged in and warm enough for her.

"No one died, so it should be considered a success" Bella giggled as she climbed onto the bed and into my arms and gave me a kiss. I love her sweet kisses.

"Your mother seems to not like Billy so much" I smirked.

Bella nodded as she laid her head onto my chest, "I made the mistake of telling her that Billy wanted me to date her son, even though I had a boyfriend. Also that he felt his son was better for me because he was friends with my dad. That he also thought it gave him some right or something".

I chuckled, "Her thoughts were not very pleasant about him".

"I can only imagine" Bella yawned, "You will have to tell me tomorrow".

"Tired sweetheart?" I asked.

"A little, but I want to know if there is anything I should be worried about?" Bella murmured.

"Worried about?" I asked innocently. I did not want her to worry about Billy and his stupidness. We have done nothing to worry about the tribe.

She turned to look at me and rolled her eyes, "Yes, did you pick up anything form Billy that we should worry about or anything from my parents about dinner at your place tomorrow?"

"Your parents are excited about dinner at my places, especially your mother. She really likes Esme" I said, "Your dad is excited for the food, not about you leaving. He does not think anything bad will happen, but you are still his teenage daughter and all. Phil remembers my brothers and Carlisle liking sports and was amazed at their ability to remember stats and all". I hope she would ignore the fact I skipped over Billy.

"And what about Billy?" she asked, "I know you want to distract me Edward, but you promised no secrets".

I sighed, of course she was not too tired to know I wanted to ignore that topic, "Billy still has a bad attitude, but you know that. He saw how you looked at him several times. He just wishes he could understand your actions and all. He was still trying to find a way to get Charlie to change his mind and while you were in the kitchen, he was talking to your dad and mom and was trying to make it sound like things would be crazy and you would get in trouble or something. Your mother laid into him and reminded him that they had a mature daughter who was a lot smarter then he would ever know and all. She then accused him of causing trouble because he thought his son was better for her daughter and she made sure that he understood that would never happen, as his son was too young for her daughter. Charlie was silent but in his head he did wish everyone would stop. He is worried about you, but again, you are his teenage daughter and all. Billy was angry at her attitude, but did not say anything. As he was leaving, he was hoping to talk to the council again and see if there was something they could do, because he does not trust us. Jacob had no real thoughts; he thought his dad was being too annoying. He still thinks you are hot, but knows he has no chance".

There I told her everything; I was surprise at Renee going off with Billy and was glad they were all able to keep it to whispers so that Bella would not know. Charlie was only annoyed that there was fighting going on, though there was a part of him did not like her attitude to Billy, but he knows that Billy has been pushy. Charlie would never admit it, but a part of him used to like the idea of him and Billy being related, but he has come to accept me, even if only a little bit. He knows Bella loves me and he does see how I am a better match for her then Jacob could ever be. He does not want her to ever feel trap her, he fears one day she would regret being here. I wish he could understand she never would though. Even during dinner he would bring stuff up about Jacob doing this and that, but Bella was so focus on her conversation with Renee, I am not sure that she ever heard any of it.

"Go to sleep sweetheart" I whispered as I kissed her softly on the lips.

"Ok" Bella murmured as she snuggled into me more.

I hoped she never asks me how dangerous Billy's mind can be.

**Billy POV (BONUS, hehe)**

I sat at the kitchen table as Jacob put food away, annoyed as the council. They refused to listen to me about the danger that Bella Swan was in due to her own stupidity. There is no way she understood that danger that the Cullen's' represented. My own friend Charlie was turning a blind eye and there was nothing I could so without breaking the treaty. I had hope I could Jacob cause trouble with flirting and taken an interest in Bella, Charlie and I had always joked it would be great to be related to one another, but that failed too. Apparently Bella made it clear to Jacob, more then once, that he had no chance in hell with her. He said she kept saying it was barley likely they would have been friends had it not been for me pushing him so much. I doubt that, I really believe they would have been friends and maybe something more. Charlie would have pushed it, he would have loved if Bella stayed her after school or came right back. Now he has to worry that Bella will never come back, he can't like that too much.

I can not believe he is ok with her going to another State so far away with her boyfriend! How can be so blind and so stupid? There is so much trouble she can get into and I tried to make him and Renee realized that but she told me to shut up and laid into me. Did Charlie defend me? No, of course, still cares for that crazy harpy. I slammed my fist on the table, this had to be fixed somehow.

"Dad" Jacob signed.

"Don't Dad me, why couldn't you have at least flirted with her or something tonight?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Because she did not pay me any attention. When I went into the kitchen like you told me, she basically laid into me again as to how annoying you and I both were being to her. Dad let it go, after talking to her tonight in the kitchen, I don't think we have the same views on life".

"You don't learn that after one conversation" I hissed.

"No" Jacob hissed back, "You do learn it after a few conversations that you dad forces you have. Dad she is hot, but guess what? So are a lot of people, especially here on the reservation and my own age. Bella Swan is boring at times and does not seem like someone I would date seriously".

"You don't know anything" I yelled.

Jacob hung his head, "Maybe, but why do you think you know so much? Why do you believe you have all the answers? Because of our legends? Dad this is all getting to be too much".

"Look, you just need to work harder. Don't some of her classmates hang down here? Can't you fill their heads with lies? Say you went on a date or that she hangs out down here or something?" I asked.

"Dad, you are insane. I don't hang out with those people and to suddenly come over and start saying lies, what will make them believe me? Also, do you think we live in an episode of 90210 or Degrassi? Let it go, I'm not interested in her and I am not going to help you break some happy looking couple up based on legends" Jacob rolled his eyes.

I have no idea what TV shows he is talking about, but there has to be something, "I can always get someone else to help, maybe even Sam".

Jacob snorted, "Please, he is so attached to Emily, he would never help you. He already broke one girl, why would he help you? Bad enough the council refused to let Emily get the help she needed".

"He understands more then you do" I hissed again.

"Does he? If so, why are you mad at the entire council? None of them agree with you" Jacob frowned, "Dad, what if they are getting annoyed with you? You keep calling these meetings and it has to be annoying. The Cullen's don't come here and the only two people in this tribe that has contact with them are us, because you keep trying to break Edward and Bella up!"

"Jacob…" I murmured, he has to understand the seriousness of this all. He has to see why it is important.

"No Dad, I'm done. I am not going to sit here and have this same argument with you. I am not going to make any plans to do anything you want regarding them. Leave it alone!" Jacob yells as he stomps to his room and shuts the door.

I sigh and lay my head on the table. Why can he not see that this is important to me? Why can he not focus on that? Why can he not understand the importance of this all? I am trying to save Bella's life before it is too late. What if she dies this break? How will this tribe feel about that? There have to be others who believe as I do in the importance of this all! Maybe they are too afraid to voice their opinions and maybe if other boys turn, they will see our side as well. Bella needs to realize the truth and wake up from whatever spell they have her under. She has to see that she is in danger. If I could I would find a way to snatch her tonight to stop her from making her parents enter that feeding zone tomorrow. Does she not realize she could be making her entire family a meal? I don't care how civilize the Cullens are suppose to be, they are all evil bloodsuckers on the inside. They have her brain wash and I will find a way to help her!

I will save Bella Swan from herself, one way or another, no matter what I have to do!

**A/N:**

**So where have I been? Well a lot of the explanation is on Facebook **

**I am a graduate student, which can be very tough. Let's add in a promotion at work and a tough Christmas and 2 touch semesters and this is where land. BUT, there is light at the end of the tunnel. I am graduating **** Look at me, little Gailerina, **** And I am starting a 2****nd**** Masters in the Fall, so I have all summer off!**

**I am sitting here wondering what to write, but I am too tired to think of anything and my cat keeps trying to steal my arm. I should be at the gym, but I worked out fri-Sun and walked 3 miles Saturday and 5 on Sunday. My body has made the decision for me to not go tonight…which makes me feel weird.**

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter that took too long to post. I do apologize.**

**So next chapter, Christmas Eve at the Cullens! Then soon, we are heading to Alaska!**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
